The Luke Smith Adventures Series 2
by TK Lee
Summary: The adventure continues for Luke and his friends, but things soon take a darker turn as old enemies return, and Luke finds out Sarah Jane's greatest secret.
1. Episode 1 The life that never was

**This story follows on from the last chapter of we are not alone enjoy**

"What's going on?" Clyde shouted as Rani Grabbed him.

The world began to spin around them, and the two teens held each, but as soon as it began the spinning stopped, and Clyde and Rani slowly got up.

"Where are we" Clyde asked.

"Not sure, last thing I remember is everything spinning" Rani replied.

Clyde and Rani looked around, and could see they were on some waste ground, but they couldn't see much else, as a white fog surrounded them.

"Where's everyone else" Rani continued.

"There gone," a voice behind them said.

Clyde and Rani turned to see a man, in a long bottle green coat, with a tweed jacket and bow tie underneath, standing next to a blue police box.

"Doctor" Clyde and Rani both said in unison.

"In the flesh" the Doctor answered with a smile.

"What's going on Doctor?" Rani asked.

"Yeah, where's everyone else" Clyde added.

"There in another time line, you would be too if the time cube hadn't protected you" the Doctor explained.

"Another time line?" Rani repeated.

The Doctor nodded.

"While you were back in 1994, someone went back though time, and whatever they changed created a new time line," the Doctor continued.

"And that's where Sarah Jane, Luke, and Maria are" Rani answered.

"So we just go back and put right what been changed" Clyde replied.

"If only it was that simple," The Doctor said with a sigh.

The time lord slowly walked towards them.

"I'm afraid it's not just one event that's been changed, and the tardis can't locate the events that have been changed" the Doctor added.

"So what do we do now?" Rani demanded.

"Come on Rani, there's always a solution if you know where to look" The Doctor replied with a grin.

The doctor turned to Clyde.

"The time cube if you would be so kind" The Doctor asked.

Clyde wasted no time, and handed it to him.

"Now where are you?" The Doctor said as he closed his eyes.

With his mind the Doctor looked into the time vortex, and soon where Sarah Jane, Luke, and Maria, were in the new time line.

"Found them" The Doctor continued.

Without another word, the Doctor opened his eyes and ran to the tardis.

"The cube will take us too them" The Doctor yelled as he flung open the doors of the police box and ran inside the tardis.

"Come on kids what you waiting for" he called from inside.

Clyde and Rani turned to each other.

"You ready for this" Clyde asked Rani.

"Oh Clyde, you should know by now I'm always ready" Rani told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Rani then turned and headed into the tardis, Clyde stood there for a moment; he then smiled to himself, and followed Rani into the tardis, which then disappeared.

A dog barked in the darkness of bannerman road as a wind began to blow though the street followed by a strange wheezing sound as the tardis appeared.

The door opened and Clyde, Rani, and The Doctor stepped out of the tardis.

"Looks like we're back home" Rani said.

"I'm never gonna get used to travelling in that tardis" Clyde replied.

Clyde turned to the Doctor.

"So where exactly are we" Clyde asked him.

"You mean when are we" Rani corrected.

Clyde poked his tongue out at Rani, and the doctor checked his sonic screwdriver.

"2008, September the 2nd to be precise" the Doctor replied.

Something began to blep in the Doctor's pocket; he pulled out a pocket watch.

"Well I must be off" The Doctor said.

"You're leaving" Rani replied.

"Sorry somewhere I need to be" The Doctor answered.

"But what are we supposed to do" Clyde asked.

"Find Sarah Jane, Luke, and Maria, the cube will do the rest" The Doctor explained as he tossed Clyde the cube.

"Thanks Doctor" Clyde told him.

"Good luck" The Doctor added and he went back into the tardis.

Clyde and Rani watched as the tardis vanished.

"So where do we start?" Clyde asked.

"13 bannerman road of cause" Rani replied.

The 2 teens were about to head towards Sarah Jane's house when the tardis reappeared, and the doctor put his head around the door.

"Just one last thing, remember that this is a new time line, so quite a few things will be different ok" he said.

The Doctor then went back inside and the tardis vanished once again.

Clyde and Rani just looked at each other, and then headed to 13-bannerman road, to find a large gate across the drive.

"Hey this wasn't here before" Clyde said.

"Try around the back" Rani suggested.

They were both headed around the back but the gate was locked so they decided to clime over the fence, but as Clyde jumped over he slipped and fell into the garden.

"Ow" Clyde moaned as he hit the ground.

"Keep your voice down" Rani told him as she helped him up.

Clyde and Rani went around to the front door but the key wasn't in its normal place.

"Now what" Rani whispered.

"Guess were going to have to try a window" Clyde told her.

"You sure about this" Rani asked him.

"Trust me" Clyde answered with a grin.

They both headed to one of the windows when a figure walked past.

"Get down" Rani told Clyde as she grabbed him.

The two teens couldn't believe their eyes, the figure was Mrs Wormwood.

"No way" Clyde said.

"It can't be" Rani replied.

"I thought we'd seen the last of her" Clyde spat.

"We better get in there and find out what she's up to" Rani continued.

Clyde managed to prise one of the windows open, and they both headed inside.

Inside the house seemed dark and threatening, not the friendly place it normally was.

"Now what" Rani whispered.

"Upstairs we need to warn Sarah Jane and Luke" Clyde replied.

But then the lights came on and Clyde and Rani turned to see Mrs Wormwood.

"What are you kids doing here" Mrs Wormwood demanded.

"What are we doing here, what are you doing here" Clyde shot back.

"Mum what's going on" Luke said as he walked into the room.

"Luke" Clyde said as he moved forward.

But Luke backed away from him.

"How do you know my name" Luke asked.

"Luke it's us" Clyde replied as he continued to walk.

But Luke hid behind Mrs Wormwood, who put her arm around him, the boy looked really scared. Mrs wormwood turned back to Clyde and Rani

"Look I don't know who you are, but you better get out of my house before I call the police" She told them.

"Your house, this is Sarah Jane's house" Clyde snapped.

"I don't know what your talking about, please Just leave us alone," Mrs Wormwood pleaded and she pulled Luke closer.

"We better go Clyde" Rani said

"But…" Clyde stared.

Rani grabbed his arm.

"Clyde we have to go" She continued.

Clyde slowly turned and left with her. Mrs Wormwood crouched down next to Luke.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't understand, how did those people know my name," He asked still shaking.

"Don't worry about it, ok," Mrs Wormwood told the boy.

"But what if they come back" Luke answered staring to get really upset.

"Hey, you know I would never let anything happen to you" Mrs Wormwood said as she wiped a tear from Luke's eye.

Outside Clyde and Rani were walking away from 13-bannerman road when Clyde suddenly stopped in the street.

"Ok, you mind telling me what the hell is going on" Clyde demanded.

"Clearly in this new time line Luke was never rescued from the bane" Rani explained.

"But wasn't Luke was created, so the bane could take over with bubble shock?" Clyde continued.

"I'm guessing in this time line that hasn't happened yet, maybe they haven't worked out how to control the 2% yet," Rani replied.

"Would explain why Mrs W is bringing Luke up as her son, do you think she's the one who's been behind this all along" Clyde asked.

"Does seem likely, who else would this new time line benefit" Rani Answered.

"So where does this leave us" Clyde said.

"We need to find Sarah Jane, lets just hope in this time line she met the Doctor, and she knows all about aliens" Rani Added.

To Be Continued.


	2. Just a normal day

"Luke, it's time to get up"

Luke was woken by Mrs wormwood voice; the boy quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. Luke walked into the kitchen to find Mrs wormwood cooking breakfast.

"Oh look at you, you look so smart in your uniform" Mrs wormwood told him.

Mrs wormwood went up to Luke and straightened his tie.

"My little boys all grown up" She continued.

Luke blushed a little as he sat down to his breakfast.

"So you all ready for your new school," She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" Luke replied not sounding very enthusiastic.

Mrs wormwood sat down next to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I'm just nervous that's all" Luke answered.

"You'll be fine, now eat up you don't want to be late on your first day" Mrs wormwood added.

Luke eaten his breakfast, he then grabbed his school bag and headed for the door.

"You got everything" Mrs wormwood called after him.

Luke stopped and the door and turned to Mrs wormwood.

"Yeah, I think so" Luke said as he put his bag on his back.

"Good, sorry I can't drive you to school, but I've got to get to work" She explained.

"That's ok, I don't mind catching the bus," Luke answered.

"I'll pick you up about 4 ok" Mrs wormwood told him.

"Ok, bye mum" Luke replied as he left the house.

Luke quickly walked to the bus stop, where a boy with black spiked hair, who looked the same age as Luke, was waiting.

"How's it going" the boy greeted.

"Fine thanks" Luke said.

"Your new aren't you" the boy continued.

Luke nodded.

"Yeah, mum and me just moved into number 13" Luke explained.

"Your kidding, I live just opposite, I'm Ryan by the way" The boy replied.

"My names Luke" Luke told him.

"So where you from Luke" Ryan asked.

"Harrow" Luke answered.

Just then a group of girls came down an alleyway, and headed towards the bus stop.

"Oh uh, here comes trouble" Ryan added.

"So did you see Tyler last night" one of the girls asked.

"Where were you when I got over Tyler" another girl replied who appeared to be the ringleader of the group.

"Managed to escape did he" Ryan said.

All the girls turned to him.

"What's it got to do with you?" the ringleader demanded.

"Oh nothing, it's just funny how you keep getting dumped Kelsey" Ryan replied.

"Oh I'm not the one who got dumped, unlike you Ryan" Kelsey Hooper shot back.

The other girls laughed and followed Kelsey onto the bus, which had just arrived.

"What was that all about" Luke asked as the two boys got onto the bus.

"Long story, lets just say you need watch out for that lot," Ryan continued.

"Shame you didn't get that advice" A voice said.

Luke and Ryan turned to a girl sat on the bus.

"Oh hey Chloe" Ryan greeted as he and Luke sat opposite her.

"So who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Luke, he's just moved here" Ryan introduced.

"Pleased to meet you" Luke greeted.

"He's almost as cute as you Ri" Chloe continued with a wink.

Luke looked a slightly embarrassed, and Ryan grinned at him trying not to laugh, Chloe then took a bottle out of her bag and drank from it.

"Oh your not drinking that bubble shock stuff again are you" Ryan said.

"Yeah, it's just come out again, in fact there due to bring out a new flavour, that they say even the 2% who don't like it will love" Chloe explained.

"So they say," Ryan added.

"It's true, my mum works for bubble shock, she tells me this new flavour is going to change everything," Luke told them.

"Oh don't tell me you like the shock as well" Ryan asked him.

"Can't stand the stuff" Luke replied with a grin.

"Oh welcome to Ealing Luke" Ryan told him as he gave Luke a mock hug.

"So could you get us a private tour of the shock factory?" Chloe asked luke.

"Chloe" Ryan said.

"Well no harm in asking" Chloe replied.

"Sorry it's strictly staff only, not even I'm aloud in there" Luke explained.

"Oh that's too bad, what about some free samples," Chloe continued.

"Chloe" Ryan repeated a little louder.

"What" She added.

Now it was Luke's turn to try not to laugh.

On the other side of town, Clyde and Rani were sat in a library looking through the archives, of one of the local papers on a computer.

"Here we are" Rani said as she pointed at the screen.

"Bubble shock factory destroyed in explosion" Clyde read.

"Looks like someone stopped the banes plan in this time line too" Rani continued.

"So how come Luke's with Mrs W," Clyde asked.

"Obviously in this time line, Sarah Jane and Maria didn't rescue him," Rani answered.

"Hey look at this bit," Clyde said as he pointed at the screen.

"Eye witnesses reported seeing a man in his late twenties fleeing the scene, police believe this man to be responsible for the explosion" Rani read.

"You don't think it was mark do you" Clyde asked.

"Could be" Rani answered.

"It doesn't sound like Sarah Jane was even involved" Clyde said.

Rani suddenly turned to Clyde.

"Clyde that's it" She almost shouted.

"What is" Clyde asked.

"In this time line Sarah Jane probably never moved to Ealing" Rani replied.

"Would explained why she didn't rescue Luke, but what about Maria" Clyde added.

"I'm guessing she also didn't move here, the doctor did say more than one event had been changed" Rani told him.

"So how do we find Sarah Jane and Maria if they never moved here" Clyde asked.

"I'm not sure," Rani said.

Rani suddenly stopped.

"Wait a sec, if mark did stop the bane, then in this time line he must be living in ealing" She continued.

"How can you be so sure" Clyde asked.

"Well think about it, someone must have stopped the slitheen turning off the sun right," Rani explained.

"Yeah, and stopped the Gorgon and Kudlak, wait what's the date today" Clyde said.

"3rd of September why?" Rani asked.

" Remember what happened when you first moved here" Clyde answered.

"Odd bob" Rani replied with a shiver.

Clyde quickly tapped in 3rd of September into the computers search bar,

"Police widen search as more go missing" Clyde read.

"He's already started, but how does this help us" Rani asked.

"If mark is living here, he'll be investigating the disappearances like we did with Sarah Jane" Clyde replied.

Clyde began to grin looking pleased with him self.

"Ok, so where did you first see odd bob" Rani asked.

"In the school toilets when finny went missing" Clyde answered.

"Then we best get over to the school" Rani added.

Clyde and Rani quickly left the library.

Luke had now arrived at the school, and was on his way to his first lesson, when someone ran into him.

"Out of my way kid" A teenage boy yelled as he pushed Luke into some lockers.

"Hey what's going on here?" Another voice demanded.

Luke and the teenager turned to see the headmaster of the school.

"Just a accident sir" The teen explained.

"Don't you lie to me Zeke Hungerford, I saw the whole thing, and that was no accident," the head continued.

"But sir" Zeke protested.

"My office now" the headmaster added.

"Yes sir" Zeke replied as he walked away.

He turned to Luke.

"Your dead" The teenager whispered.

Zeke continued to walk down the corridor, as the head went over to Luke.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Luke nodded as he got up.

"I think so," Luke answered as he felt his head.

Luke could feel a wet patch on his head, and when Luke looked at his hand he could see blood, Luke had cut his head when he was pushed into the lockers.

"We best get the nurse to look at that" the head replied.

The headmaster led Luke to the school nurse, and headed back to his office where Zeke was waiting for him.

"First day back and your already causing trouble" the headmaster told the boy.

The teenager didn't answer and just looked at the floor, the headmaster sat at his desk.

"That boy you pushed into the lockers is very important to this school, and I don't want people like you upsetting him while he's a student here" the head explained.

Zeke remained silent.

"Detention every lunch time this week, you can report to mr Scot for litter picking duty as well," the headmaster said.

"Yes sir" Zeke replied as he slowly walked out of the room.

Luke had now been patched up by the nurse, and was on his way back to his lesson, but as he headed down a deserted corridor, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck, he felt he was being watched.

"Hello" Luke said as he looked around.

The light in the corridor began to flicker, and Luke could hear a voice.

"Luke" the voice whispered.

"Hello" Luke repeated.

"Luke, come to me" the voice continued.

Luke slowly began to walk towards the voice.

"Who's there?" Luke asked.

"I'm waiting for you Luke," the voice added.

The lights continued to flicker, as a hand reached out and grabbed Luke's shoulder.

"Luke you ok"

Luke turned to see Ryan. Luke took a deep breath.

"Thought I heard a voice" Luke explained.

"Probably one of the first years messing about" Ryan replied.

Ryan then noticed Luke's head.

"Hey what happened to your head?" he asked.

"Someone pushed me into some lockers" Luke told him.

"Oh man, you all right" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, the nurse soon patched me up" Luke answered.

"So that's where you were, anyway best get you back to English, mr Jackson staring to worry where you are" Ryan said.

Clyde and Rani had arrived at the school, and were claiming over the fence.

"Your sure about this" Rani asked.

Clyde turned to her.

"Well we can't exactly walk though the front door can we" Clyde replied.

Clyde and Rani headed over to a fire door, which Clyde managed to open.

"Never thought I'd ever sneak into school," Clyde continued.

"Lets just make sure we don't get caught" Rani replied as they went inside.

Clyde and Rani made there way to the boys toilets.

"Here we are" Clyde said.

"Right you check them out while I keep watch" Rani told him.

"Hey, why do I have to go in there alone" Clyde protested.

"Hello boys toilets, what if there's a group of lads in there" Rani answered.

"Ok, I'm going. I'm going " Clyde replied and he headed into the toilets.

"Hello anyone in here" Clyde called as he looked around the toilets.

There was no answer and Clyde slowly walked up to the mirror.

"Come on then odd bob, show your self" Clyde said nervously to himself.

Clyde then heard a noise behind him, and quickly turned to the toilet cubical,

"Who's there?" Clyde asked as he slowly walked towards them.

Clyde opened the doors one by one until he came to the last door, but before he could open it the door flew open and a hooded figure jumped out and grabbed Clyde.

To Be Continued.


	3. Trouble at school

"Hello anyone in here" Clyde called as he looked around the toilets.

There was no answer and Clyde slowly walked up to the mirror.

"Come on then odd bob, show your self" Clyde said nervously to himself.

Clyde then heard a noise behind him, and quickly turned to the toilet cubical,

"Who's there?" Clyde asked as he slowly walked towards them.

Clyde opened the doors one by one until he came to the last door, but before he could open it the door flew open and a hooded figure jumped out and grabbed Clyde.

"Get off me" Clyde yelled.

"Not until I get some answers alien scum," The figure demanded.

"What?" Clyde replied.

Suddenly the figure was hit over the head by Rani.

"He said get off him," Rani told the figure.

Rani then helped Clyde up.

"You ok" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks Rani" He answered.

They both then turned to the hooded figure.

"Now, I think you're the one who's going to give us some answers" Clyde continued.

"You'll get nothing out of me," the figure snapped.

The figure then pulled a small metal tube out of their pocket, and aimed it at them.

"I trust you've seen a sonic disrupter before" The figure said.

"Wow easy, we just want to talk" Clyde said as he held up his hands.

"Don't give me the we come in peace rubbish, now turn off your perception filters, or whatever your using to make yourselves look human" The figure told them.

"Wait were not aliens" Rani replied.

"Really" the figure continued.

The figure pulled back their sleeve, and flicked open a scanner on their wrist.

"Then maybe you can explain….. What normal human life signs" the figure added.

"That would be because were not aliens" Clyde told him.

The figure slowly lowed the sonic disruptor.

"Who are you?" Rani asked.

The figure removed their hood, and Clyde and Rani couldn't believe their eye's.

"Sanjay?" They both said in unison.

"How do you know my name" Sanjay Hawkins asked looking a little confused.

"It's a long story, lets just say we know your dad" Rani explained.

Just then Sanjay's scanner began to bleep, Sanjay looked at it.

"There's that signal again," he said.

"What signal" Rani asked.

"The signal we pick up, when anyone goes missing" Sanjay explained.

"Finny" Clyde simply said.

Clyde then turned and ran out of the toilets.

"Clyde wait" Rani shouted after him but he was gone.

"We better get after him" Sanjay told Rani.

Clyde ran down the corridor as fast as he could, until he came to a small room.

"Fin" he yelled as he ran into the room, but it was empty.

Clyde heard a laugh he hoped he'd never hear again.

"Your too late" a voice said.

Clyde slowly turned to see odd bob.

"Your friend is with me now" the clown continued.

The clown the screamed with laughter, as he showed Clyde his jagged teeth, and as soon as he had appeared he was gone.

"Clyde" Rani shouted as she appeared with Sanjay.

"Where too late, he's got finny" Clyde told them.

"Who has?" Sanjay asked.

"Clyde Langer" A voice yelled.

All 3 teens turned to see the head and two other teachers.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here," the head told Clyde.

"Listen this is going to sound a bit weird, but finnys gone missing, and we need to stop the clown that's got him" Clyde explained.

"Clown?" the head repeated sounding unconvinced.

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy but…." Clyde added.

The headmaster raised his hand to silence Clyde.

"If your going to lie to me Langer, at least come up with something believable," The head continued.

"But it's the truth," Clyde protested.

"I don't know what game your playing, but just because you've been expelled, doesn't mean you can come back here and do what you like" The head replied.

The headmaster turned to Sanjay.

"Maybe you can explain what's going on here Hawkins," The head continued.

"He caught us braking in" Rani said quickly.

The head turned to Rani.

"He saw us climbing through a window, and tried to find a teacher so we jumped him" Rani explained.

"Finally the truth" The headmaster answered.

He then turned back to Clyde

"Well you've done it this time Langer, now I'm afraid I'm going to have to involve the police," The head told him.

"Your kidding right" Clyde replied.

"Trespassing on school property, braking into and damaging school property, should get you community service at least, you better hope Harkins doesn't press chargers for assault" the head added.

Clyde and Rani were led to the headmaster's office, while he called the police.

"So now what do we do genus" Clyde asked.

"Don't worry I'll think of something" Rani replied.

"I can't believe I've been expelled in this time line, kinda makes you relies how important Sarah Jane really is," Clyde said.

"Yeah all the things we've faced together, here none of that happened" Rani replied.

"I know, without her I'm just a loser like my dad" Clyde continued.

Clyde lowered his head.

"That's another version of you Clyde, he's a completely different person to the real you" Rani explained.

"But if it wasn't for my stupid idea to brake into the school, we wouldn't be in this mess, this is all my fault Rani" Clyde replied.

Rani suddenly turned to Clyde and grabbed his arm.

"Now you listen to me Clyde langer we've been in tighter spots than this, but if you just going to give up, then don't waste my time" Rani told him.

"Wow, Sarah Jane has taught you well" Clyde answered with a smile.

"We'll find a way out of this Clyde, like we always do" Rani added.

The police soon arrived, and Clyde and Rani were led to a police car, outside group of school kids had gathered by the police car,

"Clyde look it's Luke" Rani said.

Luke was at the back of the crowd with Ryan.

"Hey what's going on" Ryan asked one of the first years.

"Clyde langer broke into the school" The first year replied.

Luke watched as Clyde and Rani, as they were put into the back of a police car.

"Hey I know those two" Luke said.

"You do" Ryan asked.

"Yeah they both broke into my house last night" Luke explained.

"Oh man, did they take anything?" Ryan continued.

Luke shook his head.

"No mum caught them before they could" Luke replied.

"Nothing but trouble that Clyde Langer" Kelsey hopper said as she pushed past them with her friends in tow.

"There not the only ones" Ryan said under his breath.

As the police car drove away, the events of last night replied though Luke's head.

"Luke" the teenager called Clyde said as he moved forward.

But Luke backed away from him and the teenage girl.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Luke it's us" The teen replied as he continued to walk.

But Luke hid behind his mum who put her arm around him, his mum then turned back to the two teenagers.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you better get out of my house before I call the police" She told them.

"Your house, this is Sarah Jane's house" the teenage boy snapped.

"I don't know what your talking about, please Just leave us alone," Luke's mum pleaded and she pulled him closer.

"Hey luke you ok" Ryan's voice asked snapping Luke out of his thoughts.

Luke turned to him.

"Yeah, just thinking about last night," Luke told him.

"They really scared you didn't they" Ryan added.

Luke slowly nodded.

"Don't worry, they'll get what's coming to them now" Ryan told him.

But it wasn't the brake in that had scared Luke, it was the fact that these two teenagers seemed to know him, and part of what they said seemed to ring true.

"Ok everyone shows over" one of the teachers told the crowd trying to brake it up.

The kids all slowly began to head off in different directions.

"Come on, we best get to the canteen before all the best foods gone" Ryan explained.

Meanwhile the police car, with Clyde and Rani inside had left the school ground, but something didn't feel right.

"Hey I thought the police station was in town," Clyde said to Rani.

"Yeah it is" Rani answered.

"I don't like this" Clyde continued.

"Me neither" Rani replied.

"Be quiet back there," One of the officers told them.

Clyde turned to the officer.

"Why aren't we going to the police station?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, where are you taking us?" Rani demanded.

"I said keep quiet," The officer snapped.

"There's something's wrong here," Clyde whispered.

Rani nodded.

"Agreed, we need to get out of here." Rani whispered back.

"How?" Clyde asked.

Rani then began to grin.

"Oh you leave that to me" Rani replied.

Rani suddenly began to yell in pain and hold her stomach.

"Stop the car, we need help back here" Clyde told the officers.

One of the officers turned to look at Rani.

"For gods sake help her," Clyde shouted.

The car stopped and both officers got out, but as they opened Rani's door, she kicked one officer in the face, sending him into the other, knocking them both to the ground.

"Nice bit of acting Rani" Clyde told her as he helped her out of the car.

"Didn't do too bad your self, now lets get out of here shall we" Rani answered.

"Not so fast"

Clyde and Rani turned to see the two officers,

"We were going to let mother decide what to do with you, but you leave us no choice, prepare to be devoured" One of the officers told them.

The two teens watched in horror as they changed into one-eye monsters, with tentacles instead of arms and legs.

"Oh no, there bane" Rani said.

"Now what do we do?" Clyde asked.

"Now we run," Rani replied.

The two bane gave chase as Clyde and Rani made a run for it.

"Down there" Clyde yelled pointing towards a passageway between to houses.

The two teens ran down the passage, which led to a row of garages, Clyde and Rani running until they came to a gate at the end of the garages,

"Oh no it's locked" Rani said as she tried to open the gate.

"Then we go over it" Clyde answered.

Clyde knelt down and cupped his hands to give Rani a leg up.

"Ladies first" Clyde continued.

Rani wasted no time and claimed onto the top of the gate, she then turned to help Clyde up, but then she saw the two bane charging towards them.

"Clyde grab my hand quick" Rani yelled.

He reached out and grabbed he hand, but as he began to clime one of the bane charged up to him, and pulled him to the ground.

"Clyde" Rani screamed.

"Run Rani" Clyde told her.

But she couldn't move she was too afraid, all she could do was watch as the other bane leaped into the air and came straight for her.

"Rani no" Clyde shouted.

Rani simply closed her eyes and waited for the bane to strike her down.

To be continued.


	4. No Joke

"Rani no" Clyde shouted as the bane went for Rani.

Suddenly a laser blast came from nowhere, knocking the bane out of the sky, followed by another which hit the bane holding Clyde, covering the teen in green slime.

"Oh not again" Clyde said as he pushed the remains of the bane off him.

Just then a figure walked up to Clyde.

"Well I didn't expect to find you and Rani here Clyde," the figure said.

"Mark" Clyde said as he looked at the figure.

"Long time no see" Mark Harkins replied.

"Wait you know who we are?" Rani asked as she claimed down from the gate.

"Sure I do, Not going to forget Sarah Jane's friends, who helped the space marries defeat the trigiods now am I" Mark answered.

"Of cause, the time line must have been changed after that point" Rani continued.

"Come again" Clyde replied.

"Even though we're in a new time line, we still went back to 94, otherwise mark wouldn't remember us," Rani explained.

"Hold on, I think I've missed a few pagers here" Mark said.

The teenagers explained about the new time line, Mrs wormwood, and of cause Luke.

"So Sarah Jane's supposed to be living in Ealing instead of me" Mark added.

Rani nodded.

Yeah, that's why we need to find her" Rani told him.

"Finding her isn't the problem," Mark simply said.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked.

Mark slowly turned to him.

"She's in a mental institute," Mark answered.

"What?" Clyde and Rani replied in unison.

"She was committed about 2 years ago, now she just goes on and on about her metal Dog and a man in a blue box" Mark explained.

"What happened to her?" Clyde asked.

"She was investigating a school, that she believed an alien race had taken over, but there was an explosion that destroyed the school, Sarah Jane was in hospital for months, she was never the same again" Mark continued.

"Poor Sarah Jane" Rani replied.

"We still need to see her," Clyde told mark.

"Wait Clyde, what about odd bob" Rani said.

"Odd bob" Mark repeated.

"That's who's behind the recent disappearances," Clyde told him.

"I thought that was the bane" Mark replied.

"No, odd bobs an alien entity that feeds off peoples fear, he's had many incarnations including the pied piper" Rani explained.

"Of Hamlin, you're kidding" Mark answered.

"Afraid not, in our time line we defeated him with Sarah Jane and Luke" Clyde added.

"In that case, it's our job to stop him" Mark replied.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, and as Luke left his classroom Ryan joined him.

"You walking to the bus stop" Ryan asked.

"No mum's picking me up," Luke answered.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Ryan told him.

"Yeah ok, see ya" Luke replied.

"Catch ya latter" Ryan said as he left.

Luke walked down the school corridor until he was out side, Luke then headed for the car park to wait for him mum, but someone was waiting for him.

"Well, well if it isn't mr important"

Standing in Luke's way was Zeke Hungerford, Luke turned to leave but two other teenage boys were behind him.

"We have some unfinished business," Zeke said.

"Look I don't want any trouble," Luke answered.

"That's two bad, because you've cause me a lot of trouble," the teenager told him as he cracked his knuckles together.

"That wasn't my fault" Luke replied staring to sound scared.

"Oh but it is, because your a swat and important for the school exam results, your getting special treatment, otherwise I wouldn't be litter picking everyday this week" Zeke explained.

He walked up to Luke.

"So it is all your fault, and no one makes a fool out of Zeke Hungerford," he continued.

Luke tried to run but the other two boys grabbed him.

"Now lets have some fun shall we," Zeke added as he punched Luke in the stomach.

Luke doubled over and coughed as Zeke had winded him, he then grabbed Luke and threw him to the ground, Luke tried to get up as Zeke and his friends approached.

"Please just leave me alone," Luke pleaded trying to fight back tears.

"Please just leave me alone," Zeke mocked as he kicked Luke.

Luke lay on the ground holding his side; Zeke then knelt down next to him.

"Now what shall we do with swat boy here" he asked his friends.

"Why don't we see if he can swim" one of the friends answered.

"Now that's a great idea," Zeke replied.

Zeke and his friends dragged Luke to the school swimming pool, and threw him in.

"I guess he can swim" Zeke said.

The 3 Teenagers laughed as Luke climbed out of the pool.

"See you around loser" Zeke added as he left with his friends.

Luke pulled his keens up to his chest and hugged them with his arms, as tears ran down the 14 year olds face.

"Hey are you ok"

Luke turned to see a teenage boy who looked a year older than him.

"Not really" Luke Answered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you into some dry clothiers before you catch a cold, I'm Sanjay by the way" the teenager told him.

"Luke" Luke replied.

Sanjay led Luke to the changing rooms.

"So what did you do to upset Zeke?" Sanjay asked.

"He pushed me into some lockers this morning, but the headmaster saw him" Luke explained.

"Well that would do it" Sanjay replied.

Luke dried him self and got changed, into a sports kit Sanjay had given him, They both then headed to the car park, where mrs wormwood was waiting.

"Oh luke, I was starting to get worried," she said.

"Your son had a run in with local school bully I'm afraid" Sanjay explained.

"Oh luke are you ok" Mrs wormwood asked as she hugged her son.

"I just want to go home," Luke told her.

Mrs Wormwood then turned to Sanjay.

"Thank you err…." Mrs Wormwood started.

"Sanjay" The teenager replied.

"Thank you Sanjay" Mrs Wormwood told him.

"No worries, see you around luke" Sanjay answered as he left.

Mrs Wormwood then took Luke home.

"Now you get settled down on the sofa Luke, and I'll make you a nice hot chocolate," she said as they walked into 13-bannerman road.

"Mum I'm alright now" Luke told her.

"Luke you were beaten up, you've had a nasty shock" She replied.

"But I'm fine honest" Luke continued.

Mrs Wormwood ran her hand through his hair.

"Such a brave boy" she added.

Meanwhile Clyde Rani had arrived at Spellman's circus museum.

"Here we are the circus of horrors," Clyde said.

"Clyde this is no joke" Rani told him.

"Who said I was joking" Clyde answered as he slowly opened the door.

The teenager stood in the doorway, and took a deep breath before going any further.

"Never thought I'd ever have to come back here," Clyde continued.

"Same here" Rani replied.

"And your sure this odd bobs inside" Mark asked.

Rani nodded.

"But we need to be careful, he's tricky and dangerous" Rani warned.

They entered the dark foreboding museum, which was full of stuffed animals, pictures, and artefacts from circuses around the world.

"Man, I forgot how creepy this place was" Clyde told Rani.

Just the circus music began to play.

"Welcome" a voice boomed.

Clyde, Rani, and Mark turned to see a man in a circus ringmaster's outfit.

"Welcome, to Spellman's magical museum of the circus" The ringmaster continued.

The ringmaster walked slowly towards them.

"The story of the most wondrous family entertainment of the world" he added.

"Save it Spellman, we know who you really are pied piper, or should I call you odd bob" Rani replied.

"So you have an interest of clowns, this way please," Spellman answered as he walked past them.

"We better follow him," Mark suggested.

Clyde and Rani nodded in agreement, and all 3 followed Spellman who led them to another part of the museum, which was lined with manikins of clowns.

"Mankind has always needed someone to make them laugh, slave or king" Spellman Said continuing his tour.

"But your not making people laugh are you, your making them disappear" Rani snapped.

Spellman suddenly appeared behind Rani

"Well I'm afraid even clowns have their dark days" He replied.

"Those days are now over, because this ends here and now," Mark told him.

"But how can you hope to stop me, no one has come close to defeating me in seven centuries " Spellman explained.

"Earlier this afternoon we visited the Pharos Institute, and we brought something back you might recognise" Mark answered.

Mark then took a rock out of his pocket.

"Time to go back where you belong mr Spellman" Mark continued.

"The rock no longer has any power over me" Spellman mocked.

"Only while you can feed on fear, and I'm not afraid of you in fact clowns don't scare me at all," Mark replied.

"So you don't fear the painted smile, but we all have our fears" Spellman told him.

Spellman then morphed into odd bob.

"And yours is the greatest fear of all" the clown added.

Odd bob then vanished into thin air, His laughter echoing around the museum.

"What does he mean greatest fear of all" Clyde asked.

Mark's face suddenly dropped.

"What is it?" Rani asked him.

"Sanjay" He simply answered.

But before anyone could move one of the clown manikins grabbed Rani.

"Clyde" Rani screamed.

"Get off her" Clyde yelled as he hit the clown over the head.

"Lookout there all moving" Mark warned.

"Run" Rani shouted.

All 3 ran for the entrance, but another group of clowns were waiting for them.

"Oh no there's more of them" Rani yelled.

They headed back the way they came but the clowns behind them had caught up.

"We're surrounded" Clyde said.

"Don't worry I know how to deal with robots" Mark told them.

He pulled out on of his guns, and shot one of the clowns destroying its head, but the clown kept walking towards them with the others.

"Ok not robots" Mark continued.

"Spellman's controlling them with his mind" Clyde explained.

"Telekinesis, of cause" Mark replied.

Mark then threw a circular metal object onto the floor, and the room was filled with a flash of blue light, which made all the clowns freeze.

"Come on" Mark added as he headed for the main entrance.

"What was that?" Clyde asked.

"Sonic pulse, its frozen there joints but it won't hold them for long" Mark answered.

Mark, Clyde, and Rani, made there way though the clowns and ran to the entrance, but when they tried the doors they wouldn't open.

"He's sealed us in," Rani said as she shook the door handles.

"Stand back" mark Shouted.

Clyde and Rani took cover as mark fired his laser at the doors, but nothing happened.

"What the hell" Clyde yelled.

"He must be telekinetically shielding the door with his mind" Mark answered.

"We're trapped" Rani replied.

"That you most certainly are"

Everyone turned to see Spellman behind them, who then turned into odd bob.

"And now you all mine to feed on" he added

The clown then shirked, as he showed his jagged teeth.

To be continued.


	5. The Greatest Fear of All

Mark, Clyde, and Rani ran to the entrance but the doors wouldn't open.

"He's sealed us in," Rani said as she shook the door handles.

"Stand back" mark shouted.

Clyde and Rani took cover as mark fired his laser at the doors, but nothing happened.

"What the hell" Clyde yelled.

"He must be telekinetically shielding the door with his mind" Mark answered.

"We're trapped" Rani replied.

"That you most certainly are"

Everyone turned to see Spellman behind them, who then turned into odd bob.

"And now you all mine to feed on" The clown shirked as he showed his jagged teeth.

Rani then grabbed a fire extinguish from the wall, and fired it at odd bob.

"Don't let him touch you" Rani warned.

"Hold on to me" Mark told them.

"What" Clyde and Rani said in unison.

"Just do it" Mark demanded.

Clyde and Rani wasted no time and held onto mark, as he flicked open his scanner

"I sure hope this works," Mark said to himself as he pressed one of the buttons,

The 3 of them vanished in a flash of light and were teleported outside.

"That was close" Rani sighed with relief.

Clyde turned to mark.

"That sure is a neat trick," He told him.

"Short range teleport, never leave home without it" Mark replied with a smile.

"Look" Rani said as she pointed towards an alleyway.

There stood odd bob with a single balloon in his hand,

"Oh, I'm starting to get sick of that clown" Clyde said.

The clown simply waved at them then disappeared.

"He's gone?" Clyde continued.

Rani suddenly turned to him.

"He's still going after Sanjay," She told him.

"We better get to him before the clown does" Mark added.

Clyde and Rani had never heard mark sound so scared; they followed him to his car and quickly got into it, the tyres screamed as the car shot off.

Sanjay was sat on a wall, waiting for his brother Sam to finish football practice, when his phone begin to ring.

"Hello" Sanjay answered.

But the teenager was greeted with nothing more than static.

"Hello" He repeated.

But the static continued until the phone hung up.

"That's odd," he said to himself as he checked his phone.

Sanjay then felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and saw something move in the Conner of his eye.

"Someone there" Sanjay asked as he turned.

But there was no one to be seen, and then Sanjay heard laughter.

"Who's there?" Sanjay demanded.

Sanjay then jumped as his phone rang again.

"Hello" he said.

Once again he heard nothing but static.

"Who is this" Sanjay continued starting to sound annoyed.

There was still no answer, and like before the phone hung up before he saw a figure.

"Dam it, Spellman must be blocking the signal" Rani told mark as she slammed the phone down on the car seat.

"Hang on, we're almost there" Mark added as he put his foot to the floor.

Back at the school, Sam Hawkins had just finished football practice.

"You need mum to give you a lift" One boy asked.

"No thanks, I'm meeting Sanjay, we're going to the arcade" Sam said with a smile.

"Ok cool, guess I'll catch you tomorrow" The boy replied.

"Yeah, see you Jake" Sam answered as he left.

Sam was soon on his way across the school playground, when he heard laughter.

"Hello, someone there" the boy said as he looked around.

The playground appeared to be empty, but the laughter continued.

"Sanjay is that you" he called.

"Hi there"

The boy slowly turned to see a clown stood in the playground.

"Are you lost young man?" The clown asked.

The boy shook his head.

"No I'm meeting my brother" Sam replied.

"Oh ok, would you like a balloon" the clown asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not meant to talk to strangers" Sam told him.

"Very wise, allow me to introduce my self, I am odd bob the clown and you are Sam, so now we know each other" Odd bob continued.

Sam began to slowly back away form the clown.

"I better get going now," Sam said sounding a little scared.

"Go, but we've only just met" the clown answered.

"Well, my big brother will be wondering where I am" Sam replied.

"Don't worry about your brother, you'll be with him soon enough" Odd bob told him.

Mark's car screeched to a halt, in the school car park.

"Please don't let me be too late," Mark said to himself as he ran to the playground.

Mark ran as fast as his legs would go, his heart pounded in his ears as his feet slammed into the ground, he made it to the playground only to be stopped dead, by the sight of odd bob with his youngest son.

"Sam get away from him" Mark yelled.

But before Sam could run odd bob grabbed him.

"Your mine little man" The clown said with an evil smile.

"Sam no" Mark shouted.

Suddenly odd bob was hit over the head.

"You leave my brother alone," Sanjay told the clown.

Sanjay then grabbed Sam and pulled his brother behind him.

"You think you can escape me," The clown said as he slowly walked towards them.

The clown's arm began to elongate, as he reached out for the two boys.

"Your both mine now" Odd bob told them.

"Oh no you don't" mark shouted as he grabbed the clown by the neck.

But odd bob just laughed.

"You fool, don't you realise you're the one I really want" he said as he laughed.

Sam and Sanjay watched in horror as odd bob disappeared with mark, leaving nothing but the lump of the meteorite from his pocket.

"Dad no" Sam yelled as tears welled up in his eyes.

Sanjay pulled him into a hug, as the boy began to sob.

"Well get him back Sam, I promise" Sanjay told his brother.

Sanjay then turned to Clyde and Rani.

"So what do we do now?" he asked them.

"We need Sarah Jane" Rani added.

"Then we need to make a phone call" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"This is Sanjay Hawkins, I need to speak to the brigadier," he said into the phone.

Back on bannerman road Luke was watching TV, when there was a knock at the door.

"Get that for us luke" Mrs wormwood shouted from another room in the house.

"Ok" he shouted back.

Luke got up and headed for the front door, and opened it to see his new friend Ryan standing on the other side of it.

"Ryan?" Luke said.

"Sorry for just coming round like this, but I heard what happened at school, are you ok" Ryan asked.

Luke nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright" Luke replied.

"Who is it luke?" Mrs wormwood asked as she walked into the hall.

"Just my friend Ryan from school" Luke answered as Mrs wormwood appeared.

"Hi" Ryan greeted.

"We met this morning, he only lives across the road," Luke continued.

"Hello Ryan, I see Luke's having no problems making new friends," she told him.

"Oh that reminds me, I'm heading to the fair later with a few friends, you wanna come with us Luke?" Ryan asked.

"I don't feel like going anywhere really," Luke answered.

"Nonsense you should go Luke, get out of the house for a while, it'll make you feel better" Mrs wormwood added with a smile.

"I guess your right, ok I'll go" Luke replied as he returned his mums smile.

"Great, well I'll call for you about 7" Ryan told him.

"Ok thanks Ryan" Luke said as the teenager headed back to his house.

Luke did the same and quickly got ready, at 7 on the dot there was a knock at the door again, Luke quickly headed to it.

"I'm off now mum," Luke shouted.

"Ok, you have a good time" Mrs wormwood said as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Alright bye mum" Luke replied as he ran out of the house.

Mrs wormwood stood there slowly shaking her head.

"He really is becoming a proper teenager" Mrs wormwood said to herself with a grin.

Suddenly something on Mrs wormwoods arm began to bleep, she rolled back her sleeve and flicked a switch on some sort of communicator that was fitted to her wrist.

"Yes what is it?" She asked.

"Your present is required immediately," A voice told her.

"On my way" she replied.

Mrs wormwood then pressed her ring and teleported into a dark room, where 3 figures sat at one end of the room.

"You wished to see me," She said.

"I trust everything is going to plan" One of the figures asked.

"The boy is assimilating well, he is starting to behave like a normal earth teenager" Mrs wormwood told the figures.

"Excellent, soon we will have the data we need to get everyone on this planet drinking bubble shock" A 2nd figure said.

"We do however have a problem" Mrs wormwood continued.

"A problem" the 3rd figure repeated.

"Children of this world have been going missing from the school and the surrounding area, clearly we are not alone on this planet" Mrs wormwood quickly explained.

"We believe you are correct, the remains of two bane not of our kin have been found close by" one of the other figures replied.

"So the other house are involved" Mrs wormwood added.

"It would seem likely, we can not allow them to stop us now, we will have to accelerate our plans" The 3rd figure replied.

"But Luke isn't ready" Mrs wormwood told them.

"Then you must make him ready," another figure answered.

"Once everyone is drinking bubble shock this planet will be ours, then nothing will stop mother taking her rightful place as the supreme bane mother" the 3rd figure said.

To be continued.


	6. Return of a Hero

Luke and Ryan had now arrived at the fair and met up with Ryan's friends Ben, Jay, Sarah, and of cause Chloe,

Luke had never been to a fair before, he was just loving all the rides but his favourite had to be the dodgems.

"There coming behind us Luke" Ryan warned.

Luke tried to turn but got bumped form behind be Chloe and Ben.

"Got to be quicker than that Luke" Chloe laughed.

"Oh you're not going to get away that easy," Luke told her as he turned towards her.

Chloe tried to get out of the way, but Luke was too fast for her, and slammed into the side her dodgem.

"Nice one luke" Ryan congratulated.

"Got to be quicker than that" Luke said with a grin.

Soon it was time to come off the dodgems, and Luke Ryan and his friends were now deciding what to do next.

"So what's next?" Luke asked exactly.

"How about the ghost train" Ryan continued.

"Oh no way, I hate those things," Sarah told him.

"Don't worry, you can hold my hand" Jay replied with a grin.

"How sweet" A voice added.

Luke froze he knew that voice; he slowly turned to see Zeke and his friends.

"What do you want Zeke" Ryan demanded.

"Well, lets start with how much money you losers have" Zeke told them.

Just then 3 more teenagers appeared behind Ryan and the others.

"Better get emptying your pockets children, wouldn't want to hurt any of you now would I" Zeke continued with an evil grin.

Zeke then saw Luke.

"Well, well if it isn't swat boy, did you enjoy your swim" Zeke mocked.

Zeke then walked towards Luke, but Ryan stood in front of him.

"You stay away from him, you've done enough for one day" Ryan told him.

"Well now boys, looks like we have a hero" Zeke replied.

Without warning Zeke punched Ryan in the stomach, and the teen fell to his knees.

"Ryan" Chloe yelled.

Ben and Jay moved forward to help their friend, but the other teenagers grabbed them.

"I think you've forgot the rules Ryan" Zeke said as he kicked him.

"Leave him alone Zeke" Chloe cried.

Zeke then turned to her.

"Ah sweet Chloe, tell you what I'll leave him alone if we can go somewhere privet" Zeke told her as he went to grab her.

Chloe then slapped Zeke across the face.

"I'll never let you touch me Zeke Hungerford never," She shouted.

Zeke then grabbed her and pushed her against a wall.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that" Zeke spat.

"Zeke" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see a group of youths.

"You better get your hands of my cousin right now" One of the youths demanded.

"Rick" Chloe said sounding relived.

"Oh crap" Zeke said as he turned and ran.

"Get him" Rick told the other youths.

The youths then chased after Zeke and his friends.

"You ok" Rick asked Chloe.

"I am now, thanks Rick" Chloe answered.

"Hey, no one messes with my cuzz and gets away with it" Rick replied as he headed after his friends.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about Zeke for a while" Ryan said with a grin as Jay and Ben helped him up.

"I've never seen Zeke run so fast," Ben laughed.

"I'd hate to think what Chloe's cousin will do to him if he catchers him" Jay added.

"Hey where's Sarah" Chloe asked.

Everyone quickly looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen, then Luke heard laughter,

"You hear that" he asked.

"Hear what" Ryan replied.

But before Luke could answer he saw something out the Conner of his eye.

"Luke" Ryan continued as Luke walked down a passage between two of the rides.

Luke then stopped when he saw something on the floor, He then heard the laughter again and a single balloon floated pass him,

"What the" Luke said to himself

Luke watched the balloon continue to float away for him, like an invisible hand was holding it; he then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ryan and the others

"You ok" Ryan asked him.

Luke turned to point out the balloon but it was gone, he then looked on the floor.

"I've found something," Luke told him.

Luke picked up the object and handed it to Ryan.

"It's Sarah's phone" Ben said.

Just then a loud crack of thunder was heard, as it began to pour with rain.

Not too far away a lone car drove through the night, Rain lashed at the windows as lighting cracked and flashed above.

"Sure has turned nasty" Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart told his 3 passengers.

"You're telling me," Clyde answered as another crack of thunder made him jump.

"Thanks again for helping us brigadier" Sanjay continued.

"Yeah, I don't know what we'd have done without your help" Rani replied.

"Not a problem, if what you say is true, then we need to find a way to put things back the way they should be" The brigadier told her.

The brigadier continued to drive until they turned into a driveway, and headed towards a gate where a large sigh read, _**Ravenhill **__**Psychiatric Hospital**_.

"Wow this place looks like it's straight out of a horror movie," Clyde added.

The Hospital stood in the distance dominated by a large tower in centre of the building, the brigadier's car stopped at the gates where two guards waited.

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart" He announced as he handed one of the gauds his ID.

"Very good sir, if you would like to park at the front of the building, a member of staff will be with you shortly," The guard explained.

"Thank you" the Brigadier replied as the gates opened and he drove his car towards the hospital.

Back at the fair 5 soaking wet teenagers sat under a tree.

"There's no sigh of sarah anywhere," Ben said.

"She must have been taken like the others," Chloe continued.

"Apparently finny went missing this morning as well," Jay told them.

"Arr your joking" Chloe replied.

Jay slowly shook his head.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"Guess were going to have to report her missing to the police" Ryan added.

Clyde, Rani, Sanjay and the brigadier were led down a dark corridor, by one of the hospital staff.

"Thank you for sorting this out so quickly" The brigadier said.

"Not at all brigadier, it's very rare we get visitors these days" The man replied.

He then stopped and turned to a door.

"Here we are room 101" he continued as he unlocked the door.

The brigadier turned to Clyde and Rani.

"You two sure about this" he asked them.

Clyde and Rani both nodded.

"All right, but remember this isn't the Sarah Jane you knew" the brigadier warned.

They all headed inside and the man closed the door behind them.

"Sarah Jane" The brigadier said as he walked into the room.

In the corner of the room stood a lone figure looking out of a window.

"Who's there?" the figure asked.

"It's Alistair, and I've got some friends with me" He continued.

Sarah Jane then turned to them.

"Is it him, the man in the blue box, I went travelling with him once, oh yes, but then he died, came back with another face, all teeth and curls" She said.

"Sarah Jane do you remember us" Rani asked.

"Is that you K9, oh I do miss my little metal dog, has he come back to repair you K9" Sarah Jane added.

"Sarah Jane it's us Clyde and Rani" Clyde told her.

"Have you come to take me back to the stars, travelling around in a blue box, must start packing, yes, must pack right away" Sarah Jane replied.

Tears began to well up in Rani's eyes, she hated seeing Sarah Jane like this, and Clyde took her hand in his.

"Hey it's ok," he said as he gave the teenagers hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry, she thinks anyone who comes to see her is the doctor, and that he's come back for her," The brigadier explained.

"Mustn't forget Harry, Harry has to come too" Sarah Jane continued.

"We thought she'd remember us, that somehow she'd know this was a different time" Rani then stopped unable to finish what she was saying.

Rani couldn't take seeing Sarah Jane this way anymore, she began to cry and Clyde pulled her into a hug.

"I think we better go" Clyde whispered to the brigadier.

The brigadier simply nodded and headed for the door.

"I had a son once, yes a son" Sarah Jane said.

Clyde and Rani turned back to Sarah Jane in surprise.

"Such a clever boy my Luke" She continued.

"Yes Sarah Jane Luke" Clyde replied as he went over to her.

"Clyde your pocket" Rani told him.

Clyde looked at his jacket pocket, and could see the time cube was glowing.

"Of Cause" He said as he pulled the cube out of his pocket, and placed it in Sarah Jane's hands and held onto them.

The cube began to glow even brighter, filling the room with golden light.

"Remember Luke, Maria, mr smith, K9, remember all of us" Clyde added.

Imagers began to appear Sarah Jane's mind, Luke, Maria, K9, Mr Smith, Sanjay, Mark, Sam, and of cause Clyde and Rani.

"Remember all the aliens Sarah Jane, Odd bob, the trickster, Mrs Wormwood, Androvax, the slitheen" Rani said.

Now the Imagers of all the aliens they had faced ran through Sarah Jane's head, and the light from the cube seemed to run through Sarah Jane,

Suddenly the light from the cube exploded outwards, sending Sarah Jane and Clyde to the ground.

"Wow" Clyde said as Rani helped him up.

They both then turned to see, the brigadier and helping Sarah Jane up.

"Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"Clyde, Rani," she replied as she ran to them.

She then pulled the pair into a hug.

"Oh, how could I forget you" She told them.

"A lot's happened Sarah Jane, but first we need to get you out of here" Clyde replied.

In the corridor the member of staff, was walking up and down the corridor when he heard something.

"Someone there" He asked as he walked towards the noise.

He came to a storeroom and tried to turn on the lights, but they didn't turn on so he pulled out his torch, he then heard another noise.

"I know you're in here," He shouted.

The man slowly walked into the room scanning his touch around it, he then saw something behind one of the selves.

"There's no point in hiding, you might as well come out," he yelled.

He then heard something slither behind him, he turned and yelled in terror at what he saw standing in front of him.

"Hello is anyone out there" the brigadier called as he banged on the door.

He turned Sarah Jane and to the others.

"That's odd, it's not like the staff to wander off" he said.

"Lets hope that's all that has happened Brigadier" Sarah Jane answered.

"So how do we get out of here" Rani asked.

"Leave that to me" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay pulled a yoyo out of his pocket, and stuck it to the door.

"A yoyo" Clyde said.

"Oh this isn't just any yoyo," Sanjay added as he pressed the yoyo and it flicked open.

"I'd stand back if I was you," He warned.

Everyone did as he said as the door lock exploded.

"You get more like Mark every day Sanjay" Sarah Jane told him as she patted him on his shoulder.

They quickly left the room and headed into the corridor.

"We better get moving, I'm sure someone will have heard that," The brigadier continued.

Everyone headed down the corridor, but then a man came out of the storeroom.

"That's far enough," the man told them.

"Stand aside" The brigadier demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" The man replied.

Just then 3 more men appeared behind them.

"You see it's feeding time," The man added.

Sarah Jane and the others watched, as the men all transformed into bane.

To Be Continued.


	7. Luke

The lock to room 101 exploded and Sarah Jane and the others quickly came out the room and into the corridor.

"We better get moving, sure someone will have heard that," The brigadier continued.

Everyone headed down the corridor, but then a man came out of the storeroom.

"That's far enough," the man told them.

"Stand aside" The brigadier demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" The man replied.

Just then 3 more men appeared behind them.

"You see it's feeding time," The man added.

Sarah Jane and the others watched, as the men all transformed into bane.

"Oh great more bane" Clyde said.

The bane surrounded Sarah Jane and the others.

"Now who's first" The bane leader mocked.

The brigadier pointed the end of his walking stick at the bane leader.

"I'm warning you, Stand aside," The brigadier told him.

"We have a volunteer," The bane leader said as he moved forward.

"Bane kinderuth" A voice shouted.

Sarah Jane and the others couldn't believe there eye's, when they turned towards the voice, stood in the darkness of the corridor was Mrs Wormwood.

"I'm afraid humans are off the menu" She told the bane as he pressed her sonic disruptor ring.

"Quick in here" Clyde yelled.

They all headed into the storeroom; as the bane exploded in a shower of green slime, Sarah Jane and the others then reappeared form the storeroom.

"Well at least we didn't get gunked this time" Clyde said.

Sarah Jane turned to Mrs Wormwood

"Out of all the people to rescue us, I never thought it would be you" Sarah Jane said.

"It's nice to see you, and your friends again too miss smith" Mrs wormwood replied.

"So you do remember us," Rani replied.

"Oh cause, like you I also still have my memories of the other time line," Mrs Wormwood explained.

"Where's luke and Maria Wormwood" Sarah Jane demanded.

"Luke is now living the life he deserves, a normal life without aliens and monsters" Mrs wormwood answered.

"Shame his mother is the biggest monster of them all" Clyde added.

"And we're going to stop you using Luke to take over the earth" Rani told her.

"I would never do that to him" Mrs wormwood snapped.

Mrs wormwood slowly walked towards them.

"When the bane mother was destroyed, I managed to rescue Luke before the bubble shock factory exploded, after that we went into hiding" Mrs wormwood told them.

"Because the other bane blamed you for the death of the bane mother" Sarah Jane said

Mrs Wormwood nodded.

"They believed me to be a traitor, but with mother gone the other bane houses began to fight over who would replace her" Mrs wormwood continued.

"So you agreed to help one of these houses to save your neck" Clyde replied.

"They found us 2 months ago, but once they realised I still had Luke, they decided to spare my life if I helped them take over the earth," Mrs wormwood told them.

"Let me guess whoever controls the earth controls the bane" Rani answered.

"It was agreed that, which ever house completed the task the bane mother failed, there mother would succeed her and become the new ruler of the bane kinderuth" Mrs wormwood explained.

"But your not going to let them have Luke" Sarah Jane asked.

Mrs Wormwood shook her head.

"All I want is to keep him safe, and that's why I need your help Sarah Jane Smith" Mrs wormwood added.

Just then the corridor was filled with laughter.

"No please not again" Sanjay said to himself.

"Such sweet fear" a voice whispered behind Mrs Wormwood.

She turned to see a man in a circus ringmaster's outfit walking towards her.

"Spellman" Sarah Jane said as he got closer.

The ringmaster then stopped and turned to Mrs wormwood.

"Interesting, you appear to be not of this world, yet you fear for this boy," Spellman continued.

"He's all I have left" Mrs wormwood answered.

"But your not the only one who fears for him" Spellman replied.

He then turned to Sarah Jane.

"You do too Sarah Jane Smith" he added.

"You stay away from him," Sarah Jane told him.

"The fear of a mother for her young, the strongest fear of all" Spellman replied.

"A fear you underestimate" Mrs Wormwood yelled as she pressed the centre of her sonic disrupter ring.

The sonic pulse hit Spellman, and he began to change shape over and over.

"The pulse must be interfering with his power" Sanjay said.

"Rani your pocket" Clyde told her.

The teenager looked down and could see the meteor fragment was glowing.

"It's making him weaker, Sarah Jane" Rani shouted as she threw the fragment to her

Sarah Jane caught it and turned to Spellman.

"You picked on the wrong mother Spellman" Mrs wormwood continued.

"And now your going back where you belong" Sarah Jane told him.

Spellman then turned into odd bob and turned to Sarah Jane.

"You can not defeat my power, no one can fight fear" odd bob said.

"I'm not afraid of you" Sarah Jane yelled.

"But you are scared of me sarah Jane smith out of all the things you have seen, of all the things in the dark, it's me who lives in your nightmares, the painted face of a clown" Odd bob hissed.

Odd bod then turned to Mrs Wormwood; only he was now in the form of Luke.

"Why weren't you there to protect me from the bullies mum, why did you let them hurt me" the boy asked with tears running down his face.

"Luke I…" Mrs Wormwood began

"It's a trick, that not Luke" Clyde shouted.

"You didn't save me from the bullies mum, and you won't save me from the clown mum, he's going to take me away," Luke continued.

"Don't listen to him," Rani warned.

But it was too late luke turned back into Spellman, who forced mrs wormwoods sonic pulse back at her and Sarah Jane,

The shock wave smashed all the windows in the corridor, and sent Sarah Jane and Mrs Wormwood to the ground.

"You see no one can defeat fear, it's a part of you and tonight just for you, I will chill the blood of a nation, a 1000 families will ache with loss, millions will shudder, sleepless, the bone gnawing fear" Spellman told them.

He then transformed into odd bob, and knelt down next to Sarah Jane.

"And the boy will be the first to join the others" Odd bob whispered.

"No" Sarah Jane screamed as the clown vanished.

"We have to stop him," Mrs Wormwood said as she offered Sarah Jane her hand.

"Then lets get to luke before he does" Sarah Jane replied as she took Mrs Wormwoods who in turn helped Sarah Jane up.

"But how can we get there in time" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, bannerman roads at least a hours drive away" Rani added.

Mrs wormwood turned to them.

"Don't worry, I can teleport us to the house" Mrs Wormwood answered.

"Then that's our next stop" Sarah Jane replied.

"I'll get the unit chaps down here, get them clean up what's left of these bane," the brigadier said as Sarah Jane went over to him.

"Thank you brigadier, for everything" She told him.

"No, thank you miss smith, nice to see a bit of action once again," He answered.

Sarah Jane then gave him a hug; Clyde Rani and Sanjay also said their goodbyes and with Sarah Jane held onto Mrs wormwoods arm,

A bright light filled the front room of 13-bannerman road, As Sarah Jane and the others teleported into the room, Clyde fell to his knees felling a little bit sick.

"Man I hate transmats," He said.

"Luke" Sarah Jane called.

Mrs Wormwood flicked opens her scanner.

"He's not here, mustn't have got back from the fair yet" Mrs Wormwood explained.

"We need to find him" Sarah Jane replied.

Luke and Ryan were now on their way home after leaving the police station.

"I thought the cops were never going to let us leave" Ryan said.

But Luke didn't reply he was still thinking about the balloon he had seen.

"I guess there getting desperate Luke" Ryan continued.

But Luke remained silent.

"Luke?" Ryan repeated.

"Yeah" Luke answered.

Ryan then realised something was bothering his new friend.

"Hey you ok" He asked.

Luke sat down on a wall with his head in his hands.

"I saw something, when we found Sarah's phone" Luke explained.

"What?" Ryan asked as he sat next to him.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I saw a red balloon, weird thing was it looked like it was being held by someone" Luke answered.

He then turned to Ryan.

"Someone invisible, and then there was that laugh" Luke added.

"Your right that does sound crazy, but if that's what you saw" Ryan told him.

"You believe me?" Luke said sounding surprised.

"Sure, wouldn't be the first time something's odds happened here" Ryan replied.

They then both heard laughter.

"You hear that" Luke asked.

Ryan simply nodded.

"That's the laugh I heard when I saw the balloon" Luke replied.

Ryan then saw something.

"Luke" he said.

Luke turned to see a clown holding a balloon.

"Hello luke" the clown greeted.

"How do you know my name" Luke asked.

"Oh I know everyone I take" the clown continued.

"You're the one who took Sarah aren't you" Ryan replied.

"And your both going to join her" the clown shrieked with laughter.

"Run" Luke yelled.

Luke and Ryan ran down a street, only to find odd bob standing at the end of it.

"What the" Ryan said.

Luke grabbed his arm.

"Quick down here" Luke told him.

Luke led Ryan down a passageway, which led to a row of garages, but once again the clown was waiting for them.

"Run all you want, you can't get away from me," the clown hissed.

Luke and Ryan ran back down the passage, but odd bob was already at the end of it.

"There's no escape, you belong to me now" the clown added.

To be continued.


	8. Night of the piper

"Run" Luke yelled.

Luke and Ryan ran down a street, only to find odd bob standing at the end of it.

"What the" Ryan said.

Luke grabbed his arm.

"Quick down here" Luke told him.

Luke led Ryan down a passageway, which led to a row of garages, but once again the clown was waiting for them.

"Run all you want, you can't get away from me," the clown hissed.

Luke and Ryan ran back down the passage, but odd bob was already at the end of it.

"There's no escape, you belong to me now" the clown added.

"Luke get out of here," Ryan told him as he charged at odd bob.

"Ryan no" Luke yelled.

But it was too late, as Ryan was about to grab the clown, odd bod threw a blanket over him and Ryan vanished.

"One down one to go" odd bob said as he turned to Luke.

"Luke cover your eye's" a voice yelled.

Luke did as the voice said, as a metal canister landed by odd bobs feet, it exploded in a flash of light, something then grabbed Luke and put him down in the street.

"Luke you ok" Another voice asked.

Luke looked up to see Sanjay running towards him followed by a woman and two teenagers who he recognised as the two who had broken into his house the night before.

"Sarah Jane" the girl warned.

They all turned to see odd bob.

"You think your tricks can stop me," the clown hissed.

"Oh this is no trick," Sarah Jane told him as she threw down some sort of device onto the ground.

Odd bob then stopped dead unable to walk any further towards them, the clown placed his hand against an invisible barrier.

"What have you done Sarah Jane smith" the clown demanded.

"That's a vorvox defence field emitter, it throws up a force field" Sarah Jane explained.

"And it will keep creatures like you at bay" Mrs Wormwood told him as she appeared.

"Mum?" Luke said in surprise.

Odd bob then turned back into Spellman.

"So you think you have managed to save the boy" Spellman answered.

"Give up Spellman, you can't get through this force field" Sarah Jane continued.

"May be not, but what stops him from coming to me" Spellman replied as he transformed into the pied piper.

"Oh no" Sarah Jane added.

The piper pulled out a flute and began to play it.

"That music" Clyde said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Rani agreed.

"Clyde Rani no" Sarah Jane pleaded.

"We must follow it" Sanjay answered.

"We must follow him" Luke replied.

"Luke no" Mrs Wormwood shouted.

But it was too late they were now under the piper's power, and they followed him as the piper began to dance down the street.

As the music floated through the night, children began to come out of their houses and joined Luke and the others as the piper continued to play.

"He's taking the children," Sarah Jane told Mrs Wormwood as the headed after them.

"There has to be a way to stop him" Mrs Wormwood replied.

"You can't stop him, we belong to him now" All the children said in unison.

"Wait last time we used mobile phones to brake his control, but we need mr smith" Sarah Jane continued.

"I'm afraid you never built him in this time line, but we do have one option" Mrs Wormwood told her.

"Which is" Sarah Jane asked.

"We use the bubble shock control signal," Mrs Wormwood answered.

"But that will put everyone under bane control" Sarah Jane protested.

"Not if we only use the system to transmit a mobile phone signal, it'll kill the bane Symbiote within the humans, but it'll work" Mrs Wormwood explained.

"That's effectively ruining any plan for the bane to take over this planet" Sarah Jane replied.

"Yes, when the bane find out what I've done they will kill me, but if it saves Luke it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" Mrs wormwood added.

"You would give up your life for him" Sarah Jane said sounding surprised.

Mrs Wormwood smiled.

"I'm not the same Mrs Wormwood you remember miss smith, that boy changed me, he may not be bane but he's my son, and I'll do anything to protect him," She added.

Sarah Jane then offered Mrs Wormwood her hand.

"Then lets save him together," Sarah Jane said as she pulled out her mobile phone.

Mrs Wormwood then took Sarah Jane's hand, and teleported them both into the bubble shock factory.

"We don't have much time," Mrs Wormwood told Sarah Jane.

The pied piper led Luke and all the others to the circus museum, where he tuned back into Spellman.

"Welcome to Spellman's magical museum of the circus" Spellman announced as he flung open the doors.

Luke and the others headed inside followed by the other children.

Mrs Wormwood ran to a control panel, and turned to Sarah Jane.

"Quickly the phone" She told her.

Sarah Jane tossed her phone to her, and Mrs Wormwood placed it into the machine.

"Forgive me luke," She said as she threw a switch on the control panel.

The machine began to scream as the signal transmitted, Spellman yelled in pain as he began to lose his control.

"No" he shouted.

But the spell was broken, and Luke and the others turned to Spellman.

"Looks like your plans failed" Luke told him.

"Now it's time to return everyone you've taken" Sanjay continued.

"You meddle with me at your own cost" Spellman answered.

"Save it Spellman we're not afraid of you anymore" Clyde replied.

"You think you have conquered you fear, I will show you true fear" Spellman said.

"But you've got no power over us now" Rani told him as she pulled out the meteor fragment which was once again beginning to glow.

"You may not fear me, but can you fight fear itself" Spellman replied.

"We can all fight our fears" Sarah Jane's voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see her in the doorway,

"All you need it's a sense of humour," Sarah Jane added with a wink.

"Of cause" Clyde said as he turned to Spellman.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur, do you think he saw us" Clyde continued.

"What is this" Spellman demanded.

"What do you call a blind dinosaurs dog, do you think he saw us rex" Clyde added.

"Stop this, stop this now" Spellman ordered.

"That's right mr Spellman, we know what you fear, the sound of laughter" Sarah Jane replied.

Clyde then hit Spellman with joke after joke, and the room was soon filled with laughter, Spellman's face changed into odd bobs who hissed in pain.

"It's working, keep going Clyde" Sanjay told him.

Clyde did just that and the meteor fragment began to glow brighter and brighter.

"No" Spellman yelled as he was pulled into the meteor fragment.

"Well, now I've seen everything," Mrs Wormwood said as she appeared behind Sarah Jane.

"Mum" Luke yelled as he ran towards them.

"Oh Luke" Sarah Jane replied with smile.

But Luke didn't run to her, he ran to Mrs Wormwood who flung her arms around him.

"I was so scared mum," Luke said.

"Hey it's ok, your safe now" Mrs Wormwood told him.

Sarah Jane turned away and wiped a tear from her eye, then her watch scanner began to bleep, she quickly flicked it open.

"What is it" Rani asked.

"I'm detecting a transmat trace near by" Sarah Jane answered.

"It's them, they've come for me" Mrs Wormwood simply said.

Mrs Wormwood then knelt down next to Luke.

"I have to go Luke, it's time for you to go back to where you belong," She told the boy.

"I don't understand" Luke replied.

"I'm not really your mother, I went back in time and changed things, I wanted you to have a normal life, but now I realise I was wrong to do that and things need to be put back the way they were" Mrs Wormwood explained.

"But I don't want you to go" Luke told her as tears began to run down his face.

"I have too, it's the only way to keep you safe," She continued.

Mrs Wormwood turned to Clyde and the others.

"Can I have the time cube?" She asked.

Clyde turned to Sarah Jane who nodded, he then walked over to Mrs Wormwood and handed her the cube.

"You need to place your hands around this, then you'll remember who you really are" Mrs Wormwood said.

"I can't do it mum, I just can't" Luke sobbed.

"Luke this has to be done" She replied as tears began to fall from her eye's.

Mrs Wormwood then smiled as she wiped away the tears.

"I never used to understand why humans cried, but now I do and that's because of you Luke, you turned something evil into something good, goodbye my sweet boy" She whispered.

Mrs Wormwood then placed the cube in Luke's hands, and once again the cube filled the room with golden light,

Luke and Mrs Wormwood held the cube until they were thrown in different directions, Sarah Jane ran over to Luke.

"Luke" She asked.

Luke opened his eyes and turned to Sarah Jane, the teenager had now turned back into his 19-year-old self.

"Mum" He mumbled.

"Oh Luke your back" Sarah Jane yelled with excitement as she flung her arms around him.

Clyde and Rani then joined them; Mrs Wormwood got up and once again smiled when she saw Luke with Sarah Jane and his friends.

"Wormwood" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see 3 figures stood outside.

"There here" Mrs Wormwood said as she headed towards the entrance.

She then turned back to Sarah Jane and the others.

"I've programmed the time cube with all the events I changed, put things back as they should be" Mrs Wormwood them.

"We will" Sarah Jane replied.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry, but promise me one thing look after Luke, that's all I ask," Mrs Wormwood continued.

"You have my word" Sarah Jane answered.

Mrs Wormwood then turned to Luke

"I want you to know you've made me proud" She added.

She then switched off her image translator and turned to leave.

"Wait" Luke shouted.

The bane turned back to face Luke.

"Thank you, mum" Luke told her.

A tear began to form in the banes single eye.

"Good-bye luke" She told him.

Mrs Wormwood then turned and smashed out of the main entrance and charged at the 3 figures, who had also transformed into bane.

Inside Sarah Jane quickly picked up the time cube, and used it to open a time fisher.

"Time to put things right" Sarah Jane said.

"What about me, do I just cease to be" Sanjay asked.

Luke turned to him.

"No, you'll go back to where you should be, back to oxford fighting aliens with me and the rest of the gang" luke explained.

"Oxford, cool" Sanjay said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Sanjay and headed into the time fisher and vanished.

Mrs Wormwood found herself lying on the ground surrounded by a white mist.

"You betrayed me Wormwood"

She turned to see a cloaked figure walking up to her.

"I never planed to serve you in the first place, I tricked the trickster" Mrs Wormwood told the figure.

"But now you've lost everything you hoped to gain" The trickster continued.

"Your wrong, now I have something even you can't take away," Mrs Wormwood said.

"We'll see about that," Another voice told her.

Mrs Wormwood turned to see another cloaked figure.

"Where have Sarah Jane and the others gone Wormwood?" The Trickster demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Mrs Wormwood answered defiantly.

"Oh but you don't have to tell me, not when I can take it from your mind" The 2nd figure replied.

The figure walked over to her and placed his hand on her head, Mrs Wormwood tried to hide her thoughts, but it we no use.

"So you sent them to correct the time line, Shame that they will fail" The figure said.

The figure then flicked his figures, and several winged creatures appeared.

"Find Sarah Jane and her friends and destroy them," he told the creatures.

The creatures screamed in reply as the figure held up his hand, and opened a time fisher that creatures flew through.

"Let us see how your son and his friends deal with the forcers of darkness," the trickster told Mrs Wormwood

To Be Continued.


	9. Episode 2 The Guardians of Time

"Luke" Sarah Jane shouted.

Luke turned to see his mum running towards him and followed by Clyde and Rani,

"Luke" Mrs wormwood said to herself as she watched him run to Sarah Jane.

Luke and Sarah Jane hugged each other but then the ground began to shake, as light shot around the stone circle and the ground opened up in front of them.

"The portal, it's open" Luke told Sarah Jane.

Mrs Wormwood held out her hand.

"Come to me Luke, come to your mother," Mrs Wormwood whispered.

Luke shook his head.

"No, Sarah Jane is my mother" Luke answered.

Luke then turned to Sarah Jane, who once again pulled him into a hug.

"Do you hear that Mrs Wormwood, Luke is my son, because I have cared for him and looked after him, because I love him?" Sarah Jane told her.

Mrs Wormwood looked away.

"You don't understand love, people who understand love don't want to crush planets, or take over the universe, those people aren't people at all they truly are monsters" Sarah Jane continued.

Mrs Wormwood then smiled to herself.

"Your right miss smith and it is so much more fun to embrace ones nature, and what more fun could there be than to destroy," She told them

Mrs wormwood then raised his sonic disrupter ring,

"And with your deaths the age of wormwood shall begin" Mrs Wormwood added.

But as She pressed her disrupter ring, kaagh changed at her.

"Sontar HAAAAAA" the Sontaran shouted as he grabbed Mrs wormwood and pulled her into the portal.

Mrs Wormwood Screamed as she fell.

"Get down" Sarah Jane yelled as the portal closed.

Mrs Wormwood seemed to have been falling for an age, when she heard a voice.

"Wormwood of the bane, I can save you from your fate" the voice said.

Mrs Wormwood looked around for the source of the voice, and saw a hooded figure with sharp jagged teeth appear in front of her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am your salvation, all I need is your agreement," the figure continued.

"My agreement?" Mrs Wormwood asked.

"Do I have it, or shall I leave you to your fate" the figure snapped.

"No please, you have it, you have my agreement," she pleaded.

A white light then surrounded the bane.

"Mistress, mistress" Another voice said.

Mrs Wormwood snapped out of her thoughts, as one of her servants entered the room.

"Yes what is it?" she demanded.

"The time core is now charged" the servant told her.

"Excellent, I leave at once" She replied.

"Your not going to wait for Carlos to return" The servant asked.

"Carlos has failed me, otherwise he would be back by now, no it's now up to me to see our masters plan succeeds" Mrs Wormwood added.

Mrs Wormwood followed her servant down a stone staircase, which led underground to an old waterworks reservoir, where lots of machines had been set up,

Huge dishes were aimed at a focal point in the centre of the room; the room was filled with groups of Graske making last minute checks.

"Is everything ready" Mrs Wormwood asked.

One of the Graske came forward.

"Yes mistress, the time core is at full power, and all systems are all online," the Graske answered.

"Good, get the machine for London the 28th of November 2006" She ordered.

"As you wish mistress," the Graske replied as he headed to the main consol.

"Are you sure about this, shouldn't I be going in your place" the servant asked.

"No, I know what event needs to be changed, so it's better if I go" She replied.

The Graske finished entering to co-ordinates into the consol and activated the machine, the room began to shake as it time core powered up.

The dishes began to glow until beams of light shot form them forming a time fisher in the middle of the room, which Mrs Wormwood stepped into and vanished.

_November 2006_

It was cool dark night in London, a lone figure walked through the deserted streets. The figure soon came to a park and sat on one of the benches.

"Late as always" the figure said to himself as he checked his watch.

But then a wind began to blow, and the figure could hear a distance sound a strange wheezing sound, then the shape of a blue police box appeared and became solid.

The figure stood up as doors to the blue box opened, and a skinny man in a pin striped suite and a long brown coat appeared.

"Mickey" the doctor greeted when he saw the figure.

Mickey smith raised his hand in greeting, as he walked towards the tardis.

"This better be good" Rose Tyler told him as she walked out of the tardis.

"It's good to see you too" Mickey replied sounding a little annoyed.

He then turned to the doctor.

"Something weird's been happening around here, there's been reports of UFO's and strange lights around a nearby school," Mickey quickly explained.

"What, you think the teachers are really aliens or something" Rose scoffed.

Mickey turned to her and she stopped grinning, she had never seen him look so serous

"That's exactly what I think," he told her.

"Go on" The doctor said.

Mickey turned back to the doctor.

"Apparently most of the staff have been replaced in the last week, not long after this new headmaster arrived" Mickey continued.

"Well then, I guess we need to find away to get into this school" the doctor replied.

"And how you going to do that, get a job as a teacher" Rose mocked.

The doctor simply smiled.

"My thoughts exactly, time for doctor john smith to go back to school," the doctor added with a grin.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen" A voice answered.

Everyone turned to see the figure of a woman appear from behind the tardis.

"Who are you" Rose demanded.

"My name is wormwood and you are my prisoners" Mrs wormwood told them.

She then raised her sonic disrupter ring, and the air was filled with a high-pitched whistle, rose and Mickey held onto the ear's but the sound continued, and soon they both lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"What have you done?" The doctor yelled.

"They've just been stunned, but if you don't so as I say, I will kill them" She warned.

"What do you want?" The doctor asked.

"I want your tardis of cause, your going to help me create a new time line" Mrs Wormwood explained.

"I can't do that, it's against the laws of time," The doctor answered.

"Then your friends will die" Mrs wormwood replied as she raised he hand.

"Wait, don't hurt them please" The doctor pleaded.

"If you obey me doctor, your friends will remain unharmed," She continued.

The doctor looked at rose and Mickey on the ground, he realised he had no choice.

"I shall do as you ask, but rose and Mickey stay here,"the doctor told her.

Mrs Wormwood shook her head.

"Sorry but they're coming with us, Can't have you changing your mind now can we" Mrs Wormwood answered.

"Then help me get them into the tardis" He replied.

Mrs Wormwood nodded and changed into her bane form.

"You're bane, has your mother family decided to invade the earth" The doctor added.

"The bane mother is dead, something I plan to rectify" Mrs Wormwood replied.

She then grabbed Rose and Mickey with her tentacles and took them into the tardis, mrs wormwood then changed back into her human form.

The doctor soon joined her in the tardis and walked over to the tardis consol.

"So where do you want me to take you" the doctor asked.

"Ealing, the 1st of august 2007" Mrs Wormwood answered.

The doctor quickly entered the co-ordinates, and with a pull of a leaver the tardis disappeared from the park, just as 4 figures ran into the park.

"No, we're too late" Sarah Jane yelled as she stopped to catch her breath.

"I don't get it I, why does Mrs W. need the doctor" Clyde asked.

"I'm thinking time machine" Rani offered.

"It's more than that," Sarah Jane said with a sigh.

Luke turned to her.

"Mum?" he asked.

Luke could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"This is when me and the doctor first met again, but now Mrs wormwoods made him leave that no longer happens" Sarah Jane continued.

"And that's what created the new time line" Rani answered.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"But if we rescue the doctor, what's to stop him coming back here just after he left with Mrs Wormwood" Luke replied.

"Oh luke that's brilliant" Sarah Jane told him as she hugged him.

"But how do we go after them" Clyde asked.

"Maybe I can help you there" A familiar voice added.

Everyone turned to see a man in a long bottle green coat, with a tweed jacket and bow tie underneath leaning on a lamppost in the park.

"Hello Sarah Jane" the 11th doctor greeted with a smile.

To be continued.


	10. Where it all began

Everyone turned to see the 11th doctor leaning on a lamppost in the park.

"Hello Sarah Jane" He greeted with a smile.

"Doctor" Sarah Jane said in surprise.

"Ok now I'm really confused," Clyde replied.

"I have that effect on people," the doctor answered as he walked towards him.

"But how can you be hear, you just left" Clyde continued.

The doctor smiled.

"My previous self just left, kinda still miss being him, I looked good in that coat," the doctor said.

"Wait, you were watching everything," Luke asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Then why didn't you stop Mrs wormwood" Rani added.

"The first law of time" Sarah Jane said.

"Sarah Jane's right, it is forbidden for a time lord to interact with another self, unless it's a real emergency and that doesn't happen that often," The doctor explained.

"So let me get this straight, as long as you don't interact with your other self, you can help us," Rani asked.

"You got it Rani, I can take you to where Mrs wormwood has taken me, but then your on your own I'm afraid" the doctor told them.

"That's good enough for us" Sarah Jane replied with a smile.

"Then lets get after them shall we," the doctor answered.

The doctor then pulled something out of his pocket and whistled, then the tardis appeared, and the doctor ran to it and flung open the doors.

"Let go and save me," the doctor added as he ran into the tardis.

Sarah Jane and the others smiled at each other trying not to laugh,

"He never changers" Sarah Jane said with a grin.

They followed the doctor into the tardis and the doors closed behind them, the tardis then began to wheeze as it vanished from the park.

August the 30th 2007

Maria Jackson sat in front of the TV flicked though the channels.

"Oh she's got the telly working, that the first priority" Alan Jackson said as he came into the room.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to shift plenty more boxers," He continued.

Alan placed a box onto a table; he then headed back out of the room.

"Do us a favour, find the kettle I'm parched," He added as he walked into another room.

But Maria didn't move and continued to watch the TV, which was showing an advert for a new soft drink called bubble shock.

"Maria" A female voice shouted.

Maria once again rolled her eyes.

"Coming" She yelled back.

Maria quickly headed outside where her mum Chrissie was helping unload the removals truck, Maria had only just moved to bannerman road with her dad, as her parents were now divorced.

"Maria the cutlery's still in the boot go and fetch it, thanks," Chrissie asked as Maria appeared from the house.

Maria headed over to the car and saw another car pull into the drive to the house opposite, this house was a huge Victorian house and it looked like some sort of mansion to Maria, as Maria grabbed the cutlery a woman got out of the car.

"Hi ya" Maria greeted.

The woman smiled back but didn't answer her, and quickly headed into her house, Maria was about to head back to her house when a boy who looked about a year older than her ran into her. Almost knocking the cutlery out of her hand.

"Hey watch it" Maria told him.

"Sorry" the boy yelled as he continued to run down the street.

Maria shook her head and walked back to her new house,

Later that night Maria sat in her new room watching tv, but it was getting late and it had been a long day, so Maria switched off the tv and got into bed.

It was now 2.37am and Maria was woken by the sound of singing, Maria got out of bed and headed down stairs, she could see a strange light coming from outside.

She headed outside and could see the light was coming from the Victorian house across the street; Maria walked up to the back gate to the house, and slowly opened it.

Maria could believe what she saw, in the garden stood the woman she had seen that morning with a strange figure which seemed to float in the air and Maria could also see right though this strange creature.

The figure continued to sing and the woman held some sort of device, which kept whistling, the woman was also nodding, as if she was in a conversation that only she could hear.

Suddenly the figure then shot high into the air and the woman held the device in the air as it continued to whistle, someone then came up behind Maria and grabbed her.

"Shhh" the person warned as he coved Maria's mouth with his hand.

It was the same boy who had ran into Maria earlier that day.

"Run home," he simply whispered.

He then let Maria go and she ran as fast as she could back to her house slamming the door behind her, and kept running until she was safely back in bed.

The next morning Maria sat in the living room eating her breakfast.

"How would you know if you were going mad" She asked her dad who was busy fitting a window blind.

"Ask your mother she's the expert" Alan answered.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that" Maria replied with a grin.

Her mind then returned to the events of last night.

"But what if you see something, that you know can't be happening, only it is happening, but you know it can't be" Maria continued.

Just then the doorbell rang,

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Alan told her.

"That's our first visitors" Maria added.

"If Angelina Jolie tell her I'm not interested," Alan joked.

Maria rolled her eyes and headed to the front door, she opened it to revile a girl, who looked about the same age as her.

"You moved in yesterday right," The girl said.

"Yeah" Maria answered.

"Saw ya, I'm Kelsey hi ya" the girl greeted.

"I'm Maria," she answered.

"You got broadband" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah" Maria replied.

"Brilliant" Kelsey added.

And with out another word Kelsey Hooper pushed past Maria and into the house,

After Kelsey had spent the next 15 minutes, telling Maria all the things she needed so she didn't die at school as Kelsey put it, the two girls decided to go into town.

"Dad I'm going out" Maria called as she left the house.

"You heading off without me" Alan asked as followed her out of the house.

"We're going into town," Maria told him with a smile.

"Without a proper goodbye" Alan replied.

"Dad" Maria said looking a little embraced.

Alan then taped the side of his cheek and Maria slowly walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so shamed for you" Kelsey said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Who's your friend" Alan continued.

"This is Kelsey" Maria introduced.

"They tell ya about the people who used to live here" Kelsey told Alan.

"No, what happened" Alan asked.

"Went mad, ran away screaming, my mum's friend cath went in, she lives down there, said the bloke kept going on about seeing aliens from outer space" Kelsey explained.

"What sort of aliens" Maria asked.

Kelsey turned to her.

"Like it's real, shut up, come on were going to miss it" Kelsey told her as she turned to leave.

Maria followed and then saw the woman who lived across the road.

"Err hi, erm we've just moved in opposite I'm Maria Jackson," She almost shouted.

"Hello" the woman replied without changing her pace.

"Hi" Alan shouted as he began to run across the street.

The woman then stopped.

"Hello there nice to meet you, I'm Alan, Alan Jackson" He introduced himself.

The woman the turned to face him as Alan offered his hand.

"Erm I hope your not going to make too much noise, it's just I work from home and I don't like to be disturbed" the woman said as she turned to leave.

"Ok nice to be made welcome" Alan answered.

"Sorry" the woman said as she turned back offering her hand.

Alan took it and the woman shook his hand.

"The names wormwood, Samantha wormwood" the woman replied.

"See ya then" Kelsey called.

Alan turned to her and Maria.

"Where are you going exactly?" Alan asked.

"Bubble shock factory" Maria Answered,

"Free bus" Kelsey replied.

"Oh there's no need for that, I have friends at bubble shock company, and I'm sure I can get you a private tour sorted" Mrs Wormwood continued.

"Oh wicked" Kelsey nearly screamed with excitement.

"Are you sure, I don't want to put you to any trouble" Alan asked.

Mrs wormwood turned to him.

"Not at all, my way of saying welcome to the neighbourhood, If fact why don't you come as well?" She answered with a smile.

"That's very kind, Thank you" Alan told her.

"So when can we go?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, I've got to go over there to take one of my friends some paperwork they forgot this morning, so we can go as soon as your ready" Mrs Wormwood answered.

"Oh nice one" Kelsey once again nearly screamed.

She was now was grinning ear to ear and Maria was trying not to laugh, Kelsey looked like an 8 year old that had been locked in a sweet shop.

Alan locked up the house and joined Maria and Kelsey in Mrs wormwoods car,

"Oh everyone at schools gonna be so jealous" Kelsey added as they drove off.

As Mrs Wormwoods car disappeared from sight, A teenage boy appeared from behind the wall of 13-bannerman road.

"She's leaving now," He said into a mobile phone.

Not too far away a man stood with a mobile phone.

"Good, see what you can find in the house, but be careful" the man warned.

The man then ended the call, and then flicked open some sort of device on his arm.

"I knew it," he said to himself as he looked at the device.

The man then pressed a button on it, and vanished in a flash of light.

Meanwhile the tardis rematerialised on the conner of bannerman road.

"Here we are, Ealing august the 30th 2007" The doctor said as he checked the consol.

"Back to where it all began," Luke replied as he shared a smile with his mum.

"Well I'm afraid this is where we have to part company," The doctor told them.

"But how do we find Mrs wormwood and your other self" Rani asked.

"Yeah Ealing's a big place, they could be anywhere" Clyde continued.

The doctor threw Clyde a sliver ball.

"Alton energy detector, should lead you straight to the other tardis" the doctor answered.

The doctor then turned to Sarah Jane.

"Oh that reminds me, I have something for you" the doctor added.

The doctor flicked open a compartment on the tardis consol, and took out a new sonic lipstick, which he handed to Sarah Jane.

"Think you might be needing this" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Sarah Jane replied as she took it.

Sarah Jane then hugged the doctor, and headed out of the tardis with the others.

"Good luck" the doctor told them as he appeared at the door.

Sarah Jane turned to him.

"What if we need you," She asked.

The doctor took another object out of his pocket.

"If you need me, just whistle" He answered as he headed her the object.

"What is it" Sarah Jane asked as she took it.

"A statin remote control, it'll call the tardis to you wherever she is in time and space," the doctor explained.

"Good to know" Sarah Jane continued as she put the object in her pocket.

"Well must be off" the doctor said.

The doctor then turned Luke Clyde and Rani.

"You lot look after her ok," He told them.

"We always do" Luke replied.

The doctor then turned back to Sarah Jane.

"Bye doctor" She said.

"Goodbye Sarah Jane" He answered.

The doctor then closed the door, and within a few seconds the tardis was gone.

"So where do we go first" Luke asked.

"13 bannerman road of cause" Sarah Jane added with a smile.

To Be Continued.


	11. Welcome to bubble shock

Mrs Wormwood's car headed down bannerman road and soon disappeared from sight, then a teenage boy appeared from behind the wall of Number 13.

"She's leaving now," The teenager said into a mobile phone.

"Good, see what you can find in the house, but be careful" A man's voice warned.

The teen then hung up and headed towards the house.

Mrs wormwood soon arrived at the bubble shock factory, with Maria Alan and Kelsey and quickly parked her car.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting here while I have a word with my friend" Mrs wormwood told them.

"That's fine" Alan answered.

Mrs Wormwood then disappeared inside.

"First day in a new place and were already being treated like V,I,P's" Alan said to Maria with a grin.

"I know, brilliant isn't it" Maria replied with a smile.

"You think we'll get lots of free samples," Kelsey asked.

"I'm sure we will" Alan answered trying not to laugh at Kelsey's excitement.

It wasn't long before Mrs Wormwood returned.

"Well that's all sorted, if you go and wait in reception, one of the staff will be with you shortly," She explained.

"Thanks again for all this" Alan told her.

"Yeah, thank you" Maria repeated.

Mrs wormwood smiled.

"As I said before, just my way of saying welcome to the neighbourhood" Mrs Wormwood continued as she offered Alan her hand.

He took it and shook it.

"Good to be made welcome" Alan replied.

"Well must be going, hope you 3 enjoy your selves," she added

"Oh we will" Kelsey said with a huge grin on her face.

And with that Mrs Wormwood got into her car and left.

"Well, guess we better get inside" Alan told the girls.

They were about to head to reception, just as the bubble shock bus came though the gates and pulled up at the front of the factory.

"What is that?" Maria asked trying not to laugh.

"The bubble shock bus of cause, I wonder if there's any hot boys on it" Kelsey answered.

Maria then began to laugh.

"You'll have to find out later, don't want to miss our V,I,P tour now do we" Maria replied with a grin.

Kelsey returned to grin and the two girls followed Alan into reception, they didn't have to wait long before a young woman joined them.

"Welcome to bubble shock, you must be Alan" She greeted.

"Pleased to meet you, this is my daughter Maria and her friend Kelsey" Alan replied.

"Good to meet you all, my name is Leslie and I will be your guide for today" the woman continued.

"Can't wait" Kelsey said still sounding as excited.

"Just one thing before we start, if you wouldn't mind leaving any mobile phone at reception, it's just we have a lot of sensitive equipment here" Leslie added.

"No problem at all" Alan answered as he handed his mobile to the guard on the desk.

Maria and Kelsey did the same and followed the woman into the main factory; below them they could see a group of people being led though the factory by a young man.

"Ok everyone this is the main production area, and before we go any further I'd like to offer you more free samples" The man told the group as a cart which contained bottles of bubble shock was wheeled out.

Soon the cart was decided on by lots of kids grabbing all they could carry.

"Bubble shock revitalises your taste bubs, and give you energy morning noon and night, only bubble shock contains bane etcetera," The man continued.

"He's so hot, a total muffin," Kelsey told Maria.

Alan rolled his eyes as the two girls started to giggle.

"Ok thank you, keep moving, don't touch anything" the muffin said as he grabbed the cart and began to push it forward.

He then stopped in front of a boy who hadn't taken any samples.

"Oi, no bubble shock" the man asked him.

"No thanks I'm one of the two percent with the wrong taste buds" The boy answered.

Maria couldn't believe her eye's, it was the boy see had seen at 13 bannerman road the night before.

"Don't worry were working on it" the man told the boy as he smirked and grabbed one of the bottles.

"Soon we'll have everyone drinking bubble shock, the whole world," The man added.

He then tossed the bottle to the boy.

"Sooner have a bottle of coke" the boy replied.

The boy then put threw the bottle back into the cart.

Meanwhile the tardis materialised on the conner of bannerman road. And a few minutes later Sarah Jane and the others stepped out of it.

"Good luck" the doctor told them as he appeared at the door.

Sarah Jane turned to him.

"What if we need you," She asked.

The doctor took an object out of his pocket, and explained to Sarah Jane that if she needed him all she had to do was whistle.

"Good to know" Sarah Jane continued as she put the object in her pocket.

Everyone then said their goodbyes, as the doctor closed the tardis doors, and within a few seconds the blue box was gone.

"So where do we go first" Luke asked.

"13 bannerman road of cause" Sarah Jane added with a smile.

They wasted no time and quickly headed to the house.

13-bannerman road wasn't the welcoming place it once was, and even though it was a hot summers day outside, the house seemed so cold.

"It's freezing in here" Clyde said.

Sarah Jane and the others wrapped their arms around them selves to keep warm as they entered the house.

"Something's wrong here" Luke continued.

Rani nodded.

"Yeah, I feel it too" She replied.

"Something evils been here" Sarah Jane told them.

Everyone's eyes suddenly went to the ceiling, when they heard something go over.

"Sounds like someone's still here" Clyde whispered.

They slowly headed up the stairs and could hear crashing noises coming from one of the rooms, Sarah Jane and the others stood either side of the door, as she pulled out her sonic lipstick.

"Ready" She mouthed.

The 3 teens nodded, sarah Jane swung the door open to reveal a teenage boy, who was wearing a hood and had his face covered by a scarf, when he saw sarah Jane and the others, he quickly ran over to an open window and jumped out of it.

"Wait" Sarah Jane yelled but the boy was gone.

"Better get after him" Clyde said to Luke.

Clyde and Luke wasted no time and headed after the teenager.

"Over there" Luke shouted as he saw the boy running down bannerman road.

Back at the house Sarah Jane was now scanning the room, as Rani looked around.

"What do you think he was looking for?" Rani asked.

"I think I know" Sarah Jane answered as she headed over to a small door in the wall.

Sarah Jane then pulled out her sonic lipstick, and opened the lock on the door.

"Of cause" Sarah Jane said as she pulled out a small hand held device.

"What is it" Rani asked.

"This Rani, is how we defeated the bane" Sarah Jane replied.

The teenager continued to run with Luke and Clyde not far behind, the teen came to a fence which he quickly claimed over.

"Man this guys fit" Clyde complained as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come on Clyde we'll lose him," Luke told him as he climbed over the fence.

Clyde took a deep breath and followed him over the fence, the chase then continued until the hooded teenager turned down an alleyway.

"We got him now, that's a dead end," Clyde added.

The two boys headed down the alley, but to their surprise the teenager had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Luke asked.

But before Clyde could answer his friend, the teenager dropped down behind him and pined Clyde to the ground.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded.

"Might ask you the same thing" Clyde shot back as he tried to get free.

"Hey it's ok, we mean you no harm" Luke said trying to calm to situation.

The teenager turned to him.

"My names Luke, and that's my friend Clyde" Luke continued.

"Why did you chase after me?" the boy asked.

"We just want to know what you were doing in Sarah Jane's house" Clyde told him.

The teenager then let Clyde go.

"Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane Smith" he said in surprise.

"That's right, I'm her son" Luke explained.

"But that's impossible, Sarah Jane's in Raven hill" the boy answered.

"We're from a different time line, a woman known as wormwood has altered time, and were here to put things back as they should be" Luke replied.

"If you don't believe us come back to the house, and talk to her your self" Clyde added.

The teen turned to him.

"Lead the way, but this better not be a trick," he warned.

The boys returned to the house, to find Sarah Jane and Rani waiting for them.

"Here they are" Rani said.

The teenage boy stopped dead when he saw Sarah Jane, and quickly removed his hood and scarf, Sarah Jane and the others were surprised when they saw who he was.

"James" Sarah Jane simply said.

The teenager then began to smile.

"Oh my god, it really is you Sarah Jane" he replied.

The teenager was none other than the brigadier's grandson, Gordon James Lethbridge Stuart.

"So everything you said was true," James said as he turned to Luke and Clyde.

Luke nodded in reply

"Cause it was true" Clyde told him.

"Sorry about early, I thought you were working with wormwood" James replied.

"You mean she's living here," Sarah Jane asked.

James nodded.

"Moved in at the start of august, just as the ufo sightings began" James Answered.

"I'm guessing unit sent you here to investigate" Sarah Jane said.

"Yeah, and it soon became apparent that everything was happening, around number 13 bannerman road" James explained.

Sarah Jane and the others smiled at each other.

"In fact about two weeks ago a family living just across the road, came out of there house screaming about aliens and creatures from outer space," James continued.

"I remember" Sarah Jane said to her self.

"And then that bubble shock company set up over night, and surprise, surprise it's run by a mrs wormwood" James added.

"And that's why you were in the house" Clyde said.

"Last night Mrs wormwood was seen with some sort of creature in the garden, and she was holding a device," James answered.

"You mean this" Sarah Jane replied as she held it up.

"You found it" James continued.

Sarah Jane nodded as handed it to him.

"Thought it might be some sort of weapon" James added.

"It's not a weapon as such, but Luke used this to defeat Mrs wormwood and her kind" Sarah Jane explained.

"You've defeated her before?" James asked sounding puzzled.

Sarah Jane then explained to him what was really going on, and who and what Mrs wormwood really was.

"So one wormwoods got the doctor, and the other is planning to take over using bubble shock," James said.

"Yeah, there's a bane in every bottle of bubble shock" Clyde told him.

"You're kidding" James replied looking a little green.

"Afraid not, And when the time comes any human that has a bane inside then will be under their control" Rani continued.

James then turned to Luke.

"And the bane created you so they could find out how to get everyone drinking it" James added.

Luke nodded.

"Explains why they're giving free tours" James replied.

James then stopped dead, something was wrong.

"Oh no" He said.

"What is it James" Sarah Jane asked.

James turned to her.

"Hawkins and his son have gone to the bubble shock factor" James quickly explained.

"What mark and Sanjay are here?" Luke said.

James nodded.

"And they've got no idea what there walking into" James replied.

To be continued.


	12. The Archetype

Inside the bubble shock factory mark Hawkins was sneaking around the factory,

Mark hid behind some boxes as 2 guards walked past, he then continued though the factory until he came to an area, which was cordoned off with large plastic sheets.

"Today's first lot going though now" A male voice said.

Mark slowly walked towards the sheet.

"Transmitting data to the archetype, " the voice continued.

Mark found a small opening in the plastic, which he looked through,

Mark could see a man at a control panel and the figure of a woman who stood by some sort of bed where another figure lay covered in a plastic sheet.

"And transmit" the man added as he flicked a switch.

Suddenly bolts of electricity ran though the figure on the bed.

"Is it working" the man asked.

"Oh yes he's almost fully matured" the woman replied as she walked around the bed.

"I would even say perfect," the woman continued as she pulled back the sheet.

Mark could now see the figure was a young boy, who only looked a year younger than marks own adopted son, Mark then turned to leave but then ran into two guards.

"Oh sorry, this isn't the tour is it" Mark said.

But the two guards didn't move.

"Guess that isn't going to work, Take me too your leader" Mark added with an awkward smile.

"I see we have an intruder," The woman's voice said behind mark.

Mark turned to her.

"You must be wormwood" Mark replied.

"Mrs wormwood" The woman corrected.

She slowly walked up to mark.

"Now maybe you could tell me who you are, and why you've broken into my factory," She demanded.

"Oh I wasn't braking in, not really, I'm just interesting in your company that's all" Mark explained.

"Let me guess you're a journalist looking for a story" Mrs wormwood continued.

"Not exactly, but I do have a few questions" Mark answered.

"Then maybe we should head to my office, where we can have a proper chat" Mrs wormwood replied with a smile.

Mrs wormwood then led mark to her office.

"Please take a seat" Mrs wormwood said as sat behind a desk.

Mark sat in a chair on the other side.

"Now what are these questions you have?" Mrs wormwood added.

"I have friends in the city and they tell me this company literately set up over night, and it normally takes years for a new food stuff to be approved" Mark answered.

"All were doing is supplying a need" Mrs wormwood replied.

"Which is" Mark said.

"The people are hungry, new foods new drinks new tastes, all the western world does is eats, all day everyday eating, they gorge and feast and chew and bite, everything sweet hot and sticky food and drink, just food and drink that's the human race they devour, who are we too deny them" Mrs wormwood told him.

"So you invented bane," Mark asked.

"Oh the bane in bubble shock isn't new, oh no it's very, very old" Mrs wormwood replied.

Mrs wormwood then stood up.

"Come and see," she added.

Mrs wormwood led mark to a TV screen, which was showing the bubble shock advert.

"All they hype, bane is completely natural 100% organic" Mrs wormwood continued.

"Yes but what is it exactly" Mark asked.

Mrs wormwood turned to him.

"Oh don't be silly, I can hardly give away our recipe" Mrs Wormwood answered.

"I had a bottle of bubble shock analysed by some scientists I know" mark told her.

"Your social circles sound fascinating" mrs wormwood said.

"Strange thing was, none of there tests worked it was as if it was resisting the analysis, and nothing can do that, well nothing on earth" Mark added.

"What are you suggesting that bane originated from outer space" Mrs wormwood asked with a snort of laughter.

"Now wouldn't that be something" Mark replied.

"I grow tried of your games, why don't you tell me who you are and why your really here, or do I have to call the police" Mrs wormwood asked.

"Go ahead, maybe you can explain to them why you have a boy down stairs, wired up to your machinery" Mark said.

The smirk on Mrs wormwoods face suddenly disappeared.

"Oh looks like I've touched a nerve," Mark continued.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, I was going to let you go, but now you've seen the Archetype I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" Mrs wormwood told him.

She then transformed into her bane form.

"You will be taken to mother, where you will be devoured" Mrs Wormwood added.

"Sorry but I'm not on the menu" Mark shot back.

Mark then threw something onto the floor, and the office was filled with a blinding flash, once Mrs wormwood sight returned she could see mark was gone.

"Find him" Mrs wormwood yelled as some guards ran into the room.

Mark ran down a staircase as he tapped a number in a mobile phone.

"Lets hope I get signal in here" Mark said to himself.

Mark then dialled the phone and held it to his ear.

"Sanjay" He said.

Suddenly the phone screamed and mark dropped it at the bottom of the stairs.

Alarms began to sound as pipes all over the factory started to shake and green gas burst from some of them.

Mark began to smile to him self as he grabbed his phone.

"I'm sorry everyone but we appear to have an emergency" the muffin told everyone as he led them out.

"What's going on" Maria asked Lesley.

"I'm not sure, but if you could all come with me please" Lesley replied as she turned to leave.

Maria was about to follow when she noticed, the boy she had seen the day before hadn't left with the rest of the tour, and was headed towards another set of doors.

"Maria" Alan called.

Maria then turned and followed Lesley her dad and Kelsey to the lifts.

Bubble shock staff was running in all directions, and Maria got separated from the others in the crowd.

"Dad" she yelled.

But Alan and Kelsey were already in a lift, and the doors closed before Maria could get to them, She quickly looked around and saw the stairs.

She decided to head down, assuming everyone would be heading outside, but then she ran into someone.

"What are you doing here?" A voice demanded.

It was the boy had seen sneaking off.

"Might ask you the same" Maria shot back.

Just then a group of guards appeared at the top of the stairs.

"This way" the boy told her as he grabbed her arm.

"What" Maria protested?

"No time to explain, just do as I say" The boy told her.

Mark ran through the factory trying to find the boy wired up to the machines,

As he ran down a corridor he saw 2 guards coming down a flight of stairs, mark quickly headed through a door and hid on the other side until the guards passed.

"That was close" Mark said to him self.

Mark then heard something above him, he looked up to see the single eye of a bane, but this one was a lot bigger than Mrs wormwood.

"You must be mother" mark said as he walked towards her.

The bane mother screamed in pain as mark held up his mobile phone.

"Guess you're not a fan of these" Mark added.

Suddenly the bane mother swung a tentacle at mark, and knocked the mobile from his hand and onto the floor, just then the muffin arrived flanked by a group of guards.

"What have you done?" he demanded.

"Sir" one of the guards said as he picked up marks mobile.

"Well switch it off" The muffin told him.

The guard dropped the phone onto the floor, and crushed it with his foot.

"There's nothing to be afraid of mother," the muffin told the giant bane.

Meanwhile Maria had been led to a room by the boy.

"We should be safe in here for a while" he told her.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on" Maria demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" The boy answered.

"Try me" Maria replied.

The boy then smiled, he could tell this girl wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you" he continued.

"Who are you?" Maria asked.

"My names Sanjay, Sanjay Harkins" the boy replied.

"Maria, so Sanjay what's really going on here?" She added.

"Well, the bubble shock company a front for a group of Aliens" Sanjay explained.

"Aliens, like the one last night" Maria said.

Sanjay nodded.

"So what do they want?" Maria asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out" Sanjay told her.

He then pulled out a phone.

"Please be ok" Sanjay said to himself as he dialled a number.

Once again the alarms began to sound, the muffin turned to Mark who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Look like you may have a bit of a security problem" Mark said with a grin.

Just then a pipe exploded between mark and the muffin, the bane mother once again screamed with pain, and mark wasted no time and made a run for it.

"Don't let him escape" he muffin yelled.

As the pipes continued to shake pop the control panel that the archetype was contacted to began of over load, the boy on the bed suddenly sat up wide awake,

He could see one of the guards in front of him desperately trying to control the over load, but it was too late with one final explosion the man was sent across the room,

The boy then quickly pulled off all the connectors from his body, he then got out of the bed and run through a set of doors and down one of the corridors.

"Sanjay, where are you" Maria and Sanjay heard in the distance.

"Who's that?" Maria asked.

Sanjay turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Someone who's going to get us out of this" He replied as he headed for the door.

Maria followed him and they both ran into the archetype.

"Err hello" Maria said.

"Err hello" the boy replied.

"Who are you" Maria continued.

"Who are you?" The boy repeated again.

"We're lost" Maria added.

"We're lost," the boy once again repeated.

They then heard the voices of some of the guards heading towards them, the boy then turned and ran.

"Hey wait" Sanjay said as he and Maria headed after the boy.

The bane mother continued to roar, as she writhed in pain.

"Calm yourself mother, we'll find the source of the disturbance and destroy it" the muffin told her.

He then put his hand to his earpiece.

"Mrs wormwood the situation is under control," he told her.

Mrs wormwood was checking on the archetype, only to find the bed empty.

"Oh I don't think so, the archetype has escaped find him, and for the bane mothers sake, turn off these alarms" She demanded.

The muffin looked up nervously at the bane mother as he left the room.

"Find the device" one of the guards shouted as a group of them, ran past where the boy was hiding.

Maria and Sanjay then arrived, and the boy was about to run off again.

"Hey it's ok, we're not with them" Maria quickly told him.

The boy stayed where he was.

"We're here to help you" Maria continued as she smiled.

The boy then returned the smile; there was something about this person that made him feel safe.

"We need to find somewhere to hide" Sanjay told them.

Maria quickly looked around.

"Oh yes" She said with a grin.

She then turned back to the boy.

"This way" she added as she took the boys hand, and led him to the ladies toilets.

"You've got to be kidding" Sanjay said in protest.

"Oh don't be a wuss and get in there," Maria told him as she pushed him into the toilet.

A few minutes later Mrs wormwood arrived just after the muffin.

"Did you search everywhere" Mrs wormwood barked.

"They must have left the compound" the muffin answered.

"Impossible there are humans still here, I can smell them, and one very particular person very much alive" Mrs Wormwood snapped.

She then turned to the ladies toilet.

"Did you search in there?" She demanded.

"But it's for there male only, we are males their culture says we should never go in" the muffin replied.

"Oh you idiot" she said as she stormed into the toilet.

The muffin followed and quickly opened all the cubical doors, but they were empty, Mrs wormwood then turned to an open window.

"Where does that lead?" she asked.

"Visitors Car Park, only a child could fit through there," the muffin told her.

"Then it appears our friend has a young accomplice" Mrs wormwood added.

She then turned to the guards.

"Seal off the gates" She ordered.

Sanjay Maria and the boy were now running across the car park.

"Come on we need to get out of here" Sanjay told them.

Maria then stopped.

"Wait, my dads still in there," Maria said.

"He'll have been evacuated with the others, look the bus has gone" Sanjay told her.

"But we were on a private tour" Maria explained.

Sanjay then saw the gates closing.

"Dam it they've sealed the gates" Sanjay said.

"Secure the perimeter" Mrs wormwoods voice yelled.

The 3 kids turned to see Mrs Wormwood and the muffin with two guards.

"Retrieve the archetype," the muffin ordered when he saw them.

"We're trapped" Maria yelled as more guards appeared.

To be continued.


	13. Bannerman Road

Sanjay Maria and the boy were now running across the car park.

"Come on we need to get out of here" Sanjay told them.

"Wait, my dads still in there," Maria said.

"He'll have been evacuated with the others, look the bus has gone" Sanjay told her.

"But we were on a private tour" Maria explained.

Sanjay then saw the gates closing.

"Dam it they've sealed the gates" Sanjay said.

"Secure the perimeter" Mrs wormwoods voice yelled.

The 3 kids turned to see Mrs Wormwood and the muffin with two guards.

"Retrieve the archetype," the muffin ordered when he saw them.

"We're trapped" Maria yelled as more guards appeared.

"Sanjay get down"

The 3 kids turned to see mark; Sanjay then grabbed Maria and the archetype and pulled them to the ground, as mark pulled out two laser blasters from his jacket.

Mark then opened fire hitting the roof above Mrs wormwood and the muffin; they both dived out of the way, as the roof came crashing down.

"Let get out of here" mark said ran over to Sanjay and the others.

"They've sealed the gates," Maria quickly explained.

But before mark could answer, a car came crashing through the gates.

"James" mark shouted as the car came to a halt.

"Get in" James told them as he opened the door.

Mark and the others wasted no time, and as soon as they were in the car, it shot back through the remains of the gates.

"They've taken the archetype" Mrs wormwood barked as she got back on her feet.

She turned to the muffin.

"Now we can have even more fun, oh even more," she told the muffin.

The muffin and Mrs Wormwood returned to her office, where Alan and Kelsey were waiting.

"Now let's find out what you know" Mrs Wormwood said as she walked towards them.

"I don't understand, where's my daughter Maria" Alan demanded.

Mrs Wormwood turned to him.

"Your daughter just helped someone very important to us escape" Mrs Wormwood told him.

"What are you talking about" Alan asked.

"Bet there part of a cult or something, properly belong on Jeremy Kyle" Kelsey said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't understand a word she's saying, she's all noise and ignorance" Mrs Wormwood replied.

Mrs Wormwood slowly walked towards Alan.

"But you, you will the information I require" Mrs Wormwood continued.

"This is kidnapping, if you don't let us go right now I'm calling the police, and child line," Kelsey added.

Mrs Wormwood turned back to her.

"I'm going to switch off my image translator, try not to scream" Mrs Wormwood told her.

"I never scream" Kelsey replied.

But Kelsey let out an ear-piercing scream, as she and Alan watched in horror as Mrs Wormwood changed into her Bane form.

Meanwhile mark and the others had returned to 13-bannerman road.

"Who is he" mark asked as she got out of the car.

"What was he doing in that factory, what we're they doing in there?" She continued.

"Just leave it Maria" Sanjay said.

"It's a bit late for that now" She answered.

"Look we can handle things from now on ok" Sanjay replied as he walked towards the house.

"But there's something going on, I saw that thing last night, that alien, you know I did you were there" Maria added.

Sanjay turned to her.

"Maria listen to me our life is dangerous, and rule one, we don't anyone else in danger, especially not a kid," Sanjay continued.

"I'm not a kid, I'm only a year younger than you are" Maria answered.

"Maria just go back home, you watch telly you do whatever it is you do, you just live your life as normal, you forget any of this happened, you got that" Sanjay told her.

Maria remained silent; Sanjay placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you need to stay away from us for your own sake" he added.

Maria then knocked his hand away, and turned and ran back to her house and slammed the door.

"Think I was too hard on her" Sanjay asked mark as he walked up to him.

"Like you said it's for her own sake" Mark answered.

They both headed to the door of 13-bannerman road.

"Before we go in there's something you need to know" James told them.

Back at the bubble shock factory, Mrs Wormwood was sat at her desk.

"Oh it felt so good to be myself, these clumsy human ox," she said.

The muffin was now checking Alan and Kelsey who were lying on the floor.

"They're unconscious, I'm surprised you didn't kill them" the muffin replied.

"The miniature versions have parents, parents ask questions, as for the man he has something called an ex wife who always asked too many questions" Mrs Wormwood explained.

"Well what did we learn?" the muffin asked as he sat across from Mrs Wormwood.

"The thoughts of a child are chaos," she answered.

Mrs Wormwood closed her eyes, and placed her hands on her temples.

"Late homework, is she fat, will she ever be kissed, and she worships something called the holy oak," she continued.

Her eyes then shot open as her mind cleared.

"No hollyoaks, and her parents fight, she wishes she was younger, she wishes she was older, this world scares her so very much" she said.

"And the man" the muffin asked.

"His mind is clearer, bills, new job, he fears how to bring up a daughter, all alone in a new home" She answered.

Her eye's shot open once again.

"He met one of his new neighbours, someone calling herself wormwood," She added.

"What, that's not possible" the muffin answered.

"This wormwood was the one who brought them to the factory" She replied.

"Then she must be an impostor, maybe someone from the other houses," the muffin said.

"Then you must find her and find out" Mrs Wormwood told him.

She then closed her eyes again.

"Bannerman road number 13, she appears to live alone, no support no defences," Mrs Wormwood said.

"Then I can attack" the muffin asked with a grin.

"Oh yes, go and have some fun" Mrs Wormwood told him as they both stood up.

"What about these two" he asked her as he walked towards Alan and Kelsey.

"I've filleted the memories they will remember nothing," Mrs Wormwood explained as she clicked her fingers.

Kelsey and Alan then opened their eyes.

"Oh right, hi ya" Kelsey said as she looked around.

"What happened" Alan asked as he came round.

"There was an accident you both got knocked out" Mrs Wormwood told them.

"Oh I'm so shamed," Kelsey continued.

"Wait, where's Maria" Alan almost shouted.

"She's fine, Maria got split up from you and her friend, but Davey here found her and took her to the bubble shock bus" Mrs Wormwood answered.

Alan turned to Davey.

"Thank you" Alan said.

Davey simply nodded in surprise.

"She then came to my house and told me what had happened, so I came here to find out what had happened to you" Mrs Wormwood added.

"So she's back home" Alan asked.

"Safe and sound, Davey will run you both home; I've got a few errands to run I'm afraid" Mrs Wormwood said.

"This day just gets better and better" Kelsey said as she began to grin ear to ear.

Mrs Wormwood then turned to Davey.

"Bannerman Road, just across from my house" she told him with a smile.

"As you wish" Davey replied as he returned the smile

Mark Harkins walked into the kitchen of 13-bannerman road, where Sarah Jane was waiting for him.

"Oh my god, James was right it really is you," he said.

"Hello Mark" Sarah Jane greeted.

"But how can you be here" he asked.

"It's a long story," Sarah Jane answered.

Sarah Jane then explained what was going on, and what the bane planed to do, mark then sat down on a chair.

"This is a lot to take it," he continued.

"Time travel always is" Sarah Jane answered as she sat down next to him.

"So you came back though time to stop this wormwood changing things," he replied.

"Where already too late I should be here, in our time line I was able to stop the bane with the help of a girl called Maria and a young boy that I later brought up as a son" she explained.

Mark suddenly turned to her.

"You mean that boy we rescued..." Mark started.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"That's luke my son," she added.

The young Luke was now sat in the living room, with his hands resting on his knees, in the hall his older self stood, watching him through a crack in the door.

"I can't believe that's you" Rani said as she joined him.

"Yeah that's who mum found me, you can't tell but I was so scared, scared of all these new things to learn, a whole new world to find out about" Luke explained.

"But you had Maria Sarah Jane and Clyde as cause" Rani told him.

Luke turned to her and smiled.

"And you don't forget" Luke said.

Rani returned the smile.

Across the road, Maria Jackson was curled up on her bed, her eye's were sore with hot tears, and she was hugging her favourite teddy bear,

but then she heard a car door slam, Maria quickly ran to the window to she her dad walking towards the house.

"Dad" Maria almost screamed.

She ran downstairs as fast as she could, just as Alan walked through the door, Maria threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh dad I was so worried" Maria sobbed.

"Hey it's ok, sorry I scared you" Alan told her.

"I thought I'd lost you" Maria continued.

Alan looked into Maria's eyes.

"Never happen" he said as he gave Maria a kiss on the forehead.

Outside Kelsey was still sat in the car with the muffin.

"Hey I've not got to be home till 6, we could go for a burger," Kelsey said with a grin.

"Go" the muffin simply said.

Kelsey looked a little disappointed as she took off her seat belt.

"Don't forget drink bubble shock," he told her as he tossed a bottle into Kelsey's hands.

Kelsey then got out of the car and left, the muffin then turned to 13-bannerman road.

"Time to have some fun" he said with an evil grin.

To Be Continued.


	14. An unexpected visitor

**Hey everyone happy New Year.**

****First upload of 2012 just to let you know I'll be uploading Thursdays from now on, I also wish to thank yeti100 and kiara622 for their kind reviews.****

* * *

><p>Maria Jackson was curled up on her bed, her eyes were sore with hot tears, and she was hugging her favourite teddy bear,<p>

She heard a car door slam, Maria quickly ran to the window to she her dad walking towards the house.

"Dad" Maria almost screamed.

She ran downstairs as fast as she could, just as Alan walked through the door, Maria threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh dad I was so worried" Maria sobbed.

"Hey it's ok, sorry I scared you" Alan told her.

"I thought I'd lost you" Maria continued.

Alan looked into Maria's eyes.

"Never happen" he said as he gave Maria a kiss on the forehead.

"But how did you get back home" Maria asked.

"One of Mrs wormwoods friends, brought me home" Alan answered.

"What someone from the factory is here" Maria added.

She then turned and ran out of the door.

"Maria?" Alan called after her but she was gone.

Maria quickly headed towards 13-bannerman road, when she ran into Kelsey.

"Hey watch out" Kelsey told her.

"Kelsey who brought you and dad home" she demanded.

Kelsey began to grin.

"It was the muffin," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Which way did he go?" Maria added.

"Over there of cause, Mrs wormwood must have asked him to pick something up for her" Kelsey replied.

Maria then grabbed Kelsey's arm, and dragged her across the road to number 13.

"Sanjay open up, it's me Maria," she shouted as she banged on the door.

"Your completely shaming me" Kelsey protested.

Maria continued banging on the door, until Sanjay appeared.

"Maria, I thought I told you to stay out of this," He told her.

"But it's the man from the factory, he's here on the street" Maria quickly explained.

Kelsey then let out an ear-spitting scream, as she saw one of the bane walking along the side of the house.

"Quick inside" Sanjay yelled.

They wasted no time and ran into the house, slamming the door behind them.

"Sanjay what the hell" mark said as he ran down the hall.

"They've found us," Sanjay answered.

The door then began to shake, and mark ran to it to hold the door.

"What is that thing, what is that thing?" Kelsey said over and over.

The young Luke then appeared from the living room.

"Hello Maria, hello screaming girl" He greeted.

"Never mind hello, there's a great big alien out there" Maria replied.

Maria then saw a woman come into the hall followed by 3 teenagers.

"Sarah Jane, get everyone up stairs" Mark told her as he continued to hold the door.

Sarah Jane nodded and led everyone upstairs, Mark then turned to James.

"James catch" He shouted as he threw him one of his guns.

The bane continued smashing the door until it gave way, sending mark across the hall.

"Mark" James yelled as the bane came crawling though the door.

James took aim with marks gun, but the bane was too fast, one swing of a tentacle sent James crashing thought the living room door.

"Pathetic" the muffin bane said as he continued into the house.

He crawled across the ceiling and dropped to the stairs, and then began to advance up towards Sarah Jane and the others.

"It's coming up the stairs" Maria screamed.

"Were gonna die" Kelsey continued.

"Quickly up to the attic" Sarah Jane told them.

Everyone continued running until the came to the attic door, but it didn't open.

"Oh no it's locked" Sanjay told Sarah Jane as he pulled on the door handle.

"Let me try" Sarah Jane said as she aimed her sonic lipstick at the lock.

The air was then filled with a high-pitched whistling, but the door remained locked.

"No, it's a deadlock seal" Sarah Jane added.

"It's coming" Maria yelled as the bane appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You will all die, squealing pigs," the bane told them.

"This is not happening, this is so not happening" Kelsey said as she cowered behind Maria and the young boy.

"But that contradicts the facts" the young boy replied.

"First the children then the males, and finally the old woman" the bane continued as he was about to strike.

"Hey, don't you call my mum old" Luke yelled as he pulled out his mobile phone.

Luke held his phone in front of him and hit call, the bane screamed in pain and began to back away from them.

"You sure picked the wrong house" Rani added as she and Clyde joined luke with their mobile phones held in front of them.

The bane then collapsed on the floor, and turned back into his human form.

"It's the muffin," Kelsey said as she pointed at the crumpled figure on the stairs.

"That is a muffin" The young boy replied.

Gasping for breath, the muffin pulled him self up on the banister and fled.

"Oh that was brilliant Luke, you saved us" Sarah Jane told him as she hugged him

"We better see if mark and James are alright" Luke replied.

Sarah Jane and the others quickly headed downstairs, to find James staggering through the remains of the lounge door.

"James" Sarah Jane said as she went over to him.

"I'm ok, just a few cuts and bruisers," he told her.

"Where's mark" she asked.

James pointed to the far end of the hall where mark was lying on the floor.

Sarah Jane and Sanjay ran over to him, followed by the others.

"Please be ok" Sanjay said to himself as he knelt down next to mark, tears began to form in his eyes.

Mark then started to groan, and Sarah Jane smiled at Sanjay.

"What happened to the bane?" Mark asked as he came around.

"Luke scared it off with his mobile, he saved us all" Sarah Jane answered as she turned to her son.

"That was quick thinking mate," Clyde told him.

"Brilliant as always" Sarah Jane said as she grabbed Luke's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I just remembered the bane don't like mobile phones" Luke answered rubbing the back of his head with his hand, looking a little embraced.

"You saved our lives, thank you," Maria told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke's face went red, but he was also grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry to brake up the celebrations, but would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on" Kelsey demanded with her hand on her hips.

Maria turned to her.

"Oh Kelsey isn't it obvious, the muffin and everyone at the bubble shock factory are aliens planning to take over the earth" Maria told her.

"Shut up, aliens aren't real" Kelsey replied.

But Maria ignored her, and turned to Sarah Jane and the others.

"I'm right aren't I" She continued.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"There's a part of bane in every bottle of bubble shock, soon the bane will send a signal which will control everyone who's been drinking bubble shock" Sarah Jane explained.

"What there's aliens in this" Kelsey scoffed as she pulled out a bottle of bubble shock.

"Yes and I can prove it" Sarah Jane told her.

"Sure you can" Kelsey replied as she rolled her eyes.

She then turned to Maria.

"You coming or you going to stay here with the loonies" She asked.

"I'm staying" Maria answered.

"Fine, have fun with the aliens" Kelsey replied.

She then turned and walked out of the house.

"Kelsey wait" Maria called after her.

"Let her go Maria, some people just can't except aliens exist, even when they've seen one face to face" Sarah Jane told her.

Meanwhile the muffin had returned to the bubble shock factory.

"You failed" Mrs wormwood said.

The muffin remained silent as he stood before her.

"You know the penalty" Mrs wormwood told him.

"Forgive me, but there were others at the house, they had weapons terrible weapons" the muffin pleaded.

"A hunter that losers it's pray, is unfit to serve the bane mother" Mrs wormwood continued as she walked towards him.

"But this was no ordinary pray, the one who attacked me looked just like the archetype only older" The muffin quickly explained.

"But that can't be" Mrs wormwood added.

"He speaks the truth" a voice replied.

Mrs wormwood and the muffin turned to see, a hooded figure walking into the room.

"Guards" Mrs wormwood yelled.

But the figure simply pressed a ring on their finger, reducing the advancing gaurds to pools of smile; the figure then removed the hood to revel another Mrs Wormwood.

"Is that anyway to greet yourself," She added.

To Be Continued.


	15. Prisoners of the bane

The muffin was now stood before Mrs Wormwood.

"You failed" Mrs wormwood said.

The muffin remained silent.

"You know the penalty" Mrs wormwood told him.

"Forgive me, but there were others at the house, they had weapons terrible weapons" the muffin pleaded.

"A hunter that losers it's pray, is unfit to serve the bane mother" Mrs wormwood continued as she walked towards him.

"But this was no ordinary pray, the one who attacked me looked just like the archetype only older" The muffin quickly explained.

"But that can't be" Mrs wormwood added.

"He speaks the truth" a voice replied.

Mrs wormwood and the muffin turned to see, a hooded figure walking into the room.

"Guards" Mrs wormwood yelled.

But the figure simply pressed a ring on their finger, reducing the advancing guards to pools of smile; the figure then removed the hood to revel another Mrs Wormwood.

"Is that anyway to greet your self," She added.

"What is this, some sort of trick?" Mrs Wormwood demanded.

"This is no trick, I am you," her double answered.

"But that's not possible" Mrs wormwood replied.

The double smiled and then transformed in their bane form.

"Open you mind wormwood and you shall have all you answers" the double continued.

Mrs Wormwoods mind was filled images as her mind connected with her double, but no sooner had it began it had ended,

"Now you know," The double added she changed back into her human form.

"So your me from the future," Mrs wormwood said.

"Yes, I'm here to warn you about the woman known as Sarah Jane Smith, and to help our bane mother conquer the earth" the double explained.

Meanwhile Sarah Jane and the others were discussing what their next move should be, but in the hall the young boy sat alone on the stairs, hugging his knees to his chest.

"You all right" Luke asked as he walked up to his younger version.

The boy didn't answer but Luke could see tears in his eyes.

"Hey it's ok" Luke said as he sat down on the stairs next to the boy.

"That bane scared you didn't he" Luke continued.

The boy slowly nodded.

"I thought it was going to take me back to that… that place" the boy replied.

He turned to Luke.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," the boy said.

"Don't worry you won't" Luke answered.

"But the bane plan to use me to hurt people don't they" The boy added.

Luke slowly nodded.

"I'm afraid so" Luke replied.

The boy lowered his head.

"So I was created to do bad things, am I bad" he asked.

"No, your not a bad person, in fact you grow up to be anything but" Luke explained.

The boy turned to Luke in surprise.

"But how can you know that" the boy asked.

Luke began to smile.

"Let me show you" Luke told him.

Luke lifted up his top so the boy could see that he had no belly button, the boy then lifted up his own top and also began to smile.

"Your…" the boy started.

Luke simply nodded in reply.

"How touching" a voice said behind them.

Luke and the boy turned to see Mrs Wormwood at the top of the stairs.

"You" Luke said in shock.

"Hello luke" Mrs Wormwood replied.

Mrs wormwood then raised her hand and pressed the ring on her finger, the air was filled with a high-pitched scream then everything went black.

"Luke…. Luke" A voice called.

Luke came round to see his younger self-standing over him.

"I thought you were never going to wake up" the boy said.

Luke quickly got to his feet and looked around the room.

"What happened, where are we?" the boy asked.

"Don't know, last thing I remember is Mrs wormwood zapping us," Luke answered.

Luke then shook his head to clear it.

"She must have used her sonic disruptor on us" Luke continued.

"You think were back at the factory," The boy asked sounding scared.

"Does seem likely" Luke replied.

"What are we going to do?" He added.

"Don't worry mrs wormwoods made a big mistake kidnapping us," Luke told him.

Back at 13-bannerman road, Sarah Jane and the others stood around, a large map of the bubble shock factory.

"Right Clyde, Rani, you two cause a distraction by the main entrance so we can sneak in" mark said as he pointed at the map.

"You got it mark," Clyde answered with a mock salute.

This made Rani roll her eyes.

"You can rely on us" Rani replied.

"Good, Remember as soon as the bane know your there, you get out of there understood" Mark told them both.

Clyde and Rani nodded Mark then turned to Sarah Jane.

"Once were inside, you Sanjay and Maria find the boys," Mark continued.

"What about you and James" Sarah Jane asked.

"We're going after the bane mother," He added.

Deep in the bubble shock factory, Luke and his younger self were now sat on the floor, of the room they were locked in talking to each other.

"Tell me more about this man Houdini," The boy said.

But before Luke could answer the door opened, the boy hid behind his older self as Mrs wormwood walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Luke demanded.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother" Mrs Wormwood answered.

"My mums Sarah Jane" Luke spat.

"Is that what you think, you were created for a purpose Luke, and the time has come to fulfil that purpose," Mrs Wormwood told him.

Mrs Wormwood clicked her fingers, and two guards appeared and grabbed Luke.

"No, Let him go" the young Luke cried as he ran towards them.

But Mrs Wormwood slapped him across the face, and the boy fell to the ground.

"Leave him alone, he's just a boy" Luke yelled as he tried to brake free.

Mrs wormwood turned to him.

"As you wish, as long as you come quietly" Mrs Wormwood told him.

Luke turned to his younger self who had tears running down his face, as he rubbed his red cheek where Mrs wormwood had slapped him, Luke knew he had no choice.

"Take him away" Mrs Wormwood ordered.

The guards pushed Luke through the door, and Mrs Wormwood turned to follow.

"What about me" young Luke sobbed.

Mrs Wormwood turned back.

"Your no longer any use me, not now I have a fully matured archetype" Mrs Wormwood replied.

"Sarah Jane will stop you," The boy told her.

"First she'll have to fight through a army of her own kind" Mrs Wormwood answered as she left the room.

She slammed the door behind her, and the young Luke curled up in the corner and began to cry.

Sarah Jane and the others were now ready to leave, but Luke being kidnapped was playing over and over again through Sarah Jane's head.

"Luke" She yelled as she ran into the hall followed by the others.

Both boys were out cold on the stairs, and to her horror saw Mrs wormwood walking down the stairs towards them.

"Get away from my son" Sarah Jane demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss Smith, but it's time for Luke to come home" Mrs Wormwood replied.

She then pressed her ring and disappeared with Luke and the boy.

"No" Sarah Jane had screamed.

Sarah Jane was then snapped out of his thoughts by mark.

"All set" he said.

Sarah Jane turned to see Mark stood next to her.

"Hey you ok" He asked.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking about luke," She answered.

"We're going to get him back Sarah Jane both of him" mark replied.

But little did they know, there troubles were about to begin sooner than they thought

Mrs Wormwood were now stood before the bane mother, her eye's closed and her fingers on her temples.

"Mother events have escalated, we must declare war on mankind" She said.

Mrs Wormwood's eyes then shot open.

"Open your mind mother, you must convert the humans that contain bane, they will bring the rest, and with the archetype fully matured they will also be converted, let this become bane world" Mrs wormwood yelled.

To Be Continued.


	16. The bane mother

Across London people went about their daily lives, two women sat in a coffee bar taking, two kids were chasing pigeons through Trafalgar square, a teenager was moaning to his mum that he was board.

But then it started, and orange light passed through the people containing bane, and as if in on voice they began chanting over and over again.

"Drink it, Drink it"

"Sarah Jane" Rani shouted as she pointed at the people advancing from their houses.

"The bane are taking control," Sarah Jane answered.

"We need to go now" Mark replied.

Maria then saw her dad.

"Dad you need to stay inside there's all this stuff going on," She told him.

But when he turned Maria saw in horror that he had also been taken over.

"Dad no" She yelled.

"Maria we've got to get out of here," Sarah Jane told her.

"Dad listen to me, it's not you it's the thing in the drink, it's the bane" Maria pleaded.

"Drink it, Drink it" Alan said over and over as he walked towards her.

Sarah Jane ran over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"We can't help them. The only thing we cam do is get to the factory, now get in the car" Sarah Jane replied.

Alan and the other people continued their advance; Sarah Jane and Maria ran to marks car and quickly got inside.

"If Luke was here, he'd say this was bad," Clyde said.

Mark slammed his car into reverse and pulled out of the drive followed by James.

There were people all over the road, and mark and James were having a job not to hit anyone, the closer they got to the factory the more people there seemed to be.

"Mother welcomes her new children, come to us, new born bane, come to us" Mrs Wormwood ordered.

Mark and James both came to a halt outside the bubble shock factory to find the gate blocked by converted humans.

"Now what do we do" Maria asked.

"Maria there's two types of people in the world, people who panic and then there's us," Sarah Jane told her with a smile.

Sarah Jane then pulled out her sonic lipstick and aimed it at the people, suddenly the air was filled with a high-pitched whistle, and the people blocking the gate couldn't help but scatter.

"I love you Sarah Jane" Mark said as he turned to her with a grin.

Mark then put his foot down and drove crashing through the gate, With James following close behind.

"So much for a distraction" Rani said as they got out of the cars.

Sarah Jane quickly flicked open her scanner.

"I'm detecting two human life sighs inside, but it looks like they're no longer together," Sarah Jane explained.

"I guess we're going to have to split up after all" Mark replied.

They quickly ran to one of the entrances, and Sarah Jane tried to open it with her sonic lipstick. But nothing happened.

"Oh cause, dead lock seal," Sarah Jane said.

"Allow me" Mark told her as he pulled out one of his guns.

Everyone took cover as he fired destroying the door.

"Ladies first" he added.

Sarah Jane headed inside followed by the others.

"Mrs wormwood we have intruders" One of the guards said as they ran into the room.

"Sarah Jane Smith" Wormwood spat.

Alarms once again sounded throughout the factory as guards ran in all directions, Luke was now tied to the archetypes bed and connected to the machines, but when he heard the alarms began to smile.

"You lot are sure in trouble now" Luke told the guard at the control panel.

"Be quiet boy" the guard told him.

"Hey no one tells my friend to shut up," a voice said.

The guard turned to see a teenage girl.

"Rani" Luke said.

Just then Sanjay Clyde and Maria appeared and knocked the guard to the ground.

"Hey luke, you look a bit tied up at the moment" Clyde Joked.

This made Luke smile.

"Good to see you too mate" Luke replied as the 4 teenagers then cut him loose.

"Wormwood's left my younger self locked in a room" Luke told them.

"Sarah Jane's already looking for him" Maria replied.

The young Luke was now stood with his ear to the door, he could hear the guards running about but the he heard someone walking towards the door.

The boy backed away from the door as it was unlocked, but when it opened it wasn't Sarah Jane it was Mrs wormwood.

"Stay away from me" the boy said as he backed up against the wall.

"It's ok, I'm here to help you," She told him.

"I don't understand" the boy replied.

"I'll explain later, but now we need to get out of here" She continued.

"Your not going anywhere wormwood" Another voice said.

Mrs Wormwood turned to see the muffin.

"I should have known you weren't here to help us, your really here to steal the archetype aren't you" the muffin said.

"At first I wanted to save mother and help the bane take over the earth, but then I found out what you planed to do with the boy, and I can't allow that to happen" Mrs Wormwood answered.

The muffin laughed.

"How did you become so weak wormwood, you no longer fit to serve the bane mother?" the muffin told her.

The muffin then transformed into his bane form.

"And now Mrs wormwood you will die" he snarled.

"Wormwood get down," Another voice shouted.

Mrs wormwood grabbed the young luke and pulled him to the ground, Sarah Jane then appeared and aimed her sonic lipstick at the ceiling causing it to come crashing down on the muffin.

"Are you two ok?" Sarah Jane said as she ran over to Mrs Wormwood and the boy.

"I think so, thank you," She told her.

Young Luke then turned to Mrs wormwood.

"You saved me," he said.

"No, Sarah Jane saved us both" Mrs Wormwood corrected.

She then turned back Sarah Jane.

"We have to stop my younger self, I never should have given her my memories, now she thinks she's invincible" Mrs Wormwood quickly explained.

Mrs Wormwood then handed Sarah Jane something.

"Take it and use it to stop her," She added.

Sarah Jane couldn't believe her eyes, it was the communication device from the star poet.

"Mum" Luke shouted as he appeared with the others.

"Luke" Sarah Jane replied as ran over to him and hugged him.

He then saw Mrs Wormwood.

"You stay away from us," he snapped.

"Luke it's ok, this isn't the same Mrs wormwood, she's here to help us" Sarah Jane quickly explained.

Suddenly there was a huge crash followed by a roar.

"It's Davey" Mrs Wormwood waned them.

But before any of them could run the bane came crashing through the wall, cutting Mrs Wormwood and the young Luke off from the others.

"Your mine Wormwood" The bane yelled.

"Sorry but I'm not on the menu" Mrs Wormwood said.

Mrs Wormwood pressed her sonic disruptor and the bane explored, but it also brought another part of the roof down.

"No" Sarah Jane screamed as she ran to the rubble.

"We're ok Sarah Jane" the boys voice told her.

"Hang on we'll get you out" Luke told his younger self as he tried to move the rubble.

"There's no time you have to stop the bane mother," the young Luke continued.

"I'm not leaving you" Luke told him.

"You have too," the boy said.

"I give you my word, that no harm will come to him," Mrs Wormwood told them.

She then took the young boy by the hand.

"You ready" She asked him softly.

The boy nodded and in a flash of light they were gone.

"No" Said quietly as he fell to his knees.

Sarah Jane then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Time to end this once and for all" Sarah Jane told him as she handed him the star poets communicator.

The younger version of Mrs wormwood was still stood before the bane mother.

"It appears Davey has failed me again," She said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Mrs Wormwood" A voice said.

She opened her eyes to see one of the guards, running into the room out of breath.

"The archetype has been rescued," He panted.

"Must I do everything myself" She snapped.

"It's over Wormwood," Another voice told her.

She turned to see Mark and James.

"You have one chance wormwood, leave this planet," Mark continued.

"You've already met mother haven't you" Mrs Wormwood replied.

"Unfortunately" Mark answered.

"But you haven't seen what she's capable of" Mrs Wormwood added.

She then turned to the bane mother.

"Mother, kill them" She snapped.

"Hold it right there Wormwood" Luke's voice yelled.

Luke the appeared followed by Sarah Jane and the others.

"Archetype, I see you've brought more food for mother," Mrs Wormwood mocked.

"This ends right here" Luke told her.

"Leave Wormwood, take you mother and get off this planet," Sarah Jane continued

"You really think you can stop the bane mother, stop me, not this time, This time you've failed Miss Smith, this is where your lonely life has led you" Wormwood spat.

"But She's not on her own" Maria Shot back.

"Sarah Jane's never alone" Rani Continued.

"Because she has friends" Clyde said

"Because she's got me, Clyde, Rani, Mark, James, Sanjay," Luke added.

Luke then turned to Maria

"And Maria" Luke said as he smiled at her.

Maria retuned the smile as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"And I've got this" Maria told him.

She then pulled out her mobile phone and held it above her head; the bane mother screamed in pain, But Mrs Wormwood only flinched.

"The device is tiny, and now you've angered the bane mother" Mrs Wormwood told her as Two tentacles slithered down from the bane mother.

"Do you really think that's wise" Mrs Wormwood added.

The bane mother then picked up a broken pipe and swung it at them.

"Mother descend and consume them," she yelled.

To Be Continued


	17. Wormwoods Master

"Leave Wormwood, take you mother and get off this planet," Sarah Jane continued

"You really think you can stop the bane mother, stop me, not this time, This time you've failed Miss Smith, this is where your lonely life has led you" Wormwood spat.

"But She's not on her own" Maria Shot back.

"Sarah Jane's never alone" Rani Continued.

"Because she has friends" Clyde said

"Because she's got me, Clyde, Rani, Mark, James, Sanjay," Luke added.

Luke then turned to Maria

"And Maria" Luke said as he smiled at her.

Maria retuned the smile as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"And I've got this" Maria told him.

She then pulled out her mobile phone and held it above her head; the bane mother screamed in pain, But Mrs Wormwood only flinched.

"The device is tiny, and now you've angered the bane mother" Mrs Wormwood told her as Two tentacles slithered down from the bane mother.

"Do you really think that's wise" Mrs Wormwood added.

The bane mother then picked up a broken pipe and swung it at them.

"Mother descend and consume them," she yelled.

"You forgot about this" Luke said as he pulled out the star poets communicator.

"What is that?" Mrs Wormwood demanded.

"A signal device from another world" Luke explained.

"What of it" Wormwood asked.

"It's just like a mobile phone, only this one can call across the stars, it must be a million times more powerful" Luke answered.

"Then it's a good job you don't know out frequency" Mrs Wormwood replied.

But Luke began to smile.

"But I do, you forget we're also from the future, and you gave me the memory of 10,000 humans so I never forget anything" Luke told her.

Mrs Wormwood looked shocked.

"Mother kill them, kill them all" Mrs Wormwood yelled.

But Luke was already taping the code into the device.

"01345768901465875756298703210, 5-5 Calling the bane" Luke shouted as he held the device above his head.

The air was filled with the scream of the device, and also the bane mothers.

"The bane mother you're killing her" Mrs Wormwood screamed.

She turned to Luke.

Archetype I order you to stop" Mrs Wormwood yelled.

"But you made him human, and he is my son" Sarah Jane told her.

The factory began to explode around them.

"Time to leave I think" James told them.

The bane mother writhed in pain, but with one final ounce of strength she swung at Sarah Jane and the others, She missed but a pipe came down blocking the entrance.

"We're trapped" Maria screamed.

The factory continued to explode, and Sarah Jane and the others huddled together.

"Well it's been great knowing you" Sanjay said.

But then a wind began to blow through the factory, followed by a wheezing noise, then it appeared before them, that blue box sarah Jane knew so well the tardis.

"Everyone inside" the 11th doctor shouted as he appeared.

Everyone quickly ran inside and the tardis dematerialised, just as the whole factory was engulfed in a giant fireball.

"That was too close" Clyde said.

He then looked around to see Maria, Mark, Sanjay and James were all stood rooted to the stop amazed of where they now stood.

"It's… it's" Mark started.

"Bigger on the inside" Sarah Jane said with a grin.

"Love this bit," The doctor continued as he ran around the consol.

"Granddad was telling the truth," James said.

"This is so cool" Sanjay added who now had a huge grin on his face.

"What is this place?" Maria asked.

"This is the tardis, where it all began" Sarah Jane told her.

Suddenly the tardis shook.

"What's wrong" Luke asked as he ran over to the doctor.

"We're being pulled off cause," the doctor answered as the fought with the controls.

The tardis shook again and everything began to spin around them, and with one final crash everything stopped, the doctor pulled himself back up to the consol.

"We've landed" the doctor said as he grabbed the scanner.

But all that appeared on the screen was endless white.

"Where are we" Rani asked.

The doctor checked the consol.

"According to the instruments where nowhere in no time" the doctor answered.

"But that can't be right" Sarah Jane replied.

"The tardis has been completely disabled" the doctor explained.

"So what do we do now?" Clyde asked.

"I guess we better look outside" the doctor said.

Doors opened and everyone stepped outside, they did indeed appear to be nowhere.

"Welcome time lord" a voice greeted.

Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, and Rani froze they all knew that voice to well, everyone turned to see the trickster.

"So you're the one behind all of this, I should have known" The doctor said.

"You saved Mrs wormwood form the portal," Sarah Jane continued.

The Trickster laughed.

"Very good Sarah Jane Smith, I gave her a chance of revenge but she betrayed me, she tried to cheat death by changing time to escape her fate, but no one can escape me not even in death" The Trickster told them.

Just then Mrs Wormwood appeared chained to the ground.

"You failed Wormwood the bane have still be defeated, you may have created a new time line but you still lost your son and your life" he said.

"Oh I'm not beaten yet, you still have miss smith Luke and there friends to deal with" She spat.

The trickster began to laugh.

"You fool no one can defeat the powers of darkness" he added.

As the trickster spoke several winged creatures appeared.

"With Sarah Jane Smith and her friends gone, nothing can stop we obtaining the Skasis Paradigm" trickster said.

"It was you all along, you told the Krillitanes to take over that school, that's why you've been trying to destroy us, revenge," the doctor continued.

"If you and Sarah Jane Smith hadn't met that day time lord, I would now have the power to bring back my master and the rest of the pantheon," The trickster answered.

"So that's why you told Mrs wormwood to kidnap the doctor, to stop us meeting again," Sarah Jane added.

"But you still stopped my plans on your own, so now I must remove you from time itself" the trickster said as he raised his hand.

"Too late trickster, you've already lost" Sarah Jane told him.

"You think you can defeat me," the trickster laughed.

"No but she can" Sarah Jane continued.

She then turned to Mrs wormwood.

"You only have power over people while you still have their agreement" Sarah Jane added.

"No stop" The trickster hissed.

But it was too late.

"I'm sorry but this is the end for you my master, because I take back my agreement" Wormwood yelled.

"NOOOOOO" the trickster screamed as he vanished in an explosion of light.

Mrs Wormwood turned to Sarah Jane.

"Thank you Sarah Jane, thank you for setting me free" She said.

Mrs Wormwood then turned to stardust and floated away, Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's happening" Rani asked.

"The time lines are being corrected, hang on everyone," The doctor yelled as everything began to spin.

"Luke…Luke"

Luke woke up to find Sarah Jane looking over him.

"Something wrong" She asked.

"No" Luke said as he looked around the room.

He then began to smile.

"No, everything's fine" he added.

"Well, you best get ready Clyde, and Rani will be around soon" She told him.

Luke had just returned home from oxford for the summer, and later that day he and Rani were in the back garden messing about with the garden hose.

"I'm gonna get you Luke" Rani told him.

"Not if I get you first" Luke replied with a smile.

Unseen by Luke Clyde came up behind he with a bucket of water, and poured it over Luke's head soaking him.

"Clyde langer the water ninja strikes again" Clyde shouted.

"See if you can dodge this water ninja" Luke told him.

Luke spun around with a huge grin on his face as aimed the hose at Clyde, who dived dramatically onto the grass to avoid the water Luke shot at him,

"Ha, missed me" Clyde continued.

But then Rani appeared with another bucket of water and got both the boys with it.

"Told ya I'd get ya" Rani said looking pleased with her self.

Luke and Clyde then grinned at each other, and ran towards Rani.

"No, no, no," Rani screamed.

Sarah Jane watched the 3 teens chasing each other around the garden from the kitchen,

she smiled to her self they were sure enjoying then self's soaking each other, especially luke who looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Come on Sarah Jane, your missing all the fun" Clyde yelled.

"Yeah mum, come outside" Luke added.

"Oh no, I'm staying nice and dry thank you" Sarah Jane told them with a smile.

Sarah Jane was then snapped out of her thoughts, when her watch began to bleep.

"Yes mr smith what is it" She asked.

" I have an incoming transmission Sarah Jane" Mr smith told her.

"I'm on my way" Sarah Jane said as she left the room.

Sarah Jane quickly headed up to the attic, where a familiar face soon appeared on mr smith's screen.

"Maria" She said.

"Hey Sarah Jane, hope your well" The teenager greeted.

"Fine thanks, you and your dad ok" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah we're ok, listen I need a favour, dad's not going to be around much during the holidays and I was wondering if I could stay with you for the summer" she replied.

Sarah Jane began to smile.

"Oh Maria of cause you can, Luke will be over the moon" Sarah Jane answered.

"Brilliant I'll be in touch as soon as I know when I'm coming, I so can't wait to see you all" Maria replied.

"Look forward to seeing you too" Sarah Jane told her.

"Then I guess I'll catch ya later" Maria said with a wave.

"Bye Maria" Sarah Jane replied as Maria ended the call.

Sarah Jane then headed back down stairs, where Luke, Clyde, and Rani were still chasing each other around the garden; Sarah Jane stood watching them with a huge smile on her face.

Thats it for another episode but there is still 4 more to come, next episode should be up in a couple of weeks. Once again I'd like to thank Yeti100 and kiara622 for the kind reviews.


	18. Episode 3 Return to oxford

Episode 3 Return to Oxford

It was a dark stormy night as a lone car drove towards oxford, inside Luke smith turned to his metal dog K9.

"I think its getting worse K9" Luke said.

"Affirmative master Luke, precipitation will take place for at least 8 more hours" K9 replied.

As Luke continued to drive the rain became even heavier, but Luke soon saw the familiar lights of Oxford University.

Luke was now starting his 2nd year at oxford and was looking forward to seeing his friends josh Danny and Sanjay.

He soon arrived at his dorm building and quickly parked his car.

"You best wait here till morning K9, don't think this rain will do you much good" Luke told his metal friend.

"Understood master Luke, I shall close down till morning" the dog answered.

"Ok, see you in the morning" Luke replied.

And with that K9's head dropped down as his systems went offline.

"Good dog" Luke said as he patted K9 on the head.

Luke then looked at the car window, which the rain was lashing against.

"Not really dressed for this" Luke said to himself as he looked down at the clothiers he was wearing.

That day had been really hot and even when he had left bannerman road it hadn't cooled down much, so Luke was only wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Guess I'm gonna have to get wet" Luke told the now inactive K9, as he grabbed a hoodie from the back seat and slipped it over his head.

Luke then flung the car door open and quickly headed outside slamming the car door behind him, the rain was coming down so heavy that Luke felt like someone had dumped a bucket of water over his head.

He soon gave up running, as he was completely soaked, Luke pulled his hood off his head as he walked into the entrance hall of the dorm building.

It was nice and warm inside and Luke slipped off his sopping wet hoodie and headed to his room,

but as Luke headed down the corridor one of the doors flew open and a teenage girl ran out of the room followed by Luke's friend Josh.

"No, no" The girl screamed with laughter.

Luke could see that josh had a water balloon in his hand, but he stopped when he saw Luke standing in the corridor.

"Hey Luke, I see you only just got back," Josh said with a grin when he saw how wet Luke was.

"Yeah, the weathers awful" Luke replied as he swept his wet hair out of his eye's.

"It was like a summers evening when I left bannerman road, but about an hour later it was chucking it down" Luke continued.

"That's England for you" Josh added.

Josh then grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him out of the way as a water bomb just missed them, they turned to see the teenage girl grinning to herself.

"Almost got you that time Josh" the girl sniggered.

"Oh you're so going outside" Josh said as he returned the grin.

He then ran towards the girl who ran down the stairs laughing as josh followed, Luke shook his head smiling to himself as he walked into his room.

Luke quickly took off his wet things, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, there was then a knock at the door Luke opened it to see his friend Danny.

"Hi Luke" Danny greeted.

"Danny, good to see you" Luke answered.

"You too, josh said you've only just got back" Danny replied.

"Yeah" Luke said as he cast his eye to his wet clothiers on the radiator.

"K9 not with you" Danny asked.

"Left him in the car, don't think the rain would agree with him" Luke explained.

Danny began to laugh, a year ago thoughts of a real robot dog from the future would have been ridiculous,

but now Danny and josh had met Luke and knew that aliens really existed, Luke's metal dog didn't seem odd at all.

"Sanjay back yet?" Luke asked.

"Don't know, haven't seen him around yet" Danny answered.

"I've only seen Josh and that girl he was chasing" Luke replied.

"Oh that'll be Jay she's stating uni this year, She's only been here a week and her and josh are getting on like a house on fire," Danny told him.

"Looked like they were having fun," Luke said.

"How are Sarah Jane and the gang?" Danny asked.

"Good thanks" Luke replied.

"And Maria?" Danny continued.

"She's fine, she came over and stayed with us for the holidays" Luke told him.

"Guessing you had a good summer then" Danny added.

Luke nodded.

"Best one ever, even though we had to fight a Pan-Dimensional liquid beast from the magydon cluster, and help a lost Draconian find his way home," Luke explained.

"So a normal summer then" Danny said with a grin.

Luke smiled back as they both began to laugh.

"Yeah" Luke replied.

Just then there was a huge crash from Josh's room

Oh what they broken now" Danny sighed.

He then turned to leave.

"Best get em to calm down, it's getting late," he continued.

"Good luck with that" Luke answered with a grin.

"Thanks, guess I'll catch ya later" Danny replied as he walked into the hall.

"See you in a bit Danny" Luke added still grinning to himself.

Luke then closed his door.

"Good to be back" Luke said to himself.

Luke's first week back seemed to go by really fast, but something was bothering him, neither Luke Josh or Danny had heard from or seen Sanjay all week, and Luke was starting to get worried.

"He's probably hunting aliens with mark or something," Sarah Jane told him as he spoke to her via web chat one day.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine, classers don't start till next week remember, he'll be back soon enough" Sarah Jane continued.

"Yeah your probably right" he replied.

"So how's that new friend of yours" Rani asked changing the subject.

"Still mad as a box of frogs, she got Josh big time yesterday" Luke answered with a grin.

"What did she do?" Rani said as she also started to grin.

"She propped a bucket full of custard above the door, and when josh walked in he got absolutely coved" Luke explained.

Luke began to snigger just thinking about it.

"Oh it was so funny, me and Danny were on the floor," he laughed.

Luke continued to laugh as the image of josh getting coved in custard played over in his head.

"Anyway, I'm gonna have to go soon it's Saturday band night at the student union" Luke told them looking really excited.

"What you're going to watch a band," Clyde said as he appeared behind Sarah Jane and Rani.

Luke nodded his excitement still showing.

"We're talking music here, electric guitars drums," Clyde continued.

Luke carried on nodding as Clyde spoke.

"Not some physics experiment with elastic right" Clyde added.

Luke was now laughing again.

"Oh don't be soft, soon Luke will have seen more cool bands then you've ever heard of" Rani told Clyde as she came his arm a playful squeeze.

"Yeah you'll be so after my tunes next time I'm home" Luke told him.

"Oh Luke I can't wait" Sarah Jane replied with a smile.

There was then a soft knock at Luke's door.

"Look I got to go now, so catch you later" Luke said as he headed for the door.

"Love you" Sarah Jane called as Luke left the room.

Outside Danny Josh and Jay were waiting.

"You ready" Jay asked.

"You kidding, I've been looking forward to this all week," Luke answered with a huge grin on his face.

The student union was buzzing with excitement when Luke and his friends arrived.

"Hey look it's Cathy" Luke said as they headed towards a teenage girl.

Cathy was with a group of her friends some of who were members of one of the student bands Hokey Kokey.

"You guys playing tonight" Danny asked.

"Sure are, in fact were headlining" One of the teenagers answered.

"Cool" Josh said.

Luke then turned to Cathy.

"Hey Cathy have you seen Sanjay at all" Luke asked.

Cathy suddenly looked really angry.

"And why would I know where he is" She snapped.

"What?" Luke said looking confused.

"You obviously haven't heard, we've broke up," Cathy quickly explained.

"Oh I'm sorry" Luke answered.

"I'm not, Sanjay Hawkins is a complete an utter dick" Cathy spat as she stormed off.

Cathy's friend Marcy then came up to him.

"Don't mind her Luke, it's just Sanjay really broke her heart" she told him as she headed after Cathy.

About 15 minutes later the first band of the night started to play, and the rest of the evening seemed to have just whizzed by, when Hokey Kokey were playing were playing the last song of the night.

As the song came to an end a load of balloons fell from the ceiling, and Rob the lead singer decide to chase the balloons around the stage popping them with his guitar.

Then frosty the bass player and Ash who played keyboard, both ran over to the drums and dived on Callum the drummer, all 3 teenagers then decided to Grab rob.

"Thank you oxford goodnight" Rob yelled as he scrambled back to his feet.

Everyone cheered and clapped as the band left the stage, and soon everyone began to head off in different directions including Luke and his friends.

As they left the student union a figure appeared unseen from the shadows and watched them leave, the figure then began to follow.

"That's was just brilliant" Luke said as they walked back to there dorm building.

"Cathy's mates just get better and better" Danny answered.

"Love the new song" Jay said in a misty voice.

Josh turned to her.

"So which one you got you eye on then" Josh replied with a cheeky grin.

Jay was about to give Josh a playful slap, but before she could the night was shattered by a scream.

"What the" Jay yelped as she Jumped.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble" Danny replied.

"Over there" Luke told them as he pointed towards a teenage girl running away from a dark figure.

The girl ran down an alleyway but the figure suddenly appeared from nowhere and pushed her to the ground.

"Let me go" The girl sobbed as the figure grabbed her.

But the figure gave her an evil grin, and pushed her against a wall.

"Leave her alone" Luke yelled as he appeared with the others.

The figure turned towards them, and all 4 teenagers grasped in shock, as the figure didn't appear to look human,

"No way" Josh said.

The forehead was distorted and had no eyebrows, the eyes were yellow but it was the teeth that shocked them the most, as 2 large fangs hung down dripping with blood.

"Oh my god…. it's...it's a vampire" Jay screamed.

The vampire then roared like a lion, and changed towards them.

To be continued.


	19. Vampires

**Hey everyone just a warning that from now on this story is rated T (13+) as parts of it may not be suitable for younger readers, you have been warned.**

"That's was just brilliant" Luke said as they walked back to there dorm building.

"Cathy's mates just get better and better" Danny answered.

"Love the new song" Jay said in a misty voice.

Josh turned to her.

"So which one you got you eye on then" Josh replied with a cheeky grin.

Jay was about to give Josh a playful slap, but before she could the night was shattered by a scream.

"What the" Jay yelped as she Jumped.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble" Danny replied.

"Over there" Luke told them as he pointed towards a teenage girl running away from a dark figure.

The girl ran down an alleyway but the figure suddenly appeared from nowhere and pushed her to the ground.

"Let me go" The girl sobbed as the figure grabbed her.

But the figure gave her an evil grin, and pushed her against a wall.

"Leave her alone" Luke yelled as he appeared with the others.

The figure turned towards them, and all 4 teenagers grasped in shock, as the figure didn't appear to look human,

"No way" Josh said.

The forehead was distorted and had no eyebrows, the eyes were yellow but it was the teeth that shocked them the most, as 2 large fangs hung down dripping with blood.

"Oh my god…. it's...it's a vampire" Jay screamed.

The vampire then roared like a lion, and changed towards them.

"Get down" A familiar voice yelled.

Luke wasted no time and pulled everyone to the ground, just as a crossbow bolt flew over there heads and hit the vampire in the chest,

"Got ya," The voice said in triumph.

The vampire screamed in pain and then exploded in a cloud of dust.

"You guys ok" the voice asked.

Luke and the others got up to see Sanjay, with a crossbow resting on one shoulder.

"Well I thought I'd seen everything, I never expected there to be vampires on campus" Josh said.

Luke and the others were now in Luke's room, discussing the evening's events.

"You sure it was a vampire, I didn't think they really existed" Danny continued.

"Pointy fangs, yellow eye's, turned to dust when stuck in the chest with a crossbow bolt, Yeah I'm thinking Vampire" Jay replied sharply.

"It wasn't a vampire," Sanjay said with a slight grin.

Jay turned to him.

"What was it then" she snapped.

"Not sure, could have been anything, you do know were not alone in the universe" Sanjay explained.

Jay snorted with laughter.

"What your saying it was an alien or something, oh come on, I know a vampire when I see one and that thing was a vampire," Jay added.

"Believe what you want" Sanjay said with a sigh.

"I will" Cathy answered as she turned to left the room.

She turned to Luke, Josh, and Danny.

"See you in the morning guys, I'm going to my room and locking the door until its daylight" She told them.

She then gave Sanjay a last defiant look and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Wow, remind me not to get the wrong side of that one" Sanjay said.

"It's properly the shock, once she's got her head around it she'll be fine" Josh replied.

"So what do you think that thing really was" Luke asked.

"Well dad says there's vampire legends across the universe, so it could have been anything" Sanjay Answered.

Luke then cast his eye over to his clock on his bedside table.

"Mr Smith would know, but mum would kill me if I disturbed her at this time of night" Luke said.

"You don't have too, I've got something to show you all" Sanjay told them.

Sanjay then led the 3 teenagers to his room, where they stood in front of a large wardrobe, which had a large mirror on one of the doors.

"You wanted to show us a wardrobe," Josh asked looking puzzled.

"Watch" Sanjay replied with a grin as he turned the handle.

Just then a green line of light appeared on Sanjay and ran down his body, there was then a click and the wardrobe doors slid back to revile a small lift.

"Now that's just cool," Josh said.

"Gentlemen" Sanjay continued as he gestured towards the lift.

Luke and the others crammed into it followed by Sanjay.

"Identification please" A voice said from inside the lift.

" Sanjay Hawkins codename Wolfcub" Sanjay answered clearly.

"Thank you," The voice replied as the lift began to descend.

The lift soon came to a halt and opened to revile a large warehouse, which was full of unit soldiers and other staff walking around.

"What is this place?" Danny asked.

"Used to be Anna's base of operations, but once the brigadier found out she had kidnapped Sam during that business with the daleks, he disbanded her and the rest of the black opps, so now it's unit's oxford base of operations" Sanjay explained.

Just then two unit soldiers walked up to them.

"Hawkins" one of them greeted in no way that was friendly.

"Walker, Collins, allow me to introduce Sarah Jane's son Luke and our friends Josh and Danny, I think you'll find they have clearance" Sanjay replied.

"That may be so but you'll still have to see the colonel" Collins told him coldly.

"That's fine, I need to see him anyway, there's been another attack" Sanjay continued.

"Your kidding" Walker said who seemed a lot more friendly then Collins did.

"Afraid not, but don't worry it's been dealt with" Sanjay added as he tapped his crossbow which was now on his back.

"Well let's not keep the colonel waiting shall we" Collins answered sharply.

Collins then led them to the colonel's office, passing lots of strange objects and craft, which Luke guessed were the remains of crash-landed spacecraft and other alien Tec.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time," Luke said.

Sanjay nodded.

"No one here knows oxford better than I do" Sanjay told him.

Collins then gave a snort of laughter; as he led them upstairs and past a line of doors until they came to one marked _**Colonel Lee Graham.**_

"Enter" Called a voice as Collins knocked on the door.

The colonel was sat behind his desk reading a report.

"Hawkins to see you sir" Collins told him.

"Thank you Collins" lee graham replied as he put the report down on his desk.

Collins saluted and left the room, lee graham then turned to Sanjay and smiled.

"Hello Sanjay, I see you've brought some friends" The colonel greeted.

Sanjay introduced Luke josh and Danny, and the colonel stood up and walked over to Luke to shake his hand.

"Good to meet you, Sanjay's told me so much about you, all of you" Lee graham continued as he looked over to Josh and Danny.

"I'm afraid there's been another attack," Sanjay told the colonel.

Lee Graham turned to him.

"That's four now," The colonel said as he shook his head.

"Do you know what they are yet?" Sanjay asked.

"Not so far, but we're pretty sure there not terrestrial in origin" lee graham answered.

Just then another solider ran into the room.

"Colonel we've had two more sightings" the solider told him.

"Are the team assembled" the colonel asked.

"Yes sir, Captain Gaskill is briefing them now" the solider answered.

"Good, sorry boys but we'll have to end our meeting for now" the colonel told Luke and the others as he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

Lee Graham then turned to Sanjay.

"Get some sleep, we'll debrief in the morning," He told him.

Sanjay nodded as the colonel left the room with the Solider.

"Bed sounds like a plan," Josh said as he yawned.

"Yeah I think we should call it a night," Danny added.

Luke agreed and the 4 teenagers headed back to their rooms.

Once inside his room Luke just collapsed onto his bed, it sure had been a long night and the teenager was soon fast asleep, but that night he started dreaming again.

He was running across the university campus, but Luke had the feeling that he was no longer in his own body, he felt he was looking thorough someone else's eye's.

He soon saw that he was chasing someone, a teenager girl was trying to get away from him, but she tripped and fell.

"Please don't hurt me," The girl pleaded.

But he was unable to stop himself grabbing the girl, and slamming her against a wall.

"No… Please…. don't" the girl sobbed.

Luke felt helpless as his one of his fingers pressed against the girl's lips.

"Shhh" Luke heard himself say but this wasn't his own voice.

He then realised there was something wrong with his face, and his teeth were distorted he had two large fangs, which suddenly plunged into the girls neck.

Luke felt sick as he tasted blood, and the girl soon fainted in his arms as the blood drained out of her, then her limp body fell to the ground.

Luke then looked down at the girl and caught his reflection in a pool of water next the girls now lifeless body, Luke then woke with a start he knew that face.

"No it couldn't be" Luke said to himself.

He held his head in his hands as he felt hot tears running down his face.

Next morning Luke was sat in the university library, with Danny and Josh who were going through the local papers.

"Here's another one Georgina Anderson seventeen went missing a week ago" Josh read.

"She must have been the first one to go missing, so it appears this all started a week ago" Danny replied.

"You found anything Luke" Josh asked as he turned to him.

But Luke didn't answer his thoughts were still on the dream he'd had.

"Hey Luke you ok" Danny said.

Luke snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face them.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well that's all" Luke lied.

He dare not tell them he was dreaming again, and certainly not whose face he had seen reflected in that pool of water.

"It couldn't be him," Luke thought.

Just then jay appeared and slammed a large pile of books down on the desk.

"Bit of light reading" Josh said as he looked at the pile of books.

"Just everything the libraries got on vampires" Jay answered.

"But I thought it wasn't a real one" Danny replied.

Jay turned to him and she didn't look happy.

"What you believe that Sanjay kid," Jay snapped.

"He's our friend and we trust him," Luke told her sounding a little annoyed him.

"Oh wake up Luke, explain to me why he just happened to have a crossbow" Jay challenged.

Luke didn't know what to say, he could hardly tell her the truth, but then Josh answered for him.

"So why do you think he had a crossbow then Jay" Josh asked.

"Isn't it obvious" She answered.

Luke Josh and Danny remained silent, which made Jay roll her eyes.

"Your friend Sanjay is a vampire hunter," Jay continued.

Josh and Danny would have normally laughed, but they could tell by Jay's face she was serious.

"You think Sanjay's a vampire hunter," Danny repeated.

"Well he dealt with that one last night pretty quick, properly made out it wasn't a real vamp to hide his true identity, oh that reminds me I made theses this morning" Jay added as she pulled out a bag.

She emptied it onto the table to revile about half a dozen sharpened pieces of wood.

"Sticks" josh said looking puzzled.

"There stakes, don't you know anything about vampires Josh?" Jay asked.

"So what are we supposed to do with them?" Josh demanded.

Jay once again rolled her eyes as she grabbed on of the stakes.

"We use them to defend our selves from the creatures of the night," Jay told him as she made a stabbing motion in the air.

"Straight through the heart" she added.

"You really believe all this stuff don't you" Josh answered as he examined one of the stakes.

"What other explanation is there, In fact I also checked on Sanjay this morning, and guess what there's no sine of him anywhere" Jay continued.

Josh suddenly turned to her.

"Wait you didn't brake into his room did you" Josh demanded.

"Oh please the locks in this place are too easy, the point is he's gone bet he's out looking for the vampires nest," Jay added.

Luke thought that at least was probably true, Sanjay was most likely helping unit find whatever these things really were.

"Hey have you guys heard the news?" A teenager almost yelled as he ran into the library.

"No why" another teen asked.

"There's been a body found on campus" The teen replied.

To Be Continued.


	20. The Nightmares real

"Hey have you guys heard the news?" A teenager almost yelled as he ran into the library.

"No why" another teen asked.

"There's been a body found on campus" The teen replied.

Everyone quickly got up and headed out of the library followed by Luke, Josh, and Danny, They headed to one of the common rooms were a large group of students were gathered around a TV.

"What's happened" Someone asked as they walked into the room.

"Apparently there's been a murder" One of the students answered.

"Rumour is its Holly Roberts," Another said.

Luke could now see the TV screen, a reporter was standing at the end of an alleyway, which had been cordoned off by the police had.

"And it is in this alleyway behind me, that in the early hours of this morning, police made gruesome discovery" The reporter said.

Luke then saw the caption scrolling along bottom of the TV screen which read,

_**young girls body found at Oxford University**_.

"No" Luke said to himself as the colour drained from his face.

"No… Please…. don't" the girls voice sobbed as the dream once again flashed through in his mind, Luke then turned and quickly left the room.

"Luke?" Danny said as he and josh followed.

They found him outside on his knees, clearly he had been sick.

"Luke what's wrong" Danny asked as he went up to him.

Luke realised he had no choice now, but to tell them the truth.

"I had a dream again" he said.

"What" Josh and Danny said in unison.

"Only it was just a dream it really happened, I saw what happened to that girl," Luke quickly told them before he was sick again.

Josh and Danny quickly took Luke back to his room.

"K9" Josh called.

"Here master Josh," the metal dog said as he rolled towards them.

"We need you to scan Luke, he's been dreaming again," Danny explained.

"Guy's I'm alright now honest" Luke pleaded.

"Let's just make sure ok" Danny told him.

Luke sighed as K9 scanned him.

"Scan complete, no abnormalities detected within master Luke" K9 said.

"There's nothing at all, you're sure, there's no sine of the nightmare man or anything," Danny continued.

"I detected no vishcla or other alien activity master Danny" K9 replied.

"You see I'm fine" Luke told them as he sat on his bed.

"Then how do you explain seeing what happened to that poor girl" Josh asked.

"Maybe these creatures are telepathic or something" Luke answered.

"But wouldn't we all have seen it happen" Danny replied.

Luke shook his head.

"You two don't have the brain power of 10,000 humans," Luke said with a weak grin.

"So what happened exactly in this dream of yours" Danny asked.

Luke told them everything that he had saw in the dream, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell them who he saw attack the girl.

For the rest of the day police were walking around the dorm buildings, questioning all the students and soon it was Luke and the others turn.

"I understand you helped Hanna Jenkins last night" the police officer began.

Luke and the others nodded.

"How is she" Luke asked.

"A bit shaken but she'll be fine, but she doesn't remember much that happened, so if you wouldn't mind going through what happened" the officer asked.

"Of cause" Josh said almost immediately.

The police officer then pulled out his pad ready to take notes.

"We we're just leaving the union bar when we heard a scream" Josh started.

"So you went to find out what was going on," The officer replied.

"That's right" Josh Answered with a nod.

"When we got there we found a man holding Hanna against a wall" Danny continued.

"And then what happened" the officer asked.

"The man just legged it" Josh added.

"I see" The officer said as he scribed notes.

He then flicked through the pad.

"Miss Jenkins recalls you were joined by another one of your friends, a Sanjay Hawkins I believe" the officer said as he looked at his pad.

"Yeah, Sanjay arrived not long after we did, he must have heard the scream like we did" Danny answered.

"Well Miss Jenkins appears to have a different version of events, she seems to think the man was struck with a crossbow bolt and then exploded in a cloud of dust, can any of you explain that" the officer continued.

Luke, Josh, and Danny remained in a stunned silence.

"Oh for goodness sake, let's just tell him the truth," Jay suddenly said.

"Which is?" the officer added.

"It was a vampire," Jay told him.

The room once again fell silent, until the police officer bust out laughing.

"I didn't think any of you would actually tell me what really happened," He said.

The 4 teenagers looked shocked.

"Tell me was it your friend Sanjay who killed one of them with that crossbow" the officer asked as an evil grin played on his face.

"Oh my god your one of them" Jay said as she Jumped up.

The officer shook his head.

"No, it's simply my Job to keep their existence a secret" he explained.

The man then pulled out a gun.

"And I'm afraid you kids know too much" he told them.

"What your just going to shoot us" Josh said as he slowly pulled out the wooden stake he still had in his pocket.

"Don't be stupid," The man laughed.

As the officer continued to speak Josh handed Danny the stake behind his back.

"This is a tranquilliser gun containing an aesthetic that inducers memory loss, It will be as if the events last night never happened," he continued.

"But you've already forgot something" Josh told him.

"Oh really, and what's that?" The man demanded.

"You need to duck," Josh added.

Just then Danny threw the wooden stake at the officer, just missing his head the man then aimed his gun at Danny, but josh came running towards him.

"Sh,Ru,Ken" Josh yelled as he leaped into the air.

He stuck the man with a rising dragon punch sending him into the air and onto his back, but to everyone's surprise the man got back up and kicked josh around the head.

"Josh" Danny yelled as he ran at the man.

But the he grabbed Danny and threw him into a line of tables.

The man then picked up his gun and walked up to Josh, who was still on the floor.

"Nice punch kid" he said as he felt his lip, which was bleeding.

The man then aimed the gun at Josh.

"Shame your not going to remember it," The officer said.

Just then the door burst open and several unit soldiers entered the room.

"Drop the weapon, hands on your head, do it now" the soldiers yelled.

The man dropped the gun and slowly raised his hands to his head.

"You guy's ok" James Lethbridge-Stewart asked as he walked into the room.

"I think josh is hurt" Luke replied as he went over to his friend.

Luke could josh had one eye shut and blood running down from above josh's eye.

"I'm alright, it's just a cut" Josh said as he tried to stop the bleeping with his hand.

Josh then looked across the room.

"Is Danny ok?" He continued.

But Danny was already on his feet walking towards him with Jay helping him along.

"I'm fine mate he just winded me, looks like you got the worst of it" Danny told him with a grin.

Josh returned it as James came up to him.

"We better have a luck at that" James said pointing at the cut.

"I'm alright James, I had worse" Josh answered.

"Better to be safe than sorry, corporal" James replied.

"Yes sarge" one of the soldiers replied as he pulled out a first aid kit, and knelt down next to josh to look at the cut.

The other unit soldiers were now putting cuffs on the man, but for some reason he was smiling.

"You think your safe, but others will come" the man said.

James turned to him.

"Karl Hamilton, did Anna put you up to this or are you now working for the highest bidder" James demanded.

"Even though your meddling grandfather disbanded the black opps, we are still loyal our colonel, it remains is our duty to keep the existence of extraterrestrials a secret from the general public, and to find and harvest alien Tec to defend this planet from attack" the man explained.

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart only what's unit returned to the organisation it once was" James told him sounding annoyed.

He then turned to the unit soldiers.

"Get him out of my sight" James ordered.

"This isn't over you know" the man said as he was led away.

"Thanks James, we owe you" Luke told him.

"Anytime" James replied with a grin.

"But how did you know we were in trouble" Danny asked.

James pointed to a security camera on the wall.

"We have the university under surveillance," James Answered.

"Ok that's it" Jay suddenly snapped.

Everyone turned to her.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here, that guy talking about aliens?" Jay added.

Luke sighed he knew he had no choice but to tell her the truth, that he would have to yet again involve someone else into their dangerous world.

"So aliens are real," Jay said as she slumped down in a chair.

Luke nodded.

"And that man was tying to cover up whatever's really going on here" Luke explained.

James turned to him.

"We better find Sanjay, Hamilton problem not alone" James told him.

Luke suddenly looked shocked.

"But I thought he was helping you" Luke said.

"No, he didn't turn up for the briefing this morning" James Answered.

"What" Luke almost shouted?

James then turned to the remainder of the unit soldiers.

"Walker" James called.

"Yes sir" Walker answered.

"Inform the colonel we need to organise a large scale search of the university grounds and surrounding area" James told him.

"Right away sarge" Walker replied with a salute and left the room.

James then turned back to Luke.

"Don't worry Luke we'll find him," James said.

To Be Continued.


	21. Confrontations

Hey everyone just wanted to warn you that part of this chapter contains adult themes.

Luke was dreaming again running across the university campus, Holly Roberts just a head of him trying desperately to get away from him, but then she tripped and fell.

"Please don't hurt me," Holly pleaded.

But once again Luke was unable to stop himself grabbing her, and slamming the teenager against a wall.

"No… Please…. don't" She sobbed.

"Shhh" A voice that wasn't his own told Holly as a finger pressed against her lips.

Luke then threw his head back and plunged his fangs into the girl's neck, he once again tasted blood as Holly fainted in his arms then her limp body fell to the ground.

Luke then caught his reflection in a pool of water next to the girl's now lifeless body,

Once again Luke woke with a start to find himself back in his room.

He held his head in his hands and dropped back on to his bed, the nightmare which was somehow real still fresh in his mind,

He then remembered that not only had the events of his dream had really happened, but that his best friend at oxford seemed to have disappeared.

"Please don't hurt me. No… Please…. don't" Holly's voice pleaded and sobbed in Luke's head. As he then got up and walked over to the window to look outside.

It was now starting to get dark the university grounds slowly being bathed in orange light as the last rays of sunshine slowly vanished.

Luke looked over at his computer, his instincts were to switch it on and call his mum, and tell her everything that was happening, but something stopped him.

Someone kicked something over outside, and Luke turned back to the window to see a figure walking down the path below him, Luke's mouth fell open it was Sanjay.

"Sanjay" Luke yelled as he banged on his window but Sanjay didn't stop.

Luke turned and ran out of his room and down the stairs past two started looking first years as Luke barrelled through them and continued outside into the night.

"Sanjay, Sanjay" Luke called as he ran after his friend.

"Luke?" Sanjay said as he turned.

"Where have you been, we've been so worried" Luke told him.

"Yeah sorry, I've had a few errands to run" Sanjay explained.

"But you missed your briefing with UNIT this morning" Luke answered.

"Well something more important came up I'm afraid" Sanjay simply replied.

"But…" Luke began.

But before he could ask any more, he heard someone walking towards them.

"Well, well look who it is" Sanjay said.

Luke turned to see Sanjay's ex girlfriend Cathy walking towards them.

"How's it going Cath" Sanjay asked in a mocking tone Luke had never heard before.

Cathy didn't answer him and turned to Luke.

"See your still hanging around with this loser Luke" Cathy said.

"Oh Cathy I'm hurt" Sanjay replied but Luke could see he was grinning.

"Your hurt, after how you made me feel" Cathy snapped.

Sanjay slowly walked towards her.

"It's not my fault you made such a big deal out of it, Should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it," he told her.

"What's that supposed to mean" Cathy answered angrily.

"Oh come on Cathy, what did you expect, bells ringing a dawn chorus song by sweet little birdies" Sanjay replied with laughter in his voice.

He then reached out to touch Cathy's face.

"Don't you dare touch me Sanjay Hawkins" Cathy almost screamed as she knocked his hand away from her.

"I do hope your not blaming your self, because I thought you were great, I thought you were a pro," Sanjay whispered as an evil grin appeared on his face.

Luke couldn't stand this any longer.

"That's enough Sanjay" Luke shouted.

Sanjay turned to him.

"Wow, lookout little Lukeys here to save the day" Sanjay mocked.

"What's the matter with you" Luke demanded.

"Nothings wrong kido, it's just time for me to stop being something I'm not" Sanjay told him.

"What are you talking about" Luke said now staring to sound angry.

"Well let's start with you shall we, do you know why I've not been around much" Sanjay asked.

"You tell me," Luke answered.

"I've been avoiding you because I'm afraid I can't stand you anymore" Sanjay explained.

"What?" Luke simply said

"Do you realise the only reason I moved to your dorm building in the first place was because dad and Sarah Jane pleaded me to" Sanjay answered.

"I don't understand" Luke replied.

"Oh don't get me wrong I tried to like you I really did, but you're just a bit too clingy," Sanjay told him.

Luke felt like a huge hole had appeared in the pit of his stomach.

"But the main reason is that we all have to work so hard, but it's just so easy for you with that super brain of yours" Sanjay continued.

"Sanjay stop it" Cathy told him she could see Luke was clearly upset.

But Sanjay ignored her.

"I bet your mum only sent you to uni a year early so she could get rid of you" Sanjay added.

"That's a lie," Luke Answered as he fought back tears.

"Really, you do know even Josh and Danny are only friends with you because they feel sorry for you, I mean who'd want to be friends with the super freak Luke smith" Sanjay replied.

"Why are you doing this" Luke demanded as tears formed in his eye's

"Arww little Lukey going to cry" Sanjay said in a baby voice.

"Answer me" Luke shouted.

"Its Simple I just don't like you, in fact none of us would miss you if you were gone, not me, Josh, Danny, not even your Mum" Sanjay Answered.

Luke couldn't take it anymore and he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"That's it run away Luke, it's what your best at isn't it" Sanjay yelled after him.

Sanjay then turned to Cathy.

"He's such a cry baby," he said.

Cathy then slapped Sanjay across the face.

"You're a real piece of work Sanjay Hawkins" Cathy snapped as she stormed off.

Sanjay rubbed his cheek where Cathy had slapped him, and began to laugh.

Luke ran until he could run no longer, he then slumped down by a wall and held his head in his hands, tears running uncontrollably down his face.

Back at the dorm building Cathy had gone to find Josh and Danny and told them everything that had happened.

"I'm gonna kill him" Josh spat as he headed for the door.

But Danny grabbed him.

"Josh no," He said.

"Get off me Danny" Josh snapped.

Josh shoved Danny off him and onto the floor, but Danny quickly got up and blocked the doorway.

"Josh stop and think about this" Danny told him.

"Get out of the way Danny" Josh warned.

"What you going to do, go out there find Sanjay and beat him up" Danny replied his voice starting to rise.

"Oh that's exactly what I'm gonna to do" Josh almost shouted.

"Then your just as stupid as he is" Danny answered.

"Don't you care about Luke, Sanjay has to pay for what he's done" Josh replied.

"How can you say that of cause I care about him, but this goes against everything we were taught on foxily" Danny continued now sounding angry.

"I don't give a dam about that, now get out of my way" Josh yelled.

"Not until you stop being such an idiot" Danny shouted back.

"What, you think you can take me," Josh added.

"No I don't, I'm just trying to make you see reason" Danny told him.

"Last chance Danny you've got 3 seconds," Josh said.

But Danny didn't move.

"Guess your just going to have to take me down" Danny told him.

Josh yelled in anger and went to swing for Danny.

"Joshua Shearer"

Josh stopped dead.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Jay demanded as she walked up to him.

"Sanjay's upset Luke" Josh simply said.

"And you thought you'd teach him a lesson" Jay demanded.

"Something like that" Josh answered quietly.

"So what your going to deal with him and anyone else who get in your way are you, god Josh your such a prat at times" Jay scolded.

Josh then lowered his head.

"Where is Luke" Jay asked.

"I don't know Cathy said he just ran off," Josh answered sounding like a schoolboy who had just been told off.

"Then you should be looking for him making sure he's alright, not going after the one who upset him" Cathy replied.

Josh was now looking at the ground, he now felt really ashamed of what he was about to do to one of his friends just for the sake of revenge.

"Your right Luke needs us" Josh eventually said.

He then looked up at Jay and Danny.

"I'm sorry for being such a idiot," Josh told them.

Danny then put his hand on josh's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it mate, Lets just find Luke ok" Danny told him.

Josh nodded and the 3 teenagers left to begin their search for Luke.

It wasn't long before they found him, still sat against a wall with his head resting on his knees, which he was now hugging to his chest.

"Oh Luke" Jay gasped.

The sight of him shocked them; they had never seen Luke look so upset.

"Luke" Josh said.

"Leave me alone," Luke sobbed not looking up.

"Hey Luke it's ok, Cathy told us everything that happened" Danny continued.

Luke then looked up, his eyes were red and swollen and the 3 teenagers could also see a wet patch on his t-shirt, where his tears had fallen.

"I thought he was my friend" Luke whimpered.

"You don't need him Luke, you've got us" Josh told him.

"You don't understand" Luke replied.

"What don't we understand?" Danny asked.

Luke shook his head, they could see he wanted to tell them something, but it was something he was finding hard to say.

"It's ok Luke you can tell us," Jay said softly.

Luke then took a deep breath.

"I didn't tell you about the last part of that nightmare" Luke told them his voice shaking.

Fresh tears began to run down his face, he took another deep breath.

"When that thing… when I bit into that girl I saw my reflection in a puddle, only it wasn't my face" Luke continued as he bit his lip.

A lump formed in Luke's throat, he still didn't want to believe whose face he had seen reflected back at him, but the time had come to accept the truth.

"It was Sanjay" Luke said.

"What?" Jay Danny and Josh all said at once.

"I think he's become one of those things," Luke added.

To be continued.


	22. The Tomb of Anubus

Rain lashed against the windows of the lecture hall, as Josh, Danny, and Jay sat listening to some guy off the telly called doctor Brian Cox taking about astronomy,

But Josh's thoughts were elsewhere.

He turned to the empty seat where Luke normally sat, which only served as a reminder of the events that seemed to have only happened the night before, but had in fact been a week ago.

Neither Josh, Danny, nor Jay had seen or spoken to Luke, since his confrontation with Sanjay, as Luke had spent the week shut in his room.

The lecture soon came to an end and as they left the lecture hall one of their teachers caught up with them.

"I see Luke still isn't back," the teacher said.

"No he still hasn't come out of his room" Jay answered.

"Can't be easy having a friend go missing, and those too seem really close" The teacher replied.

There had been no sign of Sanjay all week either, and the 3 teenagers had decided it was best if everyone thought Sanjay had just disappeared like the other students.

"This is getting stupid," Josh said as they walked to another lecture.

"I know Luke has too come out his room sometime" Jay replied.

"Sarah Jane even rang me this morning, Luke hasn't been in contact with her either, and it appears he's told K9 to stay offline," Danny continued.

"What did you tell her?" Josh asked.

"Just that Luke and Sanjay had had an argument, I couldn't exactly tell her the truth" Danny answered.

"Yeah she would have been down here before you could say K9" Josh added.

Luke lay on his bed face down wearing only a pair of shorts and a crumpled T-shirt; he'd had trouble sleeping as every night he was tortured by nightmares.

"Who'd want to be friends with the super freak Luke smith" Sanjay's words stung in Luke's mind.

But this wasn't the only thing Luke was having nightmare's about, he was also seeing other events; events that he could no longer tell were real or just another bad dream.

But one nightmare seemed to play though his head more than the others; Luke was underground walking stone passageway passing a line of flaming touches.

He soon came to a large room with what looked like a sarcophagus in the centre of the room, which had the figure of a man with the head of a jackal caved into the lid.

As Luke moved closer he saw the sarcophagus was surrounded by 12 hooded figures, chanting words over and over Luke couldn't understand.

Luke then stopped dead as a sudden shudder of fear ran though Luke's body; there was something wrong here something evil.

Normally Luke would turn and run back up the passageway, but this time was different this time he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't be afraid," it whispered behind him.

Luke turned to see Sanjay stood behind him.

"Sanjay…wh…what?" Luke stuttered.

"Hey it's ok Luke, it's me" Sanjay said sounding more like the Sanjay Luke knew.

"But those things you said" Luke continued.

Sanjay hung his head.

"I'm sorry he hurt you" he replied.

"I don't understand" Luke added.

"Watch and you will" Sanjay answered as a white light filled the room.

Luke was back in the stone passageway the touches burning bright, but the passageway was now filled with cobwebs and the touch brackets no longer gleamed they were now dull and rusty.

Luke slowly walked down the passageway until he heard voices.

"Are you sure about this?" A voice Luke recognised asked.

"You worry too much Marcus" Another voice snapped that Luke recognised as the voice of the commander of the UNIT Black Ops Anna Tellos.

Luke crept around the Conner and saw Anna stood with a man in a long coat, watching a group of soldiers setting changers against a large stone door.

"Chargers set Colonel," One of the soldiers announced.

"Good, Everyone stand clear" Anna ordered.

Everyone quickly moved away and Anna gave the order to detonate, the room was filled with a cloud of dust, which once cleared reviled a large hole in the door.

"Let's see what's inside shall we Marcus" Anna said to the man in the long coat as she headed though the hole.

The man then turned to the soldiers and Luke saw that it was Mark Hawkins.

"Don't touch anything," He told the soldiers.

Mark and the solders the followed Anna through the hole as did Luke, he was now back in the room with the sarcophagus, but this too was now covered in cobwebs.

Once again a shudder of fear ran through Luke's body, and he wasn't the only one.

"There's something wrong here can't you feel it" Mark told Anna.

"You're letting your imagination run away with you" Anna replied coldly.

Anna then walked up to the sarcophagus.

"At last the final resting place of Anubus" Anna said as she reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Mark warned.

"And why not" She demanded as she turned to him.

"Because there's something wrong with this place" Mark answered.

"Don't tell me you getting superstitious, this isn't just any tomb, it the tomb of an Ossian once one of the most advanced civilisation to ever exist, think of the secrets we'll discoverer the advance technology that's hidden here" Anna added.

"We don't know what were dealing with, this isn't just a tomb" Mark told her.

Just then they heard a noise and both turned towards it.

"Whose there, show your self" Anna yelled as she pulled a gun.

A small boy then came out of the darkness.

"Sanjay?" Mark said.

"What are you doing here?" Anna demanded.

Sanjay's lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what was down here" Sanjay sounding scared.

"Well you should have stayed at the house like you were told to" Anna told him sounding annoyed.

Sanjay looked up.

"But you always tell me that, I'm sick of having to stay behind" Sanjay continued.

"Go back to the house Sanjay before I get really mad" Anna snapped as she walked towards him.

Sanjay now looked angry.

"Why do you always treat me like a kid, I'm not a kid I'm twelve" Sanjay shot back.

Anna and everyone else began to laugh apart from mark.

"In that case why don't you come here and open this sarcophagus, show us all how brave you really are" Anna added.

"I think we should leave it alone, I can feel it too something's wrong here something evil" Sanjay told her.

"You think I'm stupid enough to believe in cursers" Anna spat as she walked towards then sarcophagus.

"No don't" Sanjay yelled.

But it was too late Anna had already grabbed the lip of the sarcophagus, and tried to push it open, suddenly the whole room began to shake.

"There really is a curse" One of the soldiers yelled as he ran out of the room followed by several others.

"Come back you cowards" Anna shouted after them.

"Look" Sanjay yelled.

Anna looked up and could see two stone gargoyles were coming to life above them.

"What the hell are they" Anna demanded.

"I'm guessing they're the tomb guards," Mark answered.

The gargoyles transformed into black wing creatures, and they both filled the air with a terrifying scream.

"We need to get out of here," Mark told her.

But before they could move the creatures swooped down towards them.

"Get down" mark yelled as he grabbed Anna and pulled her to the ground.

The remaining soldiers began to fire in all directions; Sanjay was now huddled in the corner holding his hands over his ears screaming.

"I need to get to Sanjay" Mark told Anna.

But the creatures were too fast and as he tried to get over to his adopted son one of the creatures knocked mark to the ground.

"No" Sanjay yelled.

Sanjay then watched in horror as one by one the remaining soldiers fell, until one of the creatures flew towards him.

"Run Sanjay" Mark shouted.

But it was too late the creature grabbed the boy and slammed him into a wall, the creature then threw back his head and bit into Sanjay's shoulder

Sanjay screamed in pain, but the creature's head exploded.

"Get the hell away from my boy" mark spat as he kicked the remains of the creature away from Sanjay.

The twelve year old then slumped against the wall, as blood ran down his arm.

"Sanjay" Mark said as he went over to him.

"Behind you" Sanjay yelled.

Mark turned to see the other creature changing at him; mark was once again knocked to the ground, sending his guns skidding across the floor.

"It's coming back around" Sanjay shouted.

Mark looked up and saw the creature coming in for the kill, Suddenly a laser blast stuck the creature cutting it in half, mark turned to see Anna holding one of his guns.

"Thanks" Mark told her.

"Call it even" Anna said with a small smile.

She then helped him up and the both ran over to Sanjay.

"This looks pretty bad" Anna asked him.

"I'm ok, it's not as bad as it looks" Sanjay told her as he fought back the tears.

His shoulder hurt like hell but he was determined not to cry in front of Anna.

Just then the room once again filled with light, and Luke found himself sitting with Sanjay on a bench outside there dorm building.

"It's been 8 years since that thing bit me" Sanjay said.

"But you didn't back change then did you" Luke answered.

"No anything was fine, at first, The wound headed after a couple of weeks and that seemed to be the end of it, but then I stated having nightmare's about something crawling out of the darkness coming to get me" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay then turned to Luke.

"There's been an evil growing inside of me since that day, and now it's finally taken over, when I came back to uni I started having black outs, then nightmares of me killing people" Sanjay continued.

Sanjay hung his head Luke could see he was really upset,

"Only it was really happening," Sanjay added.

"So when that thing bit you it infected you," Luke replied.

"That thing was killed while it was feeding, so when it's body was destroyed part of it's consciousness jumped into my body and it's been growing, waiting until it was strong enough to take over my body" Sanjay explained.

"So it's just controlling you," Luke asked.

"For now but in time he will take my body over completely" Sanjay answered.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save you" Luke told him.

Sanjay smiled sadly.

"There isn't time he's planning to bring Anubus back from the dead, you have to stop him but you'll have to destroy him, your going to have to kill me Luke" Sanjay Said.

"I can't, we'll find another way" Luke said tears forming in his eye's.

"There isn't time if Anubus risers" Sanjay replied.

"I can't do it Sanjay, I just can't" Luke pleaded as tears began to fall.

"It's the only way, you've been a good friend Luke, the best I've ever had, Goodbye" Sanjay added as Luke felt himself slowly floating away.

"Sanjay No" Luke shouted.

But Sanjay disappeared in a blinding white light.

"Sanjay" Luke yelled as he woke up with a start tears running down his face.

To be continued.


	23. Welcome to the underworld

"Sanjay" Luke yelled as he woke up with a start tears running down his face.

Luke sat there for a few minutes deciding what to do then it hit him; Luke wiped his eyes and quickly headed over to his computer and switched it on.

"Please be there," Luke said to himself as he called a contact for web chat.

Soon a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Luke?" yawned a very sleepy Maria Jackson.

"Sorry to wake you Maria but I need your help" Luke quickly told her.

Luke the told her everything that was going on at oxford, and the dream he'd just had.

"Maria do you have any idea what time it is" Alan Jackson demanded as he walked into the room.

Maria turned to him.

"It's Luke, he needs our help" Maria explained.

Alan Jackson the joined Maria at the computer screen.

"Luke what do you need" Alan asked.

"I need you to hack into the UNIT database Mr Jackson" Luke explained.

"What am I looking for" Alan replied.

"Anything on the tomb of Anubus" Luke continued.

Alan quickly grabbed his laptop and began typing in commands.

"Looks like they've improved their security" Alan said as he continued to type.

"I'm in" he added with a wink at Maria.

Alan then searched the database for the tomb, only to be greeted by a message in large red flashing letters, which read…

**Classified Information.**

**Level One Security Only!**

"Classified" Maria said.

"Looks like someone wants to keep the existence of this tomb quiet" Alan answered.

"Good job Sarah Jane's still got clearance then" Maria replied with a grin as her dad continued to type.

"Here we go, Black ops mission report 30th of May 2004" Alan read.

"That's it" Luke told him.

Alan and Maria then read the report, which reported the events just had Luke had seen them in his dream.

"So it did happen, poor Sanjay" Luke said more to himself.

He then turned back to the computer screen.

"Does the report say where the tomb is?" Luke continued.

Alan and Maria suddenly looked shocked.

"What is it" Luke asked.

"The tomb it's…Luke it's under oxford," Maria told him.

"What?" Luke almost shouted.

"The university's built right on top of it" Maria added.

Luke wasted no time and grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

Not too far away Josh, Danny, and Jay were sat in the library when Josh'd phone began to buzz, josh picked it up and looked both shocked and surprised.

"Josh what is it" Jay asked.

"It's Luke, he needs us, now" Josh answered.

The 3 teenagers quickly left the library and headed back to their dorm building to find Luke waiting for them.

"Luke what's going on" Danny asked.

"In here" Luke told them as he nodded towards one of the common rooms.

They all headed inside the empty room, where Luke told them about the dream and his conversation with Maria and her dad.

"So this tomb's under the university," Jay said.

Luke nodded.

"Yes and we need to find it before Sanjay… Before that thing can awaken Anubus" Luke answered.

"So how do we find it, oxfords a big place" Josh replied.

Luke simply smiled and grabbed a whistle that was around his neck and blew it; the room was filled in a flash of light as K9 appeared.

"You called master Luke" K9 said as he rolled towards his master.

"K9 I need you to locate the entrance to a tunnel which leads underground, Mr Jackson has sent the co-ordinates to my phone" Luke explained.

Luke held out his phone and K9 connected to it.

"Scanning" K9 began as he ears moved backwards and forwards.

Luke and the others didn't have to wait long, as K9's ears stopped moving almost as soon as they had started.

"Tunnel located master Luke" K9 told him as he disconnected himself from Luke's mobile phone.

Luke looked at it and could see a map on the screen, with a flashing dot marked on it.

"The entrance is located 0.7 miles from our current position" K9 added as Josh, Danny, and Jay crowed around Luke's phone.

"No way it's right under the oxford union," Danny Said.

Luke and the others wasted no time and quickly headed to the oxford union, which was as busy as ever as students headed between the many common rooms and halls.

"Which way" Danny whispered in Luke's ear.

Luke checked the map K9 had sent to his phone,

"This way" Luke replied as he pointed down one of the corridors.

The 4 teenagers followed the map, which led them through a few twists and turns until they came to a large door and the end of a deserted corridor.

"It's locked" Danny said as he tried the door.

Danny turned to Luke.

"Don't suppose you've got a sonic pen or something on you Luke" Danny asked.

Luke shook his head.

"Great so now what do we do" Josh continued.

Jay then rolled her eye.

"Leave it to me" Jay told them.

Jay then pulled something out of her pocket, and began fiddling with the lock.

"Bet you were a proper little criminal as a kid" Josh said.

"Well we didn't have cable so we had to make our own fun" Jay replied.

Just then the door clicked.

"Got it," Jay added with a grin.

She then opened the door and everyone quickly headed through the door to find a fight of stairs, which led down to a basement, Luke suddenly froze on the stairs.

"Luke what is it" Danny asked.

"I've seen this room before" he simply said.

"You have" Jay replied.

"In my nightmares" Luke answered.

Luke turned to face them.

"When we last faced the nightmare man this is the basement I was trapped in one of the nightmares, and something was trying to get out" Luke quickly explained. As his eyes fell on the door in the basement, which had, been rattling in his nightmare.

Luke then headed down the stairs and walked towards the door, Luke slowly turned the handle and was then greeted by a cool breeze as the door opened.

"This is it" Luke told them as he walked through the door.

The others quickly followed Luke down a passageway, which led to another fight of stairs; only theses were made of stone and went down in a spiral.

The air seemed to get colder and colder as the teenagers headed down the stairs, and they could see their breath when they reached the bottom.

They were now at the end of the stone passageway that Luke had seen in his dream, but as the 4 teenagers continued down the passage they began to feel strangely afraid.

"What happening" Josh said sounding a little bit scared.

"Were getting closer to the tomb" Luke replied.

They soon came to the other end of the stone passage, and could see the remains of the entrance to the large room, which contained the sarcophagus of Anubus.

As the teenagers moved closer and could see 12 cloaked figures sat in a circle around the sarcophagus, chanting in some strange language none of them could understand.

"Welcome" a voice behind them said.

The teenagers turned to see Sanjay.

"I must say you're here sooner than I expected" Sanjay continued.

"You've been expecting us" Josh replied.

"Oh yes, do you really think the dream Luke had was coincidence" Sanjay answered as he slowly walked towards them.

"But I must say I'm little disappointed, I didn't expect super freak Luke smith to have involved others" Sanjay added.

"It doesn't work anymore, I know your not your Sanjay" Luke told him.

"The boys stronger than I thought" Sanjay said as he tapped the side of his head.

"You've got one chance, Let Sanjay go and leave this place" Luke demanded.

"Or what you'll kill me, I don't think so" the creature inside Sanjay told him.

Sanjay's face then transformed into the face Luke had seen in his nightmares.

"I'm the only one who does the killing around her," the creature added.

Jay suddenly leaped forward holding a cross out in front of her.

"Get back demon" she spat.

"You think a piece of wood can stop me," the creature snapped.

"Everyone knows crossers keep vampires at bay," Jay continued.

The creature then laughed.

"You think I'm a vampire, a creature of the night, a lonely soul cursed to walk the path of immortality, looking for someone to love who he can turn into his own kind and love forever" The creature said in a mocking tone.

The creature then knocked the cross out of Jay's hand.

"No little girl I'm not a vampire, I'm a time devil" the creature told her.

Jay and the others then realised they were not alone, other time devils had appeared from the darkness, they were surrounded.

"Welcome to the underworld" The creature inside Sanjay added.

To Be Continued.


	24. The Awakening

Luke and the others were grabbed by the other time devils, whose faces were those of the missing teenagers.

They led Luke and his friends into the tomb, where the hooded figures continued to chant.

"You should feel honoured to witness the return of lord Anubus" Sanjay told them.

He then turned to Luke.

"Especially you Luke" Sanjay continued.

"Why should I feel honoured?" Luke said angrily.

Sanjay then moved closer.

"Because you're going to help me set him free" He whispered into Luke's ear.

Sanjay then nodded to the two time devils holding Luke, who dragged him towards the sarcophagus of Anubus.

"Leave him alone" Josh shouted as he struggled to get free, but Sanjay ignored him,

Luke was made to kneel in front of the sarcophagus, and the teenager noticed the hooded fingers had stopped chanting and appeared to be waiting for something.

Sanjay then turned to the sarcophagus.

"Oh great and powerful Anubus hear me, your servant has returned to set you free" Sanjay began.

"Might Anubus use our energy, to brake your chains and return from the darkness" The figures said in unison.

Sanjay then walked up to the sarcophagus and stood next to Luke.

"Lord Anubus expect this offering from your loyal servant" Sanjay continued.

Sanjay then pulled out a silver knife, and jay gasped in horror.

"Don't hurt him," She pleaded.

"Arww how sweet" Sanjay mocked as he turned to Luke.

"Just do what you're going to do ok," Luke told him.

"Oh this isn't for you, this is for me" Sanjay relied as he turned back towards the sarcophagus.

Sanjay then cut the palm of his hand with the blade.

"I offer my blood as a token of my loyally" Sanjay said as he held out his hand over the sarcophagus.

The blood from his hand dripped into the mouth of the jackal on the sarcophagus.

"Lord Anubus except this offering, and its bond" The hooded figures added.

Sanjay then stood behind Luke.

"My blood as my life are forever your, I am you vessel use my strength and my will, and you shall this world once more" Sanjay said as he grabbed Luke's shoulders.

Everything went black as Luke felt an icy wind blow from behind him, next thing he knew he was back in his room lying in bed.

"Was that all a just a nightmare" Luke thought.

But then Luke realised he could hear a girls voice singing in the distance.

"Hello" Luke said he walked towards his door.

Luke opened his door and headed into the corridor, but this wasn't the hall outside his room it was one of the corridors inside the oxford union.

"One two three four he's coming to get you all" the girls voice sang.

Luke turned towards the voice and could see the girl standing at end of the corridor.

"It's you" Luke said as walked up to the girl.

"Five six seven eight he needs you to open up the gate" the girl carried on singing.

Suddenly the lights in the corridor went out and the girl was gone.

"Luke smith" a voice whispered.

Luke turned towards it.

"Who's there?" Luke said.

"Luke smith come to me" the voice continued.

Luke followed the voice and until he came the door that he recognised at once, it was door to the basement, which led to the tomb of Anubus.

"Come to me Luke" the voice called as Luke slowly headed down the stairs to the basement.

"I need you Luke, I need you to set me free" the voice told him as the door that led to the tomb began to rattle.

Luke couldn't seem to stop himself from turning the door handle, the door then flew open and once again an icy wind blow around Luke.

"Now come to me and free me from my bonds" the voice commanded.

Luke could only obey the voice, He quickly stepped through the door into the tunnel, and was soon heading down the stone passageway lit by the flaming torches.

"Almost there Luke, Almost there" The voice told him as he entered the tomb.

Luke then walked up to the sarcophagus and rested his hands on it.

"Set me free Luke smith, Set me free" the voice said starting to get louder.

Once again Luke felt he had no choice but to obey the voice and pushed the lid tomb, Luke was then thrown to the ground as a black fog swarmed out of the sarcophagus.

"At last my chains are finally broken" An evil raspy voice shouted.

Luke knew that voice the voice from his nightmares, the teenager then watched in horror as the black fog formed into the dark figure.

"No" Luke yelled as he tried to run, but he couldn't move.

The figure slowly began to walk towards him.

"You belong to me Luke smith, your mine now," the dark figure said as he slowly walked towards Luke.

Luke then felt a hand grab him and pull him off the ground; Luke could now hear lots of shouting and the snarls and screams of the time devils

"Luke you ok" A familiar voice demanded.

Luke turned his head and saw it was the brigadiers grandson James, Luke then realised he was being carried someone's back down the stone passageway.

"There right behind us sarge" The person carrying Luke warned.

"Get everyone to the end of the tunnel" James said.

"Yes sir" Another voice replied.

Luke then saw him pull out 3 small packages and stick them to each side of the passageway and to the ceiling

"Take cover" James shouted as he ran towards them.

Luke felt himself pulled to the ground as the passage was filled by the sound of an explosion followed by a loud rumbling sound.

"Look out" Someone yelled as darkness once again surrounded Luke.

"Luke, Luke"

Luke came around to see Josh, Danny, and Jay looking down at him.

"You sure gave us a scare buddy," Josh said with a grin.

"Where I'm I?" Luke asked as he looked around.

"Safe and sound" a voice told him.

Luke turned towards the voice and saw James sitting on the windowsill, Luke then realised he was now back in his room lying on his bed, he sat up but suddenly felt a throbbing pain in his head.

"What happened?" Luke asked as he held his head in his hands.

"UNIT happened" Jay answered.

"When Sanjay grabbed you appeared to fall into some sort of trance and the whole room began to shake, but then this metal ball rolled into the room" Danny began.

"The room was then filled with a blinding light and then all hell broke lose, next thing we knew James and squad of UNIT soldiers were leading us down the stone passageway" Josh continued.

Luke turned to James.

So you got us out of there" Luke said.

"Only just, if I hadn't blown the roof I don't think we would have," James replied.

"Do you think any of them survived?" Luke asked.

"Even if they did it'll take them a long time to clear that tunnel" James answered.

"But how did you know we were down there" Jay asked.

"Well that's where things get a little odd, it was the night Sanjay disappeared I was at the union bar seeing if any of the students knew anything about the disappearances" James explained.

_**The union bar 1 week ago.**_

James was sat at a table with a group of students.

"And that's the last time, any of you saw her" James said.

The students nodded.

"Well thank you for you time" James told them as he stood up and left.

Just then walker came up to James.

"I think we've got all the information were gonna get sarge" Walker said.

"Agreed, probably time we called it a night anyway, we'll debrief in the morning 0900 hours" James answered.

"Very good sir" Walker replied.

"You go on ahead, I just want to have another chat to the barman before I turn in my self" James continued.

"I'll see you in the morning then sarge" Walker answered.

James nodded in reply as walker left.

It wasn't long before James finished his chat with the barman and left the union bar, but as he walked back the UNIT base he felt he was being followed.

James quickly headed down an alleyway and a man in a long black coat followed, but when he walked down the alleyway James was gone.

Suddenly James dropped down behind the man and knocked him to the ground.

"Wow easy, easy" the man said.

"Who are you, why are you following me?" James demanded as he grabbed the man and pushed him against a wall.

"Relax, were on the same side here," the man told him.

"Really" James answered not sounding convinced.

"Look I know what you thinking, but don't worry I don't bite" the man explained.

"So who are you?" James repeated as he released the man.

"Right now you only need to know why I'm here," the man explained.

"I'm listening" James said.

"I'm here to warn you that these disappearances are just the beginning, and have to be ready for what's to come" The man continued.

"Ready for what" James asked.

"The harvest" the man answered.

The man then pulled out a metal ball from his coat pocket, and handed it to James.

"This will help you fight the creatures you seek, but only use it when you have no other choice but to run, I also ask you watch over Luke smith it's important he is protected" The man added.

"How do I use it" James said as he looked down at the object.

"Just push the circular button and roll it on the ground" The man explained.

James turned the ball in his hand, until he saw a red circle engraved on it.

"But what does it do" James asked as he looked up but the man was gone.

"Wait he just vanished" Jay said.

James nodded.

"I kept the ball on me at all times, and as he'd asked kept an eye on Luke, so when you lot left for the oxford union I thought we better follow you" James added.

"Good job you did" Luke told him.

Luke then winced with pain, and once again held his head.

"I'm guessing it was the explosion that knocked me out?" Luke asked.

But James shook his head.

"One of those things just got through the rubble, knocked you out cold but Jay made sort work of it" James answered as he turned and smiled at Jay.

"Well they may not be vampires, but stakes still work" Jay said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand looking slightly embraced.

"Guess I owe you one" Luke told her.

"I'll hold you to that" Jay replied with a grin.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, unaware that deep below them the time devils had survived and they were digging.

"We'll reach the surface by nightfall, then we shall have no difficulty getting the boy" one of the time devils told Sanjay.

"We no longer need him, our masters chains are finally broken he only now needs the strength to crossover to our world" Sanjay explained.

"But how do we do that without the boy" The time devil asked.

Because tonight we go to the oxford union, every soul I take will make lord Anubus stronger until he finally has the power to return to this world" Sanjay answered.

To Be Continued.


	25. My Enemy My Friend

The sun slowly set over oxford university, bathing the buildings in golden light soon to be replaced with the orange glow of street lights as darkness descended.

Students from across the university were headed to the oxford union eagerly anticipating the unions band night, just outside a patch of ground began to move as a single hand burst to the surface.

At the back of the oxford union two UNIT soldiers stood keeping watch, one of them turned and looked behind him.

"What's up?" the other soldier asked.

"Thought I heard something" the first solider answered.

"Probably just a stray cat or something, sarge blew the tunnel nothing coming out of there anytime soon" the 2nd soldier replied.

But then something ran past behind him.

"Who's there?" the soldier shouted as he spun around.

Just then a time devil appeared and knocked the soldier to the ground.

"Ray" the other soldier yelled.

But as he ran up to help him another time devil leaped at him and knocked him against a wall, as the soldier struggled to get to his feet more time devils appeared.

"How disappointing" Sanjay said as he joined them.

He slowly walked towards the soldier, who now had has back against the wall.

"I expected more of a challenge," Sanjay continued.

"Don't come any closer," the soldier told him as he raised his gun.

But Sanjay continued to advance

"Stay back" The soldier yelled.

The soldier fired a shot, hitting Sanjay's shoulder the impact making him turn away.

"Now that hurt" Sanjay said quietly.

He then turned back to the soldier and lunged forward slamming him into the wall.

"But not as much as this will" Sanjay added.

Sanjay's face had now transformed, his forehead was now distorted the eye's below bright yellow, and his teeth were now fangs which he sunk into the man's neck.

Luke woke up with a start, was he dreaming again, no somehow he knew what he had seen was really happening.

"Luke you ok" Josh said as he went over to his friend.

Luke turned to him.

"It's Sanjay, he's alive and he's free" Luke told him as he stood up.

"But how, James said it would take them ages to clear all that rubble" Josh answered.

"Must have found another way out" Luke replied.

He then saw another image flash through his mind, and Josh had to grab him to stop him falling to the floor.

"Luke?" Josh continued sounding a little scared.

"He's going to the oxford union," Luke explained.

"Oh no, it's band night tonight" Josh almost shouted.

"There going to kill everyone Josh" Luke added.

Sanjay and the other time devils were stood at one of the back entrances to the oxford union, the two UNIT soldiers guarding it didn't stand a chance.

"Guard the exits boys" Sanjay told the other time devils as they headed inside.

The bands had already started playing in one of the large halls and the place was full with students enjoying themselves, Sanjay smiled to himself as he entered the room.

"Soon master we will be reunited once more" he said to himself.

Not to far away James was briefing a squad of UNIT soldiers.

"Once inside our mission is to evacuate the students as quickly as possible, remember bullets won't kill these creatures but it will slow them down, once you are clear of the union proceed to the rendezvous point where captain Gaskill will give you further orders" James told them.

The soldiers saluted and headed to a waiting truck, Luke and his friends then came up to James.

"We're coming with you" Luke told him.

"No you lot are staying here, we'll handle it from here" James answered.

"But we know how to deal with these things" Jay replied.

"That maybe so but I cannot guarantee you safety" James continued.

"Please James, there's still a chance I can reach Sanjay" Luke pleaded.

James turned to Luke and could see the teenager was close to tears.

"Ok, but you ride with me," James said.

Luke nodded as a smile appeared on his face.

Back at the oxford union one of the bands had just finished playing, and a man appeared on stage.

"Let's here it for Osborn there, next up we have…" but the mans voice cut out as his mike went dead.

"I'm sorry but tonight's entertainment has been cancelled" Sanjay said as he walked on to the stage.

Doors around the hall began to slam shut as the time devils blocked the exits.

"Ladies and gentlemen there is no cause for alarm," Sanjay continued.

Sanjay's face then transformed into that of a time devil.

"Well there is cause for alarm, but it won't do any good," Sanjay added.

UNIT soon arrived at the oxford union but the place had been sealed.

"No were too late," Luke said as he and the others arrived.

"We'll have to blow the windows," James told one of his men.

"Wait I have a better idea" Jay explained.

"Oh no you don't, your not going in there alone" James answered.

"Your going to need a distraction" Jay replied.

Then without any warning Jay ran towards the union.

"Jay no" Josh shouted.

"We better get after her" James said as he followed.

Jay ran around the back of the oxford union and up to one of the back entrances, she then pulled a hair clip out of her pocket and began to pick the lock, the door soon clicked and Jay opened it to find a time devils behind it.

"Oh have the bands started playing" Jay asked with a smile.

The smile then faded as she turned to run, but the time devils leaped in to the air and grabbed her pulling her to the ground.

"Don't suppose we can talk about this" Jay said, as the time devil was about to bite her

But then a crossbow bolt hit the creature and it exploded in a cloud of dust, Jay the saw James with a crossbow followed by Luke, Josh, and Danny.

Suddenly two more time devils dropped down from the roof and knocked James to the sending his crossbow skidding across the ground, Josh changed at one of them and jumped on it's back, the other ran forward but Danny kicked it around the head.

"You all right, did he bite you" Luke asked as he ran over to Jay.

Jay shook her head.

"No I'm ok" She replied.

Suddenly one of the time devils threw Danny to the ground and grabbed James by the throat as the other spun around trying to get josh off it's back.

James struggled to get free but soon felt his breath leaving him, suddenly the time devil screamed in pain and turned to dust revealing Danny with a stake.

"Thanks" James said as he caught his breath.

"Any time" Danny replied.

They turned and could see josh was still hanging onto the other time devils back.

"What's wrong getting tired" Josh said.

But the time devil managed to throw josh off him and changed at him.

"Josh" Luke shouted as he threw him a stake.

Josh caught it and held it out in front of him closing his eyes, the time devil ran straight into it and dust erupted around josh.

"Did I get him?" Josh asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh you got him alright," Jay said as he helped him up.

James then turned to the open door.

"Looks like we have our way in" James told them.

"Your still going to need a distraction, so you can get you men inside unseen," Jay said.

"I'll go, it's me he wants after all," Luke told them.

"You not going anywhere alone" Danny replied.

"Not without your friends" Josh continued.

Luke smiled at them and turned to James.

"How long do you need" Luke asked.

James could see the same determination he has seen on Sarah Jane's face many time, and knew that there was no point in arguing.

"Give us 5 minutes and we'll be in position" James replied.

Luke looked at his wristwatch and started the stopwatch on it.

"You've got it" Luke replied as he disappeared into the oxford union with Josh, Danny, and jay close behind.

Inside Sanjay was still stood on the stage.

"Tonight you all bare witness to my master return, just a pity some of you won't be alive to see it" Sanjay said with a evil grin.

He looked down at the frightened students below.

"Now who shall be first" he asked.

"Why don't you start with me?" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Luke walking towards the stage.

"Well, well the freak returns" Sanjay mocked.

"Let everyone go, it's me you want" Luke told him.

"That's where your wrong I'm afraid, because I don't need you anymore, Lord Anubus now only needs the strength to cross from the shadow dimensions to this one" Sanjay explained.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone," Luke continued.

Sanjay then began to laugh.

"And how are you going to stop me all by your self" Sanjay laughed.

"Because he's not alone" Jay yelled as she appeared with Josh and Danny.

"So you've yet again brought your friends into your dangerous world, Oh how I'm going to enjoy making them suffer in front of you" Sanjay added.

Luke then started to laugh.

"You really are stupid aren't you" Luke told him as his stopwatch reach 5 minutes.

"And why is that" Sanjay demanded.

"Because as Jay told you we are not alone" Luke said with a grin.

Suddenly UNIT soldiers burst into the hall from all directions, their guns trained on the time devils.

"Everyone get down," Luke yelled.

All the students dropped to the ground as the UNIT soldiers fired on the time devils that drop to the ground.

"Everyone follow my squad they will lead you to safety" James told everyone.

The soldiers opened all the doors and led everyone outside, but the time devils were now back on there feet and attacked the soldiers.

"Don't let them bite you" Jay yelled as she staked on of the time devils.

Josh and Danny dusted 2 more as crossbow bolts struck several the time devils, Josh and Danny turned to see James, walker and 2 other UNIT soldiers armed with crossbows and stakes.

Sanjay looked on as time devil after time devil turned to dust, and realised his plan had failed and decide it was time to leave but Luke saw him and headed after him.

The remaining time devils had also seen Sanjay leave so also decide to flee, one of them turned and ran through a set of fire doors, only to be stuck in the chest with a stake by the man in the long black coat.

"Oh no you don't" The man said as the time devil disintegrated.

Sanjay was now headed down a corridor, but found Luke waiting for him.

"Leaving so soon" Luke said.

"Get out of my way boy" Sanjay snarled.

"No this ends here, give Sanjay back and I'll let you leave to find another body" Luke told him.

"Not a chance kid" Sanjay snapped.

"Then I must do, what I must do," Luke said as he pulled out a stake.

Sanjay then yelled in anger and changed at Luke, he knocked Luke to the ground but the teenager kicked him in the face and jumped to his feet.

But Sanjay grabbed Luke and threw him across the corridor sending the stake flying out of his hand; Luke could now feel blood pouring from his forehead.

"You know what the worst part was pretending I liked you" Sanjay told him.

"Your not Sanjay" Luke spat.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you, but I've always been there, always been part of him, I know him better that you ever could" Sanjay said as he walked up to him.

Sanjay then grabbed Luke and slammed him against the wall.

"Sanjay there has to be part of you in there somewhere, I know there is" Luke pleaded.

"Dream on boy, your friend is dead and now your going to join him" the creature inside Sanjay told him as he threw back his head to bite him.

But with a sudden fit of strength Luke managed to push himself away from the wall with his foot and slammed Sanjay into a row of lockers on the other wall.

Luke then ran down the corridor but Sanjay soon caught him up, but as he was about to grab him Luke push a bookcase into his path which came crashing down on Sanjay.

Books and wood then flew everywhere as Sanjay burst out from the wreckage, but Luke had the stake in his hand again and stood ready to strike, but then he stop dead.

"You can't do it can you, if you kill me you kill him" Sanjay said.

Luke then lowered the stake and turned away as Sanjay got back up.

"So weak, Just remember every life I take will e on your hands, because you didn't' have the guts to do it, little Lukey will have failed his friends yet again" Sanjay added.

But then Luke turned to him and charged at him, and sent them both crashing through a window, Josh, Danny, and Jay, all heard the crash and turned to see Luke and Sanjay falling from a 1st floor window.

"Luke no" Josh yelled as the two figures hit the ground.

Luke and Sanjay lay on the ground below, both remained motionless.

To Be Continued.

Now down to the final chapter of this story, which will be uploaded on Thursday the 19th of April to mark one year since Elizabeth Sladen's sad passing.


	26. Always

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Elisabeth Sladen, to mark one year since she sadly passed away**.

Luke was surrounded in darkness and a deafening silence.

"Sanjay, Josh, Danny" he called as he looked around.

There was no reply but Luke could now hear something in the darkness.

"Who's there" he called again.

There was still no answer but Luke was pretty sure he could hear someone crying.

"Hello" Luke said as he headed towards the sound.

Luke then saw the figure of a young boy hugging his knees to his chest, with his head resting on them rocking slowly backwards and forwards.

"Hello" Luke repeated softy.

The boy raised his head and Luke was surprised to see it was Sanjay, but this wasn't the Sanjay, as Luke knew him, this was Sanjay aged 12.

"Sanjay it's me, Luke" Luke continued.

"The bad man is coming" The boy said as tears ran down his face.

"The bad man?" Luke repeated

The boy nodded.

"He locked me in here, he wants to hurt me" he sobbed.

"Hey it's ok, I won't let him hurt you" Luke told him as he knelt down beside him.

A small smile then appeared on the boys face.

"Promise" he said.

"Promise" Luke replied as he returned the smile.

He then stood up and held out his hand.

"Lets get out of here shall we" Luke added.

The young Sanjay nodded and took Luke's hand.

"Not so fast" A voice said.

Luke and the boy turned to see the older Sanjay walking out of the darkness.

"It's the bad man" the 12-year-old Sanjay almost squeaked as he hid behind Luke.

"So you found your friend, impressive" the older Sanjay mocked as he walked closer.

"You stay away from him," Luke snapped.

The older Sanjay then began to laugh.

"You think you can stop me here, we time devils live in the darkness of everyone's mind, we are the masters of nightmares we are the whispers that make people do terrible things" Sanjay continued.

"Well I'm Luke smith created by the bane to do terrible things, but this brilliant woman called Sarah Jane Smith found me and made me the person I am today, and together with our friends we fight creatures like you and stop them hurting anyone ever again" Luke told him.

"You are indeed your mothers son," An evil raspy voice that set a shiver down Luke's spine whispered from the darkness.

Luke slowly turned and saw a hooded figure appearing from the darkness.

"My lord" The older Sanjay said as he fell to his knees.

"You have done well my servant," the figure told him as he walked over to him.

"I only live to serve you my lord Anubus" Sanjay added.

Anubus then turned to Luke and the 12 year old Sanjay.

"Come to me Luke smith" The evil raspy voice of Anubus whispered in Luke's head.

Once again Luke could only obey but as he moved forward something held him back.

"Don't listen to him," a voice yelled.

Luke suddenly snapped out of it and turned to see the young Sanjay had grabbed his arm and was holding him back.

"You dare interfere Boy" Anubus almost screamed.

Anubus raised his hand and the 12 year old was sent flying into the air, and then came crashing to the ground.

"No" Luke shouted.

But as he was about run to Sanjay Anubus raised his hand and once again and sent Sanjay up to the air and then crashing back to the ground.

"Leave him alone" Luke yelled as turned to Anubus.

"You belong to me now Luke smith, resist and the boy will suffer" Anubus continued.

"Luke help me," The boy cried.

And turned and to his horror could see Sanjay was being dragged into a dark pool by skeletal hands,

"Sanjay" Luke shouted as he ran over to him and grabbed him.

The 12 year old was up to his waist in what Luke could now see was a pool of dark slime, Luke pulled as hard as he could but it was no use.

"You will obey me Luke smith, or you will watch your friend die" Anubus told him.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you," The young Sanjay said as he was pulled deeper into the pool.

"Come to me Luke smith, come to you master," Anubus added.

"Never" Luke yelled.

Suddenly Luke found the strength to pull Sanjay out of the slime and the darkness turned to light and Luke felt a hand in his.

"Come with me" A girls voice said.

"No he belongs to me," Anubus hissed.

The light then faded and Luke found himself back in the basement, with a 12-year-old Sanjay by his side.

"We should be safe here for the moment," the girls voice said.

Luke looked up to see the girl in the red dress, Sanjay's long dead sister Rochelle.

"Rou?" Sanjay said in surprise.

The girl began to smile.

"It's me Sanjay" She replied.

Sanjay then ran over to her and hugged her.

I've missed you so much" Sanjay told her as tears began to fall.

"Hey I'm always here," She continued as she rested her hand where Sanjay heart was.

"I never stopped looking out for you little brother," She added.

Suddenly one the doors in the basement banged, and the handle began to rattle.

"We haven't got much time, I can deal with Anubus but you'll have to face the bad man" Rochelle explained.

"I can't face him alone" Sanjay told her sounding scared.

"But you'll never be alone, not with a friend like Luke by your side" She answered.

Rochelle then turned to the door.

"Now go, I'll keep him busy as long as I can" Rochelle said.

"I'm not leaving you behind" Sanjay replied.

She turned back to face him.

"It's ok, he can't hurt me here, I promise I'll be with you always" she told him.

She then smiled and gave her brother another hug, Sanjay then left with Luke just as the door smashed open, and Anubus entered the room followed by the older Sanjay.

"You" Anubus spat.

"Yes me, I'll always be here to stop while I have the power you hurting my brother and his friends" Rochelle shot back.

"You may have the power over me, but you have none over my servant" Anubus continued.

He then turned to the older Sanjay.

"Find Luke smith and bring him to me, then I will have the power to deal with this meddlesome girl once and for all" Anubus commanded.

"As you wish my lord" Sanjay said as he transformed into a black winged creature.

The creature then screamed and took to the air; the 12-year-old Sanjay and Luke had also heard the creatures and continued to run down the corridor.

"He's coming Luke, he's coming" Sanjay warned.

The winged creature flew into the corridor and soon caught up with Luke and Sanjay.

"Look out" Luke shouted as he pushed Sanjay to one side.

The creature slammed in to Luke knocking him across the corridor.

"Luke no" Sanjay screamed.

Sanjay the ran at the creature but it swung around pinned the boy up against a door, the 12 year old looked terrified as the creature screamed at him.

"Let him go" Luke yelled.

Luke ran into the creature as hard as he could, the creature screamed in pain and grabbed Luke by the throat and slammed him the wall.

Luke continued to fight to brake free but he could feel his breath leaving him.

"Leave my friend alone" a voice yelled.

The creature once again screamed with pain as it realest Luke, Luke then saw that Sanjay and jumped the creature from behind and had his hands around the creatures neck.

The creature threw the boy of him but continued to scream as thick black smoke rose from where Sanjay had held it, and Luke could see Sanjay was ageing until he was the Sanjay, as Luke knew him.

"You thought you'd beaten me, but as long as I have my friends you'll never truly defeat me," Sanjay told the creature.

Sanjay then ran at the creature and grabbed him, the air was filled with the creatures scream as it's skin burned from Sanjay's touch.

Luke then woke with a start as he came round, lying on the ground outside the oxford union; He turned and saw Sanjay beside him shaking.

Luke could tell that the battle between Sanjay and the time devil was still raging inside him, Suddenly a dark fog rose from Sanjay's body and formed into the winged creature.

Luke wasted no time and grabbed the creature, but Luke was thrown to the ground as the creature opened it's wings screaming as it turned to Luke.

"Hey" A familiar voice yelled.

Luke could see Sanjay was on his feet.

"Lets finish this once and for all" Sanjay told the creature as it turned to face him.

The creature took to the air and swooped down at Sanjay.

"Sanjay" Luke yelled as he ran over to him and threw him a stake.

The creature's screams echoed around them as the stake slammed into its chest, the creature then exploded and covered Luke and Sanjay in black gunk.

"Oh not again" Sanjay said as he wiped the gunk from his face.

Josh, Danny, Jay, and James then arrived, and Luke and Sanjay were taken to the unit base to get cleaned up and checked over.

As the sun rose the next morning Sanjay and Luke sat outside on a bench watching it.

"I never thought I'd see another sunrise," Sanjay said.

"Well it's all over now, when that thing died everyone it had turned returned to normal and unit will soon have sealed the tomb off for good," Luke answered.

"Too many people still died Luke, because of me" Sanjay replied sadly as he looked at the ground.

"It's not your fault Sanjay that thing was controlling you" Luke told him.

"But I was in there Luke, I was too weak to stop him" Sanjay answered.

"It's still not your fault…" Luke suddenly stopped.

Sanjay looked up at him.

"What wrong?" Sanjay asked.

"Look" Luke simply answered as nodded in the direction he was looking,

Sanjay turned and saw that stood under a tree was his sister Rochelle.

"Rochelle" Sanjay said.

The girl simply smiled, But Sanjay heard her voice in his mind.

"You did it little brother to finally beat him, I'm so proud of you," her voice told him

Sanjay began to smile.

"You never stopped looking out for me" Sanjay thought.

"You're my brother, I'll be with you, always" her voice contined.

Then she was gone, Sanjay turned back to Luke

"Looks like I've got a guardian angle" Sanjay added as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yeah I think we both have" Luke replied with a grin.

Later that day Luke was sat at his computer after deciding he'd better contact his mum, and tell her everything that had been happening, but when he sighed into web chat Luke found Sarah Jane also had something important to tell him.

"I've got a sister" Luke said in surprise.

The End.

Thats another episode done but there is still 3 episodes to come, big shout out to yeti100, Torchwood Cardiff, sjafreak, vilinye and eveyone else who is enjoying this story, Next episode should be uploaded sometime next month.


	27. Episode 4 old enemys old friends

A teenage girl ran across Oxford university campus, She looked over her shoulder and could see a figure was still chasing her, but then she tripped and fell.

"Please don't hurt me," The girl pleaded as the figure approached.

But the figure grabbed her, and slammed her against a wall.

"No… Please…. don't" the girl sobbed.

But the figure simply placed one of his fingers to the girl's lips.

"Shhh" the figure whispered.

The figure then threw back his head to revile a distorted face his eye's bright yellow and his teeth were now two large fangs, which suddenly plunged into the girl's neck.

The girl soon fainted in the figures arms as the blood drained out of her, then her limp body fell to the ground as the figures face then returned to normal.

The figure looked down at the girl and caught his reflection in a pool of water next the girl's now lifeless body, it was the face of Sanjay Harkins.

Sanjay woke with a start his t-shirt soaked with sweat; he sat on his bed with his head in his hands, how long were these nightmares going to haunt him.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Sanjay, you alright in there" a voice called.

Sanjay quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and walked over to the door and opened it to see josh on the other side of it.

"You ok" Josh asked.

"Still calling out then," Sanjay said.

Josh slowly nodded.

"Afraid so" Josh answered.

"It's these nightmares…." Sanjay began but couldn't continue, as the terrified face of Holly Roberts was still fresh in his mind.

"Understandable after what you went through" Josh told him.

It had been a month since the time devil had been driven from Sanjay's body, but then the nightmares had begun and it wasn't just Holly Roberts he saw.

Night after night Sanjay saw the facers of everyone the time devil had killed while he was using Sanjay's body, and Sanjay still blamed himself for those deaths.

"Listen, me, Luke, Danny, and Jay are going to Union tonight, why don't you come with us might cheer you up" Josh asked.

But Sanjay shook his head.

"Don't think I'll ever be able to go back there after what happened" Sanjay answered.

"Everyone's more or less forgotten now, in fact some people think it was just an elaborate prank," Josh continued.

"What with soldiers running around" Sanjay replied.

Josh smiled as he nodded.

"Luke say's that humans are good at denying things that seem impossible, even when we have seen things with there own eyes, we'll tell our self's anything so we don't have to face the truth" Josh added.

"Not all of us" Sanjay said with a smile.

"Come with us, we've missed not having you around especially Luke" Josh told him.

"I'm not sure," Sanjay answered.

"Come on Sanjay, you can't hide in your room forever you know" Josh answered.

"I guess your right" Sanjay replied.

Not too far away a car pulled up next to a large sigh, which read.

_**Welcome to Oxford**_

The car door swung open and a man stepped out of the car; he slowly walked up to the sign, and lit a cigarette and looked at the city of oxford in the distance.

"Watch out oxford, the secret orders come to town" the man said to himself.

Later that day Luke was sat on his computer talking to his mum and his new sister sky.

"Well I'm going to have to get going, we've manage to finally get Sanjay to come with us to the union" Luke explained.

"Oh that's great Luke, how is he by the way," Sarah Jane asked.

"Not good he's still blaming himself, I'm really worried about him" Luke replied.

"All you can do is be there for him, he'll be ok," Sarah Jane told him

"Why don't we invite him to come home with Luke for Halloween" Sky suggested.

"That's a great idea," Sarah Jane said as she smiled at sky.

"Yeah it's brilliant, it'll do him good to get away from Oxford for a while" Luke continued as he also smiled at his sister.

Luke then heard a knock at the door.

"Well I better get going, talk to ya both soon" Luke told them.

"Bye Luke" Sky said as she waved.

"Love you" Sarah Jane added.

"Bye" Luke replied as sighed out of web chat and turned off his computer.

Luke then left his room and found Josh, Danny, and Jay waiting for him, the 4 teenagers then headed to Sanjay's room and knocked on the door.

"All set?" Luke asked as Sanjay opened his door.

Sanjay nodded and the 5 friends headed to the Oxford Union.

It was another band night at the union and for the first time since the time devil had left him, Sanjay was enjoying himself.

"You were right Josh I needed this" Sanjay told him after one of the bands finished playing.

"Told ya," Josh said with a grin.

He then saw everyone had empty glasses.

"Looks like we need some more drinks" Josh continued as he turned to the bar.

"I'll give you a hand," Luke added as he headed after Josh.

They both joined a queue for the bar, Luke turned to Josh.

"Looks like Sanjay's enjoying himself" Luke said.

"About time too, that business with the time devil really hit him hard" Josh replied.

"The nightmares haven't stopped then," Luke asked.

Josh slowly shook his head.

"I hear him calling out every night," Josh answered.

"Mum and Sky think I should ask him to come home with me for Halloween" Luke told him.

"Sounds like a plan, Me and Danny will be going back to foxily for Halloween for Alex's 20th, and Jay's just dieing to see foxily" Josh explained.

"Guess that settles it then" Luke replied.

The two teenagers continued talk they didn't realise they were being watched.

At the back of the bar stood the man, he watched Josh and Luke until he suddenly turned to the doors which led outside and left the bar, Josh then turned to the doors.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I thought I saw someone I…" Josh replied.

Josh then turned back to Luke.

"Nar, it couldn't be" Josh said as he shook his head.

After the boys had been served they returned to the others with there drinks, just as the next band started to play.

The rest of the night seemed to race by, and soon Luke and his friends were heading back to the dorm building.

"Thanks for that guys" Sanjay told them.

"Hey what are friends for" Jay replied.

Suddenly Danny stopped dead.

"What's wrong Dan" Jay asked as she turned.

"Thought I heard something" Danny answered.

Now everyone had stopped, and the silence of the night seemed to press on their ears.

"Get down" Josh shouted as something sliver suddenly shot out of the darkness.

Everyone dropped to the ground as some sort of blade stuck into the wooden fence behind them, and then about a dozen masked men appeared and surrounded them,

"No it can't be" Danny said.

Both Danny and Josh looked shocked.

"Take them," one of the masked men ordered.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Another voice told them.

Everyone turned to see the man stood against a wall smoking a cigarette

"Spike" Josh almost shouted in surprise.

"Hey kido, long time no see," the man answered as he stubbed out the cigarette.

"Well, well Conner Michael Lee" The leader of the masked men said.

"The names spike and if you know what's good for you you'll leave now, and tell whoever your working for that the children of foxily will always be protected" Spike told the leader as he walked towards him.

The leader laughed.

"You think you can take us all on," he mocked

Spike simply smiled.

"Oh I know I can," he answered.

Spike suddenly threw off his coat, which crashed to the ground, before anyone knew what was happening spike had already taken down 3 of the masked men.

"Shall we" Josh said to Danny with a grin.

Danny nodded as he returned the grin and both teens joined the Frey,

Luke, Sanjay, and Jay watched in amazement as spike with Josh and Danny's help took down the masked men like it was nothing, until only the leader remained.

"Now you run along to your boss and be sure to give him my message" Spike told the leader as he walked up to him.

The man didn't answer but left as fast as he could.

"So it was you in the bar" Josh said.

Spike turned to him and nodded.

"Sorry to be all cloak and dagger I wasn't sure if they had found you, but it seems I had nothing to worry about you two have become really good fighters" Spike replied.

"Still not too bad your self" Josh told him with a grin.

"Am I right in guessing those men secret order" Danny asked.

"We're not really sure, but they're definitely shadow ninja's" Spike answered.

"Ok, time out, what the hell is going on here, who is this man," Jay demanded.

"Jay, Luke, Sanjay, this is Alex's brother spike" Josh introduced.

"Good to meet you all, Sorry I haven't come at a better time," Spike continued.

"So who are these shadow ninjas?" Luke asked.

"Well as you know me and Josh are members of a marshal arts group known as the order of foxily, well the secret order were a group of people that broke away from the order, and tried to take over but they failed" Danny started.

"The secret order were then exiled from foxily, but 30 years later they returned, and in that time the secret order had grown it to a huge criminal organisation with their own group of fighters, the shadow ninjas" Josh continued.

"They tried to take over foxily many times, but then about 4 years ago the secret order and their shadow ninjas were finally defeated or so we thought" Spike added.

"And that's why you're here" Luke said.

Spike nodded.

"About a month ago an old friend who's now living on the mainland was attacked" Spike began

"But that was just the start" Danny said.

Spike nodded again.

"The council begin getting reports of other people from foxily being attacked by a group of ninjas on the mainland, then 2 weeks ago they found me" Spike answered.

Spike then smiled to himself.

"That didn't really end too well," Spike added.

"And now they've come for us" Josh replied.

"Yeah, look like someone wants hostages…" Spike then stopped and looked worried.

"What wrong" Josh asked.

Spike turned to him, and took a deep breath.

"We think they've already got Alex" Spike told him.

"What?" Josh almost yelled.

To Be Continued.

That's right foxily fans after 6 years I'm finally returning to the world of Foxily Island, next chapter will be up same time next week.


	28. Foxliy Island

Alex lee came round in a dark room, the teenager tried to move but discover he was chained to a wall.

"Your awake" A voice said.

Alex looked up to see the figure of a man standing in the shadows.

"Who are you, what do you want" Alex demanded.

"The rest of this" the man said as a half moon shaped pendent hung down his hand.

Alex immediately felt his neck to find it was indeed his pendent the man held.

"What do you mean the rest of it" Alex asked.

"Oh come now Alex, you know very well your friend Josh has the other half around his neck" The man answered.

"You leave Josh out of this" Alex snapped.

The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see together the pendants form a key, however there is a 3rd piece which I've been unable to locate, and you Alex going to tell me where it is" The man continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex answered.

"Then allow me to explain, the pendants fit into the 3rd Piece and form the vault key to the pirate kings treasure," The man added.

Alex looked shocked.

"So you are secret order," Alex said.

The man laughed.

"Not quite, now tell me the location of the final piece of the key and I shall allow you to you can go free," the man offered.

"I don't know where it is," Alex answered.

"And if you did" The man replied.

"Then I probably wouldn't tell you anyway," Alex told him.

"A pity, I guess we'll just have to hope your friend josh is more helpful," The man added.

"No you leave him alone," Alex almost yelled.

"Just like your father, noble to the end" The man said with a smile.

The man then turned and left the room.

The journey to foxily island had been a long one, but Luke and his friends were now on the ferry approaching the island.

"Never gets old seeing home again" Spike told Luke as he looked at the island in the distance.

"How's Josh holding up?" Luke asked.

"Not sure, I think it's hit him pretty hard" Spike replied as nodded in the direction of Josh, who was stood alone on the other side of the ferry.

Luke walked over to him.

"You ok Josh, you hardly said a word since we left oxford" Luke said.

Josh turned to him.

"Just thinking about Alex" Josh answered as he ran his fingers over the half moon pendent which hung around his neck.

"You two must be very close" Luke replied.

Josh nodded.

"He's like a brother" Josh said.

"I know the feeling" Luke continued thinking how he now felt about sky after the events at Serf Systems.

"Thanks for coming back with us Luke, it means a lot" Josh told him.

"Hey it's what friends do," Luke added with a smile.

The ferry soon arrived at the docks and 3 people, who appeared to be in there mid twenties and an older man, greeted Luke the others.

"Josh" The man said as he smiled at him.

"Dad" Josh almost yelled as he hugged him.

"I see you brought some friends with you" Josh's dad continued when he saw Luke followed by Sanjay, Jay and Danny.

"This is Luke, Sanjay and Jay, guys I'd like you to meet my dad Joe and that's James, Rebecca and Zack" Josh introduced.

"Good to meet you all" Joe told Luke, Sanjay and Jay.

"Josh has told us a lot about you" Zack added.

"Nothing bad I hope" Jay replied.

"Any news on Alex" Josh asked.

Rebecca shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, in fact we haven't heard anything Kyle since he left" Rebecca explained.

"Kyle's gone after him," Josh said.

"Couldn't really stop him," Zack answered.

"So that's why spike came instead" Danny replied.

"Good job I did too" Spike said as he joined them.

"You were attacked" James said to Josh.

Josh nodded.

"Yeah but spike soon dealt with them" Josh answered.

"Hey you and Dan took a few of them down as well," Spike continued with a grin.

Spike then turned to James and Rebecca.

"I need to see the council at once, the people who attacked us were defiantly shadow ninjas" Spike told them.

"We'll call a meeting at once," James said.

Rebecca then turned to Joe.

"Joe you would be so kind to get our guests settled in," She added.

"Not at all" Joe answered.

And with that Joe led Luke and the others to his house.

"I get the guest room made up for Jay, but you boys will have to cram in josh's room" Joe explained.

"Don't worry were used to that at uni" Sanjay replied.

Later that day Luke and the others met up with Josh and Danny's friends Nathan, Chris and Lisa at one of the local bars.

"It's weird being in here without Alex with us" Josh said.

"It sure not been the same without him" Chris replied.

"So what happened" Josh asked.

"Well 3 days ago we were all on our way back from a charity night at the youth club" Nathan started.

Foxily Island 3 days ago.

"Well that's the most fun I've had in ages" Alex told his friends.

"The highlight for me was when Max lost that quiz and ended up getting gunged," Lisa said with a grin on his face.

"Now that was funny," Chris replied starting to laugh.

"Yeah he always was a sore loser," Nathan continued.

"You still staying over tonight Nait" Alex asked.

Nathan nodded.

"No way am I sleeping in an empty house?" Nathan answered.

Alex then turned to Chris and Lisa.

"What about you two" he added.

Chris shook his head.

"Dad's got plans tomorrow, and I promised I've have Lisa home by 11" Chris explained.

"Mummy still not trust you then" Nathan said with a wink.

"Nathan" Lisa said as she gave Nathan a playful slap.

The teenagers continued to walk until they headed their separate ways, and Alex and Nathan soon arrived at Alex's house.

That night both boys were woken by a loud crash.

"What's going" Nathan asked.

"Someone's here" Alex replied.

Suddenly the door bust open and something was thrown into the room, the teenagers were blinded by a bright light, Nathan then heard lots of feet running towards them.

"Alex" He called.

But before he got an answer something hit him around the head, Nathan then fell to the ground out cold.

"When I came round the room was empty, and there was no sine of Alex anywhere" Nathan told Luke and the others.

"Sounds like we were lucky" Danny said.

"They attacked you as well" Chris replied.

Josh nodded.

"Spike seems to think they were shadow ninjas," Josh answered.

"But it's been 4 years since we last saw them, what could they possibly want after all this time" Lisa asked.

"Who knows, but if they are involved it isn't good" Josh replied.

Meanwhile two figures stood at the foxily docks.

"The boy has arrived" one of the figures said.

"Good, and the map and codex" the 2nd figure asked.

"Being obtained as we speak" the 1st figure answered.

"Then we must move quickly before our presents here is discovered" the 2nd figure replied.

The first figure nodded.

"I shall give the order at once" he told the other as he left.

The 2nd figure then pulled out a mobile phone and dialled a number.

"Master everything is going as planed" The figure said.

On the other end of the phone a man sat in a darkened room.

"Excellent, bring the boy to me as soon as you have him" the man answered.

"As you wish" the figures voice replied.

"Soon the time will come for me to finally return to foxily and claim what is rightfully mine" the man said.

To Be Continued.


	29. Ghosts of the past

Luke and the others had now returned to Josh's house and had settled down for the night, but Luke hadn't been asleep long before he was woken by Sanjay, who was having another nightmare.

"Sanjay" Kathy said as she ran up to him.

Sanjay turned to face her.

"Oh hi" he replied.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I was staring to get worried" Kathy told him.

"Relax, I'm all right" Sanjay answered.

"But what happened to you last night" Kathy asked.

Sanjay simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I took off," he answered.

"But you didn't say anything" Kathy replied.

"Yeah like I'd want to stick around after that," Sanjay told her.

Kathy looked shocked.

"What" She simply said.

"You've got a lot to learn about men kido, but then I guess you proved that last night" Sanjay continued.

"But I thought" Kathy began.

"What that we'd live happily ever after, sorry world doesn't work that way," he added.

"But I love you" Kathy told him as tears formed in her eye's.

"Arr is little Cathy going to cry" Sanjay mocked.

"You're a monster Sanjay Hawkins" Kathy sobbed.

She then turned and ran out of the room.

"Kathy no" Sanjay called out as he shot up in bed.

"Hey it's ok, just another nightmare" Luke said.

Sanjay held his head in his hands.

"Oh Luke, what did I do" Sanjay asked.

"None of it was your fault, it was that thing inside of you" Luke told him.

Sanjay turned to him; Luke could see tears running down his face.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this," he answered.

"The nightmares will pass in time" Luke replied.

Luke put his hand on Sanjay's shoulder.

"We'll get though this together me, Josh, Danny, Jay, we'll always be here for you" Luke continued.

Sanjay gave Luke a small smile.

"I know, thanks Luke" Sanjay replied.

"Anytime" Luke added as he retuned the smile.

Just then the two friends heard a window smash.

"Josh" Luke said almost immediately.

Luke then quickly went over to him and woke him and Danny.

"Josh wake up" Luke whispered as he shock his friend.

"Luke what the…" Josh moaned.

"We've got company," Luke told him.

Josh was now wide-awake and jumped out of bed, just as the door burst open.

"Take them," a voice ordered as a 3 ninjas ran into the room.

But then spike appeared out of nowhere and took down the ninjas.

"We better get you lot out of here" spike told them.

They wasted no time and quickly headed into the hall, but more ninjas were waiting.

"I'll hold them off, go" Spike told them.

Josh nodded and turned to Luke and Danny.

"This way quickly" the teenager said as he led his friends outside.

But as Luke and the others left the house another group of ninjas appeared.

"Now what" Sanjay asked.

But before he got an answer Josh's dad appeared with Zack and Jay.

"Leave my son alone" Joe yelled.

The ninjas attacked but Joe pulled out a staff and began to fight the ninjas with Zack, Danny, and Josh's help, together the ninjas were no match for them.

"Your gonna have to do better than that" Zack said as he took down one of the ninjas.

But Luke then saw another ninja on the roof about to drop down behind Josh.

"Josh behind you" Luke warned.

But it was too late; as josh turned the ninja jumped from the roof and knocked him to the ground.

"Josh" Joe shouted as he ran over to his son and swung his staff at the ninja.

The ninja ducked and grabbed josh's pendent from around his neck and leaped back onto the roof, the ninja then whistled and disappeared into the night with the others.

"You ok" Luke asked as he helped Josh up.

Josh nodded.

"I think so, but he took my pendent" Josh answered.

"Why would they want that?" Jay asked.

"Because like Alex's it's part of a key" Joe replied.

"It's part of a key," Danny repeated.

"Yes the vault key to the pirate kings treasure," Spike said as he appeared.

"Which means we now know who we are dealing with?" Joe continued.

Spike began to shake his head.

"But it can't be him it just can't" Spike almost shouted.

"You know very well there's only one other person alive who knows about the vault key," Joe explained.

"Who" Josh asked.

"My older brother Kai" spike added.

**Foxily Island 25 years ago.**

An 8-year-old spike quickly ran through a house looking for somewhere to hide.

"Coming ready or not" Kyle lee's voice shouted.

Spike quickly ran into his fathers study, he didn't want to be the 1st one his twin brother found he'd never hear the end of it.

Spike quickly dived under his father's desk and sat there listening for his brother's footsteps, but then his back pressed against something that pushed into the desk.

Suddenly a bookcase in the study slid back making the boy jump away from the desk, Spike then turned to the bookcase and could see an alcove had now appeared.

Spike slowly got up and walked over to the alcove where a glass case sat on a small table, inside was a golden metal dish with strange writing around the edge.

"What about you doing in here" A voice asked.

Spike turned to see a 16-year-old boy standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Kai, it just opened, please don't tell dad" Spike pleaded.

"Conner relax, your not in trouble" Kai said as he walked over to spike.

Kai then saw the metal dish in it's case.

"I bet you want to know what this is," Kai asked.

"Is it something to do with the pirate king, that's pirate code around the edge isn't it?" The 8-year-old asked as his eyes lit up.

Kai began to smile.

"You always were the smart one of the family," Kai told him.

"So what is it" Spike asked.

"First you have to promise me not to tell anyone not even Kyle" Kai continued.

Spike nodded excitedly.

"I'll be our little secret, I love secrets" Spike replied almost jumping up and down on the spot.

Kai smiled once again.

"This dish is part of a key which opens the vault of the pirate kings treasure," Kai explained.

"Oh wicked, so where's the rest of it" Spike asked.

"One of them is right here," Kai answered.

Spike's excitement grew as his brother pulled out a half moon pendent that was around his neck.

"Cool" Spike said as he looked at the pendent.

"Dad has the other around his neck, the pendants join together and fit into the dish to form the vault key" Kai added.

"Does anyone know where the vault is?" Spike asked.

Kai shook his head.

"No, but maybe someone will find it someday, the pirate king did leave behind a map after all" Kai answered.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we were the ones who found the it" Spike said.

"Yeah it would, but maybe some secrets are better left where they are" Kai replied.

Kai then slid back the bookcase and turned to spike.

"Now lets find you a really cool hiding place shall we," he said with a grin.

Meanwhile back in the present day the ninjas had returned to their base, where the two men from the docks waited.

"You failed," one of the men told the ninjas who was knelt before him.

"Yes sir, we were unable to get the boy, however we managed to retrieve the pendent," the ninja explained.

"Then you better hope our master will be satisfied with this" the 2nd man replied.

He then turned to the other man.

"Take the pendent to master Kai at once" he continued.

The other man nodded.

"And what of the boy" he asked.

The 2nd man clenched his right hand and two steel blades came out of his sleeve.

"I shall deal with that myself," he answered.

To Be Continued.


	30. Tales of the Pirate King

Spike was now stood before the order of foxily marshal arts council, discussing the evening's events.

"This is a worrying development" the grandmaster of the foxily order said.

"Your sure it's really him" Rebecca asked.

Spike slowly nodded.

"Kai's the only other person alive who knows about the pendants, even Kyle doesn't know what they really are" Spike explained.

"Makes sense, earlier this evening someone broke into the order archives and the pirate codex was taken" James told him.

"So all he needs now is the final piece of the vault key, then he can return to foxily to claim the treasure," Spike continued.

"You say the pendants fit into it," One of the council members asked.

"That's right, but the dish also has instructions of how to open the vault written on it" Spike replied.

"So where is the dish now" James asked.

"Josh's dad Joe hid it not long after my father died, only he knows it's location" Spike answered.

"Then we much retrieve it at once" Another member of the council replied.

Spike shook his head.

"That's exactly what Kai wants us to do, trust me it's safer where it is," Spike added.

"You don't think kai's aware of its location" Rebecca asked.

"No, otherwise why bother kidnapping Alex and coming after Josh" Spike replied.

"Indeed, speaking of Alex we've had word from Kyle" The grandmaster told spike.

"You have" Spike said as he quickly turned to the grandmaster.

"He's been informed of the situation, and he says he thinks he may have found where Alex is being held" The grandmaster continued.

Spike now looked shocked.

"He's not going in alone surely," Spike almost shouted.

The grandmaster shook his head.

"I've told him to wait for you," the grandmaster answered.

"For me" Spike repliyed.

"I want you to form a team to join Kyle and help him rescue Alex," the grandmaster explained.

"What about Josh, Danny and their friends?" Spike asked.

"They'll be taken to the academy, I'm sure master chettle will keep them safe" the grandmaster added as he turned to another member of the council.

"You have my word grandmaster" will chettle replied with a nod.

Back at josh's house, Josh was stood on his porch looking into the darkness of night.

"Can't sleep" Luke said as he appeared.

Josh shook his head.

"Can't believe kai's returned after all this time" Josh replied.

"Should have seen mum when the daleks invaded, so what's kai's story" Luke asked.

"Me and Alex weren't even born when he left foxily, but we all know the story," Josh answered as he turned to face Luke.

"Kai was once one of the foxily orders greatest fighters, and was the youngest members of the order to be offered a place on the council, but one day he turned his back on everything and everyone for the treasure of foxily" Josh continued.

"Treasure?" Luke repeated.

"It was hidden on foxily during the 1700 by a man known as the pirate king, before he died he made sure that only his son would know where the treasure was hidden" Josh answered.

"But Kai found it" Luke replied.

"Not exactly, you see the pirate king left behind 3 things a map of the location of the treasure which was written in code, a book known as the pirate codex to decode the map, and of cause the key to the treasure vault itself" Josh explained.

"The pendants" Luke added.

Josh nodded.

"The pirate king gave one to his son and kept the other around his neck at all times, but as you know there's a 3rd piece, which was once set into the main wheel of the pirate kings ship the inferno" Josh continued.

"So how did everything end up here?" Luke asked.

"The pirate king was mortally wounded in battle, his final order was to send his pendent along with the map and codex to his son on foxily island, however the British fleet caught up with the pirate kings crew and during that final battle the inferno went down just off the coast of foxily" Josh answered.

"So the book and the map were lost," Luke replied.

Josh shook his head.

"The book was burred along with the pirate kings body, and the map was hidden in his hideout before the battle, as for his pendent that was taken from the 1st mate of the inferno by the commander of the British fleet and was later given to the first governor of foxily" Josh told Luke.

"And the other" Luke added.

"Passed down though the pirate kings family until it was given to lily Conner, kai's mother" Josh said.

"Kai's a descendent of the pirate king" Luke said in surprise.

"Not just the pirate king, he's also a descendent of the first governor of foxily, who also passed down the pirate kings pendent though the family until it was given to Kai's father who still wore it around his neck" Josh answered.

"What about the 3rd piece of the vault key" Luke replied.

"The inferno was found by divers when Kai was just a boy, and artefacts including the ships main wheel were taken from it and place in a museum on foxily" Josh said.

"And Kai found out what the dish set into the wheel and the pendants really were" Luke continued.

"Being a descendent of the pirate king kai was always fascinated by the story of his ancestor, and he spent years studying the subject, then one day he found a letter, a final letter the pirate king wrote explaining to his son how to find the treasure and open the vault" Josh answered.

"So all he had to find was the map and codex" Luke replied.

"And he did along with his dad my dad and a man called Raph" Josh explained.

"The man in charge of the secret order" Luke said in surprise.

Josh nodded.

"It was because of the treasure that Raph and the secret order tried to take over, you see he believed he was a more direct descendent than Kai's mother was " Josh continued.

"And guessing Kai helped him" Luke said.

"Raph used him and once he was he got what he wanted, Raph abandoned him" Josh told him.

"So why did kai leave foxily?" Luke asked.

"Because when Kai turned 18 he tried to claim the treasure for himself, he stole the codex and the other parts of the key in the end only Kyle and Spike could stop him, together they were able to defeat there brother and he's waited until now" Josh added.

"So you think he's still after the treasure" Luke asked.

Josh nodded

"Why else would he want Alex and me?" Josh answered.

"He must think you know where the final part of the key is," Luke continued.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Josh answered.

"Don't worry he's got to get though Danny, Sanjay, Jay, and me first" Luke replied.

"Thanks Luke" Josh added.

"NO, NO," A voice called out.

"Sanjay" Luke said as he quickly headed back inside followed by Josh.

Sanjay was twisting and turning as Luke and Josh ran up to him, he was clearly having another nightmare.

"Sanjay it's ok we're here" Luke told his friend.

Sanjay suddenly shot bolt upright as he woke up, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"It's all right it's over" Luke continued.

"It was that kid again" Sanjay said.

He turned to Luke and josh, who could see he was as white as a sheet.

"He only looked about Sam's age, and that thing killed him," Sanjay added.

"Yes that thing killed him, not you remember that" Josh answered.

"But it still used these hands my body, how can I live knowing that" Sanjay demanded.

"It's going to take time Sanjay but things will get better I promise, I had nightmares every night after my mum died, but in time the nightmares passed and you know why" Josh asked.

Sanjay didn't answer him.

"Because I thought of the good times, the fun I had with her when she was alive, think of all the good times Sanjay, all the good you've done the lives you've saved, the reasons we're all proud to call you our friend" Josh told him.

Sanjay then nodded and gave Josh a small smile.

Next morning luke and the others were taken to the foxly orsder acdemy.

"Well this is where we say goodbye" Spike said to them.

"I wish I was coming with you" Josh answered.

"Sorry kido, the council feel you'll be safer here as do I, if kai got hold of you" Spike replyed.

"yeah I know, just be careful ok" Josh told him.

Spike nodded and turned to leave.

"We'll be back with Alex in no time at all" Spike added as he left.

Luke and the others then headed into the acdemy, where will chettle was waiting for them to show them to their rooms.

"We're made these rooms up for you, we'll let you decided which ones you want" will told them as he led them down a corridor lined with doors.

"Just like being back at uni" Danny said.

"There's also a sitting room at end of the hall where you can relax" Will continue.

Will then turned to Josh.

"Words already got around that your hear Josh, I wonder if you wouldn't mind telling the kids tonight's story" Will asked.

Josh looked surprised.

"I'd be honoured" Josh answered.

"Good the kids will be pleased" Will replied.

"Master Chettle, Master Chettle" A man who looked in his 60's yelled as he ran towards him.

"What is it now Hodges" Will asked.

"It's that lee boy again sir, he's got me with another one of his traps" The man explained.

"Oh how awful" Will said as he smiled at Josh and Danny who were trying not to laugh.

"What are we going to do about him Master Chettle?" The man demanded.

"I'll talk to madam phoenix, if anyone can put him back into line it's his mother" will answered.

Will then turned to Luke and the others.

"I'll let you all get settled in, if you'll excuse me" will said as he turned to leave.

"This is the 5th time this week" The man continued to moan as he left with will.

Josh and Danny were now grinning at each other, and soon bust out laughing.

"What was that all about" Sanjay asked.

"Alex's nephew will he's only 6, but he's always causing trouble for huggers" Josh explained.

"Just like you and Alex" Danny answered who was still grinning.

"And his dad" Josh replied.

He then turned to Luke who was now looking around in awe.

"This place is huge" Luke said.

"Yeah, where are we exactly" Sanjay added.

"The foxily order academy, most foxily children come here to be trained in the marshal arts, but it's also a school" Josh told them.

"Basically we're in hogwarts," Jay said.

Josh started to grin again.

"Something like that" he replied.

"So what's this story you've got to tell" Luke asked.

"Every night before the kids go to bed there's a story, normally the master of the academy or one of the heads of house tell it, but sometimes they ask a guest to speak instead" Josh answered.

"When we were kids if Kyle or will came it was really exciting because they always told about their adventures it's was brilliant" Danny replied.

"No pressure a Danny" Josh said.

"You'll be fine, any ideas what your going to tell the kids" Danny asked.

"Oh I've got the perfect story one I'm sure Sanjay and Jay will find most interesting" Josh continued as he smiled at Luke.

"Well I'm going to get some rest now, didn't exactly get much sleep last night" Jay told then as she headed into one of the rooms.

"What about you guys" Josh asked Luke and Sanjay.

"Not really in a sleeping mood" Sanjay answered.

"I'm not tried at all" Luke replied.

"It's super alien brain of yours" Josh joked.

"Well why don't we give them a tour" Danny offered.

"That's a great idea," Josh agreed.

"Then lead the way," Luke said.

Not too far away a hooded figure met with the man with the twin steel blades.

"They have arrived at the academy master," The figure told the man.

"As expected, one thing the council one is predicable" the answered.

"So when do we make our move?" the figure asked.

"Patience my young apprentice, your time will come, the boy is too protected inside the academy so we'll have to get him to come to us" the man replied.

"He'll come to us," The figure repeated.

"Yes, because we are going to give him an offered he can't refuse, return to the academy and awaited my orders," The man added.

"As you wish master Claw," The figure said.

To Be Continued.


	31. Claw's Plan

In an old abandoned factory 5 men stood in a circle waiting, suddenly Claw dropped down between them and the men attacked.

Claw took 2 of the men down almost straight away as the other 3 advanced, Claw then leaped in to the air and kicked one of the men around the head as another man swung a staff at him.

But Claw was too fast and blocked the staff with his twin blades, the 3rd man then came up behind with another staff, but Claw had a surprise.

He clenched his other hand and a 2nd set of steel blades appeared, which he used the block the mans attack, then in one swift motion Claw sliced both staff in half.

Claw then changed at one of the men and knocked him to the ground, as the other man then tried to attack from behind, but Claw threw the man other his solider.

Soon only one man remained who drew a sword but Claw was ready.

"Cable claw" He yelled

Claw swung his arm towards the man and one of his twin blades shot towards the man on a chain knocking the sword out of the mans hand.

Then with flick of his wrist the chain wrapped around the man, Claw then pulling the man to the ground, all the men had now been defeated.

"Impressive master Claw" Another man said as he appeared.

Claw turned to him.

"I trust all is ready" Claw asked the man.

The man nodded

"Yes sir, the men are in position," he answered.

"Good, then it's time for my apprentice to make a move" Claw replied.

Back at the foxily order academy Luke and Sanjay were headed back to their rooms, with Josh and Danny after there tour of the academy.

"This place is just brilliant" Luke said.

Sanjay nodded in agreement

"And I thought oxford was big" he continued.

Josh smiled at them.

"Kinda forgot how much I missed the place," Josh answered.

"Yeah Jay doesn't know what she's missed" Danny replied.

The 4 friends continued talking until they got back to their rooms, but something was wrong, the door to Jay's room had been smashed open.

"Oh no" Josh said as he ran into the room.

Jay's room had been wreaked and on the floor lying face down was Jay.

"Jay" Josh almost yelled as he ran over to her.

"Josh" Jay mumbled as Josh turned her over.

"What happened" Josh asked her.

"It was one of those ninjas," Jay explained.

"I'll get some help" Danny told josh as he quickly left the room.

"Are you hurt" Josh continued.

Jay shook her head.

"Just a few cuts and busies I think" She answered.

"Jay I'm so sorry" He told her.

Jay ran her hand down his face.

"Hey, it's not your fault" Jay replied softly.

"But it was me they were after" Josh said.

"Still doesn't make to your fault" Jay added.

Luke they come up to them.

"I found this on the floor" Luke said.

Josh turned to Luke and could see a brown envelope in his hand.

"It's got your name on it" Luke added as he handed him the envelope.

Josh quickly opened it to find a note inside.

_**Unless you want anymore of your friends to get hurt**_

_**Come to the Morton docks tonight at 7, come alone**_

_**Otherwise more of your friends will suffer**_

Just then Will, Zack, James, Rebecca and a few other members of the order of foxily arrived with Danny.

"What happened" Will demanded.

"It was one of Kai's ninjas, they left this" Josh explained as he handed will the note.

Will and the others quickly read it.

"We need to inform the council at once" Rebecca said.

"But I have to go" Josh told her.

Will turned to him.

"You know we can't allow that" will answer.

"What choice do I have" Josh replied.

"But you'll be walking straight into Kai's hands" James told him.

"I know that, but I'm not going to just stand by and let anyone else to get hurt" Josh continued.

"Josh has got a point, one of them got to easy enough Jay, what's not to stop them taking Josh anyway" Danny said.

"But how did they get in here in the first place" Zack asked.

"Yeah this is the most secure building on foxily," Danny added.

"There's only one explanation, we have a traitor in the academy" Will replied.

Jay was taken to the academy's nurse to be checked over, later that day Josh was sat on a flat roof over looking the academy.

"Mind if I join you" Sanjay asked as he walked up to Josh.

"You've not come up here to try and change my mind like Luke have you" Josh asked.

Sanjay shook his head.

"No, because I know just how you feel" Sanjay replied as he sat down next to Josh.

"I would have done anything to stop that time devil hurting people, anything," Sanjay continued.

Josh turned to him in surprise.

"You were conscious while it was controlling you" Josh said.

Sanjay slowly nodded.

"I saw everything it did, it was like watching myself in a horror movie, unable to stop anything that was happening" Sanjay answered.

"Oh Sanjay I had no idea" Josh begin.

Sanjay held up his hand to stop him.

"It's ok, what you said to me meant a lot, and your right we have done a lot of good, since we all met we've saved the world at least twice had some brilliant adventures and defeated some truly evil people, I'm also proud to have friends like you, Luke, Jay and Danny" Sanjay told him.

"Then you understand why I have to go" Josh added.

"I do, that's why I want you to have this" Sanjay replied as he pulled something out of his pocket.

He then handed Josh a blue cube with a small circular disk set in to the centre.

"What is it" Josh asked as he took the device.

"It's a Solaran distress beacon, if you get into trouble press it here," Sanjay told him.

Sanjay pressed the circular disk and the cube began to flash.

"It sends out a signal I can lock onto with my wrist scanner and beam you out of there," Sanjay continued pressed the button again to shut of the cube.

"Thanks Sanjay" Josh said.

"No thank you, what you said last night changed things for me, now I realise I need to continue making a difference with my friends" Sanjay added.

This made Josh smile, Sanjay then looked down at the academy buildings below.

"Sure is peaceful up here," Sanjay said.

"Yeah, I used to come up here as a kid when I wanted to get away from everyone" Josh explained.

"For me it was the fields around my village especially when the hey bales were out, until that trigoid came" Sanjay replied.

"It destroyed your village didn't it" Josh asked.

Sanjay nodded.

"I was the only survivor, so mark took me in and when Sam was born I finally had a family again" Sanjay answered.

"Alex's never knew his parents they were both killed when he was only a year old" Josh replied.

"What happened to them?" Sanjay asked.

"They were returning from the cinema after taking Spike and his twin brother Kyle there for their 13th birthday, but two men were waiting and held them up demanding money, and during a struggle Alex's mum and dad were shot dead" Josh told him.

"That's terrible seeing your parents killed right in front of you" Sanjay said.

"It turned the twins against each other as Spike blamed Kyle as he had tried to fight the robbers, but years later Kyle saved Spikes life almost at the cost of his own, and spike finally forgave him" Josh continued.

"So what happened to Alex" Sanjay asked.

"Dad became his guardian, so we were brought up together" Josh answered.

"No wonder your close, you are brothers really," Sanjay answered.

"I just hope he understands why I'm going to give myself up to Kai" Josh added.

"I'm sure he will," Sanjay said.

Josh and Sanjay continued to talk until the sun went down over the academy and soon the time came for josh to leave.

Sanjay then headed to rejoin Luke and the others to find out how Jay was doing, when he saw Luke running towards him.

"Sanjay, where josh" Luke asked who seemed to be in a panic.

"He's gone," Sanjay told him.

"What, you didn't try and stop him" Luke replied anger rising in his voice.

"He'd made up his mind, besides I've given him a distress beacon if he gets into trouble" Sanjay explained.

"Thing is it's not just Josh, Jay's gone missing too" Luke told Sanjay.

Sanjay face dropped.

"Oh no, she's gone after him" Sanjay replied.

To Be Continued.


	32. Claw's offer

Josh had now arrived at the Morton docks, but there was no sigh of anyone.

"I'm here" Josh called out.

But there was no answer.

"I'm here now show yourself" Josh called again.

Josh then heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see a hooded figure slowly walking towards him.

"I kept my side of the of the bargin, but you have to promise to leave my friends alone, otherwise the deals off" Josh told the figure.

"Your all the same here on foxily, all ready to be the hero" the figure replied.

Josh looked shocked, he knew that voice a voice he hoped he'd never hear again.

"No it can't be," he simply said.

The figure removed his hood to revile it was Claw.

"Oh yes it can" Claw continued.

"But you drown" Josh replied.

"You really think a fall from that bridge would stop someone like me," Claw said with a small grin.

"But why return now" Josh asked.

"Because the time has finally come for my master to claim what's rightfully his" Claw Answered.

"Your master?" Josh added.

Claw nodded.

"I was master Kai's first apprentice and I serve him still," Claw explained.

Just then a group of shadow ninjas appeared from the darkness, Josh was surrounded.

"Now lets get down to business shall we, I want the location of the final piece of the vault key" Claw told him.

"What's in it for me" Josh answered.

"Tell me where it is and I shall let you go free" Claw replied.

"You think I'm just going to tell you" Josh said.

"What if I promised not only to let you go free, but also your friend Alex" Claw continued.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to trust you" Josh replied.

"Well then I guess we'll have to try something else" Claw answered.

Claw clicked his fingers and two ninjas appeared holding Jay.

"Jay" Josh simply said.

Josh turned to Claw.

"You said you'd leave my friends alone," Josh almost yelled.

"This isn't my doing" Claw explained as he walked over to Jay.

"I'm sorry Josh, I just couldn't let you come alone" She replied.

"How sweet" Claw replied as ran his finger down jay's face.

"Leave her alone, She's got nothing to do with this" Josh demanded.

Claw quickly turned back to josh

"Then tell me what I want to know," he added.

"I don't know where it is, there's only one person who does" Josh explained.

"Then you leave me no choice, boys" Claw ordered.

Two ninjas came up to Josh and grabbed him.

"Take them to master Kai, I'm sure he'll get out of them the information he requires" Claw ordered.

Jay and Josh were then taken away; one of the ninjas came up to him.

"Sir our scouts report 3 youths approaching" The ninja said.

"Looks like Josh's other friends decided to follow as well" Claw replied.

"Do you want me to take care of them sir" The ninja asked.

"No," Claw answered as he clenched his fist to revile his twin blades.

"I shall deal with them myself," he added.

Not to far away Luke Sanjay and Danny headed towards the docks.

"I hope were not too late," Danny said.

"Can we make that distress beacon transmit from here" Luke asked Sanjay.

Sanjay slowly shook his head.

"Afraid not only Josh can active it" Sanjay explained.

"So why hasn't he used it?" Danny asked.

"Well if they've got him he won't be able to use it until he's alone" Sanjay answered.

"In case they see it and take it off him" Danny replied.

Sanjay nodded.

"Let's just hope jay's with him when he does" Luke continued.

"I should never of let him go" Sanjay said.

Luke put his hand on his shoulder.

"You only did what you thought was best" Luke told him.

"Luke's right you couldn't of stopped him if you wanted too, Josh has always been stubborn once he's got a idea in his head" Danny added.

"All that matters now is that were there if he needs us" Luke continued.

"How touching" A voice said.

Danny stopped dead.

"Oh no, please no" he said.

Danny slowly turned to the voice, to see Claw stood on a wall looking down on them.

"Claw" Danny added.

"You 3 sure are brave to come after your friends, but I'm afraid your too late" Claw told them.

"Where are they" Luke demanded.

"Oh I like this one, straight to the point" Claw mocked.

"Answer him" Sanjay almost yelled.

"You heroes really do run around in packs don't you, your friends are already on there way to Kai" Claw replied.

"And where Alex is being held" Danny said.

"Very good, you always were the smart one" Claw continued.

"You here just to talk us to death or what" Danny spat.

"Just to give you and your council a friendly warning, don't even attempt to come after your friends" Claw warned.

"You know we can't do that," Danny told him.

"Then let me show you what will happen if you do, Cable Claw" Claw shouted as his twin blades shot towards Danny.

"Danny lookout" Sanjay yelled as he pushed Danny to one side.

But Sanjay wasn't so lucky as Claw's weapon stuck Sanjay's side.

"Sanjay" Luke almost screamed.

But before Luke could help his friend, Claw returned his weapon and leaped from the wall and kicked him around the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Luke no" Danny shouted as he changed at claw.

Danny punched claw as hard as he could, making Claw stagger back a few pacers.

"Now that hurt" Claw said as he quickly turned and slammed Danny against a tree.

"But not as much as this will" Claw continued as he clenched his fist.

Claw's twin blades appeared from his sleeve and went for a killing blow, suddenly a figure appeared and blocked Claw's weapon with his sword, it was will chettle.

"Well, well master chettle, so good to see you again" Claw mocked.

"You should never have come back here Claw" Will replied.

"Maybe not, but I'm glad I did, I've waited a very long time to fight you again" Claw answered.

"Well your going to have to wait a bit longer" will said.

Just then Zack, James, Rebecca, and about 30 other members of the order of foxily appeared.

"Surrender Claw, your surrounded." Will told him.

Claw began to laugh.

"I don't think so," he simply said.

Suddenly Claw threw something on to the ground and everyone was enveloped in a blinding white light, once it had faded Claw was gone.

"Well it was worth a try" will said as he helped Danny up.

They both then went over to Sanjay and Luke.

"Sanjay your arm" Danny began when he saw Sanjay's arm covered in blood.

"It ok it's not as bad as it looks" Sanjay told him as he held his arm.

"Let me see" Will said.

Claw weapon had left a large cut in Sanjay's shoulder, but it could have been worse.

"You were lucky" Will added.

"Yeah that attack's intended to kill, you saved my life" Danny told Sanjay.

"You'd have done the same for me" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay then turned to Luke who was sat on the ground holding his head, with James and Zack crouched down next to him.

"How is he" Sanjay asked.

"He's fine" James Answered.

"Nothing an aspirin can't cure" Zack replied.

"We better get them back to the academy" Will said.

Meanwhile Josh and Jay had been taken to a ship, and were now on their way to the main land and Kai's base.

"Get in there" one of the ninjas said as Josh and Jay were pushed into one of the cabins onboard the ship, the door was then slammed behind them.

"You ok" Josh asked as he helped Jay up.

Jay nodded.

"Why are they doing this Josh?" She asked.

"Claw obviously doesn't believe me," Josh answered.

"You mean you really don't know where the 3rd piece of the vault key is" She replied.

Josh shook his head.

"As I said there's only one person who does," Josh said.

"Who Alex?" Jay asked.

"No, my dad" Josh explained.

"But they'll find out, they'll make you tell them" Jay replied.

"Relax Sanjay gave me this" Josh told her and he pulled out the cube

He then handed it to her.

"What is it" Jay asked.

"A Solaran distress beacon, Sanjay said he'll be able to pick the signal on his wrist scanner and beam us out of here" Josh explained.

"How do you switch it on?" Jay continued as she looked at the cube.

"Just press the button in the centre" Josh added.

But Jay didn't move.

"It's ok Jay, it won't hurt you just press it and we're out of here" Josh said.

"Sorry Josh, I can't do that" She replied.

"What?" Josh asked.

Jay then turned to the door.

"Guard" she called.

One of the ninjas came to the door and opened it.

"I have the information master Kai requires" Jay told the ninja.

"Jay what's going on" Josh asked again.

She turned to him.

"I'm sorry Josh I'm afraid I've not been honest with you," She told him.

"I don't understand" Josh said.

"I'm Claw's apprentice" She replied.

To Be Continued.


	33. The Traitor

A lone ship headed silently through the night as it approached the warm glow of lights on the mainland, it's destination Kai's base.

Inside the ship locked in a cabin Josh sat huddled against a wall, the teenager still couldn't believe Jay had been playing him all along, as the events between them played over and over in his head.

"Jay what's going on" Josh asked again.

She turned to him.

"I'm sorry Josh I'm afraid I've not been honest with you," She told him.

"I don't understand" Josh said.

"I'm Claw's apprentice" She replied.

Josh looked shocked; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, you can't be" Josh answered as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's true, I was sent to oxford by my master to watch you" Jay explained.

"But back at the academy" Josh said.

Jay began to smile.

"Wreaked the room myself, did a pretty good job didn't I" Jay told him.

"So all this time" Josh replied.

Jay nodded.

"But we were friends, you mean none of that was real" Josh continued.

"All part of my mission" Jay answered coldly.

"We trusted you, Luke, Sanjay, Danny, we all let you into our world and all the time you were just…" Josh began but he couldn't continue.

He then turned away from Jay.

"Well you should be more careful who you trust Josh" Jay added.

"Get out" Josh simply said.

"As you wish" Jay replied as she turned and left the room.

The door was the closed behind her, and josh slumped to the floor and held his head in his hands.

Jay was now in the ships wheelhouse as it continued to head for the mainland.

"Inform master Kai we are on approach," she told one of the ninjas.

"Right away" the ninja replied.

Just then a man came into the wheelhouse.

"I believe congratulations are in order," the man said.

Jay turned to him.

"That's big of you carols," Jay answered.

"Must have been hard though, not to get attached to the boy and his friends" Carlos continued.

"What are you suggesting, that I would turn my back on my master" Jay snapped.

"Just saying it can't have been easy," Carlos said with a small grin.

Jay then walked up to Carlos until they were eye to eye.

"I owe everything to master Claw, and I shall serve him always" Jay told him.

One of the ninjas then came up to them.

"Master Kai wants the boy brought to him as soon as we arrive" The ninja explained.

"Then we better not keep him waiting" Jay added.

"I'll fetch the boy for you" Carlos told her.

"Remember master Kai want him unharmed Carlos" Jay warned.

"Of cause" Carlos answered as he turned to leave.

The ship soon arrived at it's destination and Josh, Jay, Carlos, and about 10 shadow ninja left the ship for Kai's base, But none of them realised they were being watched.

"It's them alright," Spike said as he handed his twin brother Kyle some binoculars.

"And they've got Josh with them" Kyle replied.

"So what do we do now?" Spike asked.

Kyle turned to him.

"Now we let them lead us to Kai's base" Kyle answered.

As Kyle and spike continued to watch Josh was taken to a waiting car, which quickly left the docks.

The journey didn't seem to take long and the car was soon driving up to dark building dominated by a large tower in centre of it, the car pulled up to the entrance and Josh, Jay, and Carlos headed inside.

Once inside Josh was lead to a large hall where a man sat at the far end with two ninjas stood either side of him, he looked just like Kyle and spike only older, Josh knew that this could only be Kai.

"Welcome Josh, I must say it's nice to meet you at last" Kai greeted.

But Josh remained silent, Kai then turned to Jay and Carlos who both knelt before him with their heads bowed.

"We have brought the boy as requested Master Kai" Carlos said.

"Good work, you have done your master proud" Kai told them.

"Thank you sir, I have also discovered the person who knows the location of the final piece of the vault key," Jay continued.

"Excellent, so who has it" Kai asked.

"It was hidden my Josh's father, only he knows it's location" Jay explained.

"Then contact your master at once, tell him to bring Joe to me" Kai ordered.

"No you leave my dad alone," Josh almost yelled as he ran forward.

But the two ninjas either side of Kai grabbed him.

"Just like Alex, Defiant to the end" Kai laughed.

"What have you done with him?" Josh demanded.

"Oh he's here perhaps you'd care to join him" Kai answered.

Kai then turned to the ninjas.

"Take him to his friend" Kai ordered.

The ninjas nodded and lead Josh out of the hall, Kai turned back to Jay.

"You have done well Jay, you shall be rewarded" Kai said.

"I live only to serve you and my master" Jay replied as she bowed once again and left the room followed by Carlos.

"Seems you've impressed Master Kai" Carlos said as he left the hall.

Jay stopped and turned to him.

"I carry out the orders I'm given, so if you'll excuse me I need to contact Master Claw" Jay answered.

"They don't let me detain you any father" Carlos replied as he left.

Once he had gone Jay pulled out the cube and looked at it.

"I'm sorry Josh, I really am," She said to herself.

Josh was thrown on to a room hitting a cold wet floor.

"Do enjoy your stay," One of the ninjas laughed as he slammed the door behind him.

"Josh is that you" a voice josh recognised called out

"Alex" he replied as he quickly got to his feet and looked around the room.

He then saw his friends sat against a wall.

"So they got you as well," Alex said as Josh went over to him.

Josh nodded and sat down next to next to him, and Alex could tell Josh was upset.

"What happened" Alex asked.

"I was betrayed" Josh simply replied.

"By who" Alex asked again.

"Someone I thought was my best friend" Josh answered.

_**Oxford University 2 months ago.**_

Josh was running across the university campus as fast as he could, he was late for a party at the oxford union, but as he ran around a corner he ran in to someone.

"Watch where your going" The teenage girl told him.

"I'm so sorry" Josh said as he helped her up.

"So you should be," the girl continued as she started to pick up the books she had been carrying.

Josh began to help her and realised from the books a lefties the teenager had that she was a new first year.

"I take it your new here" Josh began.

"What's it too you" the girl snapped as she stacked her books up on a bench.

"Just wanted to welcome you that's all" Josh answered.

Josh then held out his hand.

"I'm Josh," he told her.

"Jay" the girl replied as she finished stacking her books.

"Good to meet you Jay, Listen do you need a hand with those" Josh continued as he pointed at the stack of books.

"No I can manage" Jay said.

" It's alright, it's the least I can do after knocking you over" Josh offered.

Jay then began to smile.

"Ok then, thanks," She added.

"Our first meeting was a bit shaky to say the least, but after that we kept running into each other and we soon became friends" Josh told Alex.

"But all that time she was working for Kai" Alex said.

Josh slowly nodded.

"Turns out she's Claws apprentice" Josh told his friend.

"No way, oh mate" Alex replied.

"I was taken in big time," Josh answered.

"You really liked her didn't you" Alex continued.

"I thought she was my friend, my best friend I even thought…" Jay began but couldn't continue.

Alex then put his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"I know" he simply told Josh.

"What have I done Alex, Kai now has both pendants and thanks to me he knows who has the final piece of the vault key," Josh said.

To be continued.


	34. Into the spiders web

Outside Kai's base one of the shadow ninja was keeping watch when he heard something.

"Who's there, Show yourself" The ninja called out.

The ninja looked around to see spike stood by a wall.

"Hi there, have you met my brother" Spike said.

Suddenly Kyle appeared and knocked the ninja to the ground.

"Well that's one more down" Spike continued.

"Lets hope everyone else is having as much luck" Kyle replied.

Meanwhile inside Kai's base Carlos had just walked into a control room.

"What is it" Carlos demanded.

"Sir we've lost contact with our patrols" one of the ninjas explained.

"I see we have intruders," Carlos said.

Carlos the turned to another ninja.

"Alert master Kai at once" Carlos told the ninja.

"Yes sir" the ninja replied with a nod as they left the room.

"Shall I sound the alarm sir" the other ninja asked.

"No leave them to me" Carlos answered.

He then turned and quickly left the room.

Kyle and spike were now inside and had now met up with the others members of there team, who included Josh's brother Mike, Kyle's first apprentice Antony, Zack's older brother Mat, and Josh and Alex's friends Chris, Lisa, Max, and Nathan.

"Everyone ok" Kyle asked.

"Yep" Antony replied with a nod.

"They didn't know what hit them," Mat answered.

"Good now we just need to find Alex and Josh" Kyle added.

"Not so fast" A voice told them.

Kyle and the others turned to see Carlos walking out of the darkness.

"Well, well Carlos Santiago, I was expecting to be greeted by your Master" Kyle said.

"He is otherwise detained," Carlos answered.

"Then you can tell us where Alex and Josh are" Spike replied.

"Oh there safe in fact there right here, boys" Carlos called.

Just then a group of ninjas appeared with Alex and Josh.

"Alex, Josh" Kyle said as he moved forward.

But Carlos waved his finger in front of Kyle.

"A, ah, I wouldn't do that if I was you, we wouldn't want the boys hurt now would we" Carlos told him.

Kyle then saw the ninjas holding the teenagers were armed.

"If you harm them" Kyle began.

"Then you better do as I say" Carlos interrupted.

Just then more ninjas appeared, Kyle and his friends were surrounded.

"Now surrender and they will remain unharmed," Carlos continued.

"Don't have much choice do we" Kyle answered.

Carlos shook his head.

"No you don't" he replied.

"Just one condition you take us to Kai" Kyle told him.

"Oh but he's been expecting you" Carlos added.

Kyle and the others were then led into the hall where Kai waited.

"Brothers welcome, long time no see" Kai greeted.

"Indeed, you should have stayed gone" Spike answered.

"Oh come now Conner, you knew better than anyone that one day I would return for what was rightfully mine" Kai replied.

"You should have left Alex and Josh out of this" Kyle told him.

"They were involved from the day they were given the pendants," Kai continued.

"You still didn't have to kidnap them" Spike spat.

"Oh but then I wouldn't have you two" Kai answered with a small smile.

"This has been a trap all along," Kyle said.

"Indeed it has" Kai added.

"But why not just come after us" Spike asked.

"Because you both have something I want" Kai continued.

"And what might that be" Kyle answered.

"The combination to the pirate kings vault" Kai explained.

"What are you talking about" Kyle demanded.

"We don't know any combination," Spike added.

"But you do, you both have it with you always" Kai said as he pointed at his middle index figure.

"The rings mum gave us" Spike replied as he looked down at the golden ring on his figure, which was identical to the one Kyle also wore.

"Half of the combination is engraved on the inside of each ring" Kai replied as he walked up to his brothers.

He then held out his hand.

"Now if you would kindly had them over" Kai continued.

"You think we're just going to give them you" Kyle said.

"Would you sooner me hand Alex and Josh over to Carlos" Kai warned.

"Take it" Spike snapped as he took off his ring and gave it Kai.

Kyle then did the same.

"At last the final piece of the puzzle" Kai added.

"You still need the 3rd piece of the vault key," Spike told him.

"Yes and thanks to Josh I now know who has it, and Claw is dealing with him as we speak" Kai continued.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Master Kai," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Jay.

"You see I never sent Master Claw your message" Jay explained.

"What" Kai hissed.

"You were right about one thing though Master, this is a trap but not for Kyle and Spike, for you" Jay added.

Just then Will, James, Rebecca, Luke, Sanjay, Danny, and about 30 other members of the order of foxily appeared,

"This ends here," Jay told Kai.

"Take them all" Kai ordered.

All hell then broke lose as the Shadow ninja clashed with Will and the rest of the order of foxily.

"Josh" Jay yelled as she ran over to him as Kyle and Spike took down the ninjas holding him and Alex.

Jay then cut Josh free.

"You ok" She asked.

But Josh backed away from her.

"What do you think your doing" Josh demanded.

"No time to explained Josh, Just believe me when I say I'm on your side" She explained as handed Josh a slingshot.

"My slingshot but how did you" Josh began.

"Your dad" Jay said.

But before she could say anymore Luke, Sanjay, and Danny joined them.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright," Luke said.

"Yeah you had us worried" Sanjay continued.

"Over there" Alex shouted.

Everyone looked in the direction Alex was pointing to see Kai was heading into a passage behind a bookcase.

"He's heading down the secret passage," Jay told them

"We can't let him get away," Spike said.

"I know where it leads if we're quick we can head him off" Jay answered.

"Lead the way" Kyle replied.

Jay nodded and left the hall with Kyle, Spike, Luke, Josh, Sanjay, Alex and Danny, But Carlos saw them leave and also left the hall.

As they headed through Kai's base more foxily order members arrived and were fighting the rest of the shadow ninjas.

"Down here" Jay told them as she headed down a flight of stairs

But as they got to the bottom they found Carlos was waiting.

"That's far enough," He told them.

"Go on without me, I'll handle this" Jay said.

"Wait let us deal with him" Kyle replied.

Jay turned to him and shook her head.

"No Kyle, you need to stop Kai he can't be allowed to escape" Jay told him.

"We're not leaving you behind," Josh said.

"You have too It'll take all of you to take Kai down, the passage comes out by the conservatory on the west wing, now go before he gets away" Jay explained.

"Good luck" Kyle answered as he left with the others.

Jay then turned to face Carlos.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted" Carlos said.

"Far too long I've seen the pain and suffering Kai and Claw have caused and I want out" Jay replied.

"So you decided to betray us," Carlos continued.

"It was my only way out" Jay answered.

"Then I shall enjoy showing you what a mistake you've made" Carlos added.

He charged at Jay and attacked.

To Be Continued.


	35. The fall of shadows

Outside Kai's base a small door opened which Kai himself appeared from, he quickly headed towards 3 ninjas who stood by a waiting car.

"This way master Kai quickly," one of the ninjas said.

"Oh no you don't" a voice called out.

Kai turned to see Kyle spike and the others.

"Your too late brother" Kai replied

"Oh you're not going anywhere, brother," Kyle told him.

Kai began to laugh.

"You really think you can stop me," Kai continued.

"We've beaten you before" Spike replied.

"That was a long time ago, I've become a lot stronger since then" Kai said.

"So have we" Kyle answered.

"Then lets put your fighting skills to the test shall we" Kai added.

Kai then took off his coat and threw it to one side, causing dust to fly up around him his coat crashed to the ground.

"It's going to take more than waited clothing to beat us," Spike continued.

"Then let me show you what else I've learned" Kai replied with a small smile.

Kai suddenly surged forward and attacked Kyle and spike, the twin could only just hold him Kai was just so fast.

Alex, Josh, and Danny ran to there aid but the 3 ninjas had other ideas.

Meanwhile inside Jay and Carlos continued their fight, but Jay was proved to be a match for Carlos.

"Master Claw taught you well," Carlos said.

"Learned a few tricks myself" Jay said as one of her punchers connected.

Carlos then spun around and kicked Jay around the head; Jay stumbled backwards as Carlos ran forwards.

But Jay grabbed onto a metal bar that hung down from the ceiling, and pulled herself and kicked Carlos in the face with both feet.

"Impressive" Carlos told her as he staggered backwards.

"You've seen nothing yet" Jay replied.

She then charged at Carlos.

Back outside Kai, Kyle, and Spike continued their fight as Alex, Josh, and Danny were fighting the 3 ninjas.

But they were a lot stronger than the others they had faced and Alex and Josh could only just hold them but Danny wasn't having as much luck.

"Danny" Luke shouted as his friend was knocked to the ground.

Luke and Sanjay charged at the ninja, but he leaped into the air and landed behind them and turned to attack, but then Danny appeared and jumped onto the ninjas back.

"Luke, Sanjay Now" Danny yelled.

Luke and Sanjay wasted no time and ran at the ninja and helped Danny pull him to the ground, not far from them Alex and Josh were now back to back.

"These guys are good" Alex said to his friend.

"Yeah they are" Josh replied.

"Any ideas" Alex asked.

"We need to fight them as one" Josh answered with a small smile.

Alex returned it and nodded, suddenly both teens charged at the other 2 ninjas and both leaped into the air over the ninjas.

The teenagers both spun around at the same time and kicked the ninjas causing them to collide with each other.

Alex and Josh then began to fight together, one blocking the ninjas attacks while the other counterattacked, and with one final punch each the ninjas were both knocked to the ground.

"Nicely done," A voice said.

Josh and Alex turned to see Sanjay, Luke, and Danny, walking up to them, with the other ninja who was now tied up.

"See you managed to deal with the other one" Josh replied.

"Couldn't have done it without these two" Danny answered as he turned and smiled at Luke and Sanjay.

The fight with Kai however wasn't going well; Kai was just too fast for Kyle and Spike and appeared to be stronger than the twins combined, again and again Kai knocked the twins to the ground.

"Pathetic" Kai spat as Kyle helped spike up.

"You haven't beaten us yet" Spike shot back.

"Then lets end this little game shall we" Kai added.

Kai then surged forward once again.

Inside Jay and Carlos continued their fight without either seeming to have the upper hand, but then Carlos grabbed a handful of dust and threw it in her face.

"If at first you don't succeed cheat" Carlos said as he punched Jay knocking her to the ground.

Carlos then grabbed her and slammed her against a wall.

"And now you shall pay for your betrayal" Carlos told her

He then threw Jay across the room and slowly walked up to her.

"Master Claw gave you everything and this is how you repay him," Carlos continued.

"Because I finally found someone who meant more to me, made me realise what a fool I'd been," Jay replied.

Carlos then picked her up again.

"You mean to tell me that boy means more to you than your family, your master" Carlos asked her.

"The shadow ninja were never my family" Jay answered.

Carlos then threw Jay across the room again.

"I never did like you Jay, but I respected masters claws decision to make you his apprentice, shame you had to turn against him" Carlos added.

Jay got back to her feet and turned to him.

"Better that than to live like you, to live the life a loser" Jay said.

Carlos then charged at her but Jay grabbed him and fell backwards pulling him down with her, Jay then flipped Carlos over herself and sent him crashing though a window.

Jay then got up and staggered over to the window to see Carlos lying on the ground out cold she had beaten him.

"I win" Jay said to herself.

Back outside Spike was sent crashing to the ground, while Kai walked over to Kyle and picked him up by his neck.

"Had enough yet, shall I end it now" Kai asked.

"Kai" a voice yelled.

Suddenly Alex appeared from nowhere and punched Kai around the face, causing him to lose his grip on Kyle.

"Josh, Danny do it now" Alex shouted.

Josh and Danny then grabbed Kai as Alex hit him with attack after attack until kai was knocked to the ground.

"You've got him," Sanjay yelled.

But Kai quickly got back to his feet and took Josh and Danny down like it was nothing, he then punched Alex in the chest causing the teen to fall to his knees.

"Little maggot no one has ever taken me down on there own before" Kai told Alex.

"Guess I got lucky" Alex coughed.

"Well that will not happen again" Kai said.

He then raised his fist to finish Alex off.

"Leave my brother alone Kai" Kyle voice snapped.

Kai turned to him to see him slowly getting up.

"You never did learn to stay down" Kai replied as he walked over to him.

Kai then grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"No" Alex coughed.

But Kai wasn't listening.

"Always wanting to play the hero," Kai continued.

Kai then kicked Kyle in the side.

"Leave him alone" Spike demanded as he crawled towards his brother.

Kai turned to him.

"Why should I he turned everyone against me, including you" Kai answered.

"The pirate kings treasure should remain where it is" Spike told him.

"No it belongs to me," Kai yelled as he kicked Kyle once again.

"Stop it" Alex snapped.

Anger was now starting to rise inside him, as Kai kicked Kyle again.

"You may have defeated my ninjas, but you'll never defeat me" Kai added as he knelt down next to Kyle.

Kai then grabbed Kyle's head by his hair and pulled it up.

"The treasure will never be yours" Kyle replied.

Kai then began to smile.

"Brave words, but there's no one left to stop me now" Kai whispered.

He then slammed Kyle's head into the floor.

"No Kyle" Alex screamed anger now boiling inside him.

Kai stood up and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Alex, But your brother should have knew this was the only way this would end" Kai told him as he gave Kyle a final kick.

Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Alex yelled as he exploded with anger.

The teenager charged at Kai and attacked, but this time something was different Alex was now a lot more powerful and Kai couldn't hold him,

Alex hit him with blow after blow until Kai couldn't take anymore and fell to his knees.

"It's over Kai" Alex told him.

"Yes" Kai said to himself.

But Alex didn't see him pull out a knife.

"For you" Kai added as he lunged at Alex with the knife.

To Be Continued.


	36. Jay's secret

"Stop it" Alex snapped.

Anger was now starting to rise inside him, but Kai kicked Kyle again.

"You may have defeated my ninjas, but you'll never defeat me" Kai added as he knelt down next to Kyle.

Kai then grabbed Kyle's head by his hair and pulled it up.

"The treasure will never be yours" Kyle replied.

Kai then began to smile.

"Brave words, but there's no one left to stop me now" Kai whispered.

He then slammed Kyle's head into the floor.

"No Kyle" Alex screamed anger now boiling inside him.

Kai stood up and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Alex, But your brother should have knew this was the only way this would end" Kai told him as he gave Kyle a final kick.

Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Alex yelled as he exploded with anger.

The teenager charged at Kai and attacked, but this time something was different Alex was now a lot more powerful and Kai couldn't hold him,

Alex hit him with blow after blow until Kai couldn't take anymore and fell to his knees.

"It's over Kai" Alex told him.

"Yes" Kai said to himself.

But Alex didn't see him pull out a knife.

"For you" Kai added as he lunged at Alex with the knife.

But then spike appeared and grabbed him.

"You forgot about me brother" Spike said.

Kai threw spike to the ground, but spike then grabbed his legs.

"He's all yours Alex" Spike yelled.

Kai turned to Alex just as the teenager slammed his fist into Kai's chest; Kai was about to fall to his knees as Alex came in with a dragon punch.

"SHORYN, KEN" Alex yelled as he stuck Kai under the chin.

The punch lifted Kai off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground, Alex had done it he had defeated Kai.

"Alex you did it" Luke shouted.

But Alex didn't answer him and suddenly collapsed.

"Alex" Josh yelled as he ran over to him with Luke, Sanjay and Danny.

"Is he ok" Luke asked.

"Must have used up all his energy taking Kai down" Josh replied.

Just then Alex opened his eyes.

"Did I get him?" he said.

"You got him alright" Sanjay replied with a grin.

Josh, Luke, and Sanjay Then helped Alex sit up.

"Where's Kyle" Alex asked as he looked around.

"Right here" Came the answer.

Alex turned to see Kyle walking towards him with spike helping him walk.

"You've made me proud squirt," Kyle told him.

"You've done us all proud" Spike continued.

Just then Will and Jay appeared.

"The shadow ninja have been defeated" Will explained.

"It finally over" Jay added.

A week latter everyone was at Kyle's house celebrating Alex's 20th birthday, but not everyone was enjoying the party, as Josh was stood outside lost in his thoughts.

"Josh, you ok" Jay asked as she walked up to him.

"Luke says your not coming back to oxford," Josh replied with his back still turned.

"I think it's for the best, don't you," She answered.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Josh said as he shook his head.

He then turned to face her.

"I feel like I don't know who you really are," Josh continued.

"I'm sorry Josh, I didn't want things to go that far" Jay replied.

"Was it all just an act Jay, our friendship" Josh asked.

"At first, but then something happened I started to enjoy spending time with you, and then that business with those time devils made me relies I wanted to be someone different, but then my master came" Jay answered.

Oxford University 2 weeks ago.

Jay was walking across the campus at night, but she wasn't alone.

"I know your there, show your self" Jay said as she suddenly stopped.

"None of us ever could sneak up on you," A voice replied as a figure hooded appeared behind her.

Jay turned as the figure removed his hood to revile it was Claw.

"Hello Jay" Claw greeted.

"Master Claw" Jay said as she quickly fell to her knees and bowed.

"You have done well my apprentice, my spies tell me you and the boy have become really good friends," Claw told her.

"Only to serve you my master, I take it you have further orders for me" Jay replied.

Claw nodded.

"Indeed I have, few days from now a team will arrive for your new friend Josh, however it's likely the foxily order will send someone to protect the boy" Claw explained.

"Do you wish me to deal with them?" Jay asked.

"No, if the team should fail your mission will be to keep me informed of the boys movements" Claw explained.

"I won't let you down master" Jay added.

"So you were sent to watch me," Josh said.

Jay nodded.

"But when we came to foxily I told your dad everything" Jay added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked.

"It was all part of your dad's plan, Kyle was having problems locating where Alex was being held, That's why no one tried to stop you handing yourself over to Claw" Jay continued.

"Because I would be taken to where Alex was being held and they would be able to follow," Josh replied.

"Yes, your dad gave me a GPS tracker so they would be able to follow us to Kai's base" Jay answered.

"You're the one who let then in," Josh continued.

Jay nodded.

"As you know Kai was expecting Kyle and Spike so he didn't post many guards to allow them to get inside but while the twins distracted there brother, I lead will and the others inside through one of the secret passageways" Jay explained.

"So you were on our side all along," Josh said.

"I did it of you Josh" Jay answered.

"Me?" Josh replied.

"When I was first sent to oxford I didn't know any of this was going to happen, I didn't realise I was going to fall in love with you" Jay added.

Josh stood in a shocked silence.

"Oh god, is it to late to take that back" Jay said.

"Do you want to" Josh asked.

"I just want you to know how I feel," Jay answered.

"Then let me show you how I feel" Josh replied.

Josh then leaned forward and kissed her.

"Come on there's a party we need to get back to" Josh told her.

And with that they headed back inside hand in hand.

The End.

That's it for Episode 4 hope you've all enjoyed it. Episode 5 will be up in a couple of weeks.


	37. Episode 5 Holiday

"This way" Luke shouted as he ran down a dark street followed by his friends Sanjay, Josh, Danny and Jay.

"She must be trying to get back to the church" Sanjay panted.

The five teenagers continued running until they came to a small bordered up church.

"Everyone be careful" Luke warned.

They slowly headed through a gate into the cemetery that surrounded the church.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Danny said.

Suddenly and figure jumped out of the darkness and grabbed Jay.

"Get off me" she yelled as she kicked the figure.

The figure fell backwards on to the ground, but quickly flipped back onto her feet.

"Wow, this chick pretty fit and not in a good way" Josh said.

The figure then snarled her yellow eye's glowing in the darkness and her fangs glinting in orange light from a street lamp, the time devil then charged at Josh.

"Josh get down" Sanjay yelled as he aimed his crossbow at the figure and fired.

But as the arrow flew towards the advancing time devil she simply knocked it out of the air and leaped into the air and drop down on Sanjay pining him to the ground.

"Sanjay" Luke almost screamed.

The time devil threw back her head ready to bite Sanjay.

"Hey" Danny shouted as he kicked her around the head.

Josh then charged at her with a stake in his hand, but she grabbed him and threw the teen across the cemetery.

"You leave him alone," Jay told the time devil as she grabbed him from behind.

Josh then wasted no time and grabbed the stake from the ground, and charged at the time devil and struck her in the chest with the stake,

The time devil exploded into a cloud of dust, and Josh and Jay fell on to each other, Luke, Danny, and Sanjay came up to them and started to grin.

"you two just can't keep your hands off each other can you," Danny said as he laughed.

"Well that could have gone better," A voice told them.

Everyone turned to see the man in the long black coat.

"You again" Josh said as he got up.

"Still need practise I see" the man continued.

"You ever thought of helping us once in a while instead of just watching until it's all over" Sanjay asked.

"I have, but where's the fun in that" the man replied as he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"I really hate that guy," Josh added.

"He sure is cryptic, who do you think he is anyway" Jay asked.

"I don't know, but he appears to be on our side at least" Luke replied.

Luke suddenly stopped dead when he saw his wrist watch.

"Oh no, were meant to be at the station to meet Clyde, Rani, and Sky" Luke told them.

Everyone ran to Luke's car and quickly drove to the station where Clyde, Rani, and Sky sat waiting for them.

"You took your time" Clyde said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry mate we were on our way but we ran into a time devil" Luke explained.

"It's not Clyde you need to say sorry too," Rani continued.

Luke turned to her and Sky, and could see the thirteen year old was really upset.

"Sky?" Luke said softly.

She looked up at him tears shining in her eyes.

"I didn't think you were coming," she simply said.

"Hey I'd never let you down, you're my sister" Luke told her.

Sky then ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late ok," Luke added as he kissed her on the head.

"I trust you remembered to pack everything," Clyde asked.

"Of cause I have" Luke answered.

"You mean Jay packed for you" Rani said with a grin.

"You got that right" Jay replied.

"Luke, why is your face changing colour" Sky asked as she looked up at her brother with a puzzled look on he face.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I like her" Josh said as he Danny and Sanjay continued to grin.

Jay turned to the 3 boys.

"Don't know what you 3 are laughing about, I had to pack all your stuff as well" she told them.

Now it was Luke's turn to burst out laughing, as sky continued to look puzzled,

Soon they were on the train heading for the coast to begin a week camping, this was the first time Luke had been on holiday without Sarah Jane who was visiting her old friend Philip.

Sky was also excited she was going to see the sea for the first time, but this wasn't just her first camping trip, it was also the first time she had been on a train.

They soon arrived at their destination and made there way to the campsite, and spent nearly an hour setting up the tents in the dark.

"Who's idea been it to arrive when it was dark?" Clyde complained.

"Oh let me think, that would be you" Rani replied.

Soon the tents were up and everyone headed into them to get some sleep, Rani, Sky and jay in one tent and the boys crammed into the other.

Luke woke next morning Luke woke to find Clyde's foot in his face, and Josh had rolled on to Sanjay, Luke couldn't help but laugh when Sanjay woke as he almost screamed when he saw Josh's face right next to him.

"Hey what was that for" a very sleepy josh demanded after Sanjay had rolled him onto the floor.

Luke then smelt the unmistakeable smell of bacon; he headed out of the tent to find Danny showing Sky how to cook using a campfire.

"Didn't know you could cook Danny" Luke said.

"Went on a lot of camping trips as a kid, you learn to cook allsorts" Danny explained.

"Come and have a go Luke it's fun," Sky said.

Luke shook his head with a smile.

"No I'm just like mum where cooking concerned" Luke replied.

"AH, What the hell" Josh shouted from his tent.

Luke and Danny looked at each other grinning.

"Jay" They both said.

Jay then appeared from the tent with a huge smile on her face, holding an empty bucket followed by a soaking wet Josh.

After everyone had eaten breakfast Sky had cooked with Danny's help, they headed to the beach and Clyde decided they should have a sand castle building contest.

But once Clyde had built the most impressive sand castle Luke had ever seen, Sky suddenly stopped dead and looked up at the blue sky, see could feel something.

"What's wrong" Luke asked.

"Something's coming" She replied.

Before she could say anymore a flaming object appeared above them.

"Everyone off the beach now" Luke yelled.

They ran as fast as they could as the object came crashing down, sending sand and dust flying everywhere.

"Everyone ok" Luke asked as the dust cleared.

"Yeah I think so" Sanjay replied.

Once Luke knew everyone was ok his attention turned to the object almost completely buried in the sand.

"What is it" Jay asked.

"It's a space craft I can still feel the energy from the engines," Sky answered.

Just then a hatch at the top of the craft opened and a figure appeared.

"Luke, didn't think this thing would be able to find you," The figure said.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes it was Captain Jack Harkness.

To Be Continued.


	38. 30 minutes

"Jack…What…" Luke began as Captain Jack stepped from the pod.

"Long story" Jack simply answered.

30 minutes ago.

Jack was sat at a computer when Gwen Cooper walked into the room.

"You took your time" Jack said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I got delayed ok," Gwen told him.

"You mean you were in bed with Rhys again," Jack answered as he turned to her.

"And of cause you have never been late because you were in bed" Gwen replied.

Jack didn't answer but then a huge grin appeared on his face and they both burst out laughing.

"So what did you call me for, Aliens invading once again?" Gwen asked.

"Not sure, I'm picking up a ship but it appears to be drifting" Jack explained.

Gwen then joined Jack at the computer.

"Do you recognise it" Gwen continued.

"There's a lot of planets out there you know, there not like Rex's lot with US written on the side of everything" Jack replied with a small grin which Gwen returned.

Just then a crackle came though the speakers of the computer.

"Is that coming from the ship," Gwen added.

Jack nodded.

"It's a distress signal," he said.

"Requesting assistance… My ship is badly damaged… Lord Clyde and Lady Rani if you can here this transmission please respond… My engines are dead and life support will not last much longer… Please help"A young boys voice pleaded.

But then the transmission cut out.

"Lord Clyde, and Lady Rani?" Gwen said.

"I think I know who he means" Jack replied.

He then turned to another computer screen.

"Mr Smith this is Captain Jack Harkness" Jack continued.

After a few seconds a spinning object appeared on the screen.

"Captain how may I be of assistance" Mr Smiths voice purred.

"I need to speak to Sarah Jane at once" Jack answered.

"I'm afraid Sarah Jane isn't here, I take it this is about the ship currently drifting towards the earth and the transmission that was sent from it" Mr Smith added.

"Thought you'd probably picked it up as well, but since when have Clyde and Rani been lord and lady" Jack asked him.

"Apparently it happened when everyone apart from them were removed from the planet by an alien race" Mr Smith explained.

"The missing time incident, but Clyde and Rani weren't taken with everyone else" Jack said.

"No and nether was a young boy named Gavin, who in fact turned out to be the king of the alien race" Mr Smith continued.

"And Clyde and Rani helped him get home hence Lord and Lady" Jack replied.

"Well it sounds like he needs there help again," Gwen said.

"Then I guess it's up to us," Jack answered.

"But how are we going to get up there" Gwen replied.

"Mr Smith can you lock on to the ship and transmat me aboard using my vortex manipulator" Jack added.

"Indeed locking coordinates now," Mr Smith told him.

Jack turned to Gwen.

"Can you hold the fort until I get back" Jack asked her.

"I always do" Gwen answered with a grin.

Jack returned it as he pressed a button on his vortex manipulator a vanished in a flash of light, reappearing inside the ship where a teenage boy sat at the controls.

"Who are you, how did you get in here," The boy demanded as he got up.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I'm a friend of Lord Clyde and Lady Rani" Jack quickly explained to the teenager.

But before the boy could answer Mr Smiths voice came through Jack's vortex manipulator.

"Captain I'm picking up another ship entering the system, it's headed towards your position" Mr Smith told him.

"Oh no they've found me" The boy said.

"Then we need to get out of here, Mr Smith we need transporting to the surface at once" Jack continued.

"No they'll intercepted the transmat beam and capture us, we'll have to use the escape pods" The teen told him.

He then ran over to a door and opened it to revile the escape pods.

"This way captain" the teenage boy added.

Jack nodded and headed over to the pods.

"Any ideas where we are going to land" Jack asked.

"I'm programming the pods to seek out Lord Clyde and Lady Rani, we should land not far from wherever they are" the boy answered.

"Captain the other ship is arming its weapons" Mr Smith warned.

"We need to go now," The teenager almost shouted.

They both quickly got into the pods, which closed around them, as a huge explosion hit the ship as the other ship opened fire.

The escape pods left just in time as the ship exploded, but both pods were caught in the blast knocking the pod containing the boy off cause, as both pods entered the earth's atmosphere.

Jacks pod shook as it continued towards the earth's surface; below him Luke's sister Sky to suddenly stopped dead and looked up.

"What's wrong" Luke asked.

"Something's coming" She replied.

Before she could say anymore a flaming object appeared above them.

"Everyone off the beach now" Luke yelled.

They ran as fast as they could as the object came crashing down, sending sand and dust flying everywhere.

"Everyone ok" Luke asked as the dust cleared.

"Yeah I think so" Sanjay replied.

Once Luke knew everyone was ok his attention turned to the object almost completely buried in the sand.

"What is it" Jay asked.

"It's a space craft I can still feel the energy from the engines," Sky answered.

Just then a hatch at the top of the craft opened and Captain Jack appeared.

"Luke, didn't think this thing would be able to find you," he said.

Not too far away the 2nd pod landed on a deserted beach and the teenage boy scrambled out of it and looked around.

"Captain Harkness" he called but there was no sign of anyone.

Meanwhile high above him the crew of the other ship were scanning for the pods.

"Have you found him yet," The commander of the ship barked.

"We have located both escape pods on the surface, but they didn't land together" one of the crew explained.

"Do you know which pod the boy was in" the commander demanded.

"No my lord" The crewmember answered.

"Then we're going to have to find him the old fashioned way aren't we" the commander told him.

"I shall see to it at once" The crewmember replied as he quickly left the room.

On the surface Jack had just finished telling Luke and the others what was going on

"We need to find Gavin fast" Clyde said.

"Agreed Jack and Mr Smith won't be the only ones who picked up that transmission" Luke continued.

"Anna" Sanjay simply replied.

Luke nodded.

"And that's not our only problem whoever destroyed Gavin's ship will properly be looking for him too" Jack added.

To be continued.


	39. Return of an old enermy

Gavin's escape pod had now attracted attention of the local people, and the once deserted beach was now filled with people and police trying to keep order.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could all keep back please, the object may be dangerous" one of the officers said.

Another officer then came up to him.

"What do you think it is sarge?" the officer asked.

"Not sure, we've had reports of another one landing about a mile away" the sergeant replied.

"Maybe it's parts of a satellite or something," Another officer offered.

"Doesn't look much like a satellite to me" The 1st officer replied.

"What else could it be, an alien spacecraft," The other officer laughed.

"Maybe that exactly what it is," The 1st officer said.

"Oh save the star trek crap it's too early in the morning" The other officer shot back.

"Alright that's enough you two," The sergeant told them.

Just then the officers were interrupted by the sound of engines, all 3 turned to see 4 black S,U,V's driving towards them.

"Now what" The sergeant continued as the vehicles pulled up.

The doors opened and soldiers in black uniforms appeared and from the lead S,U,V stepped Anna Tellos.

"I want the area sealed off at once," Anna ordered.

"Right away" One of the soldiers replied.

"Err excuse me, but who are you people," The sergeant demanded.

"Colonel Anna Tellos, I'm here to take charge of the situation," She told him.

"I'm sorry?" the sergeant replied.

"This object is part of a classified project, if you would be so kind to remove these people from the area, we'll take it from here " Anna added.

She then turned to her men.

"I'm doing nothing until I get some identification" The sergeant almost shouted.

Anna turned back to face him.

"Then I suggest you contact you superiors, I'm sure you'll find everything in order" Anna said calmly.

"I'll do just that," The sergeant snapped as he stormed off with the other officers.

Anna then walked up to one of the S,U,V's where one of her men sat at a radio.

"Has Major Winters arrived at the location of the 2nd pod?" she asked.

"Yes marm, but he reports the pod is empty" the solider explained.

Anna then looked over to the two soldiers now looking inside the pod.

"What about this one" She called.

"This one's empty too marm" One of the soldiers replied.

"Then we need to find whoever was in these pods before U.N.I.T arrive" Anna said.

Unknown to Anna and her men they were being watched.

"Looks like Sanjay was right" Jack Harkness said as he watched Anna threw a set of binoculars, which he then handed to Clyde.

"Doesn't look like Gavin's here" Clyde answered.

"He must be looking for where the other pod landed" Luke replied.

Just then Jacks vortex manipulator began to bleep.

"Yes Mr Smith what is it" Jack asked.

"Captain I've detected a transmat beam from the alien ship in orbit" Mr Smith explained.

"Looks likes whoever's after Gavin have sent down a search party," Jack answered.

"We better warn the others" Clyde replied.

Luke then quickly pulled out his phone and dialled it.

"Sanjay we've got company" Luke said.

Meanwhile Gavin had now made his way into town, but as he was scanning the area for the other escape pod he was spotted by a group of youths.

"Hey Dean Check this guy out" One of the youths said.

"Nice outfit kid" the youth called Dean told him as the other youths started to laugh.

Gavin was still dressed in his fight suit, and suddenly realised how odd he must look.

"Going to a fancy dress party are we" Dean continued he approached followed by the other youths.

"Yeah, I'm Kinda lost" Gavin quickly said.

"Arww the little boy's lost" the youth mocked.

"I'm looking for two of my friends Clyde and Rani" Gavin answered.

"Never heard of them" the youth simply replied.

"Oh guess I'll have to ask someone else then" Gavin added as he turned to leave.

But the youth stopped him.

"Look I really have to get going" Gavin continued.

"You're going nowhere kid" The youth told him.

"Oh leave the kid alone Dean" A teenage girl said.

The youth turned to her.

"Just going to have some fun that's all" Dean replied.

He then turned back to Gavin.

"Why don't we see if he can swim in that outfit shall we" Dean added.

The other youths began to laugh and Gavin knew he had to get out of there, but before he could run a laser blast came out of nowhere and hit some railings.

"Everyone get down," Gavin yelled as a 2nd laser blast shot towards them.

Gavin jumped out of the way just in time, as the other youths dived to the ground.

"What the hells going on" Dean almost screamed clearly in fear of his life.

Gavin turned to him.

"Stay down it's me they want" Gavin told him.

Just then another laser blast flew towards Gavin causing him to duck.

"Yeah that's right I'm over here," Gavin yelled as he got up and ran.

Dean and the other youths then heard footsteps running towards them.

"Come on dean lets get out of here" one of the youths said.

But Dean didn't move and slowly turned towards the sound of the footsteps,

"It's too late" Dean simply said as the footsteps came closer.

He then felt something run pass him but he couldn't see anyone, yet the footsteps continued into the distance until they were gone.

"What was that" another youth asked.

But Dean didn't answer and simply pulled out his mobile phone.

"What are you doing" the girl asked.

Dean turned to her.

"Calling the Cops" Dean added.

Back on the beach the Solider sat inside the S,U,V at the radio suddenly took off his headphones and turned to Anna.

"Marm you better listen to this," The solider told her.

Anna quickly came over to him.

"What is it corporal" Anna demanded.

The solider then switched the radio to loudspeaker.

"Look this isn't a hoax, I'm telling you there was laser beams flying around and everything" Dean's voice almost shouted.

"It's a 999 call from a mobile not too far from here," The solider explained.

"Lock onto the signal and get a squad over there" Anna ordered.

"Yes Marm" the solider replied.

Gavin ran though the streets until he could run no more, he staggered down an alleyway and hid behind a line of dustbins, he then heard the heavy footsteps of his pursuer approaching.

Gavin held his breath as the footsteps continued past he then breathed a sigh of relief, but then suddenly the bins were flung aside and Gavin watched in horror as a trigoid appeared in front of him.

To Be Continued.


	40. A call of help

Gavin ran though the streets until he could run no more, he staggered down an alleyway and hid behind a line of dustbins, he then heard the heavy footsteps of his pursuer approaching.

Gavin held his breath as the footsteps continued past he then breathed a sigh of relief, but then suddenly the bins were flung aside as a trigoid appeared in front of Gavin.

Suddenly a laser blast stuck the side of the trigoid and Gavin turned to see a large red robot walking towards them.

"_**Must protect king**_**," **a large yellow robot said as it appeared from the other direction.

Both robots then advanced on the trigoid.

"_**Surrender or you will be destroyed" **_The red robot told the trigoid.

But the trigoid leaped into the air dodging the robots laser fire, as the trigoid landed 2 steel blades appeared from its wrist, the trigoid then charged at the red robot.

Gavin watched in horror as the trigoid sliced off part of the red robots arm,

The yellow robot then opened fire but the trigoid shoulder cannon spun around and returned fire damaging the robots left side causing it to fall.

"No" Gavin shouted.

But then the red robot struck the trigoid with its remaining arm sending the trigoid crashing through a wall, Gavin then ran over to the yellow robot.

"R, G, 2 are you ok," Gavin asked as he helped the robot up.

"_**Systems damaged, Repairs required" **_The robot answered.

Just then Gavin heard movement as the trigoid emerged from the hole in the wall, the yellow robot then stood in front of Gavin and raised his arm top fire.

"_**Must protect king**_**," **The robot said.

But then the trigoid turned his head as if it had detected something; Gavin then heard the sound of vehicles approaching followed by the sound of brakes as the vehicles came to a halt and then the sound running feet.

"The energy readings are coming form over here" A voice shouted.

The trigoid was now scanning the area and could see at least 30 people bearing down on it's position, the trigoid then pressed a button it's wrist and disappeared, Gavin then heard the trigiod's footsteps land on as roof above him and quickly leave.

"No one move" A voice ordered as a large group of soldiers appeared with there guns aimed at the two robots.

The robots then pointed their arms towards the soldiers.

"Don't shoot, they won't harm you" Gavin quickly said.

Gavin then looked at both robots.

"Stand down, your king commands you" Gavin told them.

Both robots then lowered there hands and didn't both.

"Impressive machines" one of the soldiers who Gavin could tell was in charge.

"They are my royal bodyguard" Gavin continued.

"Well now they belong to us, as do you," the solider told him.

"Is that anyway to talk to a king," A voice said.

The soldiers all turned to see Captain Jack Harkness.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr invincible himself" the solider said.

"Major Winters, how's mother" Jack replied.

"Why are you here Captain" Major winters demanded.

"Gavin is under my protection, I suggest you leave now," Jack warned.

The major began to laugh.

"I don't think so, these robots will be handed over to the lab boy and dismantled" The major answered.

"You can't, I won't allow it" Gavin almost yelled.

But the major ignored him.

"As for the boy, well that's for the colonel to decide" The major added with a smirk.

Jack then pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Major Winters.

"Your not taking Gavin or his guards anywhere Major" Jack told him.

"And how do you plan to stop us Captain" the Major asked.

"Watch" Jack simply replied.

Jack then raised his vortex manipulator to his mouth.

"Mr Smith are you locked onto out position," Jack said.

"Yes Captain" Mr Smiths voice answered.

"Then if you would be so kind as to get us out of here" Jack continued.

Jack then turned to Major Winters who had just realised what jack was about to do.

"Stop him" Major Winters yelled.

But it was too late as Jack, Gavin, and the two robots vanished in a flash of light.

"Find them" Major Winters yelled.

Jack, Gavin, and the 2 robots reappeared behind some sand dunes.

"You saved my life again Captain, Thanks" Gavin told Jack.

Jack simply smiled at the teenager.

"We better meet up with the others, it won't take them long to find us" Jack said.

"The others?" Gavin asked.

"Lord Clyde and Lady Rani of cause" Jack replied.

Jack then led Gavin and the two robots to a cave, where Luke and the others waited.

"Gavin" Rani almost yelled as she ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you Rani" Gavin told her.

"Guess you couldn't stay away" Clyde said as he walked up to them.

"Good to see both of you" Gavin replied.

"Gavin I'd like you to meet our friends Luke his sister Sky, and that's Sanjay, Jay, Danny, and Josh" Rani introduced.

"Well any friends of Lord Clyde and Lady Rani are friends of mine" Gavin answered.

"Lord Clyde and Lady Rani?" Sky asked.

"We'll explained later" Clyde and Rani said in unison.

"So what brings you back to earth Gavin" Luke asked.

Gavin sighed.

"My planet has been invaded and is now under the control of a group of Alien racers who call themselves the Alliance" Gavin explained.

Everyone apart from Sky looked shocked.

"No way" Sanjay simply said.

"I take it you know them" Gavin continued.

"Oh we've had dealings with them in the past" Jack replied.

"We need to contact the shadow proclamation, my planet falls under their protection" Gavin explained.

"Why didn't you contact them when the alliance attacked?" Clyde asked.

"Because they somehow knocked out our entire communication grid before they attacked, we didn't stand a chance I only just managed to get away before the palace fell" Gavin replied as tears formed in his eyes.

Rani put her hand on his shoulder, Gavin turned to her.

"I have to help my people" Gavin added.

Rani looked over to Luke.

"You think Mr Smith might be able to contact them" Rani asked him.

"Only one way to find out" Luke answered as he pulled out his phone.

Luke then flicked it open.

"Mr Smith I need you" Luke said into his phone.

"Yes Luke how can I be of assistance" Mr Smiths voice answered.

"Mr Smith can you contact the shadow proclamation, Gavin's planet has been invaded and we need there help" Luke quickly explained.

"Contacting the shadow proclamation now" Mr Smith replied.

Everyone then heard a strange noise.

"Why is Mr Smith making that noise?" Sky asked.

"Mr Smith" Luke continued.

"It appears my signal is being blocked" Mr Smith explained.

"The ship in orbit they must be jamming the signal" Jack said.

"Mr Smith is there anyway to brake through the jamming" Luke asked.

"I may be able to interrupt their signal," Mr Smith answered.

"Jam the Jammed, like it" Clyde replied.

"Attempting to interrupt jamming signal" Mr Smith added.

High above them one of the ships crewmembers had detected Mr Smiths signal.

"Commander it appears someone is trying to disable our electronic Jamming" The crewmember said.

"Locate the source," the commander ordered.

"But sir the humans don't have this level of technology" the crewmember told his commander.

"I don't care, locate the signal and deal with it," The commander answered.

"We have another signal breaking through, Sir they're trying to contact the shadow proclamation," Another crewmember said.

"Stop that transmission at once" the commander yelled.

"Transmission source located, but I am unable to lock the transmat onto the location" The other crewmember continued.

"Then destroy it," The commander ordered.

"But sir the source is located on the surface and if we open fire we may reveal our position" The crewmember answered.

"Destroy it now" The commander replied.

"Locking weapons onto target," The crewmember said as he entered commands into his consol.

"The ship is locking weapons onto my location" Mr Smith simply said.

"No, Mr Smith" Luke yelled.

But it was too late the ship fired a flaming ball of red energy down onto the earth's surface, which came crashing into 13-bannerman road destroying the house.

"Mr Smith, Mr Smith" Luke said over and over but there was no answer.

Luke turned to the others.

"He's gone," he simply said as a single tear ran down his face.

To Be Continued.


	41. Plan B

Sarah Jane was sat in a rose garden reading a book, when her old friend Philip who she had been staying with, came running up to her.

"Sarah Jane" he said as he caught his breath.

"Philip what is it" Sarah Jane asked.

"There's a news report on the TV you really need to see" he quickly explained.

Sarah Jane quickly followed Philip inside where a news reporter stood in a street Sarah Jane knew all too well.

"Oh no" Sarah Jane said as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Police say they are still unsure what caused the explosion which destroyed number 13, but it's a miracle no one was hurt, fortunately the residents are on holiday at the moment so the house was empty" The reporter explained.

In another part of the country the lone figure of Mark Hawkins stood in front of a shop window, watching the news report on a TV inside the shop.

"Other residents of Bannerman road and the surrounding area report seeing a object falling from the sky, but the police haven't yet confirmed this," The reporter continued.

Mark then pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialled it.

"Sam it's me, pack a bag" He said.

Meanwhile deep under oxford university UNIT soldiers headed in all directions as Sergeant Gordon James Lefbridge Stuart stood briefing a group of soldiers.

"We are now at code red as you know 13 bannerman road was destroyed by a ship in orbit, so we have to be ready for any further action understood" James told the soldiers.

"Yes Sir" the unit soldiers replied.

Just then another solider came up to him.

"Sarge there's an urgent phone call for you" the solider explained.

James nodded and quickly headed into a small office where he picked up a phone.

"Sergeant Lefbridge Stuart" James said into the phone.

"James its Sarah Jane" Sarah Jane replied.

"I'm guessing you've seen the news," James continued.

"There's something going on it's there, I've tried to call Sky, Luke and the others but I get no reply," Sarah Jane answered.

"Don't worry everyone's fine, but a lots happened" James explained.

James then told her everything that had happened, Gavin, Anna, and of cause what had really happened to Mr Smith and 13-bannerman road.

"So Mr Smiths been destroyed," Sarah Jane said sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Granddad headed to Ealing straight away and he says the house has been completely levelled" James told her.

"What about the kids" Sarah Jane asked.

"Jack Harkness is with them, but I'm about to head down there myself with a squad to give them some support if they need it" James answered.

"Got room for one more" Sarah Jane replied.

James smiled to himself.

"Always got room for you Sarah Jane" James added.

Back at the cave Jack, Luke and the others were deciding what to do next, While Gavin sat with the two robots trying to fix what damage he could.

"I thought I'd told you two not to follow me," Gavin said.

"_**Must protect king**_," The yellow robot said.

Gavin began to smile.

"You two always were a little too protective" Gavin replied.

"_**King means a lot to us**_," The red robot continued.

"You mean a lot to me too," Gavin told the robots.

Just then Rani came up to him.

"How are they" Rani asked.

"Ah nothing a bit of elbow grease won't fix" Gavin answered as he stood up.

Gavin's eyes then turned to Luke and the others who were still discussing things.

"So what's the plan?" Gavin added.

"Jack thinks we can still get a message to the shadow proclamation, but we need the help of a friend of ours " Rani explained.

"Great, where do we find this friend of yours" Gavin asked.

"Well that could be a bit of a problem, he's not exactly the easiest person to find" Rani answered.

"What about K9?" Clyde asked Luke.

Luke shook his head.

"Without Mr Smith K9 wouldn't be able to transmit a signal that far," Luke replied.

"Why don't we just use the ship in orbit" Sky said.

Luke turned to her.

"Oh Sky that's brilliant," He told his sister.

"What's brilliant" Clyde asked looking slightly puzzled.

"Yeah that could work" Jack continued also realising what Sky's idea was.

"What could work?" Clyde repeated looking even more puzzled.

"We use the ships communication system," Sky told him.

"How the hell do we do that?" Jay asked.

"K9 can link himself to any system" Luke answered.

"But how are we link him to the ship" Danny replied.

"Well that thing that attacked Gavin and the robots must have been a trigoid, and it'll be receiving it's orders from the ship" Sanjay told him.

"Oh tell me your kidding" Josh replied.

"Afraid not" Sanjay answered.

"Well then looks like we're going trigoid hunting" Jack said.

Not far away Anna had now set up a base of operations and was now stood with one of her men, who was scanning the area.

"Anything?" Anna asked.

The solider shook his head.

"I'm not detecting energy signatures of any kind, or any signals of any kind for that matter" The shoulder told her.

"Harkness sure knows how to stay hidden," Anna said.

"You sure he's even still in the area?" The soldier continued.

"He has too be we have the area on lockdown, and that vortex manipulator he has can only transmat people a sort distance without a relay point" Anna explained.

Just then major winters came into the room.

"What is it major?" Anna asked.

"The master wishers to speak with you colonel" The major told her.

Anna turned to the solider.

"Continue scanning the area, let me know the minute you detect anything" Anna said.

"Yes Marm" the solider replied.

Anna then left the room and headed into another room where she sat at an open laptop, She then entered a code on the computer and the figure of a man appeared on the laptops screen.

"It's been a while since your last report colonel," the man said.

"I'm sorry sir but we've had a few complications" Anna replied.

"Ah yes, Jack Harkness never could keep his nose out of things" the man added.

"He will be dealt with you have my word" Anna told the man.

"The captain is no longer my concern, not now events have moved in our favour" the man continued.

"Sir?" Anna said.

"Everyone is now on there highest alert after that ship attacked and we can use this to our advantage to move all the pieces into there final positions before the end game" the man explained.

"What are your orders sir" Anna asked.

"Simply make sure things remain as they are until the time comes to make our move," the man answered.

"Understood sir" Anna replied.

"A new age is about to begin, an age when we will finally be free" The man added.

To Be Continued.


	42. Hunting the Hunter

Night had now fallen and a deathly silence fell over the seaside town, but this was soon shattered by a single voice.

"It's coming, it's coming" Jack shouted as he ran through the streets.

Suddenly a laser blast shot towards him just missing him, Jack then ran around a corner with a trigoid close behind him, but as the trigoid came around the corner a net dropped down onto it from above.

"Got him" Clyde's voice shouted in triumph.

But this was short lived as the trigiod's steel blades sliced through the net.

"Never mind" Clyde shouted as he dived for cover as the trigoid turned and fired.

Just then Jack appeared next to the trigoid pressing his revolver against its head.

"Dodge this" Jack said as he pulled the trigger.

The trigoid then fell backwards and crashed to the ground and remained motionless, Jack slowly walked up to the trigoid and stood over it his gun ready to fire again.

"Is it" Luke asked as he came out of his hiding place.

But Luke soon got his answer as the trigiod's hand grabbed jacks throat and threw him aside like a rag doll,

"Jack" Luke yelled as the trigoid stood up.

The Robot then walked over to Jack, it's steel blades ready to finish him off.

"Oh no you don't" Josh yelled as he jumped on to the trigiod's back.

The trigoid spun around and around trying to get Josh off it's back, but the teenager hung on, just then Luke, Danny, Sanjay, and Jay ran towards the trigoid and pulled it to the ground.

"Grab it's arms" Sanjay told them as he pulled out a circular object.

Sanjay then stuck the object onto the trigiod's chest.

"Everyone get back," Sanjay shouted.

Everyone did as he said and the trigoid was engulfed in electricity until the trigoid fell to its knees and it's head slowly dropped down.

"You think we've got it this time," Danny asked.

Jack then slowly went over to the trigoid and nudged it with his gun, but this time the robot remained still.

"Sure looks like it" Jack said.

"What was that thing you stuck on to it Sanjay?" Jay asked.

" A Lec Mag" Sanjay answered.

"A what" Clyde continued.

"Electro magnetic field generator" Sky explained, as she appeared followed by Rani, Gavin, and the two robots.

"It overloaded the trigiod's systems and made it shut down" Sanjay added.

"Wait you mean it could wake up again" Rani replied sounding alarmed.

The two robots then aimed their hands at the trigoid.

"Then we better work fast before it does," Gavin said as he walked over to Sanjay.

Meanwhile at her base of operations Anna came running into the room where her men were still scanning the area.

"We've detected energy weapon discharge and some sort of electromagnetic pulse," One of the men told her.

"Get a team over there at once" Anna ordered.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," A voice told her.

Anna turned to she Sarah Jane stood in a doorway.

"Well, if it isn't Sarah Jane Smith, and to what do I owe this honour" Anna asked.

"I've come for my kids" Sarah Jane answered.

"Kids? Oh so it's your kids running around with Jack Harkness, I should have known" Anna replied.

"It's time for you and your men to leave Anna" Sarah Jane told her.

"Really and your going to make me are you" Anna shot back.

Sarah Jane simply smiled.

"Oh no, well not all on my own" she answered.

Just then James and about 10 UNIT soldiers came in to the room.

"Everyone put their hands where I can see them" James ordered.

All of Anna's men did as James said as the UNIT soldiers led them away, but Anna did move one bit as James came up to her.

"Colonel Anna Tellos I'm placing you under arrest" James told her.

"By whose authority" Anna snapped.

"That would be Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lefbridge Stuart" Sarah Jane answered.

"I no longer take my orders from the brigadier" Anna replied.

"The black ops may have been disbanded but your still a member of UNIT Colonel" James said.

James then nodded and two UNIT soldiers grabbed Anna.

"This isn't over, soon you will regret ever standing in my way" Anna warned.

"Lock her up with the others" James told the two soldiers.

Anna was then led out of the room, James then turned to Sarah Jane.

"Now we better find Jack and the kids," He said.

"There appears to have been energy weapon discharge in this area," Walker told him as he pointed at one of the computer screens.

James and Sarah Jane went over to him and looked at he screen.

"Looks like someone's also set off a Lec Mag" James continued.

"Sanjay" Sarah Jane replied.

James nodded.

"Try and contact Captain Harkness" James told walker.

"Yes Sarge" Walker answered.

He then quickly went over to the radio.

"Captain Harkness this is Corporal Ashley Walker of the unified intelligents taskforce please responded" Walker said into a radio.

But there was nothing but static.

"Luke, Sanjay, Anyone please respond" Walker added but there was still no answer.

Walker turned to face James and Sarah Jane.

"It's on use," He told them.

"That ship must be jamming communications," James said.

Just then the computer began to bleep.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Looks there's another signal approaching there location" James explained.

"We need to get over there" Sarah Jane replied.

Meanwhile Sanjay and Gavin were busy hacking into the Trigoid systems.

"Ah here we go" Sanjay said as a panel on the trigiod's head slid open.

"Is that it" Gavin asked as Sanjay pulled out something from the trigiod's head.

"Yep that's it's CPU without it it's nothing more than a pile of scrap" Sanjay explained.

But then the trigiod's arm twitched making everyone apart from Sanjay Jump.

"You sure about that?" Luke asked.

"Relax it's just the systems coming back online, now we just need to hook Jacks Vortex Manipulator" Sanjay continued as he pulled a wire from the trigiod's head.

Jack walked over to Sanjay and handed him the device.

"I've pre-programmed a data transmission so the Doctor knows everything that's been happening" Jack told him.

"Let's just hope it find him" Sanjay said as he connected the wire.

Just then Sky felt something.

"Luke something's wrong," She said.

Luke turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something's here" She replied.

Sky then suddenly turned as another trigoid appeared in front of her.

"Everyone get down," Luke yelled as the trigoid fired.

To Be Continued.

Hey Everyone, Just to let you know I'll be updating on Firdays from now on so the next chapter will be up on the 28th of September.

Hope your all enjoying the story.

TK.


	43. Protected to the end

Sanjay and Gavin were now busy hacking into the fallen Trigoid systems.

"Ah here we go" Sanjay said as a panel on the trigiod's head slid open.

"Is that it" Gavin asked as Sanjay pulled out something from the trigiod's head.

"Yep that's it's CPU without it it's nothing more than a pile of scrap" Sanjay explained.

But then the trigiod's arm twitched making everyone apart from Sanjay Jump.

"You sure about that?" Luke asked.

"Relax it's just the systems coming back online, now we just need to hook Jacks Vortex Manipulator" Sanjay continued as he pulled a wire from the trigiod's head.

Jack walked over to Sanjay and handed him the device.

"I've pre-programmed a data transmission so the Doctor knows everything that's been happening" Jack told him.

"Let's just hope it find him" Sanjay said as he connected the wire.

Just then Sky felt something.

"Luke something's wrong," She said.

Luke turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something's here" She replied.

Sky then suddenly turned as another trigoid appeared in front of her.

"Everyone get down," Luke yelled as the trigoid fired.

The Trigiod's laser blast shot towards the other trigoid, destroying it completely and sending Sanjay and Gavin flying against a wall.

"Sanjay, Gavin" Rani screamed.

Just then the trigoid was hit by laser fire as Gavin's robots opened fire, but the trigoid quickly turned to face the robots, and two laser cannons appeared from the trigiod's shoulders and fired at the two robots.

"No" Clyde yelled as the two robots fell to the ground.

The trigoid then turned to Clyde both it's shoulder cannons aimed at him and fired.

"Clyde" Jack Harkness shouted as he appeared and pulled Clyde to the ground.

The trigiod's laser blasts flew over their heads destroying a car behind them.

"You ok" Jack asked

Clyde quickly nodded as Jack helped him up.

"Thanks" Clyde answered.

"Anytime" Jack replied.

Suddenly two steel blades came though Jacks side as Clyde saw the trigoid appear behind Jack.

"Jack no" Clyde said.

"Run" Jack simply replied as he fell forwards.

But Clyde couldn't move he was frozen to the spot.

"Hey" Josh shouted as he fired a stone at the trigoid with his slingshot.

The Luke, Rani, Jay and Danny appeared and grabbed the Trigoid.

"Sanjay could do with a Lec Mag about now," Luke shouted.

But this trigoid was a lot stronger than the other and in one swift motion sent the teenager flying in all directions, The trigoid then aimed it's shoulder cannons at Luke.

"Oh no you don't" Sanjay yelled as he jumped onto the trigiod's back and managed to stick a Lec Mag on to the robot before the trigoid threw him to the ground.

The trigoid was then engulfed in electricity as its systems short-circuited, but something was wrong somehow the Trigoid was still moving.

"No way, it's somehow resistant to an EMP" Sanjay said as he back away from the trigoid that was slowly walking towards him.

Sanjay then backed into a wall as the trigoid raised the twin blades on it's arm above Sanjay's head ready to strike the teenager down, but then a figure appeared from nowhere and slammed the trigoid against the wall.

"Leave my son alone" Mark Hawkins told the trigoid as he pulled out one of his laser blasters and put it to the trigiod's chin and fired,

The Trigoid screamed in pain as the blast ripped through it's face and out the top of it's head, the robot then fell backwards and crashed to the ground it's remaining eye going out as the Trigoid remained motionless on the ground.

"Is it dead?" Sanjay asked as he walked up to mark.

Mark gave the trigoid a kick but it remained still.

"Sure looks like it," A young boy answered as he appeared.

"Sam" Sanjay almost shouted.

Sanjay ran over to his brother and hugged him, Sanjay then turned to Mark.

"You always did know how to make an entrance," Sanjay continued with a grin.

"Looks like I wasn't here soon enough" Mark said as he looked over to Gavin who was crouched down next to the yellow robot.

"Your gonna be ok, you hear me I'll fix you up in no time" Gavin sobbed as tears rolled down his face.

The robot turned it's head and looked at Gavin.

"_It's been honour to serve" _The robot said as it lightly ran one giant hand down Gavin's face.

But then the arm fell limp as the robots head turned away and remained still, Gavin the burst into tears as Rani came up behind him and put her hand on the teenagers shoulder.

"They protected me to the end" Gavin added as he looked over at the red robot, which also lay motionless on the ground.

Just then everyone heard the sound of engines as a group of trucks arrived.

"Now what?" Jack said as Mark helped him up.

UNIT soldiers then appeared from the trucks followed by James.

"Is everyone ok" James asked as he looked around.

"Just as soon as this wound heals I'll be fine," Jack told him as he came up to him with Mark and Sanjay helping him along

"Mum" Luke almost shouted when Sarah Jane appeared behind James.

Sarah Jane then ran over to him and pulled Luke and Sky into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're all safe," Sarah Jane said.

Everyone was then taken back to Anna's forma base of operations when Jack brought Sarah Jane, James and Mark up to speed including their plan to contact the doctor.

"Do you think the doctor got the message?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The trigoid had started transmitting when it was destroyed" Sanjay began.

"Trouble is there's no way of knowing whether the whole transmission was sent before it was destroyed" Jack said.

"Well you know the doctor only time will tell, it normally does" Sarah Jane replied with a small smile.

Just then a UNIT soldier came up to James.

"Sarge we have an incoming transmission" The solider explained.

"Is it headquarters?" James asked.

The solider shook his head.

"No it's coming from the ship in orbit" The solider explained.

"What" Luke said.

Everyone then headed into another room where walker was sat at the radio.

"What you got" James asked him.

"The Alien ship is transmitting a message sarge," Walker explained.

"Lets hear it" James continued.

Walker nodded and flicked a switch on the radio.

"Defenders of the planet earth you have proven yourselves worthy adversaries destroying not one but two trigiod's, however you efforts have been in vain look to the sky's and you will see that your time has ran out" A voice told them.

"Sarge Radar stations are reporting multiply signals appearing above the planet" Walker said.

"Contact the moon base and get us a visual" James told walker.

Walker quickly did as James asked and everyone soon saw a fleet of ships appearing on the computer screen.

"No it can't be" Jack simply said.

"It's the Alliance fleet," Gavin added.

To Be Continued.


	44. The Key of Methergone

Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lefbridge Stuart was stood in a control room, watching the alliance fleet arrive on a computer screen.

"Send a message to all UNIT base's and UNIT personnel, tell them we are now at maximum code red" The brigadier said to one of his soldiers

The soldier nodded.

"And contact Geneva" The brigadier continued.

"Right away sir" the solider replied.

"Sir the alien ships are taking positions around the planet," Another solider told him.

"Probably targeting our major city's," The brigadier added.

"Brigadier I have Geneva for you" the 1st soldier said.

"Very good Sullivan, Put them through" the brigadier answered.

"Yes sir" Sullivan replied with a nod.

The face of a man then appeared on the computer screen.

"General" The brigadier said.

"What's the situation sir Alistair?" the man asked.

"A few moments ago and alien fleet was detected entering our air space, and have taken up positions around the planet," the brigadier explained.

"Then we need to get the planetary defences online and attack at once" the man said.

"I don't think that would be wise" The brigadier answered.

"Brigadier we have a duty to protect this planet" The man replied

"I do not believe they plan to attack us," The brigadier continued.

"Then why are they here" The man demanded.

"Apparently there is someone on the planet they want and I'm sure they wouldn't want to risk killing him in any attack from orbit" The brigadier added.

"As far as I am concerned entering our air space is an attack of war, you have your orders brigadier," the man answered.

"I'm sorry but your message is braking up sir" the brigadier replied.

He then signalled Sullivan to cut the transmission.

"Typical military mind threatened by anything they don't understand they want to blast it out of existence" The brigadier added.

"I remember someone being just the same," A woman's voice said.

The brigadier turned to see a woman standing in a doorway.

"Kate" the brigadier greeted as the woman headed over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello dad, I came as soon as I could," She told him.

"I'm glad you did" The brigadier replied.

"So what do you need?" Kate asked.

"I need you to activate the sub wave network and contact as many of the doctors companions as you can, we're going to need all the help we can get" The brigadier explained.

Kate nodded in reply.

"Sir Colonel Graham is on the line," Sullivan said.

"Thank you sergeant" The brigadier replied.

Lee grahams face then appeared on the computer screen.

"What are we dealing with Colonel?" the brigadier asked.

"It's the Alliance alright, looks like we didn't defeat them completely after all" Lee Graham answered.

"What do you think there next move will be" the brigadier asked.

"Normally they would have started bombarding the planet from orbit by now, looks like they really want this boy" Lee Graham explained.

"I see" the brigadier replied.

"I've already sent out a marine alert and contacted the other agency's around the world so if the alliance do attack we'll be ready" Lee Graham continued.

"Good, any news from Sarah Jane and my grandson" the brigadier asked.

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure that's nothing to worry about" Lee Graham replied with a small smile.

"Indeed, Sarah Jane and my James sure know how to look after them selves" Kate added as she and the brigadier also began to smile.

Sarah Jane and the others were still stood in Anna's forma base of operations watching the alliance fleets progress.

"This is all my fault, I should never have come here" Gavin said.

Rani turned to him.

"You had no choice Gavin" Rani replied.

"But if I hadn't come here, neither would have the alliance" Gavin continued.

"And how would that have helped your people" Sarah Jane asked.

Gavin turned to her but remained silent.

"You came here to help them Gavin that's all that matters, remember the alliance attacked you, so none of this is your fault ok" Sarah Jane added with a smile.

Gavin nodded and returned the smile.

"Clyde and Rani were right about you, are pretty cool" Gavin told her.

Just then walker picked something up on the radio.

"Sarge I'm picking up another transmission from the alien ship" Walker told James.

"Lets hear it" James replied.

"Defenders of the earth as I am sure you can see we have your planet surrounded, your choice is simple hand over the king of Solaris and the key of Methergone, if you refuse we will use any means necessary to obtain what we seek, you have one hour" a voice told them.

Gavin now looked confused.

"A key, I don't have any key" Gavin simply said.

"They seem pretty sure you have something" Clyde replied.

"But I didn't bring anything with me from Solaris, even the robots followed me here" Gavin answered.

Gavin then suddenly stopped.

"The robot's" Gavin repeated.

Gavin then quickly went over to his robots and soon found some sort of key still clutched in the yellow robots hand.

"Must have been trying to give it me when his power core failed" Gavin continued.

Gavin then slowly opened the robots hand and looked at the key.

"Sure doesn't look much" Clyde said.

"Wait there's a small hole in the red robots chest" Rani pointed out.

Gavin turned to her and looked at the hole.

"It's a key hole," he added as he went over to the red robot.

Gavin placed the key into the hole and slowly turned it, the robots chest then opened and the room was filled with a bright blue light.

"Cool" Sam said as everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

The light soon faded and everyone could now see a diamond shaped object inside the red robots chest cavity.

"What is it" Danny asked.

"The key of Methergone" Jack said.

Everyone turned to him.

"The key of what" Josh replied.

"It's a power source to activate a device which opens a passageway between the earth and the planet Kriteria the original alliance home world," Jack explained.

"So why go to all the trouble to come here and open this passageway, why not just go to this Kriteria?" Jay asked.

"Because the passageway is also a wormhole" Jack answered.

Sarah Jane suddenly looked shocked.

"No it can't be," She simply said.

"What's wrong" Sky asked.

Sarah Jane turned to her.

"Anything that passers though a wormhole is effected by time distortions, years can pass on one side of the wormhole while only minutes have passed on the other" Sarah Jane explained.

"I'm guessing this device the key powers stops this from happening" Luke continued.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"The device stabilisers the wormhole stopping the time distortions" Sarah Jane answered.

"But the settings can be changed" Jack added.

"There planning to send the fleet back though time, and change the cause of the war" Mark said as he realised what Sarah Jane had.

"Yes so the alliance win the war instead of us," Jack replied.

Meanwhile high above them a lone ship flew towards a large ship at the centre of the alliance fleet inside 2 pilots sat at the ships controls while a 3rd sat at the back,

"Fight leader serpentine reporting in, requesting permission to land," The pilot asked.

"Permission granted opening launch bay doors" A voice answered.

The ship soon landed and the fight leader Serpentine made his way into a room where a figure sat on a platform in the centre of the room high above Serpentine.

"By you command" Flight leader said.

The figure then slowly turned spun to face Serpentine

"Speak centurion," The figure said.

"All ships are now in position around the planet" Serpentine told the figure.

"Excellent the boy will not escape us this time, he the humans responded to our demands," the figure asked.

"They are still yet to respond, we do not believe they will except" The centurion answered.

"As was expected" the figure replied.

"Shall I give the order to begin bombardment of the planet?" the flight leader asked.

"No we can not risk killing the boy or destroying the key, we will have to do things a little differently, Red Eye" the figure called.

The doors to room slid opened and a man in black armour with a red cloak and a mechanical robotic eye came into the room.

"I'm sending you to earth, take what troops and equipment you need find the key and bring the boy to me, only he has the power to activate the key" the figure told him.

"By your command imperialist leader" Red Eye said as he bowed and left the room.

To Be Continued.


	45. The sub wave network

Gavin stood looking up at the night sky, knowing that above him the alliance fleet silently waited from him in the darkness.

"Can't sleep?" someone asked.

Gavin turned to see Luke walking up to him.

" It's what awaits us out there, the alliance will be coming for the key, coming for me" Gavin answered.

"You still think this is your fault don't you" Luke replied.

Gavin lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"The alliance wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me" Gavin continued.

"But that's not true, Jack says the wormhole can only be opened from here or Kriteria and the fact there here means they must want to go back in time to a point in Kriteria's past, so they would have come here anyway" Luke told him.

"But I brought the key here" Gavin added.

Luke then placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder.

"Gavin you did the right thing, trust me" Luke said.

Gavin then looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure" Gavin asked.

"Because I know that Mum, Jack, James, Mark, all of us will do everything in our power to stop the alliance getting there hands on the key or you" Luke answered.

Gavin then began to smile.

"Your Just like your mum Luke, thank you" he replied.

Just then a bright object appeared in the sky and began to streak towards them.

"Here they come" Luke simply said.

Luke and Gavin then headed back into the control room, where walker was tracking the object.

"Sarge the object is on a controlled descent," Walker told James.

"It's an alliance shuttle," Mark said.

James turned to him.

"How many on board?" James asked.

"About 30 troopers" Mark answered.

"Put the base on red alert I want all available personal ready for them" James continued.

"Yes sir" Walker replied as he did as James asked.

Just then Sarah Jane, Jack, and the others came into the room.

"What's happening" Sarah Jane asked.

"The alliance have sent us a welcoming comity," Mark told her.

"Sarah Jane I want you and the others to leave with Gavin and the key" James said.

"What are you talking about" Sarah Jane asked.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can, but you have to go now" James replied.

"No we stand a better chance if we stick together" Sarah Jane answered.

"We can not allow the alliance to get there hands on Gavin or the key, please Sarah Jane just go" James added.

But before Sarah Jane or James could continue one of the computers bust into life.

"What the" Jay said as everyone turned to the computer.

"Can anyone hear me the sub wave network is now active, calling all companions of the doctor" A voice called.

"Mum" James said as he walked up to the computer.

The screen then cleared and the face of Kate Lefbridge Stuart appeared on the screen.

"James thank god, is everyone ok" Kate asked.

"Everyone's fine" James answered as Sarah Jane joined him at the computer screen.

"That's good news," the brigadier said as he appeared on the screen.

"Brigadier" Sarah Jane greeted.

"Miss Smith" The brigadier replied.

The brigadier then turned to his grandson.

"What's the situation James?" he asked.

"We have an alliance shuttle incoming and we think we know why they are here" James replied.

James then explained about the key and what he believed the alliance was planning to

do once they had the key.

"Sounds like we need a doctor" a familiar voice said as another screen appeared on the sub wave network.

The screen then cleared and everyone could see Martha Jones and Mickey smith.

"Martha, Mickey" Sarah Jane said.

"Good to see a fellow smith" Mickey replied with a smile.

"Indeed" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane then turned to Martha.

"Martha do you still have the phone the doctor gave you," She asked.

Martha nodded.

"I've been trying to contact him since the fleet arrived, but it's no use" She answered.

"The alliance will be jamming interstellar communications so we can't call for help" Jack told her.

Martha began to smile.

"Thought you'd be in the middle of this Jack" Martha said.

"Always am" Jack answered with a smile.

"Hey stop flirting with my fiancée captain cheese cake" Mickey told him with a grin.

"Fiancée?" Jack replied.

Martha the showed Jack an engagement ring.

"Your getting marred, brilliant make sure you send me an invite I love weddings," Jack continued.

The brigadier then coughed loudly.

"Maybe now isn't the right time for this" he said.

"Shouldn't we be trying to contact the doctor" Rani added.

"But how do we contact him" Danny asked

"Yeah the alliance are still jamming us" Josh replied.

"We use the sub wave," Sky answered.

"Of cause the sub wave is undetectable" Kate continued

"But how does that help us" Clyde asked.

"Because you can't block a signal you can't detect," Sky explained.

"Yeah but last time we used the sub wave we had to boost the signal to contact the doctor the daleks eventually detected it" Martha replied.

"Yes but hopefully the signal will reach the doctor before they can jam it" Kate added

"But we can't boost the signal like we did last time, the rift in Cardiff has now been sealed" Jack told them.

"Maybe I can help you there" Another female voice said as a 3rd screen joined the sub wave network.

The screen soon cleared to reveal a girl in her 20s with long ginger hair and a man with swept back black hair.

"You must be Amy and Rory" Sarah Jane said.

"And you must be Sarah Jane" Amy answered.

"The doctors told you about me then" Sarah Jane continued.

"Oh he's told us about all of you" Rory replied.

"You can't shut him up once he gets started" Amy added.

This made everyone smile these two knew the doctor all right.

"You say you can help us contact him," Martha asked.

Amy nodded.

"He gave me this" Amy said as she held up a clear white ball.

"Is that an Ood communication sphere?" Jack asked.

"Something like that" Amy answered.

"The doctor said even if he was on the other side of the universe we'd be able to contact him if we needed to" Rory replied.

"Brilliant" Jack said as he began to enter commands into his vortex manipulator.

"What are you doing?" Sarah Jane asked him.

"I've got a data message programmed into my vortex manipulator, I'm just adding the information about the fleet and what we think there up to" Jack explained.

You think it'll still work" Sanjay asked.

"The explosion didn't damage it luckily," Jack answered.

"I still don't understand how we going to connect Martha's phone Jack vortex manipulator and Amy's sphere together," Mickey asked.

"With the help of an old friend" Sarah Jane said with a smile.

She then turned to Luke who nodded and pulled out a whistle from around his neck and blew it, suddenly the room was filled with a bright light as K9 appeared.

"K9" Mickey almost shouted.

K9 turned to face Luke.

"You called master Luke" K9 said.

"I need you to connect Jacks vortex manipulator to Amy's Ood Sphere and use Martha's phone to send a message the doctor" Luke quickly explained.

"Understood master Luke, connecting to devices now" K9 said.

Suddenly the room began to shake.

"What's happening" Jay asked.

"It's the alliance shuttle, there here" Mark replied.

Outside the alliance shuttle landed on a beach, and about 30 Kriterion troopers appeared from one of the doors followed by red eye.

"Knight Commander" He called.

One of the troopers turned to him and bowed his head.

"My lord" he simply replied.

"Find the key and bring the boy to me" Red Eye ordered.

"And the others" The knight commander asked.

"Take no prisoners, Kill them all" Red Eye told him.

To Be Continued.


	46. No escape

"Please hurry K9 we don't have much time," Sarah Jane said to her metal dog.

"Understood mistress, I am already detecting life sighs approaching from the southeast" K9 answered.

"Then I need to be with my soldiers" James replied.

James then turned to Jack and Mark.

"I want you two to stay here if they get past us I want you to get Gavin and the cube out of here" James told them.

James then turned to leave the room.

"James wait" Sarah Jane said.

James stopped and turned to her.

"I'm sorry Sarah Jane, I wish there was another way" James told her.

James then turned and quickly left the room.

"They don't stand a chance," Sarah Jane continued.

"What choice do we have" Jack answered.

"Just one, Anna" Mark replied.

Colonel Anna Tellos was now sat in a locked room looking out of the window, just then she heard the door being unlocked and opened. Anna then turned to see Mark.

"Wondered how long it would take you to get here" Anna said.

"I'm never far behind you, you should know that by now" Mark answered.

"Why are you here mark," Anna asked.

"I need your help" Mark replied.

Anna suddenly burst out laughing.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you" Anna continued.

"An alliance shuttle has just landed and there coming here for Gavin, we're going to need everyone we've got to hold them" Mark explained.

"And you know that my men will refuse to fight without me" Anna added with a small grin.

"Loyal to their colonel, right to the end" Mark said.

"So they should be," Anna answered.

Suddenly mark grabbed her and pined her against a wall.

"That loyalty is going to cost them there lives unless you do something, do you think those alliance troops are going to distinguish between your men and James and his troops" Mark snapped.

"What's in it for me" Anna shot back.

"Your son" Mark told her.

Anna looked shocked.

"What you brought Sam here" Anna almost shouted.

"Yes so if you don't help us we'll both lose the only good thing we did together," Mark replied.

"Then take me to my men, but you have to promise me you'll get Sam out of here" Anna demanded.

Back in the control room K9 had now connected Jack's vortex manipulator to Martha's phone and Amy's cube.

"Sub wave network reaching full power, contacting Master" K9 told everyone.

Outside Red eye was stood on a hillside looking down on the UNIT base.

"I'm detecting a signal coming from the human base my lord," One of the troopers who was scanning the area told him.

"What is it" Red eye asked.

"It appears the humans are calling for help," The trooper answered.

"Locate the source of the signal and destroy it" Red eye calmly replied.

"It's difficult it's unlike any signal I've seen before" The trooped continued.

Red eye turned to him.

"Destroy it now" Red eye told the trooper.

The trooper then turned a dial on the scanning device.

Suddenly the computer in the control room exploded sending K9 flying across the room.

"K9" Sarah Jane yelled as she ran over to him.

Back outside the trooper turned to Red eye.

"Signal has cessed my lord" The trooper said.

"Good" Red eye added as he pressed a button on his wrist.

Red eye the raised his arm just below his mouth.

"Knight Commander" Red eye called.

Just then a hologram of the knight commander appeared on Red eye's arm

"My lord" The commander answered.

"Begin your attack at once" Red eye ordered.

"By your command" The knight commander replied with a bow.

Red eye then looked on as below him the Knight commander pulled out a sword and signalled the other troopers to attack the UNIT base.

"Here they come" James yelled as the Kriteria troopers appeared from the darkness.

The air was then filled with laser fire and bullets as the two side clashed.

Meanwhile inside Sarah Jane was couched next to K9.

"K9 speak to me," Sarah Jane said as she rolled K9 off his side.

The metal dog remained still for a moment, but then his ears slowly began to move as K9's systems came back online.

"Sub wave network disconnected mistress" K9 told her.

"He's right the computers been fried" Jack answered as he looked at the smouldering remains of the computer.

"Then it looks like were on our own" Luke replied.

Just then Sarah Jane and the others heard something fly over the building.

"Now what" Clyde said.

But before anyone could answer Mark came running into the room.

"Air centurions we need to get out of here" Mark told her.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind," Sarah Jane answered.

"Sarah, there trying to surround us, we have to go now" Mark explained.

"What about James and the other solders" Sanjay asked.

"Mark's convinced Anna and her men to help us, they'll be fine but if the alliance get there hands on the cube it'll be all for nothing" Jack answered.

"Guess we have no choice" Sarah Jane simply said.

Outside the battle continued.

"Sarge we've got incoming" Walker warned as 2 air centurions flew towards them.

Suddenly a rocket came out of nowhere and flew towards the two centurions destroying both of them in a ball of flames.

"What the" Walker said.

James and walker then turned to see Anna with a rocket launcher.

"Looks like you could do with a hand," Anna told him.

Just then Anna's men appeared and joined the battle, Anna then went over to James.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Mark managed to convinced me that it is in both of our interests to help each other in this fight," Anna answered.

"Where is he?" James asked.

"I told him to get Sarah Jane and the others out of here" Anna explained.

"Well then lets give them as much time as we can" James replied.

Anna nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Red eye continued to watch the battle from the hillside.

"There holding out better than I thought" Red eye said.

"My lord I'm detecting life sighs leaving the human base" The trooper with the scanner told him.

"Humans are so predictable, now we know exactly where the key and the boy are" Red eye said.

"Shall I alert the knight commander?" the trooper asked.

"No continue the attack, I shall deal with them myself" Red eye answered.

To be continued.


	47. Hidden powers

Sarah Jane and the others were now headed across a deserted beach, the sky now a bright orange and red as the sun slowly rose over the sea.

"It's so beautiful," Sky said as she looked out to sea.

Luke smiled at her.

"I remember the first time I saw the sun rise, you never forget it" Luke answered.

"You should have seen him when he first saw it rain, I couldn't keep him inside" Sarah Jane continued.

"Yeah I was out there for hours" Luke replied.

"When you eventually came back into the kitchen even though you were wet through and shivering you looked so happy, I don't think I've seen a bigger smile on a boys face" Sarah Jane added.

This made sky snigger, as the image of her brother stood in the middle of the kitchen of number 13 bannerman road, soaking wet with a huge smile on his face played through her mind.

"Next time it rains can I go outside a get wet," Sky asked.

"Oh sky you don't have to wait for it to rain to get wet" Luke said with a grin.

Sky looked puzzled at her brother but then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Luke something's coming" She simply said.

"Another trigoid?" Luke quickly asked.

Sky slowly shook her head.

"This is a lot bigger," She answered.

"Look" Clyde yelled as he pointed into the sky.

Everyone looked up and watched in horror as the alliance shuttle appeared above them, it's weapons aimed at Sarah Jane and the others.

"Surrender at once or be destroyed" A voice ordered.

"No it can't be" Sarah Jane said to herself.

Just then a bright light descended from the shuttle, and Red eye and 5 Kriterion troopers appeared on the beach.

"Red eye" Sarah Jane continued as red eye and the troopers walked towards them.

"So we meet again Miss Smith and Master Hawkins and Captain Harkness are here too this is indeed a honour" Red eye mocked.

"You escaped from your ship then" Jack replied.

"Luckily there's always an escape pod on hand, clever of you to transmat aboard with a trigoid about to explode" Red eye told him.

Red eye then nodded to one of the troopers who turned and shot Jack.

"No" Sky screamed as she burred her head in Luke's chest.

"Shame you won't have the opportunity to show me how clever you are again" Red eye added as he looked down at Jacks body.

Sky then began to cry as Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey it's ok trust me" Luke whispered into his sister ear.

Red eye then turned to Sarah Jane.

"Hand over the key and the boy Miss Smith and no one else will be harmed" Red eye told her.

"After all that's happened between us you expect me to trust you," Sarah Jane asked.

"Well then lets try this another way, Give me the key and the boy, or I will kill everyone one by one starting with the girl" Red eye answered as he pointed at Sky.

"You'll have to kill me first," Luke told him as he held sky tighter in his arms.

"As you wish" Red eye simply replied.

Red eye once again nodded to one of his troopers who raised his gun.

"STOP" Gavin's voice yelled.

Red eye turned to see Gavin walking towards him.

"Gavin no" Rani cried.

Gavin turned to her.

"I'm sorry Rani, but this has to be done" he told her.

Gavin then continued walking up to red eye his arms outstretched.

"I'm here, Just leave my friends alone" Gavin added.

"Then give me the key" Red eye demanded.

"I don't have it, we left it back at the unit base" Gavin explained.

Suddenly Red eye grabbed Gavin and lifted him off the ground.

"Do you expect me to believe that you would leave something that important behind" Red eye spat.

"No but now I've got you right where I want you" Gavin told him with a grin.

Suddenly Gavin's hair began to change colour until it became flaming orange, Red eye was then sent flying backwards and crashed to the ground.

Gavin then turned to the shuttle and everyone could see the boys eye's were now as black as night, Gavin then raised his arm and swept it through the air.

The alliance shuttle was then hit by an invisible force as crashed into the sea, Gavin's hair then changed back to its normal colour as he fell to his knees.

"Gavin look out," Clyde warned.

Gavin turned to see the Kriterion troopers raising their guns to shoot him.

"Oh no you don't" Mark yelled as he pulled out his twin laser blasters.

Mark then spun around and shot 4 of the Kriterion trooper but the 5th quickly turned to mark his gun ready to fire.

"Dad" Sam shouted.

A gunshot then echoed through the air and the trooper fell to the ground, and everyone turned to see jack with his revolver in his hand.

"Being immortal sure is handy at times," Jack said with a grin.

Rani and Clyde then went over to Gavin who's eye's had also returned to normal.

"Gavin you ok" Rani asked.

The teenage nodded.

"I'm fine, did I get em," he replyed.

"You were just awesome buddy," Clyde answered as they helped Gavin up.

"Yeah, didn't know you could do that" Rani continued.

"All solorans can do it, I'm just a bit out of practise" Gavin explained with a smile.

"Well you sure showed them" Clyde said.

"Fools" Red eye told them as he staged towards them.

Everyone turned to him.

"You think you've won, but by defeating me you've only scarified your world to the alliance" Red eye added.

He then pressed a button on his wrist and vanished in a flash of light.

"They never just leave, they always have to say something" Sarah Jane said.

Back at the UNIT base the battle had now ended and James and his Soldiers were dealing with the wounded.

"It's over," a voice said.

James turned to see Anna walking towards him.

"Oh no I think this is just the beginning" James replied.

Anna then pulled out a gun and pointed it at James.

"I was talking about me," Anna continued.

James then saw Anna's men also raise their guns.

"I'm sorry James but my loyalty is no longer with UNIT" She told him.

"So much for working together" James replied.

"It's been fun, but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave, and I wouldn't suggest trying to stop me" Anna told him.

"Don't have much choice do I" James answered.

Anna slowly shook her head

"No you don't" Anna added.

"Then go, but know this I will find you, and you will have to answer for your crimes" James told her.

"I look forward to it" Anna replied.

James then turned to his soldiers who also had their guns raised.

"Everyone stand down," he ordered.

The UNIT soldiers then lowered there guns as Anna and her men left.

Meanwhile above high the earth a single ship flew towards the imperialist leader's base ship, the ship soon landed and one of the centurions on board headed to the base ships throne room.

"By your command" the centurion said.

The imperialist leader then slowly turned to face him.

"Speak centurion," he commanded.

"I regret to report commander Red eye has returned without the key or the boy" the centurion explained.

"It appears the humans are not as weak as we thought" the leader replied.

"Shall I launch a squad of fighters?" the centurion asked.

"No the time has come to claim this world, order all ships to attack at once" The leader ordered.

"By your command imperialist leader" the centurion said as he turned and left the throne room.

Back at the UNIT base James and his soldiers were busy helping the wounded inside.

"That's the last of them sir" One of the soldiers told him.

"Good, make sure they get everything they need" James replyed.

"Sarge" A voice yelled.

James turned to see walker running into the room.

"What is it" James asked.

"It's the alliance fleet it's entering the atmosphere" Walker told him.

James wasted no time and headed to the control room.

Back on the beach Sarah Jane and the others could now see the fleet appearing in the sky, and could do nothing but watch.

"No, it's like Solaris all over again" Gavin simply said.

"What are we going to do" Sam asked.

"There's only one man who can help us now" Sarah Jane replied.

To Be Continued.


	48. An unexpected phone call

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay getting this updated had a busy week last week, anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lefbridge Stuart stood in front of a large computer screen watching news reports from across the world as thousands of space crafts appeared in the sky.

"A state of emergency has been declared across the world" one newsreader said.

"People are advised to stay in there homes until further notice" another explained.

But then some of the news report started to go blank, as the others fell silent as they were told what was happening through the ear pieces, then one message and one message alone came from the remaining news readers the attack had begun.

The brigadier turned to face the soldiers in the control room.

"Jenkins put me through to all UNIT bases" The Brigadier asked.

"Yes sir" Corporal Jenkins replyed as he typed in a command into a computer.

"This is Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lefbridge Stuart, as of this moment the planet Earth is at war, And UNIT is called upon once again to protect this world, Now I know some of you will be afraid and there is no shame in that, Just remember to stand by each other and we will get through this together" He said.

All the soldiers in the control room then saluted the Brigadier.

"Let's get to work," The brigadier added.

Everyone then returned to what they had been doing.

"Brigadier I have Colonel Graham on the line" The Corporal said.

"Put him through" The Brigadier replyed.

"Yes sir" Jenkins answered with a nod.

The brigadier then turned back to the computer screen as Lee Graham's face appeared

"Brigadier" Lee Graham said.

"What's happening out there Colonel?" The brigadier asked.

"The alliance are targeting the earths satellites and communication centres" Lee Graham replyed.

"Obviously trying to cut us off from each other" The brigadier replyed.

"Has there been any contact from James and Sarah Jane," The Colonel asked.

"I'm afraid not, And until we here from them there on their own" The brigadier added

Sarah Jane and the others were now gathered around the remains of the crashed alliance shuttle, as Sanjay was busy searching the wreckage.

"Ah here we go" Sanjay said as he pulled something from what was left of the shuttles controls.

"What are you trying to do Sanjay" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to hook up this communication relay to K9's systems so we can find out what's happening out there" Sanjay explained as he fitted the device to K9.

"Cool" Sam said as Sanjay pulled a small dish from top of the control console.

"Now just need to connect this and we should be up and running" Sanjay continued.

"What is it" Luke asked.

"A Holosphere, bit like a TV" Jack explained.

"Should help us see what's going on," Sanjay added as he connected it to K9.

"Can we use it to contact the brigadier?" Sarah Jane asked.

But K9 was already one step ahead of her.

"Contacting The Brigadier now mistress" K9 told her.

Back at the UNIT base Corporal Jenkins turned to the brigadier.

"Sir we've got an incoming transmission, they're using a greyhound call sign," The Corporal told him.

"Put it through" The brigadier said.

Jenkins nodded and typed in a command into one of the computers and Sarah Jane's face appeared on the large computer screen.

"My dear Miss Smith, It's good to see you're alright" The brigadier greeted.

"Likewise Brigadier" Sarah Jane said with a smile.

"What's the situation?" Jack asked as he appeared next to Sarah Jane.

"The alliance have taken out our communications and Colonel Graham say's they'll move in to the Major cities next," The Brigadier explained.

"Sir I'm detecting a large ship approaching Miss Smiths position" Another one of the soldiers warned the Brigadier.

"Dam they must have locked onto our transmission" Jack said.

"Sarah Jane you need to get out of there now" The Brigadier told her.

"Look" Sky almost shouted as she pointed into the air.

Everyone turned to see the imperialist leaders ship in the distance slowly approaching.

"No, it's a Base Star" Mark continued.

"Brigadier I'm picking up another transmission" Corporal Jenkins said.

"What is it?" The brigadier asked.

Jenkins turned to him with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's a phone call for you sir" The Corporal answered.

"Lets hear it" The brigadier replyed.

Jenkins nodded and put the call through.

"Heeeellllloooo anyone there, Is this thing working" A voice said.

"This is Brigadier Lefbridge Stuart, identify yourself" The brigadier replyed.

"Oh come now Brigadier do I really need to identify myself after all these years," the voice continued.

"Good heavens, is it you" The brigadier asked.

"Well of cause it's me Brigadier, who else would it be" the 11th doctor answered as he spun around the Tardis consol phone in one hand, flicking switchers with the other.

"Oh yes" Sarah Jane said as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"And I'm not alone, you see I brought some friends with me" The doctor added.

"Sir I'm detecting a fleet of ships entering the system" Another soldier told the Brigadier.

"Can you get us a visual?" The brigadier asked.

The soldier began to smile.

"Yes sir I think I can," The Soldier answered.

He then entered some commands into the computer and the Brigadier, Sarah Jane and the others could see a large fleet approaching the planet and it the middle of the fleet was the Tardis.

"Say hello to the Shadow proclamation fleet" The doctor told them.

"He got the message" Sarah Jane and Jack said together and they jumped around in a circle hugging each other.

Inside the Tardis the doctor flicked another switch and turned to the scanner.

"Calling the Alliance fleet this is the doctor and by order of the shadow proclamation I command you to leave this world at once" the doctor said.

Meanwhile on board the imperialist leaders base ship a centurion was reporting to him

"Speak centurion," the leader said.

"A large fleet has entered the system and they are demanding we surrender at once," the centurion told him.

"So the humans managed to get their message thorough to the shadow proclamation after all" The leader continued.

"Should we not withdraw to a safe distance," The centurion asked.

"Surely our fleet can defend us," The leader answered.

"Apparently the shadow proclamation fleet outnumbers us greatly" The centurion replyed.

"Then order our fleet to attack and hold them off as long as possible" the leader ordered.

"Wouldn't it be more logical to withdraw with the fleet?" The centurion asked.

"No we are too close to give up now order all ships to attack at once, and launch a squad of fighters to capture the key and the boy" the imperialist leader commanded.

"By you command imperialist leader" The centurion said as he turned and left the room.

Back at the UNIT base one of the soldiers turned to the brigadier.

"Brigadier the alliance fleet is moving, it seems there moving into attack position," The solider quickly explained.

"Looks like there not going to just surrender then" the doctor said.

"Sir the ship heading towards Miss Smith appears to be launching fighters," The soldier continued.

"Brigadier tell Sarah Jane I'm coming for her," The doctor told him.

To Be Continued.


	49. The Imperialist leader

High above the earth the blackness of space was filled with bright flashers and explosions, as the Alliance fleet and that of the shadow proclamation clashed.

In the middle of it all a small blue police box weaved in and out of the ships, dodging laser blasts and explosions as the two sides exchanged fire.

Inside the doctor ran around the console franticly flicking switches and slamming down leavers, as the Tardis shook and rocked from side to side as it made her way through the opposing fleets.

"Come on old girl faster" The doctor yelled.

Meanwhile on the surface Sarah Jane and the others were racing across the beach dodging laser blasts as the squad of fighters the Imperialist leader had sent after them opened fire.

"Keep running" Sarah Jane told everyone.

But then as another laser blast shook the beach Sam lost his footing and fell.

"Sam" Sanjay shouted as he ran over to his brother.

"Sanjay it's coming back around" Luke yelled.

Sanjay looked up and saw the fighter had already turned and was heading straight for him, and he knew it was too late to run so he quickly wrapped him self around Sam to protect him.

"I'm sorry little brother," he simply said.

But suddenly a rocket came out of nowhere stuck the fighter and blew it in half, everyone then turned to see James holding a Rocket launcher.

"Looks like I got here just in time" James said.

Just then a group of UNIT soldiers appeared in jeeps and began to shoot at the

Alliance fighters with large machine guns, which were mounted on the back of the jeeps.

"This way come on," James shouted.

Sarah Jane and the others ran over to James who had now taken cover behind a large rock on the beach.

"You guys ok," James continued.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"We are now you're here" Sarah Jane replyed.

"What happened to the fleet?" James asked.

"The doctor got out message," Sarah Jane answered.

"Yeah and he brought the whole shadow proclamation fleet with him" Mark added.

"Well then lets help send them packing shall we" James replyed.

Back in space the doctor could now see the edge of the battle.

"Almost there" the doctor said.

Suddenly the Tardis shook as sparks began to fly everywhere, the doctor turned to the scanner and could see an Alliance Battlecruiser his tail.

On the bridge of the ship sat none other than Red eye.

"I will not allow you to go to earth Time Lord" Red eye said as he signalled his grew to fire again.

But as the Battlecruiser guns turned to fire one of them suddenly exploded.

"What" Red eye almost yelled as the ship shook.

Red eye then saw another ship fly overhead the ship, which then turned and headed straight for the Battlecruiser.

"There coming right at us Sir" One of the crew shouted in panic

"I can see that turn you fool turn" Red eye yelled.

But it was too late the ship fired a large red ball of energy at Red eye's ship, and just managed to pull up in time as the front of the Battlecruiser exploded in a ball of flame

Back inside the Tardis the doctor turned to his scanner where a message had now appeared which simply read _Hello Sweetie_.

"River" The doctor said with a smile as he pushed two leavers forward.

The Tardis then shot towards the earth like a bullet.

On the ground James managed to destroy another Alliance fight and the reaming ship seemed to turn away.

"Looks like there braking off" Danny said.

"Oh nice one we've got them on the run" Josh almost yelled in excitement.

"I don't think so look" Jay replyed as she pointed up into the sky.

Everyone looked up to see the Imperialist leaders ship was coming towards them.

"Luke I can feel an energy surge" Sky told him.

But before Sky could say anymore a bright light surrounded them, and when the light had faded and Luke, Sky, and the others realised they weren't on the beach they were now in a dark room.

"Where are we" Sam asked.

"You should feel honoured to be in my presents human" The imperialist leader told him and he turned to face Sarah Jane and the others.

"Well if it isn't the Imperialist leader himself, thought we'd seen the last of you," Sarah Jane answered.

"You speak of my predecessor, when one leader falls another will rise in his place" The leader replyed.

"Well your about to become the next predecessor, cause your plan has failed leader" Gavin told him.

"Only from your point of view Solaran, you see now I have you and the key Methergone" The leader continued.

"But what good will that do you" Rani asked.

"Yeah you've got no way off this planet" Clyde added.

"Oh but I have" The leader answered.

Sarah Jane looked shocked.

"You're going to open the gateway here, But you'll destroy the Earth " She said.

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make, Centurions" The leader called.

Just then about 20 Centurions appeared from the darkness, Sarah Jane and the others were completely surrounded.

"Take the key and the boy," the leader ordered.

"By your command" the centurion's replyed as they raised there laser riffles.

But then a wind began to blow through the Imperialist leaders throne room and Sarah Jane and the others heard a familiar wheezing and groaning as the Tardis appeared.

The centurions quickly turned their riffles on the police box and opened fire but the Tardis absorbed the laser blasts.

The doors of the Tardis then flew open and the Doctor emerged from the blue box.

"I gave you a chance to leave Imperialist leader, you should have taken it," The doctor told the leader.

"Your too late child of Gallifrey, even a Time Lord can not stop me now" the leader answered.

"Oh but I'm not just any Time Lord, I'm the Doctor" The doctor replyed as the whole room suddenly shook.

"What was that?" The Imperialist leader demanded.

"Scanners report an incoming surface squadron of fighters," One of the centurions explained.

Just then mark's wrist communicator crackled into life.

"This is Captain Hunter the space marine Corp can anyone read me" A voice called.

"Zack is that you" Mark said in surprise.

"Sure is buddy now why don't you and the Doc get everyone out of there so we can deal with these Alliance goons" Zack continued.

"Still think your unstoppable leader," The doctor continued.

"Centurions execute him at once" The leader commanded.

"Didn't anyone every tell you not to make promises you can't keep" the Doctor added as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

The doctor then raised it above his head and flicked it open, the room was then filled with a ear splitting whistle, which made the imperialist leader scream in pain.

"All of you in to the Tardis quickly" The doctor told Sarah Jane and the others.

"Centurions kill them all" The Imperialist leader yelled.

"Everyone take cover," Mark shouted as he pulled out his twin blasters.

The air was then filled with laser fire and bullets as Mark, James, Jack and the centurions exchanged fire.

"We need to get to the Tardis" Sarah Jane told Luke.

Luke nodded and ran to the Tardis with the others with Sarah Jane close behind.

To Be Continued.


	50. Fall of the Alliance

The imperialist leaders ship had now launched it reaming fighters and Captain Zack Hunter and his fighter pilots had engaged them.

"Cody watch ya six you've got one on your tail" Zack warned when he saw an alliance fighter come up behind Cody's fighter.

"It's nothing to worry about" Cody answered as the Alliance fighter opened fire.

Cody rolled his ship to avoid their lasers but the alliance fighters stayed on him.

"Ollie go give him a hand," Zack said to another pilot.

"On my way" Ollie said as he flew towards the two ships.

"Don't take too long Ollie" Cody replyed.

Ollie soon came up behind the alliance fighter and fired his lasers destroyed it.

"Nice shooting Ollie" Zack told him.

"Yeah looks like I owe you one" Cody continued.

"Does that mean your buying the drinks tonight" Ollie teased.

This made Zack smile even in the middle of a battle Cody and Ollie were still the Jokers of the group; his smile then faded as Zack's eyes then turned to the base ship.

"Come on Doc get em out of there" Zack said to himself.

Inside the battle with the Centurions continued.

"Fall back to the Tardis" James told Mark and Jack when he saw Sarah Jane and the others had made it safely inside the Tardis.

Inside the doctor had now joined Sarah Jane and the others.

"Luke I want you and Sky to grab those leavers and pull them forward when I say" The doctor said.

He then turned to Sky.

"I'm guessing this is the first time we've met" The doctor asked.

Sky simply nodded.

"Good can't always tell with time travel," The doctor continued as he ran over to Clyde and Rani.

"Right I want you two here, Rani hold onto that and Clyde keep that steady" The doctor told them as he ran around to console.

"Doctor what are we doing" Sarah Jane asked.

The doctor turned to her with a grin on his face.

"We're going to fly out of here of cause," He told her.

Sarah Jane also began to smile as the doctor turned back to face the others.

"Sanjay, Sam you boys are on the row of switches and dials either side of you and the rest of you keep an ear on the readouts let me know when they reach maximum" The doctor added as he disappeared under the console.

"Now where you going" Sarah Jane asked.

"Just transferring all the power into the shields, soften the impact" The doctors voice answered.

"Impact" Clyde said in surprise.

"Well there's no time to find a proper exit" The doctor replyed as he reappeared with a huge grin on his face.

Outside the Tardis Mark, James, and Jack had made it the Tardis more Centurions began to arrive in the throne room.

"He come some more" Jack warned.

"There's too many of them," James said as he looked around as he realised they were once again completely surrounded.

"Go for the ceiling" Mark told them as he pointed his guns into the air and fired.

Jack, and James did the same and the roof came crashing down around them.

"Lets get out get out of here shall we" Jack continued.

"Lead the way" Mark replyed with a mock bow as all 3 quickly headed into the Tardis

"Stop them" The imperialist leaders voiced called out.

But as he spoke the Tardis doors closed Behind Mark, Jack, and James and the blue box then lifted into the air and shot up threw the ceiling.

The Tardis then came crashing out of the top of the imperialist leaders ship as Zack circled around the base ship in his fighter.

"Everyone keep that blue box safe at all costs" Zack said into his radio.

"Zack the base star is locking its weapons on to it" Ollie told him.

"Then lets take em out" Zack replyed as he turned his fighter towards the base ship.

Zack then flew at the base star followed by Ollie and Cody and together they destroyed all of the ships laser cannons.

"You two pull out, I'm going for the landing bay," Zack told him

Zack then flew at the landing bay just as an alliance fighter began to take off, Zack fired at the ship causing it to crash inside the landing bay, Zack then pulled up just in time as the whole bay exploded.

"She's going down," James said as he watched the base star slowly pitching towards the ground of the Tardis scanner.

Inside the imperialist leader crawled to the remains of his throne.

"You think you've won Time Lord, but you have only caused the destruction of everything you hold dear" He said ad he taped in a command on his chair.

"Zack I'm picking up an energy surge from the base star," Cody told him.

Zack looked at the base ship and could see the underside starting to glow.

"No there overloading the mega pulsar, Doc you've got a problem," Zack said.

"I know we can see it too" The doctor replyed.

"We have to stop it, if that thing explodes it'll rip the whole planet apart" Sarah Jane answered.

"What do we do?" James asked.

"Maybe I can help you there" A familiar female voice said.

Everyone turned to see River Song walking down the console room's stairs.

"River how the hell did you get in here" The doctor said in surprise.

"You must have disconnected the transduction barriers when you put all the power into the shields" River replyed with a smile.

"I never do anything like that," The doctor answered in protest as he turned to Sarah Jane and the others for support.

But everyone just starred at him.

"Ok, I pulled out the wrong lead alright" The doctor continued as he turned back to face River.

"So what's this brilliant plan of yours?" The doctor asked her.

"Gavin" River told him as she nodded towards the teenager.

"But how can I help?" Gavin asked in surprise.

""Yes River how?" The doctor added.

"He's a solaria doctor" River simply replyed.

"Oh river you are brilliant, " the doctor answered as he kissed her on the forehead.

The doctor then turned to face Gavin.

"Gavin your about to save the earth" The doctor said

"Me" Gavin replyed looking puzzled.

"Yes you and that lovely solaria mind of yours," the doctor told him as he tapped Gavin on the head.

"I still don't understand" Gavin answered.

"You can use your mind to send the imperialist leaders ship back into space" River explained.

"I want you to think only of the base ship, concentrate on moving it towards you the Tardis will do the rest" The doctor added.

"But it's too big my powers aren't strong enough" Gavin said.

"Not if you've got a Time Lord to help you" The doctor replyed as he placed his hands either side of Gavin's head.

Suddenly Gavin and the Doctor began to glow as Gavin's hair once again turned flaming orange.

"What's happening" Luke asked.

"The doctor's connected his mind to Gavin's" River told him.

"Look, the imperialist leaders ship" Sarah Jane said as she pointed at the Tardis scanner

Everyone turned to it and could see the base ship was also starting to glow, River Song then headed over to the Tardis console.

"Now it's our turn we have to get the ship back into space and I need all of you to help me fly the Tardis like you did before" River told Luke and the others.

Luke and the gang all nodded in agreement and River started the Tardis moving.

As Zack Cody and Ollie watched the Tardis flew high into the air pulling the base ship behind it.

"Zack what's happening" Cody asked him as they flew around the ship.

"I don't know but as they say on this planet it's pretty cool" Zack answered.

The Tardis continued through the earth's atmosphere and past the now victorious shadow proclamation fleet.

"Just a bit further" River told everyone as the Tardis dragged the Imperialist leaders ship into deep space.

Gavin and the Doctor then stopped glowing and a huge smile appeared on the teenagers face.

"I don't believe it, we saved the earth" Gavin said as the doctor also began to smile.

He then turned to the others.

"River get us out of here" The doctor continued.

"Hold tight everyone" River said as the Tardis shot away from the Imperialist leaders base ship as it exploded behind them.

"We did it" Sarah Jane yelled as everyone danced around the Tardis.

"My Sarah Jane still saving the world with all her friends and family" the doctor said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I was taught by the best," Sarah Jane told him.

Suddenly the Tardis shook and everyone grabbed hold of the consol as the Tardis was pulled to one side.

"Now what" Clyde almost shouted.

River Song quickly grabbed the Tardis scanner.

"We're caught in a tractor beam," River explained.

"Look" Rani said as she pointed at the scanner.

Everyone turned to the scanner and could see a large ship heading towards them.

"It's the shadow proclamations mother ship," River continued.

"Someone doesn't want me leaving without saying goodbye" The doctor replyed.

The mother ship came to a stop and the Tardis was pulled into a large landing bay.

Inside the bay 3 Judoon waited with a woman with pale skin, white hair and red eye's, who began to smile when the doctor and the others appeared from the Tardis.

"We are victorious doctor thanks to you and your friends," the woman said.

"I think your fleet had something to do with it," The doctor answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes but you and your friends saved the earth and now this world and the rest of the universe will never have to fear the Alliance again," The woman added.

"Even Solaris" Gavin asked.

The woman nodded.

"Solaris is free of the Alliance and the people await the return of their king," the woman answered.

A huge smile then appeared on Gavin's face.

"That's good news" he replyed.

"Well then if that'll be all" The doctor said as he turned to the Tardis.

"Not so fast doctor we still have a matter to discuss" the woman told him.

"Look if it's about that parking ticket" the doctor began and turned back to face her.

"Two of your companions have broken our laws" the woman interrupted.

"What are you talking about, we haven't broken any laws" Sarah Jane almost yelled.

"The ones you call Clyde and Rani we're banned from leaving the earth, that has clearly been ignored" The woman continued.

"Oh come on they only left the earth to save it," the doctor protested.

"You know our laws doctor, I'm afraid your friends will have to come with us" The woman added.

"Wait your going to arrest them" Gavin asked.

"The earth is under our protection so its citizens have to obey our laws," The woman explained.

"Not if they're given a royal pardon, Clyde and Rani are a Lord and Lady of Solaris and as king of a planet part of the shadow proclamation I pardon them of all crimes" Gavin told her.

"If that is your wish your majesty then naturally we will obey, Clyde Langer Rani chandler you are here by pardoned of all crimes and we return your freedom to travel to other worlds" the woman told them.

"Wait we can go anywhere" Rani asked.

The woman simply nodded.

"Oh nice one" Clyde almost yelled.

"And I think it would be fitting for Lord Clyde and Lady Rani First visit off world to be Solaris and of cause all there friends" Gavin replyed.

"Then Solaris is our next stop, your majesty your chariot awaits" The doctor told him as he gestured towards the Tardis.

Gavin then gave the doctor a nod and headed into the Tardis followed by the doctor Sarah Jane and the others, the doors then closed and with a wheezing and groaning the Tardis Vanished.

The End.

Well that's another Episode finshed hope you all enjoyed it.


	51. Episode 6 The 31st of October

"For gods sake get in the car Sarah Jane" A teenage boys voice yelled.

"But we can't just leave him" an 18 year old Sarah Jane pleaded.

"We can't help him either do as Dave says" A girls voice told her as Sarah Jane felt a pair of hands push her into the car.

The drivers side then flew opened and another teenage boy jumped into the car as Sarah Jane felt more people pile onto the back seat behind her.

"What are you waiting for Jonesy get us out of here" Dave's voice screamed.

The car began to rev and was soon racing down a dark winding track.

"This can't be happening it just can't" another girls voice sobbed.

"Oh it's real alright" The first girl replied.

"But first Dan and now…" the other girl began but couldn't continue.

"Hey it's ok Laura" Dave told her as he put his arm around her.

"He was still moving" Laura continued to sob.

"I know" Dave simply replied.

"Are the others behind us?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah looks like my brother and Georgie and right behind us and Fin and the others aren't far behind them," The other girl answered.

"I can't believe how much blood there was" Dave said more to himself.

The other girl suddenly turned to him.

"How do you know Dave, Oh that's right you stayed and looked at him didn't you?" the girl snapped.

"Better than running away charlotte" Dave shot back.

"I was scared ok," Charlotte answered.

"Yeah you've always been a scary cat" Dave replied nastily.

"Stop it both of you" Sarah Jane almost yelled as she turned to face them.

Charlotte then folded her arms and turned away from Dave.

"So what do we do now?" Jonesy asked Sarah Jane.

"We have to go to the police," Sarah Jane answered.

"No way, I'm not going to any police station," Charlotte told her.

"We must, we have to report wills murder" Sarah Jane explained.

"But there going to think one of us did it" Charlotte protested.

"How do you know one of us didn't" Jonesy added.

A stunned silence then fell in the car and a shiver ran down Sarah Jane's spine as the thought that one of her friends could be a killer ran through her mind.

"Everything alright miss smith," A voice asked.

The voice snapped Sarah Jane out of her thoughts and she turned to the UNIT solider who was driving the army land rover she was now sat it.

"Just memories of the past that's all" She replied.

The land rover continued to drive through a small village until it came to a church.

"This is it" Sarah Jane told the solider.

The solider nodded and pulled up in front of the gate of the church.

"Thank you for bringing me here" Sarah Jane said as she got out of the land rover.

"My pleaser miss smith" The unit Solider answered.

Sarah Jane then turned to the church gate and took a deep breath and slowly headed into the church yard,

Sarah Jane's heart began beat faster and faster as she began to walk past a line of headstones, She continued until she came to the stone at the end of the row.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come back here," Sarah Jane said as she walked towards the headstone, which read.

_**WILLAM LAWRENCE HOWELL**_

_**1950 – 1969**_

"I never stopped running away from what happened, but now I've stopped running, I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid of him anymore" Sarah Jane continued.

She then placed some flowers at the foot of the stone.

"He came back wills, I had to face him again but this time I wasn't alone" Sarah Jane added as her thoughts turned to the night her past came back to haunt her.

"Trick or treat" a group of kids yelled as Sarah Jane opened her door.

It was Halloween night and Sarah Jane was dressed in a long wizards robe with a large pointy hat.

"Well don't you all look brilliant" Sarah Jane said to the kids.

She handed them all a bag of sweets, the kids then headed excitedly to next house.

"There's sure going to be a few kids with sugar highs tonight"

Sarah Jane looked around to see Rani walking across the street, the teenager was in a

Witch's outfit, with a long purple wig and had a silver cobweb painted on her cheek.

"Oh Rani you look wonderful" Sarah Jane told her.

"Not looking to bad your self," Rani answered.

"Sky's upstairs just finishing getting ready" Sarah Jane explained as they went inside.

"Boy's not back yet then" Rani asked.

Sarah Jane shook her head.

"Clyde's probably got lost in the DVD department again," She said with a grin.

"Yeah, more than likely, it wouldn't be the first time, shame they didn't want to come trick a treating with me and sky" Rani replied.

"Luke's never seen the point in it, and Clyde thinks it's babyish," Sarah Jane continued.

"Well me and sky don't need them, it means we can have a girly chat while we go round" Rani said.

"Thanks for taking her again" Sarah Jane told her.

"Hey it's sky's first Halloween, lets make it on to remember" Rani added.

Sarah Jane began to smile to herself, Sky had only been living with her about a month, but she had really taken to Rani and the two teenagers were now like sisters.

"I'm ready" Sky announced as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sky you look amazing" Rani told her.

Sky gave Rani a big smile as she skipped down the stairs, she was dressed as a black cat with whiskers painted on her face, and her nose painted black.

"So you ready for trick a treating then," Rani asked.

"Yeah" Sky answered as she nodded excitedly.

"You two have fun ok," Sarah Jane said.

"We will bye" Sky replied as she ran out of the house.

Sarah Jane and Rani smiled at each other, you couldn't help loving Sky's enthusiasm.

"Sky wait up" Rani shouted as she followed her.

Meanwhile Luke smith was in a car park, loading shopping into his car.

"Hurry up Clyde, the ice cream will have melted by time we get home it we don't watch it" Luke told his friends.

"Hey these bags are heavy" Clyde protested.

"Yeah, how much stuff does you mum really need" Sanjay continued as he appeared behind Clyde.

Sarah Jane was holding a Halloween party tonight, and it looked like she had invited everyone on bannerman road, with the amount of food and drink she'd sent them to get from the supermarket.

"I bet sky's excited about the party" Clyde said.

"She gets excited about everything," Luke answered.

"Bit like her big brother then" Sanjay replied as the playfully nudged Luke.

"Yeah, your both so alike you'd think you really were brother and sister" Clyde added with a grin.

"Hey, were both genetically engineered teenagers, what do you except" Luke replied with a wink.

Luke then looked at his car door, and both Clyde and Sanjay knew what luke was about to do, but the teenager was too fast, luke jumped into his car a locked the doors.

"Trick or treat" Luke told them as he blabbed his tongue out at them.

"Great, he's got us again" Clyde said to Sanjay.

"Oh no he just he thinks he has" Sanjay answered as small pulled out a metal tube.

Sanjay aimed it at Luke's car and flicked a switch on it, which opened the car's doors.

"Hey that's cheating" Luke protested.

"Trick or treat" Sanjay said as he blabbed his tongue at Luke.

Sanjay then turned to Clyde and opened the passenger door.

"Your chariot awaits sir" Sanjay told him with a mock bow.

"Why thank you master Hawkins" Clyde replied returning the bow.

Both teenagers got into the car, and Luke headed for bannerman road, but as they drove out of the car park a man walked out in front of Luke's car.

"Watch where you going" Clyde yelled at the man as Luke slammed on his brakes.

But the man just stood there looking at Luke, and the teenager could have sworn the man's eye's changed colour, Sanjay landed over and pressed the car's horn.

"Move then" Clyde shouted at the man.

The stood there a few more seconds before he walked away.

"What was all that about" Sanjay asked.

"I have no idea, come on let just get to bannerman road, before we meet anymore weirdoes" Clyde answered.

But Luke didn't move, he could seem to get out of his head that there was something about that man's eye's, Sanjay turned to him.

"Luke" he said.

"Yeah, lets go" Luke replied.

The 3 teenagers soon arrived back to 13 bannerman road, which they had transformed into a haunted house earlier, that day with Rani and Sky's help, the house was littered with games and other stuff for the party.

"About time you 3 got back" Sarah Jane said as she walked into the hall.

"Sorry we got held up by some weird bloke" Clyde explained.

"Halloween sure brings out the nutters," Sanjay continued as he followed Clyde into

the kitchen with the shopping.

Sarah Jane turned to Luke, who didn't seem his usual self.

"Hey you ok" She asked her son.

"Yeah, that guy just freaked me out that's all" Luke explained.

"Well it is Halloween, I guess everyone should expect a least one scare" Sarah Jane replied with a smile.

Meanwhile a train pulled into Ealing Broadway station, and very nervous looking men stepped from the train, he quickly looked around the station.

"Can I help you sir"

The man turned to see one of the station staff.

"I need a map of the area" the man's voice quivered.

"We have a machine by the station entrance for maps" the member of staff answered.

The man wasted no time, and quickly headed for the entrance.

"Your welcome" the member of staff said as the man disappeared.

Once he was at the entrance he found the machine, and started to put coins into it as his hands shook, a map soon dropped out of the machine, and the man quickly opened the map. He ran a single finger across the map as he looked for a road.

"There you are" the man said as his finger stopped on bannerman road.

Just then the hairs on back on the man's neck stood on end, he knew he wasn't alone.

"Philip" A voice whispered in the wind.

The man quickly turned to see a dark shape coming towards him.

"I'm coming for you Philip," the voice continued.

Philip quickly turned and ran, he ran until he couldn't run anymore, he stopped on a railway bridge to catch his breath.

"You're not going to get me," the man said to himself as he looked behind him to see if he was still being followed.

Rani and sky had now returned from trick or treating, to find an empty number 13.

"We're back" she called.

But she got no answer.

"Sarah Jane" She continued as she walked into the lounge with sky.

She was then stated by a loud bang from a cupboard in the corner of the room. Rani and sky slowly walked towards it, Suddenly a figure that appeared to be some sort of zombie burst out of the cupboard.

"Brains" the figure said as it lunged at Rani.

To Be Continued.


	52. Sarah Jane's Final Guest

Rani and sky had now returned from trick or treating, to find an empty number 13.

"We're back" she called.

But she got no answer.

"Sarah Jane" She continued as she walked into the lounge with sky.

She was then stated by a loud bang from a cupboard in the corner of the room. Rani and sky slowly walked towards it.

Suddenly a figure that appeared to be some sort of zombie burst out of the cupboard.

"Brains" the figure said as it lunged at Rani.

Then a werewolf jumped out from behind the sofa making sky jump, then the zombie and the werewolf began to laugh.

"Nice outfits guys" Rani said sounding a little annoyed.

"So did we get you" Clyde asked who was dressed in an old ripped school shirt cover in tomato sauce.

"Yes you got me" Rani replied.

Clyde high fived the werewolf, who had lifted his mask up to reveal it was Sanjay.

"So where's Luke" Sky asked.

"Boo" Luke shouted from behind sky.

Luke then appeared dressed a white sheet with eye holes cut out.

"Wow check out Casper" Rani said with a grin.

"Couldn't really think of anything else to be" Luke replied.

"Well I think you all look great," Sarah Jane told them as she walked into the room.

"So is everyone ready to party" Clyde yelled.

The party was soon in full swing, and Sarah Jane's house was now quickly filled, with all different creatures of the night as her other guests arrived.

Rani's parents had come as mr and Mrs Frankenstein; Clyde's mum was dressed, as Morticia Adams, and even professor rivers had come dressed as a goblin.

"You enjoying your self sky" Luke asked his sister.

"Yeah, this is just brilliant" She replied with a playful grin.

Luke began to smile to himself, Clyde and Sanjay were right sky was just like him, but luke was then snapped out of his thoughts when he saw someone he didn't expect.

"It can't be," He said to himself.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes, but there in the room was the man that had walked out in front of his car at the supermarket.

"What is it Luke" Sky asked.

"It's that man again," he answered as he turned to her.

"What man" Sky continued.

But when Luke turned back to point the man out, he was gone.

"You wait here ok" Luke told sky.

"Sure" the 13 year old answered with a nod.

Luke then headed over to where the man had been, and then he walked into the hall and noticed the front door was open, so he headed outside.

"Little late to be out on your own"

Luke turned and saw the man in the shadows, with his back to the garden wall.

"Who are you" Luke asked.

"Who I am is unimportant, why I'm here is," the man told Luke.

Luke slowly walked towards him.

"There's something coming Luke smith, and you have to be ready" the man warned.

"Wait how do you know my name, and what do you mean something's coming" Luke demanded.

"Luke" Sanjay's voice called.

Luke turned to see him walking towards him.

"What you doing out here" He asked.

"I'm just," Luke said as he turned back to the man, but yet again he was gone.

Sanjay joined him.

"That man was here, the one in the car park, he said something's coming and I have to be ready," Luke explained.

Not to far away Philip was quickly heading though the streets.

"Almost there" he said to himself.

But then he heard it behind him and felt the overwhelming presents of evil,

"You can't escape Philip, you belong to me " it's chilling voice hissed.

Philip didn't dare look behind him instead he just ran and ran and ran.

He soon came to forest road at the end of it he could see it bannerman road was just a few 100 yards away now.

As the party continued at number 13, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Luke shouted as he ran into the hall, as he knew there was only one person this could be.

Luke flung the door open to revile Maria who was dressed as a vampire, and he dad who wore a red cape, with flashing devil horns on his head.

"Sorry were late" Maria said.

"Yeah traffic was a nightmare," Alan Jackson added.

"It doesn't matter I'm just glad you were able to make it" Luke told them.

They were about to head inside when they heard someone running, the sound of there feet pounded into the pavement, until the figure of a man appeared in the drive.

"Please help me," The man said as he collapsed.

Luke and Alan quickly ran to the man's aid but he was now out cold.

"Looks like he's collapsed from exhaustion" Alan said.

"We better get him inside" Luke told him.

Luke and Alan picked the man up and headed inside with him, but none of them saw the dark shape of a figure stood in the driveway.

Luke and Alan carried the man to one of the bedrooms while Maria got Sarah Jane.

"So what happened" Sarah Jane asked as she came into the room.

But then she stopped dead when she saw the man on the bed.

"Jonesy" she said.

"You know him mum" Luke asked.

"Yes we were at university together," She explained.

The man started to come round.

"Sarah" The man said sounding very weak.

Sarah Jane went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm here Philip, what's happened," she asked.

Philip Jones turned to her and Sarah Jane could see nothing but fear in his eyes.

"He's come back Sarah Jane, and he's coming for me, he's coming for both of us" Philip told her.

"No" Sarah Jane simply said.

Luke saw the colour drain from his mums face; he had never see her look so afraid.

"Only you can stop him Sarah Jane, you're the only one who can" Philip continued.

As he spoke all the lights went out, and plunging the house into darkness.

"He's here" Sarah Jane added.

Down stairs Rani was busy lighting candles.

"Typical the first party we've had in ages, and the power goes" Clyde complained.

"That's odd" Haresh said as he looked out of the window.

"What is my darling" Gita asked.

"The street lights are still on, in fact it looks we're the only ones affected" Haresh continued.

"I'll check the breakers" Rani told him.

As Rani headed into the hall, there were 3 loud knocks on the front door.

"Hello" Rani called out.

But there was no answer, just 3 more loud knocks

"Who's there" Rani demanded as she slowly headed to the front door.

Once again there was no answer apart from 3 more knocks, Rani walked up to the front door and was about to open it when Sarah Jane appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Don't open that door Rani," She warned.

But it was too late she had already turned the handle. Suddenly a black fog rushed though the door, Engulfing Rani and the rest of the house in total darkness.

The darkness soon cleared and Sarah Jane was still stood at the top of the stairs, but now she appeared to be alone.

"Luke, Maria" She called as she went into the bedroom.

But the room was empty, Sarah Jane quickly headed down stairs.

"Rani, Sky, Clyde," She continued.

There was no answer; she walked into the front room to find that it was also empty.

"Where is everyone?" She said to herself.

Sarah Jane then heard the sound someone sobbing, and turned to see a small boy sat in the corner his head buried in his arms his knees hugged to his chest.

"Hello" Sarah Jane said as she walked towards the boy.

"Leave me alone" The boy sobbed.

"Hey it's ok" Sarah Jane told him as she moved closer.

The boy then looked up and Sarah Jane couldn't believe he eyes.

"Ryan?" Sarah Jane said sounding shocked.

"Stay away from me" The boy replied as he turned away.

"Ryan it's me" Sarah Jane continued.

Ryan then turned to face her and she could see anger through the boy's tears.

"I said stay away Sarah Jane" The boy snapped.

"Ryan please" Sarah Jane added.

"The bad man came for me Sarah Jane, you said he couldn't hurt me," The boy said.

Sarah Jane now looked ashamed with herself.

"I know" Sarah Jane answered.

"You told me there was no such thing as monsters, that the bad man it was just a nightmare" Ryan continued.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry," Sarah Jane replied.

"It was all your fault Sarah Jane, you and your friends, you made the monster real," The boy sobbed.

"We were all fools" Sarah Jane said tears began to form in her eyes.

"Your friends deserved to die and now the bad mans coming for you" Ryan added.

The boy suddenly looked afraid, something was behind Sarah Jane.

"He's here," Ryan said as he hid his face in fear.

"Sarah Jane" A voice whispered.

Sarah Jane froze she knew that voice, a voice she still heard in her nightmares.

"So your back" She said.

"Yesssss, you thought you'd escaped me, but you've never been free you belong to me Sarah Jane like all the others" the voice hissed.

Sarah Jane then slowly turned to see a dark shape, which formed into a hooded figure.

"Soon I will be free once again, and this time nothing can stop me, not even you my sweet Sarah Jane" the figure continued.

"I've defeated you before, and I will do again" Sarah Jane answered.

"But I'm a lot stronger now, I have already taken the others and Philips time is almost up, then only you will be left my sweet Sarah Jane" The figure replied.

"Where are my kids and everyone else, what have you done with them" Sarah Jane Demanded.

"Nothing, there all exactly where they were" The figure answered.

"I'm asleep, I'm in a dream" Sarah Jane said.

The figure began to laugh.

"Oh no Sarah Jane, this is a nightmare, one you shall never wake from" The figure told her.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass smashing, Sarah Jane ran into the hall to see a

Group of giant spiders, running down the hall towards her.

"Run Sarah Jane, Run for your life" The figure added.

Sarah Jane quickly ran out of the house, with the figures laughter echoing behind her.

To Be Continued.


	53. Enter the Nightmare

"Mum" Luke yelled as the black fog cleared.

Luke then ran over to Sarah Jane who was now lying of the floor of the hallway.

"What's happened to her?" Rani asked.

But Luke couldn't answer her as panic stuck him, Then Luke felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned to see Maria's dad.

"We better get her up stairs" Alan simply said.

Luke slowly nodded and with Alan's help carried his mum up stairs and lay Sarah Jane on her bed next to Philip who seemed to also be out cold.

Just then Sky came running into room followed by Rani and stopped dead when she saw Sarah Jane on the bed.

"Luke?" She simply said.

"Hey it's ok" Luke told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong with her" Sky asked looking concerned.

"I don't know, but the same things happened to mum's friend" Luke answered.

"It must have been that black mist, there was something in it Luke, something evil" Rani told him as Clyde and Sanjay came into the room.

"Well that's everyone taken care of" Clyde said.

"What did you tell them?" Maria asked.

"That someone threw a smoke bomb into the house as a Halloween prank, and the shock of it made Sarah Jane pass out" Sanjay continued.

"So what's really wrong with her" Alan Jackson asked.

"Not sure, but I know who might" Luke said as he blew his dog whistle and K9 appeared in a flash of light.

"You called master Luke" The metal dog greeted.

"K9 can you scan mum and find out what's wrong with her" Luke told him.

"Affirmative master" K9 replied as he began his scan.

"Well" Clyde said.

"There is nothing wrong with mistress Sarah Jane, she is simply asleep" K9 explained.

"Then why can't we wake her?" Sky asked.

"Unknown mistress sky" K9 answered.

"Wait, what if it's another viscloth like the nightmare man," Clyde offered.

"Yeah, he could stop us waking up remember" Rani added.

Luke quickly turned to K9.

"K9 when he trapped me in one of his nightmares, you were able to enter that nightmare and talk to me" Luke said.

"That is correct master Luke, mistress Sarah Jane connected me to physic concert, and Mr Smith to boost my power, so I could contact you" K9 told him.

"Then lets get mum up to the attic" Luke added.

Sarah Jane was now running down bannerman road.

"STAY, WHERE, YOU, ARE, DO, NOT, MOVE" A dalek barked as it came around the corner.

Sarah Jane turned and ran down another street, but then the ground began to shake, followed by an ear splitting roar.

"Now what" Sarah Jane said to herself.

Out of the darkness came a T Rex that began to charge at her, Sarah Jane's only option now was to run down an alleyway, but at the end of it stood a lone figure.

"A female of the species" the figure said as he walked into the light.

"Lynx" Sarah Jane said.

The Sontaran raised his battle wand and fired.

Luke and the others had now taken Sarah Jane into the attic.

"Mr smith I need you" Luke said as the Xilock appeared from the wall with the usual fanfare.

"How can I help you Luke" Mr smith asked.

"Mum's trapped in a nightmare like I was when we faced the nightmare man," Luke quickly explained.

"And you want me to project K9 into Sarah Jane's dream state, as we did with you" mr smith continued.

"Yes, but I want to go with him" Luke told him.

Everyone turned to Luke in surprise.

"I can pull people out of there nightmares remember" Luke added.

"But you pulled us into your nightmare, not the other way around" Rani answered.

"Rani is correct, and to project into Sarah Jane's nightmare will require more physic energy then even you with you super brain is capable of" Mr Smith explained.

"What if we all go," Clyde asked.

Maria turned to him.

"Clyde your brilliant" She told him.

"I am?" Clyde said as Maria turned and walked up to mr smith.

"Mr smith would our combine physic energy be enough to project us all into Sarah Jane's dream state" Maria asked.

"I believe so, however we will need to connect you all to K9's and my systems electrically" mr smith answered.

"Well I can do that," Sky told them.

"Oh, I was afraid you were going to say that" mr smith replied.

"Relax mr smith, mistress sky will not harm you" K9 told the Xilock.

They quickly connected K9 to the physic concrete and mr smith, everyone then sat in a circle holding hands, apart from Alan who had elected to stay behind, so he could pull the plug if anything went wrong.

"Everyone ready" Sky asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and sky placed her hand on K9, the other was held between Luke's and Maria's hands, then mr smith sent the extra power into K9.

They all felt a tingle run through their hands as the fell unconscious, and soon found themselves surrounded by darkness.

"Did we do it" Sanjay asked.

"Affirmative Master Sanjay" K9 answered.

"Mum" Luke called into the darkness.

"Sarah Jane" Rani continued but the was no answer.

"Hey do you hear that?" Sky asked.

"Hear what Sparky" Clyde replied.

"Someone singing" Sky added.

Luke and the others listened and could soon hear a girls voice singing.

"One two three four he's coming to get you all" the girls voice sang.

"Hello" Rani called out.

"Who's there?" Maria added.

"Five six seven eight he needs you to open up the gate" the girl carried on singing.

"I've heard this song before" Luke said.

"You have?" Maria replied.

"Yeah it's the song I hear in my nightmares" Luke told her.

"Look" Clyde said as he pointed to something in the distance.

Everyone turned and could see a young girl in a red dress.

"Roo" Sanjay simply said but the girl she didn't answer, instead she continued to sing.

"One Two he's coming for you" She sang.

"Who's coming" Sanjay asked.

"Three four he's unlocked the door," The girl carried on singing.

"Who is it Rochelle?" Sanjay asked again.

"Five six beware of tricks," The girl continued.

"Is it him?" Sanjay added.

"Seven eight decide your fate," She ended.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What's happening" Maria almost shouted.

"Something doesn't want us here" Rani replied.

"Quick everyone grab onto each other" Luke told them as he grabbed sky's hand.

The others did as he said and as soon as they formed a circle of hands the ground stopped shaking.

"Wow it worked" Clyde said.

"Of cause it did, we're stronger together remember" Sky answered with a smile.

"Sky's right but whatever's keeping mum trapped in her nightmare knows that and it'll stop at nothing to split us up" Luke quickly explained.

"Luke, Lukey boy" A voice called.

"Oh no" Luke said to himself as he turned towards the voice.

"What's wrong Luke scared to face me alone" The nightmare man asked as he appeared from the darkness.

"Don't listen to him Luke, he's not really there" Rani told him.

"Oh but we're always here in your nightmares" odd bob the clown whispered into Rani's ear as the clown then transformed into Spellman.

"No Sarah Jane Smith to help you now, this time your all alone" Spellman continued.

"But we're not alone we have each other" Maria replied.

"Yes but you left all your friends behind when you moved away" The tricksters voice echoed as he appeared behind Maria.

"She may have moved away but she'll always be one of us" Clyde answered.

"But aren't these the same friends that turned there backs on you" Ruby white taunted as she came up behind him.

"It wasn't there fault, besides there was still one person who still believed in me," Clyde told ruby as he smiled at Sky.

"But do you trust her" A voice sky hoped she would never hear again replied.

The teenager then felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders and sky looked round to see Miss Myers stood behind her.

"Sky was created as a weapon, how do you know she's still not dangerous?" Miss Myers added.

"Because she's my sister and nothing will ever changed that" Luke shot back.

"But she'll never fit in, just like you never will" another woman's voice told him.

Luke felt a shiver run down his spine as he slowly turned to see Mrs Wormwood.

"You can't escape from what you really are my prince, you'll always belong to me, come Luke come to your mother" Wormwood added.

"I only have one mother and her name is Sarah Jane Smith" Luke answered defiantly.

Suddenly Wormwood and the others began to scream as they dissolved into a blinding white light, and Luke and the others soon found them selves back in a familiar room.

"Where are we" Rani asked.

"Back in the attic of cause" Alan Jackson told her.

"Did we do it" Clyde asked.

"Sure looks like it" Maria replied with a smile as she nodded towards Sarah Jane, who seemed to be waking up.

"Mum" Luke yelled as he went over to her.

"I'll go and check on Philip" Alan said as he disappeared downstairs.

"Mum you ok" Luke asked as Sarah Jane opened her eyes.

"Luke, is that you" Sarah Jane replied sounding weak.

"It's me Mum, your back in the attic" Luke answered.

"Oh Luke it was a nightmare" Sarah Jane said as she hugged him.

"Hey It's ok, Your safe now" Luke told her.

"We came to save you" Sky continued.

"But how did you get into my Nightmare?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We used the physic concert and Sky connected us to K9 and Mr Smith" Luke explained.

"Such clever children" Sarah Jane replied but something was wrong her voice had begun to change.

"Mum?" Luke said as he backed away with sky.

"I'm bored of this game now, time to have some fun" a different voice added from Sarah Jane's mouth.

She then threw back her head and began to scream an inhuman scream, as black wings appeared from her back as the creature reviled it's true from.

To Be Continued.


	54. Trick or Treat

"Where are we" Rani asked as she came round in a familiar room.

"Back in the attic of cause" Alan Jackson told her.

"Did we do it" Clyde asked.

"Sure looks like it" Maria replied with a smile as she nodded towards Sarah Jane, who seemed to be waking up.

"Mum" Luke almost yelled as he went over to her.

"I'll go and check on Philip" Alan said as he disappeared downstairs.

"Mum you ok" Luke asked as Sarah Jane opened her eyes.

"Luke, is that you" Sarah Jane replied sounding weak.

"It's me Mum, your back in the attic" Luke answered.

"Oh Luke it was a nightmare" Sarah Jane said as she hugged him.

"Hey It's ok, Your safe now" Luke told her.

"We came to save you" Sky continued.

"But how did you get into my Nightmare?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We used the physic concert and Sky connected us to K9 and mr smith" Luke explained.

"Such clever children" Sarah Jane replied but something was wrong her voice had begun to change.

"Mum?" Luke said as he backed away with sky.

"I'm bored of this game now, time to have some fun" a different voice added from Sarah Jane's mouth.

She then threw back her head and began to scream an inhuman scream, as black wings appeared from her back as the creature reviled it's true from.

"No it can't be" Luke said as the creature lunged at him and Sky.

"Leave them alone" Sanjay yelled as he grabbed the creature.

But the creature threw him against the wall and raised its arm to strike Sanjay down.

"Sanjay get down," Clyde yelled.

Sanjay dropped to the floor as a Clyde threw a chair at the creature knocking it down.

"Run" Luke shouted.

Everyone ran out of the attic as the creature scrambled to it's feet.

"Luke" Sky yelled in panic.

Luke turned to see the creatures wings spread out behind it, the creature then lifted off the ground and shot towards Luke and the others.

"Luke the door" Sanjay told him.

Luke and Sanjay wasted no time and quickly ran to the door and closed it as the creature slammed against it.

"Now what do we do" Clyde asked as he joined Luke and Sanjay holding the door.

"We need to get out of here," Luke answered.

"That's easier said than down" Sanjay replied as the creature continued hammering against the door.

Luke then turned to Rani, Maria and Sky.

"Rani, Maria I want you to get Sky Alan and Philip out of here" Luke told them.

"No we're not leaving you boys behind," Rani protested.

Suddenly one of the creature's claws smashed through the door.

"No time to argue Rani just go" Clyde almost shouted.

Rani then reluctantly turned and headed down stairs with Maria and Sky.

"Dad we have to leave now" Maria said as she ran into Sarah Jane's room but the room was empty.

"Where are they" Sky asked.

Above them the attic door suddenly stopped shaking.

"It's stopped" Luke said looking puzzled.

"Maybe it's given up" Clyde Continued.

Maria, Rani and Sky then appeared at the bottom of the stairs

"Luke, Alan and Philip aren't in here" Rani explained.

Suddenly the winged creature came smashing through a window.

"Look out" Luke yelled as the creature dived at them.

"Get down" Maria shouted as she pulled Rani and Sky to the ground.

The creature flew over them its claws just missing their heads.

"Lets get out of here," Clyde told the girls as he ran over to them followed by Luke and Sanjay.

But as they headed down stairs more winged creature came smashing through

doors and windows.

"How many of them is there," Sanjay shouted.

"We need to get outside" Luke told him.

Everyone ran through the hall and out the front door of number 13, only to find the whole of bannerman road was on fire.

"What's going on Luke" Sky said sounding scared.

"No we're still in the nightmare," Luke replied.

Just then more creatures appeared from the flames.

"There everywhere" Sky screamed as Luke held her.

The wing creatures forced Luke and the others back to back, their screams we're almost deafening as they advanced.

"Enough" A deep evil voice ordered.

The creatures stopped and all bowed their heads, as a hooded figure appeared.

"Is that anyway to treat our guests," the figure told the creatures who appeared to be afraid of this hooded figure.

"Who are you" Luke asked.

"Lets just say I'm a friend of your mothers, well she wouldn't exactly call me a friend" the figure replied.

"Where's Sarah Jane" Rani demanded.

"Yeah what have you done with her?" Maria added.

"Oh she's just facing her worst fears, and soon she will belong to me, like all the others" the figure continued.

"You'll have to deal with us first," Clyde told the figure.

The hooded figure began to laugh.

"And how do you plan to do that, your not even in her nightmare, did you think I would allow that" he told them.

"But that's where you've made a mistake, because I can pull people out of there nightmares" Luke shot back.

"Dreamwalker" The figure hissed as pointed at Luke.

The figure then transformed into a black mist and raced towards Luke,

"Hands everyone, grab onto each other and don't let go" Luke almost yelled.

The black mist surrounded them, but as everyone grabbed each other's hands the creatures began to scream in pain, and the mist began to clear.

"What's happening" Maria shouted.

"We're too strong for them together, mum can you hear me" Luke yelled.

Sarah Jane found her self tied up over looking a lake.

"Mum" Luke's voice called from the distance.

"Luke, if only it was you" She said to herself.

"Come on everyone concentrate" Luke told the others.

"Mum" Luke and Sky said together.

"Sarah Jane" Clyde, Rani, Maria, and Sanjay began to chant.

Sarah Jane couldn't believe her eyes as Luke and the other appeared below her.

"Luke, Sky" She continued.

"It really is us mum" Luke told her.

"We've come to rescue you" Sky added.

But then something came out of the lake.

"No way" Clyde said.

"Is that" Rani started.

"Yes it's the loch ness monster," Sarah Jane answered.

"Mum we need to get out of here" Luke yelled as the loch ness monster began to walk towards Sarah Jane.

"I can't get free, these ropes are too tight" She replied.

"There only tight because you think they are" Sky continued.

Sarah Jane then began to concentrate and soon was free, just as the loch ness monster changed forward, but then it vanished, Luke and the others ran to Sarah Jane.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"I am now," She told them.

"Sarah Jane" a voice called.

Everyone turned to see the figure stumbling towards them.

"Looks like you underestimated the bannerman road kids" Clyde said.

"No, I will not allow myself to be defeated again" he told them.

"Your already too late" Sarah Jane replied as she took both Luke's and sky's hands.

The figure yelled in pain.

"I'm not the same person I was back then, now I have a family," She added as Rani,

Clyde Maria and Sanjay joined hands with Luke and sky.

"Noooooo," the figure shouted as he exploded in white light.

Everyone then woke up in the attic.

"We did it" Sky shouted excitedly.

"We sure did" Sarah Jane told her.

She then pulled everyone into a group hug, and they all dance around the attic.

"What on earth is going on up her?" Alan said as he came into the room.

He stopped dead when he saw Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane your alright" He continued as he hugged.

"What about Philip" She asked.

"He's going to be fine" Alan explained.

Later that night after everyone was long gone, Sarah Jane was sat in the front room.

"Well that Philip sorted out for the night" Luke said as he came into the room.

"Thanks luke" She replied as she tapped the seat next to her.

Luke went over to her sat down.

"So who is he" Luke asked.

"He used to be my boy friend,

"Really" Luke said.

"Hey don't sound so surprised" she told him as she playfully hit his arm.

"I met him at university when I was 18" She continued with a smile

Sarah Jane then looked sad.

"Funny how your past comes back to bite you, I went off the rails at university " She answered.

"You went off the rails?" Luke repeated.

Sarah Jane nodded.

" My whole life had been planed out for me, and I had enough so I go in with this group of occultist, we used to cast spells and stuff" Sarah Jane explained

"But magic isn't real is it" Luke asked.

"No, but one night we somehow opened a dimensional portal and something came out of it," She told him.

"The hooded figure" Luke said.

Sarah Jane nodded again.

"He known as Anubus and I believe he's part of the pantheon of discourt," She said.

"So what happened" Luke asked.

"We were able to seal him back into the shadow dimensions but two of our friends were taken by him," Sarah Jane replied.

Luke then noticed tears were running down his mums face, Luke hugged her.

"It's ok we stopped him, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore" Luke told her.

"Aren't I luckily to have you sky, Clyde, Rani, Maria, Sanjay," she added.

"Were lucky to have you" Luke answered as he gave her a kiss.

Luke then got up.

"I'm best put the bins out," he said as he left the room.

Luke headed outside and put the bin out in the street.

"Well you did it"

Luke turned to see the man in the long coat.

"I must say you're more impressive than I thought" The man told him.

"You again" Luke said.

"You managed to escape the great Anubus," the man told him.

"Is that who you came to warn me about" Luke replied.

"Indeed but this is far from over, it's good to see your ready" the man continued.

"Ready for what?" Luke asked.

"Oh you'll find out when the time is right, Dreamwalker" the man answered.

The man then turned to leave.

"Wait, who are you?" Luke asked.

"Call me Leo," The man added as left.

Luke then headed back inside but as he closed the door the phone began to ring.

"Who could that be at this time" Sarah Jane said as she appeared from the front room.

"I'll get it" Luke replied.

Luke then walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello… James? Do you know what time it...What, Were on our way" Luke said.

Luke then put the phone down and turned to him mum.

"What is it" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's the brigadier he's been rushed into hospital," Luke quickly explained.

To Be Continued.


	55. It's not over

Sarah Jane, Luke and wasted no time and soon arrived the London UNIT base deep under the tower of London, where the brigadier's grandson waited in the base's medical unit with a woman who looked about the same age as Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane is that you" the woman said as she stood up.

"We came as soon as we heard" Sarah Jane said as she went over to the woman and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you Sarah Jane, I just wish the circumstances were different," The woman told her.

"How is he" Sarah Jane replied.

"He's still with the doctors" the woman replied.

The woman then turned to Luke.

"And I'm guessing this young man must be Luke" The woman continued.

"Indeed, Luke I'd like you to meet the brigadiers daughter Kate" Sarah Jane introduced.

"James has told me a lot about you" Kate replied.

"So what happened to the brigadier?" Luke asked.

"We don't really know it's all a bit of a mystery," Kate answered.

"Apparently he just collapsed" James added.

About an hour latter Sanjay arrived with Sky and the others and everyone waited for what seemed like an age, until the door of the room opened and a young UNIT doctor came into the room.

"What's happening, is dad alright?" Kate asked as she and jumped to her feet.

"The brigadier's still unconscious but his condition is stable, strange thing is there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him" the doctor explained.

"What you can't find anything at all," James asked.

The doctor shook his head.

"No he just seems to be in a deep sleep, the only thing we did find is he appears to be a small hole at the base of his neck any idea what that might be" The doctor continued

"None I'm afraid" James replied.

"Can we see him?" Kate asked.

"I don't think that would be for the best right now" The doctor answered.

"Please it would mean a lot to us," Sarah Jane said.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for one of you to go in," The doctor continued.

"Thank you" Sarah Jane replied

"You want to go in James" Kate asked her son.

"No it should be you mum," James answered.

"Ok" Kate replied with a nod.

"If you would like to follow me," The doctor added as he opened the door.

Kate then left with the young doctor, and once she was out of sight James slumped down on a chair and held his head in his hands.

"You ok" Sarah Jane asked as she sat down next to him.

James nodded.

"Just had to keep it together for mum," James said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know" Sarah Jane told him as she put an arm around him.

"Don't worry James I'm sure it'll take more than a deep sleep to stop your granddad"

Luke told him.

"Yeah" James replied with a smile.

Sarah Jane then turned to Luke.

"Luke maybe you and the gang should go and get something to eat" Sarah Jane said.

"Sure" Luke answered.

Luke and the others then left the room.

"Can this really be happening" James said.

"Doesn't seem real does it" Sarah Jane replied.

James shook his head.

"No it doesn't" James answered.

"Why don't you start at the being James, Tell me what happened?" Sarah Jane asked.

"There's someone you need to talk to" James told her.

James then led Sarah Jane and into another room where a teenage boy sat.

"This is Sarah Jane, can you tell them what you told me," James asked the boy.

The boy slowly nodded.

"It all started a few days ago" The boy began.

A lone car drove across the darkness of the countryside late one night, inside a man sat with the boy who was busy reading a map.

"We must be there by now," the man driving said.

"Should be just over this hill Professor," the teenager told him.

"I hope so, it seems we've been driving for hours," The professor answered.

He continued to drive until he and the boy saw a bright light in the distance.

"Over there" the boy said as he pointed towards it.

The Professor headed over to the light and soon came to a fenced off area, which was lit by floodlights. The professor quickly parked his car and was greeted another man.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" the man said as they shook hands.

"Oh I wouldn't have missed this for the world, allow me to introduce my assistant

Steven" The professor continued.

"Pleased to meet you, the professors told me a lot about you brigadier" Steven said as he held out his hand.

"Oh I'm sure he has, I'm guessing you have the same thirst for knowledge Steven" Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stuart said as he shook Stevens hand.

"Indeed" Steven nodded in agreement.

"Then let's not waste a moment longer" The brigadier replied with a smile.

The brigadier then led the professor and Steven to a large dig site and soon came to the remains of a large stone circle with a stone figure stood in the centre.

"It can't be" the boy said in amazement as he looked up at the figure which had the head of a Jackal.

"I know a statue of an Egyptian god in the middle of the English countryside, it's unheard of," The brigadier told him.

"Where are these inscriptions you found" The professor asked.

"On a tablet bellow the statue" The brigadier explained as they walked to the statue

The professor then examined the tablet.

"Now I see what you meant by the writing being strange," The professor told the man.

"It's sure not Egyptian" Steven added.

"No it appears to be more than one language" The professor replied.

"What does that mean?" The brigadier asked.

"It means brigadier that this may be the first human language ever written" The professor answered.

But before the professor could say anymore the silence of the night was broken by the sound of vehicles approaching.

The professor and the brigadier turned to see a group of black 4x4's pull up to the dig site, soldieries then appeared from the 4x4 and surrounded them.

"What is the meaning of this?" The brigadier demanded.

"We're taking charge of this site brigadier," A voice told him.

"By whose authority" The brigadier continued.

"That would be mine" Another voice replied.

The brigadier turned to see Anna Tellos walking towards him.

"So we meet again Colonel, I suggest you order your men to stand down at once" The brigadier told her.

"I'm sorry brigadier but we don't take orders from UNIT anymore, and you and your friends are my prisoners" Anna replied.

She then nodded to the soldiers who grabbed the brigadier Steven and the professor.

"You won't get away with this colonel," the professor told her.

"Oh this is just the beginning of what's to come" Anna added.

The brigadier and the others were then taken to a large black van and pushed inside; the door was then closed behind them.

"What do you think there going to do with us?" Steven asked.

The Professor shook his head.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Who are they anyway?" Steven continued.

"Forma members of the UNIT black ops" The told him.

"Blacks ops?" Steven repeated.

The brigadier nodded.

"They used to keep certain secrets secret but the colonel and her men became a problem so they were disbanded" The brigadier explained.

"Well it appears there now working for someone else," The professor said.

"But what would they want with a statue of an Egyptian God" Steven added.

The van then drove for what seemed like hours until it eventually stopped and the door flew opened and Anna and group of men appeared

"I demand you free us at once" The professor told her as they were led from the van.

"You are in a position to demand nothing professor" Anna answered.

"But you have no right keeping us" Steven replied.

Anna turned to him.

"Really, then I guess we have a problem because you're not going anywhere until I get what I want" Anna continued.

"What do you want?" The professor asked.

Anna turned back to face him.

"Your help of cause, we want you to decipher the inscription below the statue and I need to know what it says," Anna explained.

"And if I refuse" The professor answered.

Anna then nodded to her men, who grabbed Steven and punched him the stomach,

"No, that was uncalled for" The brigadier almost yelled.

"Do we understand each other?" Anna added ignoring the brigadier.

"Alright, I help you just leave him alone" The professor replied.

Anna then nodded again and the men let Steven go, who then fell to his knees clutching his sides.

"After you professor" Anna said as she gestured towards a large building.

The professor didn't answer her and just walked towards the building, Anna then turned to Steven and the brigadier who was helping Steven up.

"You ok" the brigadier asked.

The teenager nodded.

"Yeah, they just winded me," Steven told him.

"Please don't keep me waiting brigadier," Anna warned.

"We better do as she says" The brigadier told Steven.

The brigadier and Steven followed the professor into the building.

Anna had led them to a large warehouse were the statue of the Egyptian god stood in the centre of the room.

"You've moved it I see," The brigadier said.

"Just making sure the professor gets no interruptions," Anna replied.

"You thought of everything haven't you colonel," The brigadier continued.

"You of all people should know I always do," Anna answered.

"Well then, I guess I better get to work" The professor replied as he walked up to the statue and looked at the inscription.

"Do to recognise the language at all" Anna asked.

The professor shook his head.

"Like I said at the dig site it appears to be more than one language, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before," The professor told her.

"Your attempted deceit is amusing" a voice said.

The professor turned to see a shadowy figure of a man stood on a balcony above him.

"But we both know you understand the language this inscription is written in professor, or should I call you Doctor" The man added.

To Be Continued.


	56. The Rising

Anna led the brigadier the professor and Steven to a large room were the statue of the Egyptian god stood in the centre of the room.

"You've moved it I see," The brigadier said.

"Just making sure the professor gets no interruptions brigadier," Anna replied.

"You thought of everything haven't you colonel," The brigadier continued.

"You of all people should know I always do," Anna answered.

"Well then, I guess I better get to work" The professor replied as he walked up to the statue and looked at the inscription.

"Do to recognise the language at all" Anna asked.

The professor shook his head.

"Like I said at the dig site it appears to be more than one language, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before," The professor told her.

"Your attempted deceit is amusing" a voice said.

The professor turned to see a shadowy figure of a man stood on a balcony above him.

"But we both know you understand the language this inscription is written in professor, or should I call you Doctor" The man added.

"So you recognise me then" The Doctor said

"Of cause, I know all your facers, I believe this is your seventh" the man answered.

The doctor began to smile.

"I take it there's more of me now" The seventh doctor continued.

"Eleven to be presence" the man replied.

"Really" The doctor answered.

"Now tell me what is a time lord doing pretending to be a university professor?" The man asked.

"Sometimes even I need a brake from travelling through time and space, now you tell me what you want with the statue of an Osiran" The doctor demanded.

Now the man began to smile.

"You already know time lord," The man simply said.

The doctor then realised what the man was talking about.

"No you can't, I won't allow it," The doctor told him.

"Oh but you will doctor, otherwise your young friend will suffer in ways you can't possibly imagine" The man warned.

"You leave me no choice," The doctor added.

"Colonel if you would be so kind to show the doctor's young friend to the holding cells" The man told her.

Anna nodded to her soldiers who grabbed Steven.

"Wait" the doctor almost, yelled.

"Relax doctor he will remain unharmed as long as you obey me" the man told him.

"And what do you plan to do with me" The brigadier demanded.

"Oh we have big plans for you brigadier" The man added.

Anna then pressed something to the back of his neck and the brigadier would have fell to the ground if two of Anna's men hadn't grabbed him.

"No brigadier" Steven yelled as he was dragged out of the room.

"What did she do to him?" Sarah Jane asked snapping Steven from his thoughts.

"I don't know but it made him pass out" Steven explained.

"That explains the hole on the back of his neck" James replied.

"We need to scan the brigadier at once" Sarah Jane answered.

She the turned to leave but James grabbed her arm.

"Wait there's more you need to hear" James told her.

James then turned to Steven.

"Tell Sarah Jane about the night you and grandfather escaped Steven" James continued.

"I can still hear the screaming" Steven answered.

Steven was sat alone in a cold dark cell when he heard the door being unlocked.

"Steven" The brigadier voice said as he came into the room.

"Brigadier your ok" Steven replied as he jumped to his feet.

"You need to come with me Steven," The brigadier answered as two of Anna's men appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on brigadier?" Steven asked sounding confused.

"Your professor's translated the inscription," One of the men told him.

"And our mistress requires your presents" the other man added.

"Why does she need me?" Steven demanded.

The brigadier lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Steven," The brigadier said as the men grabbed the boy.

"What are they going to do to me?" Steven asked fear in his voice.

The brigadier remained silent and couldn't look the teenager in the eye.

"Brigadier what are they going to do to me" Steven repeated sounding really scared.

Steven was then led into the room with the statue in the centre where 12 hooded men stood in a circle around the statue chatting strange words as Anna, the seventh doctor and the other men looked on.

"Ah Brigadier so good of you and Steven to join us" Anna said as the teenager was made to kneel.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," The doctor snapped as he struggled to brake free from the two men who were holding him.

"Oh your friend will remain unharmed doctor, my masters new host must be undamaged," The man explained.

"No please he's just a boy," The doctor pleaded.

"Yes he is, and that makes him a perfect host" The man continued.

The man then turned to Anna.

"Begin at once" The man, told her.

Anna nodded and opened a large book as the hooded men fell silent.

"Oh great and powerful one hear me, your servants have returned to set you free" Anna began.

"Might one use our energy, to brake your chains and return from the darkness?" The hooded men said in unison.

Anna then slowly walked up Steven.

"Dark Lord expect this offering from your loyal servant," She continued.

Anna then pulled out a silver knife, and Steven gasped in horror.

"Please don't hurt me," the boy pleaded.

"Relax I only need a drop of blood" Anna whispers in his ear.

Anna then cut Stevens palm with the blade.

"I offer this boys blood as a token of our loyally" she said as she walked to the statue.

"Anna you don't know what your doing" The doctor almost yelled.

But Anna ignored him and placed the knife into the mouth of the Jackal.

"Dark Lord except this offering, and its bond" The hooded figures added.

"Please don't do this" The doctor pleaded as Anna then walked back to Steven.

"This boys blood as his life are now forever yours" Anna said.

"You're making a big mistake," The doctor warned.

But Anna once again ignored him and placed her hands on Stevens shoulder, Suddenly the whole room started to shake.

"Take this boy as your vessel, his strength shall become your strength his will shall become your will, and you shall this world once more" Anna continued.

Just the statue split open and a dark fog spilled from the Statue and began to swirl around the 12 hooded men.

"With the power of 12 I release you from your bonds, with the power of 12 I offer you this boy as your host " Anna added.

But then the hooded men began to scream and yell.

"What's happening?" Anna said as she looked around.

"12 lives have to be taken so one can be reborn," The man told her as Anna watched in horror as the men dissolved into dust.

"You've betrayed us," Anna snapped.

"No my dear you betrayed your self, you and your men have been most useful but your assistance is no longer required" the man continued as he turned to the black fog.

"Oh great and powerful Anubus, your servant has returned and set you free, now take this boy and walk the earth once again," The man said.

"No" Steven almost screamed as the black fog rushed towards him.

"STOP" The doctor shouted as he slammed Anna's blade into the book, which now lay on the ground.

The man screamed in pain as he held his head.

"What have you done time lord" The man yelled.

"What I had to do" The doctor replied.

The doctor then turned to the Brigadier and Steven.

"Brigadier get Steven out of hear now," The doctor told him.

"What about you" Steven asked.

"I have to face him and stop him once and for all" The doctor added.

The black fog then rushed towards the doctor.

"Then what happened," Sarah Jane's voice once again snapped Steven from his thoughts.

"I don't know everything just went black" Steven explained.

"Well how did you and the brigadier escape" Sarah Jane asked.

"But I didn't escape I'm still there" Steven told her.

Sarah Jane turned to James but he was no longer there.

"Sarah Jane" A voice hissed

Sarah Jane felt a chill run down her spine, and slowly turned to see a hooded figure.

"No I'm still asleep," She simply said.

"You thought you escaped me my sweet Sarah, but now you're all alone in the dark," Anubus told her.

"But she's not alone" a voice replied.

Sarah Jane turned to see Steven.

"Steven, wait what I saw really happened didn't it, there's someone else here" Sarah Jane added.

"Time lord" Anubus hissed.

"The doctor's sending Steven's thoughts into my mind telling what happened telling me how to stop you" Sarah Jane continued.

"You too late Sarah Jane, not even one can stop me now" Anubus snapped.

"The statue it's where we trapped you, and we can trap you again" Sarah Jane added.

"Enough" Anubus yelled as he lunged at Sarah Jane his hood falling to revile a jackals head who's razor sharp teeth went for Sarah Jane's throat.

Sarah Jane then woke up with a start and found herself in the lounge of 13-bannerman road lying on her sofa.

"I'm awake," She said to herself.

Sarah Jane then heard the phone ring

"I'll get it" She heard Luke's voice tell her.

Sarah Jane quickly headed into the hall as Luke answered the phone.

"Hello… James? Do you know what time it...What, Were on our way" Luke said.

Luke then turned to him mum.

"What is it" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's the brigadier he's been rushed into hospital," Luke quickly explained.

Sarah Jane then grabbed the phone from Luke.

"James listen to me this is going to sound mad but you need to get everyone out of there now, Something's been done to the brigadier… James…..James" she said.

But the phone had gone dead.

"Didn't I say it was too late Sarah Jane?" A voice said behind her.

Sarah Jane turned to see Philip walking down the stairs.

"Jonesy?" Sarah Jane said.

"I'm afraid not, didn't I tell you his time was almost up" Philip said.

"Anubus" Sarah Jane replied.

To Be Continued.


	57. Ghost's of the past

Sarah Jane woke to the sound of a ringing phone, she looked around and soon realised she was in the lounge of 13-bannerman road lying on her sofa.

"I'll get it" Luke called out as the phone continued to ring.

Sarah Jane quickly headed into the hall as Luke answered the phone.

"Hello… James? Do you know what time it...What, Were on our way" Luke said.

Luke then turned to him mum.

"What is it" Sarah Jane asked.

But she already knew what Luke was about to say.

"It's the brigadier he's been rushed into hospital," Luke quickly explained.

Sarah Jane then grabbed the phone from Luke.

"James listen to me this is going to sound mad but you need to get everyone out of there now, Something's been done to the brigadier… James…..James" she said.

But the phone had gone dead.

"Didn't I say it was too late Sarah Jane?" A voice said behind her.

Sarah Jane turned to see Philip walking down the stairs.

"Jonesy?" Sarah Jane said.

"I'm afraid not, didn't I tell you his time was almost up" Philip said.

"Anubus" Sarah Jane replied.

Philips eye's then glowed green as the voice of Anubus began to laugh.

"So good to see you through human eye's again Sarah Jane" Anubus continued.

"You may have taken Philip but you still got me to deal with" Sarah Jane told him.

"And me" Luke added as he grabbed his mum's hand.

"Oh yes the dream walker your powers are impressive my boy, but even you can't stop me now" Anubus told him.

"Try me" Luke replied.

This made Anubus laugh.

"As you wish" Anubus said.

Anubus then raised his arms and a black fog surrounded him,

"What's happening" Luke as his mum as the black fog surrounded them.

But before Sarah Jane could answer a group of figures appeared from the darkness.

"No please" Sarah Jane pleaded as the figures became clearer.

They could now see the figures were stood around a grave as a coffin was being lowered into the ground.

As Luke watched he realised two of the figures were Philip and his mum who both looked about Luke's age.

"What is this mum?" Luke asked but she couldn't answer him.

"This is your mothers past, a past she has kept from you" Anubus told him.

The teenager then turned to the gravestone, which read.

**DANNY WALKER**

_**1950 – 1969**_

Luke continued to watch as a young boy walked over to the grave with the young Sarah Jane and together dropped a handful of soil onto the coffin.

"The time has come for you to learn who your mother really is," Anubus continued.

The figures then vanished into the darkness and Luke could now see a forest were a group of teenagers stood around a fire having what looked like a party.

Luke moved closer he could see his mum and Philip were sat together by the fire.

Just then the music stopped and one of the teenage boys turned to the others.

"Tonight we say goodbye to one of the funniest guys I knew, take it easy Dan we'll all miss you" " a teenager boy said as he raised a can of larger into the air.

"He was a coward," Another voice suddenly said.

And everyone turned to another teenage boy sat on a rock.

"What are you saying wills?" a teenage girl snapped.

"He chose the easy way out, no facing his problems like a man" Wills told her.

"How can you say that?" Philip demanded.

"You stay out of this Jonesy, you didn't really know that well" Wills almost shouted.

"Maybe not but I still now how to show respect" Philip answered.

"Respect to someone who couldn't hack it" Wills replied.

"Stop it" Another boy yelled.

"Oh look everyone Huck Fin's come to defend his boyfriend" Wills mocked.

The boy then punched wills and knocked him to the ground, he then went to kick him but Philip and another teenage boy grabbed him.

"Leave him Fin he's not worth it," the boy told him.

"Yeah I'm not worth it just like Dan was" Wills said as he stood up.

"That's enough" Sarah Jane yelled as she went up to wills.

"You're a real piece of work William" Sarah Jane continued.

"Guess the truth hurts" Wills answered.

Sarah Jane then slapped him around the face.

"Go home wills no one wants you here" Sarah Jane told him.

"Fine didn't want to come for that loser anyway" Wills spat as he turned to leave.

"Drop Dead Wills" Sarah Jane added as Wills disappeared into the trees.

"You all right" Philip asked as he put his arm around her.

Sarah Jane then burst into tears as Philip held her.

Sarah Jane, Philip and the other teenagers then vanished back into the darkness, and Luke could now see 3 cars parked by the entrance to the woods.

Luke then heard a scream in the distance and soon saw his mum running through the woods with the other teenagers, and soon came to the cars.

"For gods sake get in the car Sarah Jane" A teenage boy yelled.

"But we can't just leave him" Sarah Jane pleaded.

"We can't help him either do as Dave says" A girls voice told her as Sarah Jane felt a pair of hands push her into the car.

The driver's side then flew opened and Philip jumped into the car as Sarah Jane felt more people pile onto the back seat behind her.

"What are you waiting for Jonesy get us out of here" Dave's voice screamed.

The car began to rev and was soon racing down a dark winding track.

"This can't be happening it just can't" another girls voice sobbed.

"Oh it's real alright" The first girl replied.

"But first Dan and now…" the other girl began but couldn't continue.

"Hey it's ok Laura" Dave told her as he put his arm around her.

"He was still moving" Laura continued to sob.

"I know" Dave simply replied.

"Are the others behind us?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah looks like my brother and Georgie and right behind us and Fin and the others aren't far behind them," The other girl answered.

"I can't believe how much blood there was" Dave said more to himself.

The other girl suddenly turned to him.

"How do you know Dave, Oh that's right you stayed and looked at him didn't you?" the girl snapped.

"Better than running away charlotte" Dave shot back.

"I was scared ok," Charlotte answered.

"Yeah you've always been a scary cat" Dave replied nastily.

"Stop it both of you" Sarah Jane almost yelled as she turned to face them.

Charlotte then folded her arms and turned away from Dave.

"So what do we do now?" Jonesy asked Sarah Jane.

"We have to go to the police," Sarah Jane answered.

"No way, I'm not going to any police station," Charlotte told her.

"We must, we have to report wills murder" Sarah Jane explained.

"But there going to think one of us did it" Charlotte protested.

"How do you know one of us didn't" Jonesy added.

A stunned silence then fell in the car as thought that one of the people in that car could be a killer ran through everyone's minds.

They all once again disappeared into the darkness and soon Luke was watching another funeral only this time the headstone read.

**WILLAM LAWRENCE HOWELL**

_**1950 – 1969**_

"I'm so sorry Wills" Sarah Jane said as she threw soil into the grave.

Tears began to run down her face as Philip put his arm around her.

"Hey it's ok," he told her.

"But it's all my fault, the last thing I told him was to drop dead" Sarah Jane sobbed.

"What do you think of Sarah Jane now, Can you still trust her after what she did" Anubus asked.

"But it wasn't her fault, it was yours" Luke said.

"What" Anubus hissed.

"I was created to do terrible things but this woman saved me, made me who I am today, she may have a dark past no one knows about but she'll always be my mum" Luke told Anubus as he once again grabed his mum's hand.

"I see she's given you her courage, but as I told you it's too late," Anubus continued.

"It's never too late to stop people like, no matter how hard it seems we always find a way because we do it together" Luke added.

"Brave words but you can't stop me because you're the one who will set my brothers free and the dark one" Anubus explained.

Luke then felt a chill run down his spin as his thoughts returned to the dark figure from his nightmares when the nightmare man returned.

"Yesssss the voice you hear in your nightmares" Anubus added.

"But that was you, it has to be" Luke said now sounding scared.

"It is the voice of the one I serve, the one you will set free," Anubus told him.

"Luke Smith" an evil raspy voice hissed inside Luke's head.

"No I'll find a way to stop you" Luke answered as he shook his head.

"There is no escape, even as we speak my servant comes for me" Anubus answered.

Outside a black car pulled up on bannerman road and a man in a black coat stepped out of the car and walked towards number 13.

"The time has come for you to free my brothers and for our Master to take his rightful place" Anubus continued as he stepped forward.

But Sarah Jane stood in front Luke.

"You stay away from my son" Sarah Jane almost yelled.

Just then the figure of the man appeared at the front door of Number 13.

"Too late Sarah Jane my servant has already arrived" Anubus added as the front door slowly opened and the man came into the hall.

"No it can't be" Luke simply said.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes it was none other than Mr Eldritch.

"So the man and the boy meet again" Eldritch replied.

Just then soldiers appeared and grabbed Sarah Jane and Luke, they were then dragged outside and put into a waiting van.

"You must bring me Sarah Jane's friends" Anubus told Eldritch.

"It is already being done my Lord" Eldritch answered.

"Good" Anubus replied.

Across the road Rani and Sky were now awake and could see the men coming.

"Sky you need to hide" Rani told her.

"What about you" Sky asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine just do as I say" Rani answered with a smile.

Not too far away Clyde and Sanjay were woken as men burst into Clyde's room, but the boys began to fight the men off.

"Stop right there" A voice told them.

Clyde and Sanjay turned to see one of the men had a knife to Clyde's mum's throat.

"Mum" Clyde almost yelled.

"You boys better come quietly wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," The Man continued.

"Alright we give up, just don't hurt her" Sanjay said.

The man then put the knife away and pushed Carla towards her son.

"What's going on Clyde?" She asked.

"Don't worry mum everything's going to be ok" Clyde answered.

Back on bannerman road the men were now in Rani's house

"What's going on, who are you people?" Haresh demanded.

"Dad" She almost screamed as she appeared on the stairs.

Haresh turned to her.

"Run Rani" Haresh told his daughter.

Two men then turned and ran back up the stairs towards Rani, the teenager wasted no time and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"That was too close" Rani said to herself as the men tried to brake the door down.

She turned to the bathroom window and opened it, Rani then and climbed out of it and onto a flat roof at the back as the men burst thorough the door.

"She's outside" One of the men called as Rani dropped onto the garden.

Rani ran to the gate, which lead to bannerman road, and could see her mum and dad being taken to the black van Luke and Sarah Jane had put in.

"Over there" Rani heard a voice shout.

Rani turned to run back into the garden but more men appeared she was trapped.

"Looks like you got all of us," Rani told the men hoping they would think only she and her parents were in the house.

Sky was now hiding in Rani's wardrobe and the whole house had now fallen silent, but then sky heard footsteps slowly approaching.

The footsteps came nearer and sky saw a figure walk into the room, the teenager held her breath as her heart raced in her chest, but the wardrobe doors were flung open.

"Please don't hurt me," Sky almost screamed.

To Be Contined.


	58. He is coming

Sky was now hiding in Rani's wardrobe and the whole house had now fallen silent, but then sky heard footsteps slowly approaching.

The footsteps came nearer and sky saw a figure walk into the room, the teenager held her breath as her heart raced in her chest, but the wardrobe doors were flung open.

"Please don't hurt me," Sky almost screamed.

"Hey it's ok, I'm on your side," A voice told her.

Sky looked up a saw a man dressed in a long black coat.

"You're that man my brother was talking too," Sky said.

"Then you know I'm not here to hurt you" Leo told her as he held out his hand.

Sky took it and came out of the wardrobe.

"What happened to Rani the others" Sky asked.

"They've been taken by the followers of Anubus" Leo replied.

"We have to help them," Sky told him.

"First we have to get you out of here" Leo replied as he turned to leave.

Sky followed him and both headed outside and could see Sanjay, Clyde and his mum being loaded into a black van by Elritch's men.

"We need to do something" Sky whispered.

"I'm sorry but we can't let them get you too" Leo told her.

Sky then watched as the van drove away and it disappeared down bannerman road.

"Come on we have to go" Leo continued as he grabbed sky's arm.

Suddenly Leo had a gun put to his head.

"Not so fast" a hooded figure told him.

But Leo suddenly spun around and knocked the gun out of the figures hand, but he pulled out another so Leo grabbed the figure and pulled him to the ground.

The hooded figure managed to flick Leo off him and went for his gun on the floor, but Leo pulled back his sleeve to revile a small cross bow and fired a bolt knocking the gun out of the figure's hand.

The figure then charged at Leo and both men fell to the ground and began to fight hand to hand Leo soon sent the figure crashing into Rani's gate.

But the man then saw his gun lying on the floor and dived for it but Leo pulled out wooden stake and raised it to strike the man as he raised his gun.

"Stop it both of you" Sky yelled.

Both men turned to Sky.

"Your not enemies" Sky told them.

The hooded figure the removed his hood to revile it was Mark Harkins.

"I thought he was one of them," Mark said.

"He came to help us" Sky told mark.

"I know what you were thinking, but don't worry I don't bite" Leo added.

Mark then put his gun away as Leo did the same with his stake.

"Where's Sarah Jane and the others" Mark asked.

"Gone" Sky simply said.

Mark then turned to Leo.

"They've been taken" Leo answered.

"Anna?" Mark continued.

Leo shook his head.

"Someone far worse" Leo answered.

Meanwhile the black van with Sarah Jane and the others inside was now leaving the city, and was soon driving through the darkness of the countryside.

There journey seemed to go on forever and soon Luke's eyes began to feel heavy until the teenager could no longer stay awake.

Luke was once again walking through the dark corridors of the oxford union, and soon came to a door that he recognised at once; it was the door to the basement.

Luke slowly opened the door and headed down the stairs to the basement, he then felt a cold wind blowing through the basement and turned to a door which was wide open.

The teenager stood looking into the darkness beyond the door and began to hear lots of voices whispering in a language Luke couldn't understand.

"Who's there?" Luke said.

Suddenly the whispering voices got louder and louder until they just as suddenly fell silent, Luke then realised he could hear a girls voice singing in the distance.

"One two three four he's coming to get you all" The girls voice sang.

"Hello" Luke called.

Luke slowly headed back up the stairs and into the corridor.

"Five six seven eight he needs you to open up the gate" the girl carried on singing.

Luke turned towards the voice and could see the girl stood at the end of the corridor.

"It's you again isn't it" Luke said as he walked towards the voice.

"One two he's coming for you" The girls voice sang.

"I know" Luke said.

"Three four he's unlocked the door," The voice continued.

"What do I do?" Luke asked as he walked towards the girl.

"Five six beware of tricks" She carried on singing.

"How do I stop him?" Luke added.

"Seven eight decide your fate," the girl told him.

Suddenly the lights in the corridor went out and the girl was gone.

"She can't help you this time," A voice said.

Luke turned towards the voice.

"Who's there, show your self" Luke demanded.

A figure walked out of the darkness, and Luke thought he was looking in a mirror. The person standing in front of him was himself.

"What..." Luke started.

"What am I, I'm your shadow," the other Luke continued.

"My shadow" Luke repeated.

"Yes, its time you face a few facts, no one likes you, and you know that don't you" the other Luke answered.

"Your wrong" Luke said.

"Am I, then why do you think your mum packed you off to university, why do you think Clyde and Rani didn't try to make you stay " Luke's doppelganger asked.

"It was my choice" Luke answered.

"Was it now, wasn't it Rani's dad who said you should go to university?" the other Luke added.

"Yes but…." Luke replied.

"Even your headmaster wanted you to leave, then again the whole school wanted you gone" The other Luke continued.

"Shut up" Luke his double.

"Or what you'll run away" The other Luke said as he moved closer.

Luke remained silent.

"You know Sanjay's only your friend, because Sarah Jane told him too, and where are Josh and Danny" the other Luke continued.

"I said shut up" Luke almost yelled as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Arrw, is lukey boy going to cry, what would Maria think of you now" The other Luke mocked.

Luke didn't answer his doppelganger.

"Mind you she went all the way to America to get away from you," the other Luke added.

"She only left because of her dad" Luke replied trying to fight back the tears.

"Yes but she soon chose her dad over you didn't she" Luke's double answered

Luke couldn't hold back the tears any longer; the worse thing was his double was right Maria had chosen her dad over him. Luke fell too his knees and tears began to fall.

"Don't cry luke" a voice called

A shriek of laugher echoed though the corridor as a door in front of Luke opened.

"Hello again lukey boy" the voice called from the open door.

It was a voice Luke hoped he'd never hear again, the voice of the nightmare man.

"Arrw, luke all alone" the nightmare man continued as he appeared in the doorway.

"No you can't be here," Luke said.

"Oh but I'll always be in your nightmares, Just like he always is" The nightmare man added.

"Luke" a voice hissed in the darkness.

A chill ran down Luke's spine he knew that voice,

"He's coming luke," The nightmare man continued.

The teenager then slowly turned and looked down the corridor and could see something was at the other end, and it was coming towards him.

"He's coming for you Lukey boy," the nightmare told him.

Luke then turned and ran down the dark corridor.

"Won't do any good to run Lukey boy," The nightmare man continued as his laughter echoed behind Luke.

Luke came to the end of the corridor where a set of fire doors, which led outside, but he couldn't open them.

"There's no escape from me Luke," An evil raspy voice told him.

Luke then slowly turned and saw a dark figure slowly walking towards him.

"Come on, come on" Luke pleaded as he desperately tried to open the door.

"Set me free Luke smith, set me free" the figure hissed as he came closer.

The figure the reached out to grab him with a skeletal hand and Luke gave the fire doors one last push and the doors swung open, the teenager then ran through the door.

He was now running through woodland late at night. The boy ran as fast as he could, but the figure was still gaining on him.

Luke then suddenly fell to the ground he had tripped over a tree root. He turned to see the dark figure approaching him.

"You now belong to me luke smith," The figures raspy voice hissed.

"Leave me alone" Luke pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the figure continued.

The figure grabbed Luke and picked him up.

"The time has come to set me free Luke smith," the figure added.

To Be Continued.


	59. Revelations

Luke was running though some woods late at night. The boy was running as fast as he could, something was chasing him and Luke could hear it was gaining on him.

The teenager suddenly hit the ground he had tripped over a tree root; he turned to see a dark figure approaching him.

"You now belong to me luke smith," The figures raspy voice hissed.

"Leave me alone" Luke pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the figure continued.

The figure grabbed Luke and picked him up.

"The time has come to set me free Luke smith," the figure added.

"Let me go" Luke yelled as he woke with a start.

"Hey it's ok it was just a nightmare" Sarah Jane told him.

"He's coming for me, and I'm scared" Luke replied.

Tears began to run down Luke's face so Sarah Jane pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be afraid it's what he wants," Sarah Jane said.

"But I don't know how to stop him mum" Luke sobbed.

"Then we'll find a way," Sarah Jane continued.

"Remember we're always here Luke" Maria told him.

"Yeah your not alone" Sanjay answered

"So whatever it is it's got to deal with us first" Clyde replied.

"And we'll fight it as we always do together," Rani added.

Luke turned to his friends and smiled.

"Ok can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Haresh suddenly said.

"Yes, who are those people?" Gita continued.

"And more importantly what do they want with us" Carla replied.

"I guess the time has come for you all to learn the truth," Sarah Jane answered.

She then took a deep breath.

"We fight aliens," Sarah Jane added.

Sarah Jane then told Haresh, Gita and Carla everything.

"So my daughter fights aliens," Haresh said.

"It's all true I didn't believe it at first when I found out" Alan told them.

"So all those late nights and day's out" Gita continued

"Our kids were saving the world," Carla added with a proud look on her face.

But before anyone could say anymore the van stopped.

"Looks like we've arrived" Sarah Jane simply said.

The van doors were then opened and everyone shielded there eye's from the blinding light, as group of Eldritch's men the came into the van and grabbed everyone.

They were then taken to a holding cell where two figures waited.

"Looks like we have some company at last Steven" one of the figures said.

"Doctor is that you" Sarah Jane said.

"Who else did you expect it to be," The seventh doctor answered.

"Wait you're the Doctor" Maria said.

"Well one of them I understand there's now 11 of me" The doctor replied as he winked at Sarah Jane.

"But you've changed your face again" Clyde continued.

"Oh no it's because we haven't met yet young man" The doctor answered.

"But we have" Rani added.

"Only from your point of view" The doctor explained.

"Ok I'm confused professor" Steven replied.

"Time travel does that to you my boy" The doctor said.

"Doctor what did they do to the brigadier" Sarah Jane asked.

"There using an implant to control him" The doctor explained.

"But why?" Luke asked.

"Because they want the behemoth," The doctor answered.

"Oh no" Luke said as his thoughts then went back to the first time he faced Eldritch and saw the behemoth.

Maria and her dad had been captured by Eldritch and Luke only had one choice.

"Are you insane" Josh almost yelled when Luke explained his plan to his friends.

"I know what I'm doing josh" Luke replied.

"Sure you do" josh continued.

"But how can you be sure Eldritch is going to agree to trade Maria and her dad for you" Danny asked.

"Because he needs me more than he needs them," Luke answered.

"Bit sure of yourself aren't you" Josh snapped.

"Luke's right josh, Eldritch needs him to finish that experiment" Sanjay told him.

"So what if this plan of yours does work, what then" josh asked.

"Maria's dad is gonna know where the computers Eldritch is going to give away are" Sanjay told him.

"So if we wreak them Eldritch can't carry out his plans" Danny continued.

"Exactly" Sanjay replied.

"Alright I may not like it, but I guess it's the best plan we've got" Josh added.

"So how do we contact Eldritch" Danny asked.

"Leave that to me" Sanjay said as he sat down at Luke's computer.

Sanjay typed in a few commands on the computer and Eldritch soon appeared on the computer screen.

"I'm impressed boy" Eldritch began.

"Oh really" Luke replied.

"Not many people can break though my firewalls to contact me," Eldritch answered.

"Save it Eldritch, I have an offer for you" Luke told him.

"Let me guess, you wish to trade yourself for the Jackson's how noble" Eldritch said.

"The way I see it you need me more than you need them," Luke continued.

"You would be correct" Eldritch replied.

"So do we have a deal?" Luke asked.

"Oh yes I accept your offer" Eldritch answered.

"Just tell me where and when" Luke added.

"Meet me at the factory tonight, I'll be waiting" Eldritch told him.

That night Luke and the others arrived at the factory.

"Welcome" Eldritch greeted.

"Where's Maria and mr Jackson" Luke demanded.

"Relax I'll take you too them" Eldritch continued as he turned to leave.

Luke and the others followed Eldritch who led them to the main control room, where

Maria and Alan were waiting.

"Luke" Maria said as she ran to him.

"Maria, your alright" Luke said as he hugged her.

"I am now you're here" Maria replied.

"I've kept my side of the bargain now it's your turn" Eldritch told Luke.

"What's he talking about" Maria asked.

"I'm trading me for you and your dad" Luke explained.

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You can't do that Luke, I won't let you," she told him.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" Luke said with a wink.

Luke turned to Eldritch.

"First you let Maria and her dad leave with my friends" Luke demanded.

"As you wish" Eldritch replied.

"Go with Sanjay and the others" Luke continued.

"You sure about this" Maria asked.

"Trust me" Luke replied with smiled at her.

"You come back safe" Maria added as she kissed Luke on the cheek and left the others.

"Lets begin shall we" Eldritch told Luke.

"Lead the way" Luke replied as he left with him.

Eldritch led Luke to a room where there was some sort of machine with a chair on front of it.

"Behold the behemoth" Eldritch told him.

"It's a computer isn't it" Luke replied.

"Yes a product of the cold war, Built by the great miss pendragon" Eldritch told him.

"It's a bit dated" Luke continued.

Eldritch turned to Luke.

"Dated, This was once the greatest computer on the planet connected to everything, It will be once again" eldritch continued.

Eldritch walked up to the behemoth.

"The behemoth was awakened 19 years ago, but it chose to destroyed itself instead of obeying me" Eldritch added.

"So that's what your up to you want to give the behemoth a new mind," Luke said.

"Exactly but no human mind could do it alone I need thousands" Eldritch answered.

"So as soon as everyone turns on their free computers you've got them," Luke replied.

"That was the original plan but now all I need is you" Eldritch told him.

"Me?" Luke said in surprise.

"Your mind is perfect for the behemoth the brain power of 10.000 humans" Eldritch replied.

"You know who I really am," Luke continued.

"He knows exactly who you are Luke smith," A voice hissed.

Luke knew that voice, he quickly turned to see the trickster appear.

"You" Luke simply said.

"Everything is ready my lord" Eldritch told the trickster.

"What are you up to this time trickster" Luke demanded.

"Your mind connected to the behemoth will give us enough power to open a portal to the shadow dimensions, freeing my master and the rest of the pantheon of discourt," the trickster explained.

"Aren't you forgetting something, don't you need my agreement" Luke told him.

The trickster began to laugh.

"He already has your agreement, remember you agree to trade your self for Maria and her dad" Eldritch continued.

As Eldritch spoke guards appeared at the door.

"There's no escape," Eldritch added.

Outside Sanjay and the others had come up with a plan of their own. They came to a building guarded by Eldritch's men.

"The power generators are in that building" Alan explained.

"But how do we get past the guards" Maria asked.

"Leave that to us" Danny said.

Danny and Josh headed towards the guards.

"Hello there me and my friend here are intruders," Danny told them.

"Hi" josh added.

The guards charged at josh and Danny and begin to fight them.

"Now's our chance go" Sanjay told Maria and Alan as they quickly headed towards the power room.

Back in the server room Luke was put in to the chair in front of the behemoth and a large metal bar appeared and went across Luke's waist.

"Why are you doing this Eldritch" Luke demanded.

"I serve chaos and once the master is free only chaos and darkness will reign" Eldritch replied.

One of Eldritch's workers pressed a few buttons on the behemoth, and the chair moved back into the behemoth, as large metal box came down over Luke's head.

"Mighty behemoth expected this boy so you may live again" Eldritch shouted.

Luke winced with pain as his mind was connected to the behemoth.

Meanwhile Sanjay Maria and Alan had now made it into the power room.

"Where's the main switch?" Sanjay asked as he looked around.

"Doesn't look like there isn't one" Alan replied.

"But we're running out of time" Maria continued.

"There's only one way out of this" Sanjay said as her pulled out a disk shaped object.

Sanjay pressed a button on it and K9 appeared.

"K9" Maria said.

"Greetings young mistress" the metal dog greeted.

"No time for that now K9, Luke's in trouble we need the power out" Sanjay told him.

"Affirmative master Sanjay"

K9 activated his laser and fired at the power generators overloading them, this sent a power surge into the behemoth, Eldritch held his head in pain.

"Behemoth" he yelled as he fell to his knees.

The behemoth began to spark as the chair with Luke in came out of the machine and realised him.

Luke collapsed on the floor as Sanjay and Maria appeared in the room.

"Luke" Maria yelled as she and Sanjay ran to him.

"Hold tight" Sanjay told her as he pressed a button on the disk shaped object.

All 3 of them then disappeared as the behemoth exploded.

"But the Behemoth was destroyed" Sanjay said snapping Luke out of his thoughts.

"Not all of it" A voice told him.

Sanjay turned and saw Anna Tellos walking out of the darkness of the cell.

"You" Sanjay hissed.

To Be Continued.


	60. Deal with the devil

"Are you sure about this?" A twenty five year old Mark Hawkins asked.

"You worry too much Marcus" Anna Tellos snapped as she watched a group of soldiers setting changers against a large stone door.

"Chargers set Colonel," One of the soldiers announced.

"Good, Everyone stand clear" Anna ordered.

Everyone quickly moved away and Anna gave the order to detonate, the room was filled with a cloud of dust, which once cleared reviled a large hole in the door.

"Let's see what's inside shall we Marcus" Anna said as she headed though the hole.

Mark turned to the soldiers.

"Don't touch anything," He told the soldiers as they followed Anna.

Mark and the soldiers then found themselves in a large room with what looked like a sarcophagus in the centre, that had a figure with the head of a jackal caved into the lid.

"I can't believe we've finally found it" Anna Contined as looked at the sarcophagus,

But before mark could answer her a shudder of fear ran through his body.

"There's something wrong here can't you feel it" Mark told her.

"You're letting your imagination run away with you" Anna replied coldly.

Anna then walked up to the sarcophagus.

"At last the final resting place of Anubus" She said as she reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Mark warned.

"And why not" She demanded as she turned to him.

"Because there's something wrong with this place" Mark answered.

"Don't tell me you getting superstitious, this isn't just any tomb, it the tomb of an

Ossian once one of the most advanced civilisation to ever exist, think of the secrets

We'll discoverer the advance technology that's hidden here," Anna added.

"We don't know what were dealing with, this isn't just a tomb" Mark told her.

Just then they heard a noise and both turned towards it.

"Whose there, show your self" Anna yelled as she pulled a gun.

A small boy then came out of the darkness.

"Sanjay?" Mark said.

"What are you doing here?" Anna demanded.

Sanjay's lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what was down here" Sanjay sounding scared.

"Well you should have stayed at the house like you were told to" Anna told him sounding annoyed.

Sanjay looked up.

"But you always tell me that, I'm sick of having to stay behind" Sanjay continued.

"Go back to the house Sanjay before I get really mad" Anna snapped as she walked towards him.

Sanjay now looked angry.

"Why do you always treat me like a kid, I'm not a kid I'm twelve" Sanjay shot back.

Anna and everyone else began to laugh apart from Mark.

"In that case why don't you come here and open this sarcophagus, show us all how brave you really are," Anna added.

"I think we should leave it alone, I can feel it too something's wrong here something evil" Sanjay told her.

"You think I'm stupid enough to believe in cursers" Anna spat as she walked towards then sarcophagus.

"No don't" Sanjay yelled.

But it was too late Anna had already grabbed the lip of the sarcophagus, and tried to

Push it open; suddenly the whole room began to shake.

"There really is a curse" One of the soldiers yelled as he ran out of the room followed by several others.

"Come back you cowards" Anna shouted after them.

"Look" Sanjay yelled.

Anna looked up and could see two stone gargoyles were coming to life above them.

"What the hell are they" Anna demanded.

"I'm guessing they're the tomb guards," Mark answered.

The gargoyles transformed into black wing creatures, and they both filled the air with

A terrifying scream.

"We need to get out of here," Mark continued.

But before they could move the creatures swooped down towards them.

"Get down" mark yelled as he grabbed Anna and pulled her to the ground.

The remaining soldiers began to fire in all directions; Sanjay was now huddled in the

Corner holding his hands over his ears screaming.

"I need to get to Sanjay" Mark told Anna.

But the creatures were too fast and as he tried to get over to his adopted son one of the creatures knocked mark to the ground.

"No" Sanjay yelled.

Sanjay then watched in horror as one by one the remaining soldiers fell, until one of the creatures flew towards him.

"Run Sanjay" Mark shouted.

But it was too late the creature grabbed the boy and slammed him into a wall, the creature then threw back his head and bit into Sanjay's shoulder

Sanjay screamed in pain, but the creature's head exploded.

"Get the hell away from my boy" mark spat as he kicked the remains of the creature away from Sanjay.

The twelve year old then slumped against the wall, as blood ran down his arm.

"Sanjay" Mark said as he went over to him.

"Behind you" Sanjay yelled.

Mark turned to see the other creature changing at him; mark was once again knocked to the ground, sending his guns skidding across the floor.

"It's coming back around" Sanjay shouted.

Mark looked up and saw the creature coming in for the kill, Suddenly a laser blast stuck the creature cutting it in half, mark turned to see Anna holding one of his guns.

"Thanks" Mark told her.

"Call it even" Anna said with a small smile.

She then helped him up and the both ran over to Sanjay.

"This looks pretty bad," Anna said.

"I'm ok, it's not as bad as it looks" Sanjay told her as he fought back the tears.

His shoulder hurt like hell but he was determined not to cry in front of Anna.

"We better get him to the hospital" Anna added.

Mark nodded and picked Sanjay up and left the room with Anna close behind.

Later that night Anna was sat outside in the hospital grounds, as the doctors had decided to keep Sanjay in overnight when a man approached her.

"Greetings Miss Anna" the man said.

"How do you know my name" Anna asked in surprise.

"I know everything there is to know about you, I've been watching you for sometime" The man answered.

"Who are you" Anna demanded.

"Someone who can help you achieve great things" The man told her.

The man then handed her a folder marked.

**M, O, D,**

**TOP SECRET**

**FILES.**

Anna opened to folder and gasped.

"The Behemoth project then your…" Anna began.

"Now you know who I am," The man said.

"Mr Eldritch" Anna added.

"You" Sanjay voice hissed snapping Anna out of her thoughts.

"Hello Sanjay" Anna replied.

"What are you doing in here Anna?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"Believe it or not I'm a prisoner too," Anna explained.

"Well I don't believe it" Sanjay snapped.

"It's true she's as much a prisoner as we are," the doctor said.

"How?" Clyde asked.

"Eldritch betrayed me," Anna answered.

"What about you men" Rani asked.

"There under his control now," Anna told them.

"Let me guess he's using implants like the brigadier" Luke said.

Anna simply nodded.

"But why does Eldritch need the brigadier" Maria asked.

"Because the brain core of the behemoth is now in the black archive and only the brigadier himself has clearance to open that room" She added.

Not too far away a UNIT soldier stood guarding the entrance to the black archive, when a car pulled up and the brigadier stepped from the car.

"Open the gate corporal" the brigadier told him.

"Sir?" The soldier questioned.

"There's an item I need at once," The brigadier continued.

"I'm sorry sir but I'll need to clear this with the chef of staff" The corporal explained.

"Then I'm sorry too," The brigadier said as knocked the corporal out.

A black van then appeared and the brigadier opened the gate to let them through, the van then stopped and a group of black ops soldiers came out of it.

The brigadier then joined them and headed to one of the doors where the brigadier entered a key code on the door to open it.

"Now let's get what we came for" he said to the soldiers as the entered the building.

The UNIT soldiers guarding the black archive were taken completely by surprise, and soon the brigadier and Eldritch's men were deep in the vaults of the archive, where the brigadier came to a door.

The brigadier placed his thumb against the door lock and a keypad appeared, he then entered a code and screen then appeared next to the door.

"Please identify for retainer scan," A voice asked.

"Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart" he said as he looked into the scanner.

"Retina scan approved" The voice answered as the door swung open.

The brigadier and Eldritch's men headed inside where in the centre of the room was a large box the size of a wide screen TV with a crystal inside.

"Gentlemen" The brigadier said as he nodded towards the box.

4 of the men then grabbed the box and carried it out of the room.

"Sarge" A Unit soldier yelled as he ran up to sergeant James leftbriage Stuart.

"What is it" James asked.

"We've lost contact with the black arrive" the soldier reported.

"So that's what there after" James said.

Just then a UNIT land rover arrived with Mark Harkins Sky and Leo inside.

"I was starting to get worried" James said as he went over to them.

"You have good reason too," Mark told him.

"Sarah Jane and the others?" James asked.

Mark shook his head.

"They've been taken, only Sky got away" Mark replied.

"We have to rescue them," Sky told James.

"We will but first we have to find them" James explained.

"Maybe I can help you there" Leo added.

Mark turned to him.

"You know where they are don't you" Mark said.

"They've been right under your nose the whole time" Leo told them.

"There's another base under oxford," James said.

"Yes and Mr Eldritch has built a new Behemoth after the original was destroyed, Now he just needs the original brain core" Leo Contined.

"A brain core they may already have" James added.

To Be Continued.


	61. The Behemoth Awakens

As the sun rose over Oxford a black van drove towards the city, inside the brigadier and Eldritch's men sat with the brain core of the behemoth between them.

They soon arrived at the entrance of a tunnel, which led underground, but they were not the only ones who had just arrived.

"So that's how they've been getting in and out unnoticed," James Lethbridge-Stewart said as he watched the van disappear into the tunnel through a pair of binoculars.

"Looks like we haven't got much time" Mark replied.

"Agreed we need to move now" James answered.

James was about to turn to his men to give them orders when Leo stopped him.

"Going in guns blazing isn't the best idea," Leo told him.

"What other choice do we have?" James asked.

Leo smiled to himself.

"We use the back door of cause," Leo answered as he pointed to a vent shaft nearby.

The van continued its journey underground and soon arrived at the entrance to the base where eldritch waited.

"Excellent work brigadier" Eldritch said as he walked over to the brain core.

Eldritch then placed his hand against the core and began to smile.

"Yes Mighty Behemoth the time has come to fur-fill your destiny and bring forth the new age" Eldritch continued.

In his cell Luke suddenly shot up.

"What's wrong Luke?" Maria asked.

"I can hear the Behemoth" He replied.

"You can hear it" Rani repeated in surprise.

Luke nodded.

"In my mind, it's calling out" Luke continued.

"Then they have the brain core," Anna said.

"But how can Luke hear it" Clyde asked.

Sanjay turned to Anna.

"It's not just a brain core is it" Sanjay added.

Anna shook her head.

"The core is controlled by a crystal of alien origin" Anna began.

"It's Alien" Steven said.

"It was discovered in 1938 on a Volcanic Island" Anna explained.

"Where exactly" Sarah Jane suddenly asked.

"The island of Anak Krakatau" Anna answered.

Sarah Jane looked shocked.

"It's a Zilock," She simply said.

"Like Mr Smith" Alan Jackson continued.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"So it's alive," Luke added.

"Oh yes it's alive," A voice replied.

Everyone then turned to see Eldritch walking into the room with a group of men.

"And now the Behemoth now has a new shell and will live again" he told them.

In another part of the base a vent cover suddenly opened in one of the rooms and from

It dropped James, Mark, Leo, Sky, and a group of UNIT soldiers.

"So far so good" Leo said.

"Now we just need to find the others" Mark replied.

James headed over to the door to the room but it was locked.

"Great it's got a security lock on it" James said as he saw a keypad next to the door.

"Maybe I can open it" Sky replied as she placed her hand against the keypad.

A spark of electric then shot from Sky's hand and the door slid open.

"That's a really useful trick you've got there sky" Mark told her with a smile.

They all then headed into the corridor and through another set of doors, they then heard something.

"Someone's coming" James warned as everyone quickly hid.

James and the others then watched as Eldritch and a group of his men walked past

With Sarah Jane and the others.

"Well now we know where Sarah Jane and the others are," Mark whispered.

"They must be taking them to the Behemoth we better follow them" James said.

"But we'll be seen" Sky replied.

"Maybe not" Leo said as he nodded towards a group of hooded figures that were now walking towards them.

Sarah Jane and the others were taken to a large room where two of Eldritch's men were connecting the brain core to the rebuilt Behemoth.

"Brigadier" Sarah Jane almost yelled as she saw him stood by the door.

But the brigadier didn't answer her.

"He can't hear you I'm afraid" Eldritch answered.

"Let him go" Sarah Jane told him.

"As you wish" Eldritch said as he clicked his fingers.

The Brigadier then became unconscious and would have fallen to the ground if Sarah Jane and the others hadn't caught him.

"What have you done to him?" The Doctor demanded.

"Nothing, I simply turned off the implant, a crude form of control but one that has now served its purpose" Eldritch replied as he turned to the Behemoth.

Eldritch's men had just finished connecting the brain core to the machine when the Behemoth sprang into life.

"Behold the Behemoth reborn" Eldritch added.

The room began to shake as the Behemoth powered up until a voice called out.

"I AM BEHEMOTH"

The side of the machine then opened out like a set of wings.

Not far away Anubus who was still inside Philips body began to smile.

"The time has come," He said as he turned to a group of hooded figures.

Anubus who was also wearing robes led the hooded figures down the corridor and into the room containing Behemoth.

"Everything is ready my lord" Eldritch told his master.

"Then lets begin" Anubus replied.

He then turned to face Sarah Jane and the others.

"Bring the boy to me" he ordered.

"You leave him alone," Maria told Anubus as She, Clyde, Rani, and Sanjay stood in front of Luke.

"Your defiance is amusing yet pointless" Eldritch replied.

"Mr Eldritch still controls the brigadiers implant and can end his life with a click of his fingers" Anubus warned.

Once again Luke realised he had no choice.

"It's ok guys, this is one fight we can't win here" Luke said.

"But Luke" Rani began.

"He's right, it's pointless to let anyone else get hurt," Luke continued.

Luke then turned to Anubus.

"Lets get this over with" Luke added.

Two of the hooded figures then grabbed Luke and led him to the Behemoth followed by Anubus, But Luke then reconsider something hanging from one of the figures belts.

When Luke was in front of the Behemoth Eldritch nodded to one of his men who typed in a command on a keyboard, a chair appeared from the Behemoth.

"Your destiny awaits" Anubus said as he gestured to the chair.

"You first" Luke replied as he suddenly grabbed Anubus and pushed him into the chair.

The two hooded figures the removed there robes to revile it was Mark and James.

"Stop them" Eldritch yelled.

"Not so fast" Sky's voice called out.

Luke turned to see his sister whose hands seemed to be glowing; she then raised her hands and sent electricity flying in all directions.

Eldritch suddenly screamed in pain as he fell to his knees as the computers in the room began to explode around them.

"He's lost control of the implants," The doctor shouted

The doctor was right Anna's men could think for themselves again.

"Everyone out" Anna yelled.

The behemoth was now starting to over load and Luke saw a black fog leave Philip's body and pulled into the crystal within the brain core.

"He's inside the Behemoth" Luke told Sarah Jane as the machine realised Philip.

Sarah Jane and Luke then grabbed him and led him out of the room just as the machine exploded in a ball of flame.

"Brigadier can you hear me" Sarah Jane said.

Everyone was now back on the surface and the brigadier was now lying in an ambulance Sarah Jane and James.

"Miss Smith?" The brigadier mumbled as he came round.

"Welcome back" James replied.

"What's going on, what's happened" The brigadier asked.

"Saved the world of cause," The seventh doctor told him as he appeared by the door.

Sarah Jane turned to him.

"I'm guessing your leaving" Sarah Jane continued.

The doctor nodded.

"But I'm sure we'll run into each other again sometime" The doctor said.

"Oh I think you'll find that's guaranteed Doctor" Sarah Jane answered with a smile that the doctor returned.

"Good" he said as he disappeared.

The doctor then walked up to Luke and the others, who were talking to Steven.

"I can't believe all this alien stuff is true," Steven said.

"Does take awhile to get your head around it" Maria told him.

Steven then turned to Luke.

"And you and Sky are aliens too" Steven asked.

"Oh no were human we were just created by aliens" Luke explained as he and sky smiled at each other.

"It was pretty cool what you did down there sky" Rani told her.

"Yeah didn't realise you had superpowers sparky" Clyde continued.

"That's because she's special just like the rest of you" The doctor replied as he appeared.

Steven turned to him.

"This alien stuff is sure is a lot to take in professor" Steven answered.

"Oh you've seen nothing yet, I think it's time I started travelling again, but I could do with some company," The doctor said.

The doctor then turned to Luke and the others.

"Your all welcome to join us" The doctor added.

"Thanks doctor but our place is here with mum" Luke replied.

The doctor began to smile.

"Good to know, look after your mum ok," he continued.

"Oh we will" Luke replied grinning at sky and the others.

The Doctor then left with Steven looking forward to the day, when he would see Sarah Jane and her brilliant children and friends again.

The End.

Well that's it for series 2 hope you've all enjoyed reading these stories and a big thanks to everyone for your kind reviews and messages, you've all kept me going.

Many thanks

TK Lee.


End file.
